Une vie de mensonges
by Laclea
Summary: Dans les Montagnes Grises vit un peuple de nain appelé Gazat. parmi eux, une jeune naine du nom de Alnia se retrouve embarqué de force dans la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne pour accomplir une mission bien particulière... Mais va-t-elle réussir? Résumé pas terrible, désolé
1. Chapter 1

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Coucou! Et oui, je suis de retour! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic de nouveau sur le hobbit**

 **Pour commencer, vous vous en doutez, rien ne m'appartient à part Alnia, les Gazat et quelques autres personnages**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire et je tiens à le préciser maintenant, mes dates de publications ne seront absolument pas régulières. Du moins pour le début, après peut-être je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien vous promettre :)**

 **Allez je vous laisse lire ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Au cœur des Ered Mithrin vivaient un peuple particulier appelé Gazat Buurz. On pourrait le traduire littéralement du Noir Parler par Nains Obscurs. A l'origine, lorsque les Ered Mithrin étaient encore une montagne bien fréquentée, il s'agissait d'un peuple de nain parmi tant d'autre. En 2589 les dragons ravageaient les montagnes et les régions autour, aussi les nains durent quitter cette montagne. Puis, en 2700, quelques nains, dirigés par Tirgor, y retournèrent, mais elle était depuis occupée par des orcs. Les orcs avaient pris place dans la montagne et y instauraient leurs lois. Quand les nains revinrent à la montagne, une guerre s'engagea entre les deux peuples pour la reconquête de la montagne. Le chef des orcs, Zarldrik, proposa à Tirgor de laisser la montagne aux nains, à la condition que ceux-ci se soumettent aux orcs. Le nain refusa catégoriquement de s'associer à ces créatures. La guerre dura cinq ans, jusqu'au jour où le propre fils de Tirgor, Ternglek, alla voir Zarldrik pour lui dire qu'il acceptait son marché. Ternglek tua alors son propre père, devint le Seigneur de la montagne, mais en étant sous la direction des orcs. Ainsi commença l'alliance des nains d'Ered Mithrin et des orcs de Gundabad.

Tous les nains de ces montagnes avaient des caractéristiques particulières : les cheveux et les yeux noirs, une carrure imposante. A mesure que le temps passait, les Gazat Buurz avaient appris à se faire craindre des autres et personne n'osait jamais s'aventurer dans les Montagnes Grises, car en général, ceux qui entraient dans le territoire des Gazat, n'en ressortaient pas. Il s'agissait d'un peuple craint de tous et qui pouvait se montrer aussi cruel que les orcs. Il pouvait leurs arriver de détruire des villages entier, brûlant les maisons, tuant les hommes, et même violant les femmes parfois. Ils avaient même adopté, au fil du temps, le Noir Parler comme langue, oubliant peu à peu leurs langues ancestrale. Des tentatives avaient déjà été faite pour éradiquer ce peuple, mais le soutient des orcs étaient un poids considérable pour eux. Comme on le sait, les naines étaient rares, aussi arrivait-il qu'ils enlèvent des femmes venant des autres cités pour faire perdurer leur peuple.

C'est dans ce peuple que vivait Alnia. On pouvait difficilement l'associer à ce peuple barbare, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi sombres que ceux des autres, ils se rapprochaient plus du auburn foncé. Quant à ses yeux, et bien ils étaient de couleur noisette. On pouvait l'identifier rapidement par toutes ces caractéristiques mais aussi avec une tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune qu'elle avait sur le mollet gauche.

Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à ce peuple, et elle subissait souvent les moqueries à cause de cela. Moralement, elle était plus douce. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à la barbarie de ce peuple dans lequel elle avait grandi. Et parfois, elle subissait cette barbarie, quelques fois venant de sa propre famille. Elle avait deux frères, des jumeaux, qui eux avaient toutes les caractéristiques des Gazat. Ils s'appelaient Drokl et Drelk. Chacun d'eux se montraient particulièrement cruel avec Alnia, la traitant comme une moins que rien. Leur père n'était pas mieux. Dralok faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, ou alors c'était pour lui faire des reproches, mérités ou pas. Il arrivait même qu'il la frappe, plus ou moins violement. Une fois, elle avait été inconsciente pendant deux jours tant cela avait été violent. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui se soit montré bienveillante à l'égard d'Alnia, sa mère Zildiana. Quand Alnia avait un problème, sa mère était la première personne qu'elle allait voir. Quand elle se sentait mal par rapport à ses différences, elle lui disait que cela venait sans doute d'une branche très ancienne de leur lignée.

Mais voilà quand Alnia eu atteint l'âge de 60 ans, sa mère tomba malade et mourut en quelques mois. Après cela, les choses ont empirés pour Alnia. Ses frères avaient 20 ans de plus qu'elle. Elle avait appris à se battre, ce qui n'était pas rare chez les naines Gazat, et tâchait de ne pas se laisser faire, mais en général ils s'en prenaient à elle à plusieurs et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle avait désormais 141 ans, savait bien manier les armes, la mort et la violence lui avait forgé une carapace et un esprit d'acier, cela faisait 30 ans que son père était mort et depuis l'âge de 80 ans, elle avait pris l'habitude de se rendre dans un village d'homme non loin: Fornost. Elle s'était faite une amie en particulier là-bas: Rilasina. Elle était blonde et ses yeux étaient gris perle. Il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'elle avait avoué appartenir aux Gazat, mais Rilasina lui avait dit que pour elle, Alnia ne faisait nullement partit de ce peuple de monstre comme elle disait.

Cette histoire commence alors qu'elle était à Fornost avec Rilasina.

. . . .

 **« Je ne comprends pas Alnia »** disait Rilasina **« Pourquoi tu ne pars pas de la montagne? Je veux dire, tu ne mérites pas ce qu'ils te font subirent. Tu n'es pas une cible sur laquelle on peut se défouler quand on veut »**

Alnia était venu à Fornost après que son frère Drokl l'ait frappée violemment au visage. Sa lèvre s'était fendue sous le coup et un hématome commençait à apparaitre sur le côté gauche de son visage. En tombant, elle s'était cogné la tête et s'était éraflée l'épaule. Elle était alors partie se réfugier chez son amie, qui était en train de la soigner.

 **« Parce que tu crois qu'on peut quitter la montagne comme ça ? »** rétorqua la naine

 **« Tu le fait bien pour venir ici »** signifia Rilasina

 **« Oui, mais c'est différent. Je dois être discrète en partant et en revenant, et je fais toujours attention à ne pas partir trop longtemps. La dernière fois que je me suis absenté trop longtemps, ça m'a valu une côte cassée. Si je m'enfui, ils me rechercheront et ils me retrouveront. Et là je suis assuré d'être enfermée chez mois jusqu'à ma mort »**

 **« Ils ne peuvent pas t'obliger à rester à la montagne »**

 **« Bien sûr que si. Je suis coincée, Sina, jusqu'à ma mort. Je suis née et je mourais dans cette montagne. C'est comme ça »**

 **« Alors quoi ? Tu vas attendre de mourir sous les coups de tes frères ? Ou alors sous ceux d'un mari qu'on t'aura forcé à épouser ? »**

Cette perspective n'enchantait vraiment pas Alnia, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'y était résignée.

 **« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai pas le choix. Et je vais te dire, j'attends la mort avec impatience »**

Rilasina lui tapa doucement l'épaule.

 **« Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareils ! »**

 **« Quoi ? Au moins, ils ne pourront plus m'atteindre dans la mort. Je serais tranquille »**

Rilasina secoua la tête mais ne répondit rien. La mort était un sujet très sensible chez elle. Son père était mort quand elle avait cinq ans et elle n'avait eu que sa mère, qui en vieillissant avait perdu la tête, au point de ne plus reconnaitre sa fille. Puis elle était décédée il y avait un peu plus de quatre ans.

 **« Je dois repartir »** annonça finalement Alnia en se levant

 **« Tu ne retournes pas là-bas ! »** lança Rilasina

 **« Si je n'y retourne pas, c'est eux qui viendront et ils mettront cette ville à feux et à sang. C'est ça que tu veux ?! »** rétorqua la naine tandis que Rilasina lui envoya un regard triste mais sans répondre **« Je m'en doutais »** continua Alnia en sortant de chez son amie

 **« Fait attention à toi, s'il te plait »** la supplia Rilasina

 **« Je ferais ce que je peux »**

Puis Alnia repartie en direction de la montagne. Elle allait vite et arrivant à l'entré, elle tenta de passer sans se faire voir, mais hélas cela ne fonctionna. Une main agrippa son cuir chevelu, tirant durement.

 **« Qu'avons-nous là ? »** dit une voix grave

Il s'agissait d'un nain, Alnia le savait. Il n'y avait presque jamais d'orcs dans la montagne, et puis si cela avait été un orc, son odeur lui aurait donné l'envie de vomir.

« **Ah oui,** _ **albai pushdug »**_ rit-il

 _Elfe puant_ , voilà ce qu'il avait dit.

 **« Je ne suis pas un elfe »** grogna Alnia **« Et encore moins puant »**

 **« Mais tu le mériterais »** rigola le second nain présent **« On peut savoir ce que tu faisais hors de la cité, sans autorisation ? »**

 **« Tu crois que je vais te répondre ! Ca ne te regarde pas, ça ne regarde aucun d'entre vous ! »**

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une grande gifle, puis celui qui la tenait la lâcha avant de lui envoyer un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle eut le souffle coupé sous le coup puissant.

 **« Ça, c'est pour t'apprendre à nous respecter ! »**

 **« Vous respecter !? »** railla Alnia **« Plutôt crever ! »**

L'un des nains tira sa tête en arrière avant de poser sa lame sur sa gorge.

 **« Ça peut toujours s'arranger »** grogna-t-il à son oreille

 **« Vas-y ! La mort sera sans doute meilleure que la vie ici »**

Elle sentit la lame entailler légèrement sa gorge et une goutte de sang coula le long de son cou.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »** lança une nouvelle voix qu'Alnia reconnue

Son frère Drokl se tenait devant eux tandis que les deux gardes se mettaient au garde à vous. En effet, depuis plusieurs années, ses frères étaient devenus généraux et avaient une grande partie de la garde à leurs ordres et ils étaient haut placés.

En apercevant sa jeune sœur, le visage de Drokl se fendit d'un sourire sadique.

 **« On l'a surprise en train de rentrer en douce »** répondit un des gardes

 **« Je vois »** murmura Drokl d'un ton peu engageant **« Laissez la moi, je vais m'en occuper »**

Les deux gardes lâchèrent Alnia tandis que son frère l'agrippait. Il la fit avancer sans ménagement à travers la cité. Alnia savait ce qu'il l'attendait, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez eux et Drokl la jeta violemment à l'intérieur de la maison. En entendant le bruit, Drelk vint à leur encontre et interrogea son frère du regard qui lui expliqua.

 **« Tu es encore allé là-bas n'est-ce pas ? »** lança Drelk

Alnia ne répondit rien mais fixait ses frères d'un regard noir, plein de haine et de mépris.

Drokl s'approcha d'elle et lui envoya une gifle du revers de la main.

 **« Réponds quand on te parle ! »**

 **« Pour quoi faire ? Vous connaissez la réponse, alors arrêtez avec vos questions aussi stupides que vous ! »** cracha la naine avec hargne

Cette phrase lui valut une gifle de plus et d'être enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle n'en ressortit que 2 heures plus tard pour préparer le repas. En général, les dîners chez elle était d'une ambiance glaciale, et chaque soir c'était la même routine : préparer le repas, manger en silence, débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle et aller se coucher.

Et comme tous les soirs depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle faisait ce même cauchemar :

 _Elle est sur le sol, elle ne peut pas bouger. A plusieurs mètres, elle entend des cris et le vent apporte une odeur de bois brûlé mais aussi de chair. Non loin d'elle, elle sent une présence mais elle ne peut rien faire. La douleur la mord de partout. Elle saigne, elle le sent et abondamment en plus. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, elle est incapable d'appeler à l'aide. Et puis, elle se sent s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience, la douleur fait place à un sentiment de relâchement. C'est alors qu'elle sent des bras l'entourer et…_

Elle se réveille. C'est toujours à ce même moment qu'elle se réveille. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait ce rêve. Peut-être qu'un jour elle en connaitrait la signification.

 **« Lève-toi feignasse ! »** entendit-elle un de ses frères appeler derrière la porte

Elle se leva, alla se laver rapidement avant de s'habiller. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine quand Drelk l'appela. Elle se planta devant ses frères dans le salon.

 **« Nous avons reçu un message ce matin »** commença Drokl **« Tu sais qui est le nain qui se fait appeler Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne »**

 **« Qui ne le connait pas »** dit-elle d'un ton las

Tout le monde connaissait ce nain. Celui qui avait détruit Azog l'orc pâle, malgré une rumeur disant qu'il serait toujours en vie. Ce Thorin était l'héritier du trône d'Erebor, royaume maintenant sous l'emprise du dragon Smaug. Beaucoup haïssait ce nain pour ce qu'il avait fait durant la bataille d'Azanulbizar.

 **« Pourquoi cette question ? »**

 **« Et bien, on a appris que sa tête avait été mise à prix. Et ce matin, un de nos amis chargé de le suivre a appris qu'il avait l'intention de partir pour Erebor. Il aurait entendu un magicien lui en parler »**

 **« Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ? »** rétorqua Alnia d'une voix froide

 **« Tu as intérêt à changer de ton ! »** grogna Drokl d'une voix menaçante **« Celui qui ramènera sa tête obtiendra beaucoup d'or, mais aussi de hautes distinctions »**

 **« Et ? »** s'impatienta Alnia

 **« Tu vas l'accompagner dans son voyage, et c'est toi qui va l'empêcher d'atteindre cette montagne »**

La naine resta stupéfaite par ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé.

 **« Vous voulez que je le tue ? »**

 **« Tu comprends vite »** acquiesça Drelk

 **« Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ? Vous avez peur de vous salir les mains ? Ou alors de ne pas être assez forts pour le tuer. Non, je sais, vous êtes trop lâche pour le faire vous-même et vous avez peur de lui »** railla Alnia

Drokl s'avança vers elle, menaçant alors que son frère le retenait.

 **« Si tu crois qu'on a peur de lui, tu te trompes complètement sœurette »** lui dit Drelk **« Non, tu iras car il ne verra pas que tu es une Gazat. Pour une fois, ta différence va nous servir à quelque chose. Alors que pour l'un de nous, il verrait tout de suite que nous sommes Gazat. Toi, tu vas pouvoir gagner sa confiance, et frapper au moment venu »**

Alnia était profondément choqué par ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne, et elle n'en n'avait nullement l'intention.

 **« Non »** dit-elle

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »**

 **« J'ai dit non ! Je ne suis pas une tueuse ! »**

 **« Bien sûr que tu l'es, tu es une Gazat. Tu es comme nous »** lui dit Drokl

 **« Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous ! Je ne le ferais pas ! »**

Drelk lui attrapa le poignet tandis qu'elle tentait de tourner les talons.

 **« Oh que si tu vas le faire ! Tu ferras ce qu'on te dit »**

 **« Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Et bien allez-y ! Tuez-moi ! Ayez du courage pour une fois ! »**

 **« Oh non, on ne te tuera pas »** lui dit Drokl alors qu'Alnia lui lançait un regard surprit **« Mais on pourrait rendre une petite visite à ton amie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Hilasina ? Ralina ? »**

 **« Rilasina »** souffla Alnia, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il sous-entendait

 **«Oui, c'est ça. Et bien, soit tu nous obéis et tout ira bien pour elle, soit on se rend à Fornost rendre une petite visite de courtoisie aux Hommes et surtout à Rilasina »**

Alnia n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Drelk lâcha son poignet et elle tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait qu'ils en étaient capables.

 **« D'accord »** dit-elle d'une voix rauque **« Je le ferais »**

Alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, elle ne vit pas les sourires satisfaits et sadiques que ses frères s'échangeaient. Elle priait déjà tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de la pardonner et elle demandait déjà pardon mentalement à Thorin pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

* * *

 **Voilà! Oui, je sais les Gazat sont horribles mais j'ai eu envie de faire un peuple de nain du côté "obscur" si on peu dire ;)**

 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions, ou même des petites remarques. J'accepte tout**

 **Bisous! A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **J'avoue me surprendre moi-même, je pensait poster en retard mais apparemment non ;) Tant mieux me direz vous :)**

 **Déjà, un grand merci à aliena wyvern, Gin Lise et AnanasPower pour leur review et pour avoir mis cette fic en favoris et de l'avoir follow :)**

 **Gin Lise:** **Je suis contente de te retrouver pour cette fic. Ravie que ce début t'es plu, en espérant que ça continu :)**

 **Voilà, je vous abandonne mon deuxième chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Deux ans étaient passés depuis que les frères d'Alnia lui avaient demandé de s'infiltrer au sein de la compagnie de Thorin. Et en deux ans, elle ne s'était jamais pardonnée d'avoir accepté. Elle était maintenant dans l'auberge du Poney Fringuant à Bree, entrain de dîner tranquillement. Elle s'était vêtue d'un pantalon noir, rentré dans des bottes noires. Sa tunique marron était resserrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir noir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé en deux ans, toujours les mêmes cheveux châtain foncé, les mêmes yeux noisette. Elle avait eu deux ans pour tout préparer, mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment faire. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle avait quitté Ered Mithrin, et cela lui avait provoqué un intense sentiment de liberté. Elle entendit d'un coup la porte de la taverne s'ouvrir. Se retournant, elle vit sur le pas de la porte treize nains lourdement armés, ainsi qu'un Homme entièrement vêtu de gris et à son plus grand étonnement, un tout petit homme arborant de grands pieds velus. Alnia avait déjà entendu parler des hobbit, mais pour beaucoup de gens ils n'étaient qu'une légende. Et même dans les légendes, il se disait que les hobbit étaient des créatures paisibles et qui ne se souciaient pas des problèmes hors de chez eux. Un nain à la barbe blanche et d'un grand âge demanda des chambres au tavernier.

Alnia fixait les nains tours à tour quand son regard se posa sur un nain en particulier. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais avec quelques mèches blanches. Il avait une carrure imposante, incitant au respect. Elle devina tout de suite que c'était lui, Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne. A ses côtés, Alnia remarqua un nain tout aussi imposant, si ce n'est plus. Il avait différents tatouages sur le crâne, ainsi que sur ses avant-bras aussi gros que les cuisses de la naine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce dernier l'intrigua. Elle avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle savait que cela était impossible. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie aux Montagnes Grises, comment aurait-elle pu le voir ?

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle surprit alors le magicien entrain de la fixer étrangement. Elle le vit dire quelque chose aux nains qui se dirigèrent vers les escaliers avant de s'approcher de la naine.

 **« Cette chaise est-elle prise ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Comme vous le voyez, non »**

Il s'assit face à elle et continua de l'observer. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle donnait l'impression à Alnia qu'il pouvait voir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

 **« Que fait une jeune naine seule par ici ? »** demanda-t-il d'une voix intéressée

 **« Vous vous doutez bien que je ne dirais rien à une personne dont je ne connais même pas le nom, et encore moins le visage »**

 **« Vous vous méfiez des autres »**

 **« J'ai appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences, c'est tout. Qui êtes-vous ? »**

 **« Je me nomme Gandalf. Gandalf le Gris »** répondit l'homme **« Je peux également connaitre votre nom ? »**

 **« Pourquoi vous le donnerais-je ? Que me voulez-vous ? »**

 **« Et bien, je vous ai donné mon nom, il serait juste que vous me donniez le vôtre. J'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse. Et je ne vous veux rien en particulier, si ce n'est que j'ai remarqué vos regards sur les nains tout à l'heure »**

La naine réfléchit quelques instants. Après tout, elle devait s'infiltrer dans la compagnie. Comment le pourrait-elle si elle refusait même de donner son nom ?

 **« Alnia, je m'appelle Alnia »**

 **« Et bien, ravi de vous rencontrer »**

 **« Le nain qui était là tout à l'heure, le brun qui semblait être le chef, il s'agissait de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne n'est-ce pas ? »**

Gandalf lui lança un regard un peu surprit avant de répondre.

 **« En effet »**

 **« Il part pour Erebor »**

Gandalf la regarda de plus en plus suspicieusement.

 **« Comment savez-vous cela ? »**

 **« Je vais tout vous dire, mais s'il vous plait, allez le chercher car cela le concerne également »**

Gandalf hésita un instant, avant d'incliner la tête et de s'éloigner vers les escaliers. Alnia savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Cela la rebutait, la dégoutait même. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se regarder en face dans un miroir, car tous ce qu'elle voyait c'était le monstre qu'elle était en train de devenir, le monstre que tous les Gazat étaient.

Gandalf revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Thorin derrière lui, et pour la première fois Alnia le vit de face. Ses traits étaient d'une dureté implacable, autant que ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu glace, froid et dur qui semblait comme éteint et plein de rancœur.

 **« Thorin »** commença Gandalf quand ils furent près d'Alnia **« Je vous présente Alnia. C'est la personne qui voulait nous parler »**

Thorin la regarda intensément, tentant de fouiller son expression. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se méfier d'elle ou non, mais elle lui paraissait inoffensive. Elle n'avait pas l'air très vieille, il aurait dit qu'elle avait environ 100 ans, peut-être un peu plus. Mais il ne manqua pas la fine cicatrice qu'elle avait au cou.

Il s'assit finalement en face d'elle et à côté du magicien.

 **« Bien, je vous écoute. Qu'avez-vous de si important à nous dire ? »**

Alnia sursauta légèrement à sa voix. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle soit aussi grave. Il y avait encore quelques minutes, elle se sentait brave et déterminée, mais maintenant qu'il était face à elle, elle se sentait bien plus intimidée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

 **« Je sais que votre tête a été mise à prix, et je sais par qui, enfin je crois l'avoir deviné. Je sais où vous allez, et d'autres le savent aussi »**

 **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »** s'inquiéta Gandalf

 **« Cela fait maintenant un an que je me suis enfuie des Montagnes Grises »** dit-elle d'un coup

Gandalf ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Thorin empoignait doucement la garde de son épée.

 **« Vous êtes une Gazat »** grogna le nain

Alnia avait pu sentir toute la haine que Thorin pouvait ressentir envers son peuple, et elle pouvait le comprendre d'une certaine manière.

 **« Non, je ne le suis pas »**

 **« Vous mentez. Il n'y que les Gazat qui vivent dans ces montagnes, si on exclut les orcs »**

 **« Thorin »** tenta Gandalf **« Relâchez votre épée. Regardez là, vous voyez bien qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à ce peuple »**

Thorin dû admettre que le magicien n'avait pas tort. Les Gazat avaient les cheveux ainsi que les yeux noirs, mais pas elle. Puis, elle semblait bien moins cruelle que ce peuple barbare même si il avait l'impression qu'elle était tourmentée par quelque chose.

 **« Laissons-la s'expliquer »** proposa Gandalf en faisant signe à Alnia de poursuivre

Elle inclina la tête avec reconnaissance mais aussi avec une certaine raideur. Le geste de Thorin vers son épée ne lui avait pas échappé.

 **« J'ai été élevée dans un village d'Hommes, à Fornost. Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie dans ce village et j'y ai grandie. Mais voilà, le village fut attaqué un soir par les Gazat, sans raison apparentes. J'ai été enlevé et ai été contrainte de servir une famille. Je ne vais pas vous raconter les détails, mais ils étaient souvent en contact avec le seigneur de la montagne et j'entendais certaines choses. Dont le fait que la tête de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne était mise à prix ainsi que il y a désormais deux ans, un espion vous aurait entendu, Gandalf, proposer à Thorin de reconquérir sa terre et que ce dernier avait accepté. J'ai su qu'ils voulaient tout faire pour vous en empêcher. Je suis resté encore un an, pour en savoir un peu plus et dès que j'ai pu, je me suis enfuie »**

 **« Comment ? »** demanda Gandalf

 **« Je sais me battre, j'ai appris à Fornost. Mais ce soir-là je me suis juste contenté d'assommer les gardes et de partir aussi vite que j'ai pu »**

Gandalf et Thorin la fixèrent encore quelques instants.

 **« Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? »** interrogea Thorin

 **« Rien du tout »** admit-elle **« Hormis la mort. Ça fait un an que je me cache. S'ils me retrouvent, je suis sûr d'être condamnée, bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à ma recherche. Je vous dis tout ça car je suis une naine, et que si je peux un tant soit peu vous aider, je le ferais. Car je fais partis du peuple des Khazad, c'est dans mon sang et si mon peuple est menacé, c'est de mon devoir d'aider »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? »** lui demanda Thorin

 **« Laissez-moi partir avec vous. Non, laissez-moi parler avant de refuser »** le coupa-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il allait protester **« Ils ont prévus de vous attaquer durant ce voyage. Si vous ne vous faites pas les plus discrets possibles, c'est fichu. Je peux vous aider, je sais par où ils pensent que vous passerez, je sais leur manière d'attaquer. J'ai vécu là-bas depuis que j'ai 15 ans, croyez moi je sais comment ils fonctionnent »**

 **« Je suis désolé, mais une naine ne devrait pas à avoir à prendre part à cette quête. C'est trop dangereux »** refusa Thorin

 **« De toute façon je risque ma vie partout où je vais. Je vous l'ai dit, s'ils me retrouvent, je suis morte. Alors si je dois mourir, je préfèrerais que ça soit en vous aidant comme je le peux. Ça sera beaucoup moins douloureux et bien plus rapide, vous pouvez me croire. Et puis, je vous avoue que je m'y connais en guérison de blessure. La famille que je servais n'était pas la plus douce qui pouvait exister, et je me suis soignée plus d'une fois toute seule »**

Thorin la sonda du regard une minute, ses yeux allèrent pendant quelques secondes à la cicatrice qu'elle avait au cou. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il savait que c'était une mission suicide. Il interrogea Gandalf du regard qui lui ne semblait pas contre cette idée.

 **« Je dois en parler avec les autres membres de la compagnie avant de prendre une décision »**

 **« Je comprends »** acquiesça Alnia **« J'attends ici »**

Thorin hocha la tête et s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier tandis que le magicien restait à la table de la naine.

 **« Vous avez dit avoir peut-être deviné qui avait lancé cette mise à prix »** signifia Gandalf alors qu'Alnia hochait la tête **« Qui est-ce ? »**

 **« Je connais l'histoire de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, comme tous les nains. Je sais comment Thorin aurait vaincu Azog le Profanateur. Mais voilà, depuis plusieurs années, circule une rumeur. La rumeur selon laquelle Azog serait encore en vie, et qu'il voudrait la mort de Thorin et de toute sa lignée »**

« **Vous en êtes sûr ? »**

 **« Il ne s'agit que d'une rumeur. C'est peut-être faux, mais il vaut mieux être prudent »**

 **« Vous avez raison. Pour l'instant, ne dites pas cela à Thorin, pas tant que nous n'en sommes pas absolument sûr »**

Alnia hocha la tête et resta silencieuse le reste du temps. Elle pensait avoir réussi à les convaincre mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'ils refusent qu'elle se joigne à la compagnie. Tous ce qu'elle avait dit n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Sa famille la traitait vraiment mal, elle s'était déjà soignée seule et elle détestait vraiment sa famille. Et par-dessus tout, la rumeur sur le Profanateur existait réellement.

Thorin revint vers eux quelques minutes plus tard mais accompagné de quatre autres nains. Elle reconnut celui à la barbe blanche et celui aux tatouages qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, et les deux autres devaient faire partie des plus jeunes : un était blond aux yeux bleus, tandis que l'autre était brun aux yeux marrons. Alnia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un léger air de famille entre les deux.

 **« Alnia, voici Balin et son frère Dwalin »** présenta Thorin en désignant le nain à la barbe puis celui aux tatouages **« Et mes neveux, Fili et Kili »** finit-il en montrant le blond et le brun

Alnia hocha la tête et répéta ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt aux nouveaux venus. Tous la regardaient et l'écoutaient sans l'interrompre. Quand elle eut finit, le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes.

 **« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que vous veniez avec nous »** objecta Balin

 **« Et puis, qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas partir à votre recherche ? Ça pourrait les conduire jusqu'à nous »** ajouta son frère

 **« Vous avez raison au fond. Mais à leurs yeux, je suis insignifiante. S'ils font des recherches, ils n'emploient de gros moyens sinon ils m'auraient déjà retrouvé. Ils m'ont sûrement déjà considérée comme morte »** signifia-t-elle **« Mais je l'ai dit, je sais comment ils fonctionnent, comment ils se battent. Je pourrais vous apprendre certaines choses à ce sujet. Laissez-moi vous aider »**

 **« Fili, qu'en pense-tu ? »** demanda Thorin

 **« Et bien, d'un côté je me dis que c'est dangereux mais d'un autre je me demande si on peut se passer de son aide. Elle a vécu suffisamment longtemps là-bas pour connaitre pas mal de chose même si je me demande si on peut vraiment avoir confiance »**

Alnia tiqua aux derniers mots.

 **« Je ne vous demande pas de me faire une confiance absolue là, tout de suite. La confiance se gagne, mais je le répète, je peux vous aider »** objecta-t-elle

Fili continuait de l'observer intensément, sans ajouter un mot mais Alnia ne dévia pas le regard, même quand son frère prit la parole :

 **« Une combattante de plus ne serait pas de trop. Surtout si elle sait guérir les blessures. Si on venait à être blessés, on serait soigné beaucoup plus vite s'il y avait deux guérisseurs parmi nous »**

Thorin regarda ses neveux tours à tour, réfléchissant à leur parole.

 **« Vous êtes bien sûr de vouloir partir avec nous ? »** demanda Thorin

 **« Oui »** confirma Alnia d'une voix sûre, alors qu'une voix dans sa tête hurlait non, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il accepte qu'elle vienne

 **« Vous vous rendez compte des dangers auxquels vous vous exposez »** lui dit Balin

 **« Je m'en rends compte, et ça ne m'effraie pas »** assura-t-elle

 **« Je ne peux garantir votre sécurité »** lui dit Thorin

 **« Je le sais, et je le comprends. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez garantir la sécurité de personne »**

Thorin hocha la tête tandis que Balin rédigeait rapidement un contrat marquant son entrée officielle dans la compagnie. Thorin signa finalement en bas du parchemin, puis Balin fit de même avant de le tendre à Alnia. Cette dernière lu rapidement le contrat qui disait :

 _« Par le présent contrat, nous engageons Demoiselle Alnia comme quinzième membre de la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne deuxième du nom, fils de Thrain, roi légitime de la Montagne Solitaire._

 _Nous nous engageons à lui remettre un quinzième du trésor de la montagne en cas de réussite._

 _La présente Compagnie ne sera pas responsable des différentes blessures pouvant survenir pendant le voyage (incinération, éviscération, perte d'un membre…), mais la présente Compagnie s'engage à payer les frais funéraires, s'il doit y en avoir._

 _Chef de la Compagnie : Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne_

 _Premier conseiller : Balin, fils de Fundin »_

Alnia signa en bas du parchemin avant de le rendre à Balin qui vérifia la signature avant d'annoncer :

 **« Bienvenue dans la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne mademoiselle Alnia »**

La naine lui lança un sourire un peu crispé. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Ils venaient de lui accorder le premier signe de confiance et elle les trahissait. Elle sentit un regard sur elle et elle vit Fili la regarder d'un drôle d'air.

 **« Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher »** conseilla Thorin à Alnia **« Nous partirons tôt demain »**

Alnia acquiesça et commença à monter les escaliers, mais elle pouvait toujours sentir le regard étrange de Fili. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas totalement confiance, et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'une personne se méfie d'elle.

Alnia entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Sa tête entre les mains, elle laissa ses larmes couler librement.

 **« Qu'ai-je fait ? »** se demanda-t-elle **« Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi »**

Elle sentait vraiment que ces nains étaient loyaux et qu'en l'acceptant dans la compagnie, ils mettaient une part de leur confiance en elle. Elle avait honte d'avoir fait ça, de les avoir trompés de la sorte.

Elle finit par s'allonger sur le lit aux couvertures trouées, puis elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Encore une fois, elle fit ce rêve étrange, mais une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue quelque part s'était ajoutée et criait « Daelonna », nom qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par des coups à sa porte.

 **« Alnia, nous partons dans deux heures »** la prévint Gandalf à travers le bois

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et regarda par la petite fenêtre. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, l'Est était parsemé de quelques rayons rosés, montrant que le soleil allait bientôt apparaitre. Elle passa rapidement par la salle de bain et s'habilla avant de descendre. La grande salle de la taverne était remplie de murmures et Alnia devinait que l'ensemble de la compagnie devait être là.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, un grand silence prit place. Tous les nains la fixaient quand Thorin éleva la voix :

 **« Voici le quinzième membre de notre compagnie, Alnia qui s'est jointe à nous hier soir. Elle connait certaines informations qui nous seront d'une grande aide »**

Les nains se présentèrent alors un à un, s'inclinant doucement devant elle. Alnia dû admettre qu'elle n'avait pas retenu tous les noms car beaucoup se ressemblaient. Les présentations se finirent avec le hobbit.

 **« Bilbon Sacquet, mademoiselle »** se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant **« Venez donc manger quelque chose »** lui proposa-t-il gentiment

Alnia suivit le hobbit et s'assit près de lui. Elle mangea en silence, n'osant pas regarder les nains de peur qu'ils découvrent par un seul regard ce qu'elle devait faire. Comme si les mots « traitresse » et « meurtrière » étaient marqués sur son front.

Deux heures plus tard, ils partirent de la taverne sur des poneys. Alnia en avait acheté un ayant une robe d'un beige clair et une crinière marron foncé. Ils traversèrent les prairies verdoyantes de la Comté. Les doux rayons du soleil apparaissaient petit à petit derrière les quelques nuages.

Alnia était en fin de file, avançant seule. Elle voulait absolument éviter de se lier avec qui que ce soit. C'était le mieux à faire pour eux mais aussi pour elle. Mais bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur un jeune prince nain.

 **« Ça vous ennui si je vous tiens compagnie ? »**

Alnia tourna la tête vers sa gauche et vit le plus jeune neveu de Thorin, Kili, près d'elle.

 **« Pourquoi voudriez-vous me tenir compagnie ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas »** rétorqua-t-elle

 **« Justement, c'est l'occasion »** lui dit-il dans un sourire **« Mais si vous préférez être seule »**

Il commença à partir mais Alnia le retint, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

 **« Non, attendez. Excusez-moi »**

Kili se plaça près d'elle et lui sourit gentiment

 **« Il n'y a pas de mal. Pourquoi restez-vous toute seule en bout de file ? Joignez-vous à nous »**

 **« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place »** admit-elle

Mais pourquoi se confiait-elle à lui ? Alnia n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Kili, il semblait vraiment très gentil et elle se surprit elle-même en faisant cette constatation.

 **« Ne dites pas de bêtise, vous faites partie de la compagnie. Et puis, vous savez on ne mord pas »** rigola-t-il

Alnia se mit à sourire doucement. Ce nain était plein de bonne humeur. Il semblait toujours heureux, toujours à avoir le mot pour rire même dans les pires situations.

 **« Je m'en doute, mais j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance c'est tout. Vivre pendant si longtemps avec des Gazat fait cet effet-là. On a l'impression que tout le monde nous veut du mal »**

Kili la sonda du regard un instant. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle avait pu survivre avec un peuple pareil.

 **« C'était vraiment si terrible que ça ? »** demanda-t-il timidement

 **« Non, c'était encore pire que ce que vous pouvez imaginer »**

 **« Vous êtes restez là-bas longtemps ? »**

 **« Presque toute ma vie »** soupira-t-elle **« Quand Fornost a été attaqué et que j'ai été enlevé je n'avais que 15 ans »**

Kili la regarda avec de grands yeux. Si jeune. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait faire ça à quelqu'un.

 **« Et quel âge avez-vous aujourd'hui ? »**

La naine regarda Kili avec un petit sourire, amusée de sa curiosité. Jamais elle ne s'était autant confié, encore moins à un presque inconnu.

 **« On ne vous a jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas de demander l'âge d'une femme ? »**

Kili baissa la tête, un peu honteux et les joues un peu rouge. Alnia s'amusait de sa réaction.

 **« Désolé »** souffla-t-il **« Je ne voulais pas être indiscret »**

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Alnia commençait vraiment à l'apprécier, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon.

 **« J'ai 143 ans »** répondit-elle après quelques minutes

Kili la regarda avec de grands yeux. Ils reflétaient d'abord la surprise, avant de passer à l'indignation, puis la colère. Il était réellement révolté. Elle avait été retenue plus de 100 ans dans cette montagne.

 **« Pourquoi ne pas être partie plus tôt ? »**

 **« J'ai déjà essayé, et ça m'a valu 20 coup de fouet »**

Et cela était la vérité, c'était la première fois qu'elle était sortie de la cité sans autorisation. Elle avait reçu 20 coups de fouet dans le dos, arrachant presque la peau de ses os. Elle pouvait encore sentir la sensation du fouet frappant sa peau, l'odeur du sang qui envahissait tout l'espace et surtout, la douleur. Chaque coup lui arrachait des cris, et le pire de tout ça c'est que c'était son propre frère, Drelk, qui lui avait administré le châtiment.

 **« 20 ! »** répéta Kili outré **« Comment peut-on faire ça ?! A une femme qui plus est ! C'est vraiment… »**

 **« Horrible ? Affreux ? »** tenta de continuer Alnia pour lui **« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que c'est. Mais au fil du temps, on s'habitue aux coups »**

 **« Ils vous frappaient régulièrement ?! »**

Alnia hocha la tête

 **« Je n'étais pas la plus docile des servantes. Depuis que j'ai 15 ans, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé un jour sans que je ne sois frappée ou humiliée. Car il n'y avait pas seulement la famille que je servais. Le fait que je ne sois pas une Gazat y était pour beaucoup, je le sais. Alors j'ai subis les coups pendant des années, attendant juste le jour où un coup serait trop fort et où la mort viendrait me prendre. Car les Gazat sont là pour ça, pour vous retirer toute envie de vivre. Mais quand j'ai entendu pour votre oncle, j'ai été révolté. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais comme tous les nains, je connaissais son histoire et je ne voulais pas le laisser se faire tuer. Je ne pouvais pas »**

Kili l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Alnia s'était confié à lui comme à un vieil ami. Beaucoup de chose qu'elle venait de lui dire étaient vrais, sauf la dernière partie.

 **« Vous êtes bien plus solide qu'il n'y parait. J'avoue que ce que vous avez subis me révolte. Mais ici, avec nous, ils ne pourront pas vous atteindre. Vous verrez »**

 **« Je le sais, mais vous voyez, à cause des Gazat je ne sais plus si je peux avoir confiance ou non. Car il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont aussi des nains au départ »**

 **« Mais vous oublier une chose. Nous, nous ne sommes pas comme eux. On ne frappe pas les femmes, on ne maltraite pas les ouvriers, femmes ou homme. Un jour, ils paieront pour tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait »**

Alnia lui sourit tendrement. Cela lui avait vraiment fait du bien de se confier. Mais elle s'en voulait d'une part, car Kili semblait avoir confiance en elle et elle le trahissait.

Ils continuèrent leur route ensemble, discutant de choses et d'autres. Bientôt, Bofur et Fili se joignirent à eux et pour la première fois, elle oublia pourquoi elle était là. Elle se sentait vraiment bien avec ces nains. Sauf que Fili la regardait toujours étrangement. Mais ce n'était pas la même lueur de suspicions de la veille, c'était autre chose, une sorte de tristesse. Après qu'ils se soient arrêtés pour déjeuner et qu'ils furent repartis, Alnia se plaça non loin de Fili tandis que Kili et Bofur étaient juste devant eux.

Alnia ne savait pas vraiment comment engager la conversation, mais elle n'eut pas à le faire car Fili parla le premier.

 **« Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses »**

 **« Vos excuses ? »** s'étonna Alnia **« Vous ne m'avez rien fait, enfin pas que je sache en tout cas »**

 **« Je n'ai pas été très agréable avec vous hier soir. J'avoue que je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous faire confiance »**

 **« Et vous me faites confiance maintenant ? »**

 **« C'est un peu tôt pour le dire. Comme vous l'avez dit, la confiance se gagne. Mais je vous ai entendu parler avec Kili ce matin. Je pensais au début que vous mentiez, que vous étiez juste une naine rallier à la cause des Gazat, mais quand j'ai entendu votre histoire je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Surtout quand on voit la cicatrice que vous avez au cou »**

Alnia l'avait écouté parler et avait senti son cœur battre plus fort quand il avait parlé de ses soupçons. Fili était très perspicace. Elle devrait se montrer très discrète.

 **« Je ne vous en veut pas. C'est normal que vous ayez eu des doutes. Quant à cette cicatrice, je l'ai eu quand je me suis faite attrapée entrain de tenter de sortir en douce dans la cité. J'ai provoqué les gardes en leur disant que je préférais encore mourir plutôt que de les respecter. Alors l'un d'eux à mit son couteau sous ma gorge et à appuyer si fort que ça m'a entaillé. Mais l'un de mes maîtres est arrivé à ce moment-là et il m'a emmené avec lui. Il s'est occupé de me châtier »**

 **« Vous n'avez jamais cessez de tenter de vous enfuir »**

 **« Jamais, j'étais prête à mourir s'il le fallait et maintenant que j'ai réussi à partir, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir »**

 **« Ca n'arrivera pas »** lui affirma-t-il

Ils continuèrent de marcher tout le jour durant jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. La lune en forme de croissant semblait être un sourire de lumière sur le ciel noir au-dessus d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin d'un ruisseau. Un feu fut allumé et Bombur s'occupa du repas. Alnia installa sa couche près du feu et mangea tranquillement, avec Bilbon un peu à l'écart. Elle remarqua que Thorin lui ne mangeait pas, mais qu'il lançait de temps en temps quelques regards furtifs vers elle. Quand elle eut finit son repas, elle récupéra un autre bol de nourriture pour l'apporter à Thorin.

 **« Vous devriez manger un peu »** dit-elle en lui tendant le bol, mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard brûlant

 **« Je n'ai pas faim. Allez-vous en »** la congédia-t-il d'une voix grondante

 **« Vous n'avez rien mangé ce midi et vous ne mangez rien ce soir. A ce train-là, vous serez mort avant même qu'on atteigne les Mont Brumeux »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire !? Je vous ai dit de me laisser »**

Alnia sentait la colère monter peu à peu en elle. Ce nain était le plus têtu qu'elle est jamais vu.

 **« Bon très bien ! »** dit-elle **« Mourrez de faim si ça vous chante ! C'est votre problème après tout ! »** dit-elle d'une voix froide avant de renverser le bol sur le sol

 **« Vous n'avez pas à me parler comme ça ! »**

 **« Et vous non plus ! Je n'ai pas quitté les Montagnes Grises et la cruauté des Gazat pour laisser un nain me dicter ce que je dois faire ! »**

 **« Vous oubliez que je suis le roi ! »**

 **« Oh non je ne l'oublie pas ! Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! Je viens vous voir gentiment et vous vous m'envoyer promener ! Alors allez-y laissez-vous crever de faim si ça vous amuse. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous plaindrais ! »**

Puis Alnia tourna vivement les talons, ignorant le regard noir que devait lui lancer Thorin. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça, mais ce nain n'aidait vraiment pas. Elle s'allongea sur sa couche et s'enroula dans sa couverture, tentant d'ignorer les nains autour d'elle.

Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes, mais comme toujours le même rêve vint troubler son sommeil. Elle se réveilla le lendemain avant tout les autres. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir à l'Est et elle remarqua Thorin assis là où elle l'avait laissé la veille. Elle rangea en silence sa couche et sa couverture avant de s'asseoir près du feu mourant et tisonna les braises avec une branche.

 **« Déjà réveillée ? »**

Elle sursauta légèrement à la voix grave qui avait résonnée derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

 **« Vous avez décidé de m'ignorer toute la journée ? »**

 **« Si ça peut m'éviter d'avoir envie de vous tuer à tout bout de champ, oui »** répondit la naine

Thorin se contenta de réveiller les autres, plus ou moins violemment. Bombur commença à préparer le petit déjeuner avec Bofur tandis que Kili s'asseyait près d'Alnia.

 **« Bonjour »** dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée **« Bien dormis ? »**

 **« Bof, et vous ? »**

 **« Ça va. Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas le lit le plus confortable que j'ai connu. C'est vrai que vous avez l'air fatiguée »**

 **« J'ai fait des rêves étranges toute la nuit. Trois fois rien »**

Kili attrapa deux portions de petit-déjeuner et en donna une à Alnia. Ils mangèrent en silence, tentant d'émerger doucement. Ils partirent une heure plus tard, après avoir effacé toutes traces de leur passage. Alnia se retrouva une nouvelle fois à chevaucher aux côtés de Kili, mais elle resta silencieuse les premières heures du voyage. Elle réfléchissait. Malgré le fait qu'elle commençait vraiment à apprécier Kili, elle n'oubliait pas ce pourquoi elle était là. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, il y a déjà longtemps qu'elle serait repartie. Mais elle n'oubliait pas non plus la menace de ses frères. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient capable d'attaquer Fornost, et elle ne voulait pas infliger ça aux Hommes qui eux, n'avaient rien demandés.

Son regard glissa vers Thorin. En dépit du fait qu'il pouvait se montrer parfaitement désagréable quand l'envie lui prenait, elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était un bel homme, enfin un beau nain. Mais il semblait toujours triste et plein d'une rancœur qui coulait dans ses veines.

 **« Et bien Alnia, vous êtes bien silencieuse aujourd'hui »** fit remarquer Bofur au bout d'un certain temps

 **« Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées »**

 **« Tout vas bien ? »** s'inquiéta Kili

 **« Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas »**

 **« Vous savez, tout le monde nous tutoie dans cette compagnie, je pense que vous le pouvez aussi »** fit remarquer Kili avec un sourire

 **« Dans ce cas, faites de même avec moi »**

Kili hocha la tête ainsi que Bofur. Alnia savait au fond d'elle que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle était en train d'enfreindre une des seules règle qu'elle s'était imposer : ne pas se lier avec qui que ce soit. Exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle faisait en cet instant…

 _ **A l'avant de la compagnie…**_

Thorin était en début de file sur son poney marron. Balin était juste à côté de lui en train de lui parler de… A vrai dire, il n'en savait absolument rien. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait cessé de l'écouter. Il repensait sans cesse à sa dispute avec la naine, Alnia. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'y penser ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait un fort caractère, c'était d'ailleurs sans doute sa forte tête qu'il lui avait permis de rester si longtemps en vie chez les Gazat. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être de ceux qui se laissait faire. Et pourtant, il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle est pu vivre si longtemps parmi ce peuple qu'il savait barbare. Une fois il avait participé à une énième expédition pour tenter de les ramener de leurs côtés, et dans le pire des cas pour les éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais Thorin n'oubliait pas qu'au départ, les Gazat étaient simplement des nains, comme lui et comme toute cette compagnie derrière lui.

Mais maintenant plus que jamais, il détestait ce peuple en sachant qu'ils avaient fait d'Alnia une prisonnière, une simple naine qui n'avait rien demandé, puis il se demanda si d'autres étaient dans le même cas qu'elle. Il n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont elle lui avait parlé la veille, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il oubliait qu'il avait besoin d'elle car elle savait certainement beaucoup de chose. Thorin se promit qu'un jour, ils éjecteraient les Gazat des Montagnes Grises et qu'il vengerait tous ceux qui avaient subi leur cruauté.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **J'attends vos review pour avoir vos impressions. Le prochain chapitre viendra la plus vite possible, mais pas avant la semaine prochaine. Je préfère ne rien promettre, donc je ne peux que vous dire à la prochaine ;)**

 **Bisous à tous et bonne vacances! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Bien le bonjour à tous! Enfin, bonsoir plutôt vu l'heure. Seulement 19h, et déjà il fait nuit, c'est légèrement déprimant lol.**

 **Bref, je vous annonce avec un grand plaisir que Sarah March me corrige de nouveau pour cette fic et je suis très contente de l'y retrouver :)**

 **Ensuite, merci à Aliena Wyvern, Eilonna, Gin Lise et Sarah March pour leur review. Ravie de voir que mon histoire plait**

 **Bref je vous laisse à mon troisième chapitre mais avant cela, il y a un petit passage en italique et entre étoiles, ce sont les pensées de l'un des nains. Non vous ne saurez pas tout de suite qui c'est, à vous d'essayer de deviner. Sachez seulement que je ferais de temps en temps intervenir les pensées de ce même personnage ;)**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'Alnia s'était jointe à la compagnie, et en une semaine elle n'avait toujours rien fait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Rien que l'imaginer la dégoutait. Elle en était désormais au huitième soir et Bofur était de garde. Alnia se tournait dans tous les sens sur sa couche, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle finit par se lever et s'asseoir à côté de Bofur.

 **« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »**

 **« Non »** admit la naine **« Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste là ? »**

Bofur secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier que non. Ils restèrent par la suite silencieux. Alnia avait toujours sa dague avec elle et elle observait le roi nain dormir à quelques mètres. Elle pourrait dire à Bofur d'aller dormir, qu'elle finirait son tour, comme ça elle pourrait…

Un frisson la parcourut à cette pensée. Elle savait que Thorin avait le sommeil léger. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été réveillé par un craquement de branches dans la forêt proche d'eux. Il avait alors réveillé tout le monde pour aller un peu plus loin. Non, Alnia savait que ça ne pourrait pas être aussi simple. Quand elle vit que le ciel se teintait de quelques couleurs rosées, elle commença à réveiller tout le monde avec Bofur. Elle commença par Thorin en approchant doucement sa main pour le secouer par l'épaule.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, Thorin dégaina la dague qu'il avait toujours avec lui et se retourna d'un coup. Il plaqua la personne au sol, coinçant ses bras et pointant sa dague sur sa gorge avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Alnia.

Alnia resta pétrifiée, incapable de bouger. Quand Thorin se rendit compte de qui il menaçait, il se releva rapidement, libérant la naine. Alnia se redressa sur ses coudes et fusilla Thorin du regard.

 **« Non mais vous êtes malade ! »** cracha-t-elle tout en portant sa main à sa gorge

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là aussi !? »** grogna Thorin

 **« Parce que c'est de ma faute en plus !? Je suis juste venu vous réveiller, d'une manière un peu plus douce que votre méthode ! La prochaine fois je me contenterai d'un coup de pieds bien placé ! »**

Puis elle se releva et continua de réveiller les autres, même si la plupart avaient été réveillés par les cris. Le plus dur à réveiller fut Kili. Elle avait beau le secouer, rien n'y faisait. Si son oncle avait le sommeil léger, lui en revanche l'avait très lourd. Elle finit par lui donner un grand coup de pied dans le dos ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le nain avec un cri de douleur.

 **« T'as pas eu une autre idée que de me frapper ? »** se plaignit Kili en se frottant le dos

 **« Non mais tu plaisantes, ça fait dix minutes que je te secoue ! »**

 **« D'accord mais ça fait mal quand même »**

 **« Et ça se vante d'être un guerrier »** soupira Alnia en levant les yeux au ciel **« Si tu te plains pour un coup de pied, j'attends de te voir face à un orc»**

Fili rigola près de lui avant de donner une bourrade à son frère :

 **« Ne t'en fais pas petit frère, elle est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui »**

 **« Il y a de quoi non ? Je n'ai pas dormi et ton oncle a manqué de me tuer au réveil »** lança Alnia d'une voix froide

 **« Calme-toi, on n'y est pour rien nous »** lui dit calmement Kili

 **« Tu sais, Thorin est un guerrier. C'était juste un réflexe »** expliqua Fili **« Rien de plus »**

 **« Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! »**

 **« Non, on t'explique juste les choses, c'est tout »** lui dit Kili

 **« Dans ce cas, gardez vos explications pour vous ! »** rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant

Alnia ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était énervée. Enfin, si. A peine levé, Thorin avait tenté de la tuer. C'était surtout contre lui qu'elle était énervée et pour sa façon de sous-entendre que c'était de sa faute. Elle s'en voulait de s'en être prise de cette manière à Fili et Kili. Mais aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Ils partirent une heure après et Alnia marchait aux côtés du hobbit, assez loin des deux frères. Elle n'aimait se disputer avec eux, elle les appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Elle n'était même plus énervée, le hobbit avait l'étrange don de la calmer. Elle aimait bien discuter avec lui, moins bourru que les nains et beaucoup plus calme. Il adorait parler de la Comté et de tout ce qu'il y avait là-bas et Alnia lui avait confié qu'elle aimerait beaucoup voir ça de ses propres yeux.

 **« Vous êtes très silencieux aujourd'hui Monsieur Sacquet »** remarqua Alnia au bout d'une heure de marche

 **« Oh, non c'est juste que vous sembliez un peu contrariée aujourd'hui, je ne voudrais pas empirer les choses »**

 **« Oui, je sais. J'étais légèrement énervée ce matin, mais vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien. La seule chose qui pourrait vraiment m'énerver d'avantage serait que le Grand Roi Thorin me parle ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus »**

 **« Fais attention à comment tu parles** » grogna une voix derrière elle

Alnia se tourna et vit le nain imposant aux tatouages. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, et elle devait admettre qu'il l'intimidait beaucoup.

 **« Je dis ce que je pense c'est tout. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on tente de me tuer alors que le soleil est à peine levé »**

 **« Tu l'as surpris, c'est tout »**

Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver, elle se tourna vers le hobbit.

 **« Excusez-moi Monsieur Sacquet, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Je ne voudrais pas tuer par 'accident ' Sieur Dwalin »**

Elle entendit Dwalin ricaner en lançant « J'aimerais bien voir ça » tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et se plaça près de Fili. Quand il vit Alnia près de lui, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement vers elle.

 **« Je peux te parler ? »** demanda Alnia

 **« … »**

 **« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Ton oncle m'avait énervée et je me suis un peu défoulée sur toi et sur ton frère »**

 **« Un peu ? »** ricana Fili

 **« Oui, bon tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu me pardonnes ? »**

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment est mon oncle et qu'il est parfois difficile de se contenir. Ma mère était la première à s'énerver contre lui »**

Alnia remarqua qu'il avait parlé d'elle au passé, mais ne voulant pas se montrer indiscrète, elle ne posa aucune question.

 **« Je ferais mieux d'aller voir ton frère maintenant »**

« Je crois que oui, il est un peu énervé contre toi je crois » affirma Fili **« Et bonne chance, parce que quand il est fâché, il peut se montrer pire que Thorin »**

 **« Super »** soupira Alnia en s'éloignant du blond

Elle se retrouva finalement à chevaucher près de Kili, mais il regardait obstinément face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Tu fais toujours la tête ? »** demanda timidement Alnia, sans recevoir aucune réponse **« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. J'étais énervée, mais pas contre toi. Je n'ai vraiment pas été agréable ce matin »**

Kili continuait de fixer l'horizon, ignorant totalement Alnia.

 **« S'il te plait, dis quelque chose »**

 **« … »**

 **« Bon, très bien. Continu à bouder. Si tu ne veux pas de mes excuses, tant pis. Mais ne reviens pas m'adresser la parole »**

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand Kili l'interpella :

 **« Alnia, attend »**

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança d'une voix moqueuse :

 **« Ah ça y est, tu as retrouvé ta langue ? »**

Kili esquissa un léger sourire sans pour autant la regarder.

 **« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu étais énervée. Enfin, maintenant je sais que dans ces cas-là, il faut que je m'éloigne »** plaisanta Kili

Alnia rigola doucement sous sa remarque.

 **« Et désolé pour le coup de pied, mais c'est que tu es vraiment dur à réveiller »**

 **« J'ai déjà eu pire comme réveil : le seau d'eau froide, la gifle et d'autres. Mon frère déborde d'imagination pour ça »**

 **« Je n'en doute pas. Je lui demanderai conseil »** rigola Alnia

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant les heures qui suivirent. Ils finirent par s'arrêter en fin d'après-midi à l'orée d'un petit bois. Alnia s'était assise un peu en retrait, pendant que les autres préparaient le repas, alors qu'elle, prenait soin de sa lame.

 **« C'est une belle épée »** fit soudainement une voix au-dessus d'elle

Relevant la tête, elle vit Dwalin face à elle.

 **« Dwalin »** dit-elle dans un souffle **« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »**

 **« Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps que tu montres tes talents de combattante** » lui dit-il en sortant sa propre épée

 **« Cette idée vient de toi ou de Thorin ? »**

Dwalin lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Elle ricana doucement et se leva, l'arme à la main.

Ils se placèrent face à face tandis que les nains formaient un cercle autour d'eux et lancèrent des paris, qui pour la plupart était en défaveur de la naine, et à vrai dire même elle, elle aurait parié sur Dwalin. Alnia n'avait jamais combattu quelqu'un d'aussi imposant, à côté de lui, ses deux frères réunis faisaient pâles figures. Elle entendit distinctement Thorin dire à Dwalin de ne pas hésiter. La naine fusilla le roi du regard tandis qu'il la regardait avec un petit sourire sadique.

Ainsi ils étaient face à face, se jaugeant du regard, notant les faiblesses et les points forts de l'autre. Alnia nota, comme tout le monde, que Dwalin était très imposant et que donc il devait avoir une grande force. Mais elle savait aussi que son poids le désavantagerait car il serait moins rapide et moins souple.

Soudain, Dwalin attaqua et fonça sur elle. Alnia eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter qu'il se retournait et allait la frapper de son épée. Elle para le coup, mais la force que Dwalin avait mise était impressionnante. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'était répercutée dans tout son corps. Elle passa son temps à feinter, à parer et à l'éviter. Néanmoins, elle réussit à le blesser au bras grâce à une parade qu'elle avait apprise il y longtemps. Leur combat dura plusieurs minutes, et Thorin dû admettre qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Alnia finit par être désarmée et mise au sol, la lame de Dwalin sous la gorge.

Elle leva les mains en signe de défaite, et Dwalin lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais ce qu'il se passa ensuite, personne ne s'y attendait. Alnia saisit la main du nain, mais étant penché son équilibre était très réduit. Aussi elle donna un puissant coup de pied dans ses jambes en tirant le nain vers elle. Avant que qui que ce soit ait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, Dwalin était au sol, une dague sous la gorge et son épée loin de lui.

 **« Ne jamais baisser sa garde »** lui dit Alnia d'un ton narquois

« Tu as triché. Je n'appelle pas ça se battre à la loyal **»** se plaignit Dwalin

Alnia leva un sourcil et fixa le nain

 **« Je suis censé vous montrer comment les Gazat se battent. Tu crois qu'ils sont du genre à se battre à la loyal ? »**

 **« Vu comme ça »** soupira-t-il

Alnia se releva et laissa Dwalin en faire de même

 **« Je dois admettre que tu es une bonne combattante »**

 **« Merci »** lui dit Alnia **« Tu te débrouille pas trop mal non plus »** lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire

Dwalin ricana doucement quand elle vit sa blessure au bras.

 **« Je suis désolée pour ça »** s'excusa-t-elle

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire »**

Puis il s'éloigna en direction de Oìn pour qu'il soigne son bras tandis qu'Alnia se rapprocha des deux frères, mais un autre nain se retrouva sur sa route : Thorin.

 **« Pas trop mal »** admit-il d'une voix grave

 **« Avouez le, vous êtes impressionné »** railla Alnia **« Vous pensiez qu'il allait m'écraser »**

 **« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis impressionné, mais étonné de voir que vous vous débrouillez si bien »**

 **« Bien sûr, dites ce que vous voulez, je sais que vous m'avez trouvé impressionnante »** dit-elle dans un sourire avant de rejoindre Fili et Kili qui la félicitèrent

Thorin continuait de la regarder de loin. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment douée avec les armes, jamais il n'aurait parié là-dessus.

Alnia était plutôt fière d'elle. Tous avaient pu voir de quoi elle était capable, mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes car les choses ne seraient pas plus faciles pour autant. Et puis, elle avait toujours cette étrange sensation de connaitre Dwalin sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle s'en souviendrait sinon. Mais pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation alors ?

 **« Franchement, c'était très bien »** entendit-elle soudainement Kili dire près d'elle

 **« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça »** admit son frère

 **« Toujours se méfier des apparences** » dit-elle dans un souffle

 **« Ça va ? »** s'inquiéta le brun

 **« Je suis juste fatigué, je vais aller me coucher »**

Puis sans rajouter un mot, elle se dirigea vers sa couche et s'allongea. Elle aurait tellement voulu revenir en arrière. Elle commençait vraiment à considérer Fili et Kili comme des amis, et ce qu'elle devait faire, jamais ils ne pourront le lui pardonner. Elle le savait bien et le comprenait.

C'est vrai, elle se disputait quelques fois avec Thorin, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait envie de le tuer. Peut-être qu'elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais elle avait la sensation que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qui avait de l'honneur et qu'une seule parole. Hélas, ce n'est pas comme si on lui laissait le choix. Si Thorin atteignait la montagne, Fornost serait attaqué et tous ses habitants seront massacrés un à un.

Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, incapable de les retenir.

. . .

 _*Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle sache se battre aussi bien et pourtant. Mais bizarrement, je me sens proche d'elle, même sous ses airs de forte de tête, je sens qu'elle a besoin d'être protégée et je veux faire ça pour elle. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, enfin peut-être que si. C'est parce qu'elle me fait penser à Elle, Elle qui aurait le même âge qu'Alnia aujourd'hui. Cette petite a vécu suffisamment de choses terribles, à vivre si longtemps dans les Montagnes Grises chez l'un des pires peuples de la Terre-Du-Milieu, et le pire c'est de me dire qu'ils sont des nains. Je sais que je serais incapable d'abandonner Alnia, et je compte bien veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin de ce voyage*_

. . .

Mais cette nuit-là ne fut pas de tout repos pour la compagnie. On les observait dans l'ombre et Thorin le sentait bien. Alors il réveilla chaque membre de la Compagnie un à un et décida qu'il serait mieux de continuer leur route jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. Aussi, lorsque le lendemain ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une falaise, ils étaient tous épuisés. Gloìn fit un feu pendant que Bombur et Bofur s'occupaient du repas. Ils mangèrent dans grand silence, tous étant bien trop fatigués pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Fili et Kili furent chargés par leur oncle du premier tour de garde (non sans quelques protestations). Alnia, comme à son habitude, avait placé sa couche non loin du feu, mais avant d'aller se coucher elle décida de rester un peu avec les deux frères. Ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure quand Alnia décida finalement d'aller dormir. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri à lui glacer le sang. Un cri qu'elle reconnut très vite.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »** demanda Bilbon légèrement paniqué

 **« Des orcs »** répondit Kili

 **« Des orcs ! »** répéta Bilbon

Alnia se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ces créatures et avait toujours pris soin de s'en tenir éloignée.

« Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin » entendit-elle Fili dire au hobbit **« Les terres sauvages en sont infestées »**

 **« Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri et des mares de sang »** renchérit son frère

Voyant les deux frères rigoler doucement, s'amusant à effrayer Bilbon, Alnia sentit une petite colère monter contre les deux clowns.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ! » lança-t-elle aux deux frères qui cessèrent de rire en voyant le regard noir qu'elle leur lançait **« On voit que vous n'avez jamais vécu dans une montagne dirigée par des orcs ! On ne rigole pas sur ça ! »**

 **« Alnia, on ne voulait pas… »** commença Kili

 **« Désolé »** ajouta Fili

 **« Ouais, c'est ça »** dit-elle

Puis Alnia s'éloigna tandis que les deux frères échangèrent un regard gêné quand leur oncle les réprimanda à son tour.

 **« Vous croyez qu'une attaque d'orc est une plaisanterie ! »**

 **« On ne pensait pas à mal »** dit Kili en baissant la tête de honte

 **« Evidemment que vous ne pensiez pas !** » cracha Alnia avec hargne **« Vous ne pensez à rien ! »**

 **« Vous ignorez tout du monde »** ajouta Thorin

Il alla ensuite rejoindre Alnia qui était au bord de la falaise et qui regardait l'horizon d'un œil un peu triste. Il se plaça près d'elle, ne disant rien jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende renifler. Il tourna son regard vers elle et vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

 **« Je suis désolé, mes neveux peuvent se montrer comme de parfaits crétins parfois »**

 **« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, pour une fois vous n'y êtes pour rien »** répondit-elle d'une petite voix

 **« Vous avez déjà été confrontée à des orcs ? »**

Alnia secoua la tête de gauche à droite

 **« J'ai toujours fait en sorte de me tenir éloignée d'eux quand ils étaient dans les parages. C'est le mieux à faire, surtout pour les femmes »**

Thorin comprit où elle voulait en venir et n'alla pas plus loin. Au moins, elle n'avait jamais été approchée par une de ces créatures. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Thorin sentit un immense sentiment de soulagement à cette pensée. Puis il entendit derrière lui Balin racontant l'histoire de la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Alnia l'écoutait elle aussi. Elle la connaissait, mais pas dans la version complète. Puis elle entendit le hobbit demander au vieux nain :

« L'orc pâle ? Qu'est-il advenu de lui ? »

 **« Il a furtivement regagné le trou dont il était sorti »** cracha Thorin qui s'était retourné vers sa compagnie **« Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps ! »**

A ces derniers mots, Alnia ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers Gandalf, lui-même la regardant. Et si les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Alnia ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle retourna vers sa couche, sans un regard pour Fili et Kili.

Elle se coucha mais sentit néanmoins un regard sur elle. Tournant la tête, elle vit que Thorin la fixait. Ce soir avait été le premier soir où ils avaient discuté réellement, sans se disputer. Et sans en connaitre la raison, elle avait apprécié ce moment, peut-être un peu trop court à son gout.

Elle s'endormit finalement, mais aucun rêve ne vint troubler son sommeil, la seule chose dont elle se souvenait d'avoir rêvé cette nuit-là fut deux points bleus glace la fixant sans la lâcher.

Alors qu'Alnia était partie se coucher, Thorin était allé rejoindre ses deux idiots de neveux. Il les jaugea d'un œil sévère, tandis qu'eux ne parvenaient pas à soutenir son regard.

 **« Vous êtes vraiment deux idiots tous les deux »** lança Thorin d'une voix sévère **« Vous n'avez pas pensé à ce que ça ferait à Alnia »**

 **« On est désolés »** souffla Kili

 **« Vous pouvez. Vous lui présenterez vos excuses dès demain, et je la place sous votre responsabilité. Quoi qu'elle vous demande, vous le faites. Compris ? »**

Les deux jeunes nains regardèrent un instant leur oncle avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Thorin retourna par la suite se coucher. Pourquoi avait-il pris sa défense de cette manière ? Il ne savait pas. Pour la première fois, il l'avait vue pleurer, et il avait compris que chez elle les orcs et tout ce qui les concernait était un sujet sensible. Et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

Lorsque le lendemain, Alnia apprit qu'elle avait les neveux de Thorin à son service, elle ne put réprimer un sourire sadique. Ainsi, à peine levés, les deux princes durent ranger les affaires de la naine, lui apporter son petit déjeuner et sceller son poney. Alnia adorait ça. Aussi, lorsqu'ils partirent, Alnia alla se mettre près de Thorin.

 **« Bonjour Thorin »** dit-elle avec un grand sourire

 **« Vous semblez de bonne humeur aujourd'hui »**

 **« J'ai de quoi. C'est une très bonne idée d'avoir mis vos neveux à mon service. J'adore ça »**

Thorin fit un bruit qui aurait pu passer pour un rire avant de lui dire :

 **« Ravi que vous appréciez »**

Puis Alnia alla rejoindre les deux frères un peu plus à l'arrière. Tandis qu'elle marchait près d'eux, elle se surprit à regarder Thorin. Quand il était de bonne humeur et enclin à la discussion, il était plutôt agréable de parler avec lui. Bon, ces moment-là étaient plutôt rares, mais elle les appréciait. A cette constatation, elle se secoua mentalement. Déjà qu'à son goût, elle s'était bien trop rapprochée de Fili et Kili, elle n'allait pas maintenant s'attacher à Thorin, surtout pas lui, parce que là elle aurait de réels problèmes. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait s'y prendre, mais elle devait accomplir sa mission. Mais serait-elle assez courageuse ? Alnia n'en savait absolument rien.

* * *

 **Alors, oui il est un peu plus court que le dernier chapitre, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir été très inspirée pour celui là. Bref, avez vous devinez quel est le nain dont nous avons pu lire les pensées?**

 **En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir et à la prochaine!**

 **Bisous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Je suis navré pour ce léger retard mais le voici le voilà! Le quatrième chapitre!**

 **Pour commencer, merci à ma tante Sarah March de m'avoir corrigé ;)**

 **Et bien sûr, merci à AnanasPower, aliena wyvern, Eilonna, Gin Lise et Naerysi pour leur review qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ;)**

 **En tout cas, je vois que les spéculations sur ce nain mystérieux et ses pensées vont bon train, mais non vous ne saurez pas maintenant, ça serait pas drôle sinon ;P**

 **Les dialogues en italiques sont ceux en parlés en Noir Parlé**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ses mains sont pleines de sang, et elle ne peut lâcher du regard la forme allongée à ses pieds. Ses cheveux noirs encadrent son visage pâle et désormais sans vie. Ses deux dagues sont plantées dans son corps, l'une dans la poitrine et l'autre dans le cou. Elle l'a fait. Thorin gît sans vie à ses pieds, le sang coulant sans retenue de ses blessures profondes et rougeoyantes. Mais ses yeux bleus sont encore ouverts, ses yeux morts qui semblent la regarder avec surprise mais aussi avec une sorte de haine. Elle tremble de tous ses membres, puis elle relève la tête en entendant le bruit d'une épée qu'on sort d'un fourreau. C'est alors qu'elle voit Fili et Kili s'avancer vers elle, l'épée à la main et les yeux chargés de colère. Elle ne bouge pas, elle attend juste le coup final. Ils s'avancent doucement, lèvent leurs épées..._

Alnia se réveille alors en sursaut, ses joues sont baignées de larmes. Sentant une présence près d'elle, elle dégaine sa dague mais elle est vite retirée.

 **« Du calme »** entendit-elle une voix grave

 **« Dwalin »** soupira Alnia **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« Je t'entendais pleurer. Tout va bien ? »**

 **« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar »** expliqua-t-elle quand des larmes recommencèrent à couler en revoyant les images de son cauchemar

 **« Calme-toi! Écoute, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Je m'apprêtais à réveiller les autres. Il y a une rivière pas loin, va te rafraichir un peu. Ça te fera du bien »**

Alnia hocha la tête et se leva en remerciant le nain.

 **« Fais attention, ne t'éloigne pas trop, ni trop loin!** » lui dit-il

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'emmène mon épée »**

Dwalin hocha la tête et Alnia s'éloigna en direction de la rivière qu'elle pouvait entendre non loin. Une fois sur place, elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau froide. Elle frissonna quand la source entra en contact avec sa peau. Elle y resta plusieurs minutes, se lavant et tentant d'effacer les images qui s'imposaient dans son esprit. Voyant que le ciel s'éclaircissait, elle sortit de l'eau et entreprit de se sécher. Une fois qu'elle se fut rhabillée, elle entendit des feuilles bouger non loin d'elle. Elle attrapa doucement la garde de son épée. Elle se retourna d'un coup, et se retrouva devant la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir : son frère. Drelk était devant elle, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

 **« Tu t'amuses bien sœurette ? »** lança-t-il d'un ton narquois

 **« Comment tu m'as trouvée ? »**

 **« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser partir sans te surveiller »**

 **« Parce qu'en plus vous me faites suivre. Alors quand on a l'impression d'être observé c'est un de tes espions c'est ça ? »**

 **« Il faut bien qu'on vérifie si tu fais ton travail »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Drelk ? »** questionna Alnia d'une voix froide

 **« Je suis venu voir ma petite sœur chérie »**

 **« Bien sûr, et le roi du Gondor est un troll. Réponds à ma question! »**

Drelk ricana doucement.

 **« Mais c'est qu'elle a des griffes »** se moqua-t-il **« Je voudrais juste m'assurer d'une petite chose. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là déjà ? Deux semaines, c'est ça ? Et pourtant, Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne est toujours en vie »**

 **« Justement, cela ne fait que deux semaines. J'ai besoin de plus de temps, ils ne me font pas encore suffisamment confiance »**

 **« Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher »**

 **« Je le ferai au moment venue. On n'est pas encore aux Monts Brumeux, j'ai encore plusieurs semaines devant moi »** dit-elle d'une voix froide **« Maintenant, tu devrais partir »**

Drelk leva un sourcil tandis qu'elle commençait à tourner les talons.

 **« Je n'ai pas fini »** dit-il soudainement

 **« Quoi encore ? »** soupira Alnia

 **« Il y a du nouveau. Tu vois, on a un petit problème. Même si Thorin meurt, Erebor aura toujours un roi »**

 **« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »** s'impatienta Alnia

 **« Il me semble que son neveu est aussi son héritier non ? »**

A ces mots, Alnia sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle se retourna lentement, horrifiée par ce qu'il sous-entendait.

 **« Et alors ? »**

 **« Tu comprends bien que si Thorin ne doit pas atteindre la montagne, son héritier non plus »**

 **« Je ne toucherai pas à Fili »**

 **« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix »**

Alnia resserra sa poigne sur la garde de son épée, et sentit la colère monter peu à peu.

 **« Pourquoi la montagne est-elle tant importante ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si Thorin ou un autre monte sur le trône d'Erebor »** commença-t-elle à s'emporter

 **« Le Maître veut Erebor, les raisons tu n'as pas à les connaitre »**

 **« Peu importe, je ne ferai pas de mal à Fili »**

 **« Bien sûr que si. Et il va de soi que cela concerne aussi son frère »**

Alnia se décomposa un peu plus et pointa son épée sur son frère

 **« Jamais ! »**

Les yeux de Drelk se chargèrent d'éclairs, puis il désarma sa sœur d'un geste rapide avant de pointer sa lame sur sa gorge.

 **« Ne crois pas que tu es en position de négocier ! Tu fais ce qu'on te dit ! N'oublie pas ce qu'il se passera si tu échoue »**

Alnia le fusilla du regard quand elle entendit Kili l'appeler.

Drelk lança un regard derrière elle avant de regarder une nouvelle fois sa sœur d'un regard noir, puis il s'en alla, laissant une Alnia complètement déboussolée. Déjà, qu'on lui demande de tuer Thorin était inimaginable, mais maintenant on lui demandait de faire pareil avec deux de ceux qu'elle voyait vraiment comme des amis. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, complètement choquée. Et c'est ainsi que la trouva Kili, debout, immobile et plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

 **« Alnia, ça va ? »** s'inquiéta Kili

 **« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas »** dit-elle d'une petite voix **« On devrait y aller »**

Puis elle tourna les talons en direction du camp. Kili avait bien vu qu'elle avait mentit, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer trop insistant. Il se disait qu'elle parlerait quand elle en aurait envie, ou besoin. Mais quelque chose la perturbait, il le voyait bien et avait l'intention de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée, mais Alnia restait silencieuse. Elle restait en retrait, perdue dans ses pensées. Tous avaient remarqué qu'elle semblait ailleurs, certains tentaient de la sortir de son mutisme, mais sans succès.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter près d'une vieille ferme en ruine. A la minute où Alnia posa pied à terre, elle eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce lieu, elle le sentait. En plus, maintenant qu'elle savait que ses frères la faisaient suivre, elle se sentait observée plus que jamais.

Alnia s'approcha de la vieille ferme et regarda aux alentours quand Gandalf la rejoignit.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ici »** dit-elle

 **« Vous avez raison »** acquiesça le magicien **« Un fermier et sa famille devaient vivre en ce lieu »**

 **« On ne devrait pas rester là »** continua la naine

 **« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de continuer notre route »** dit Gandalf à Thorin qui s'approchait **« Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée »**

 **« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit »** grogna Thorin

 **« Pourquoi ? Nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils »**

 **« Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils »**

 **« Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire »** objecta Gandalf **« Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider »**

 **« Vraiment ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçut des elfes ? Des orcs envahissent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien ! Et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahis mon grand-père, qui ont trahis mon père »**

 **« Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé »**

 **« J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient »** lança le nain

Gandalf s'éloigna en grognant dans sa barbe, laissant Alnia et Thorin seul près de la ferme en ruine.

 **« Thorin »** commença la naine **« Je crois que Gandalf a raison. Cet endroit ne me semble pas sûr »**

 **« Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !»** grogna-t-il

 **« Non, mais j'aimerais aller faire un tour dans les environs pour voir si tout va bien »**

 **« Pas question que… »**

 **« Pourquoi ? Si pour vous on a rien à craindre ici, laissez-moi aller voir »**

 **« Alnia… »**

 **« Ça ira Thorin, je suis une grande fille. En cas de problème, j'appelle »** insista-t-elle

 **« Vous allez me laissez finir à la fin »** s'exaspéra Thorin **« Je ne veux pas que vous y alliez, laissez-moi finir »** dit-il une seconde fois en voyant qu'Alnia allait protester **« Je ne veux pas que vous y alliez seule »**

Alnia lui lança un regard surpris.

 **« Dwalin ! »** appela Thorin **« Toi et Alnia, allez vérifier les environs. Au moindre doute, venez me prévenir »**

Tous deux acquiescèrent avant de partir ensemble. Ils marchèrent à travers le bois qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

 **« Tu crois vraiment qu'on est en danger ici ? »** demanda Dwalin

 **« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne me sens pas tranquille ici. Je voudrais juste être sûre »**

Dwalin acquiesça.

 **« Tu es une fille prudente »**

 **« Tu le serais aussi si tu avais vécu aux Montagnes Grises »**

 **« Je veux bien te croire »**

Ils continuèrent leur exploration en silence.

 **« Il y a de la lumière là-bas »** souffla Alnia

En effet, à quelques mètres deux, ils pouvaient voir une lumière vacillante, tel des flammes. Ils sortirent chacun leur épée et s'approchèrent le plus discrètement possible. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle un grand feu était allumé, mais surtout tout autour il y avait de grandes formes couchées au sol, des formes qu'Alnia n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement, les épées levées.

 **« Des trolls »** souffla Dwalin

En effet, deux grands trolls étaient allongés au sol, inertes et de multiples blessures d'où s'échappaient un sang noir et épais.

 **« On est pas seuls »** annonça Alnia à voix basse

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Soudainement, deux nains déboulèrent, les épées levées et poussant des cris de guerre. Les deux nouveaux venus foncèrent sur Alnia et Dwalin, mais les reconnaissant, ils voulurent s'arrêter en faisant un dérapage. Alnia et Dwalin s'écartèrent au dernier moment. Fili et Kili, car c'était eux, se prirent le troll qu'il y avait derrière Dwalin et Alnia.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? »** demanda la naine

 **« Vous étiez pas censés surveiller les poneys ? »** enchaina Dwalin

 **« C'est justement pour ça qu'on est là. Deux des poneys avaient disparus, on a commencé à les chercher avec Bilbon quand on a vu de la lumière »** expliqua Fili en se relevant

 **« Et vous ? »** demanda son frère

 **« On est venu vérifier les environs, voir si tout allait bien »**

 **« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »** demanda Bilbon qui les avait rejoints

 **« C'est ce qu'on se demandait »** lui dit Alnia **« Ils étaient déjà morts quand vous êtes arrivés ? »**

 **« Non »** lui dit Kili **« Mais on s'est chargés d'eux »** dit-il d'un ton fier

Alnia le regardait suspicieusement alors que Dwalin intervint :

 **« Arrête Kili, tu as déjà du mal à battre ton frère alors des trolls »**

Alnia eut un sourire moqueur tandis que Kili grognait :

 **« C'est pas vrai, j'y arrive »**

Fili leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Alnia et Dwalin

 **« On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Ils étaient déjà comme ça quand on est arrivés »**

Tandis que Fili discutait avec Dwalin, Alnia examinait les énormes cadavres. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une flèche plantée dans la tête de l'un des trolls. Elle la retira sans ménagement et la regardera minutieusement. La plume était noire ainsi que le bout de la flèche et dégageait une forte et mauvaise odeur. Elle se concentra ensuite sur la blessure, et vit que le sang était noir et épais et qu'un poison semblait s'écouler. Alnia connaissait ce poison et cela la pétrifia.

Elle retourna vite vers les autres en lançant :

 **« Il faut qu'on parte ! Maintenant ! »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda Dwalin

 **« C'était des orcs »** annonça-t-elle **« Et je pense qu'il devait y avoir aussi des Gazat »**

 **« Tu en es sûr ? »** demanda Fili

Alnia lui montra la flèche.

 **« C'est une flèche noire, avec du poison de Morgul. Regardez les trolls, leurs blessures sont toutes à des endroits spécifiques. Près du cœur ou dans la tête. Comme ça, le poison les tue plus vite »**

 **« On doit aller voir Thorin »** lança Dwalin

C'est ainsi que les quatre nains et le hobbit repartirent vers le camp. Arrivés sur place, ils remarquèrent avec effroi qu'il était complètement vide. Plus personne n'était là, le feu était encore allumé, le repas que Bombur avait préparé était répandu au sol.

 **« Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? »** demanda Kili

 **«** **Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'augure rien de bon »** répondit Alnia

 **« On devrait se séparer »** proposa Fili **« Dwalin et Alnia vous pourriez partir tous les deux de votre côtés, puis Kili et moi on ira de l'autre avec Bilbon »**

 **« Euh, je pourrais vous attendre ici »** proposa timidement Bilbon, pas rassuré à l'idée d'affronter quoi que ce soit

 **« Non Monsieur Sacquet. Ils pourraient revenir, et on ne vous laisse pas seul »** refusa Alnia

Ainsi ils se séparèrent. Alnia partit avec Dwalin dans la forêt tandis que Kili, Fili et Bilbon marchaient à plusieurs mètres. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à marcher dans la forêt sombre, les épées levés quand Alnia entendit des voix gutturales, parler dans une langue qu'elle reconnue : le Noir Parlé.

 **« On approche »** souffla Alnia

Elle entendit distinctement leur conversation.

 _ **« S'ils refusent de nous dire, on peut les faire parler »**_

 _ **« Ou on pourrait juste se contenter de tuer ceux-là »**_ proposa une seconde voix

 _ **« Non ! »**_ grogna un autre _**« Les ordres sont clairs ! Tous ceux qui accompagnent Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne doivent être détruits »**_

 **« Ils sont là »** apprit la naine à Dwalin à voix basse

Le nain hocha la tête tandis qu'Alnia fit un signe en direction de Fili et des autres. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement autour de leurs ennemis, cachés dans les ombres. Il y avait trois orcs et deux Gazat présents. Et dans un coin, la compagnie était attachée avec des blessures plus ou moins graves. Alnia s'approcha doucement de Bilbon et lui glissa doucement une dague dans la main.

 **« Approchez-vous le plus discrètement possible de la compagnie et détachez leurs liens »**

Bilbon lui lança un regard paniqué.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous serons là. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire, je vous fais confiance. Allez-y »** l'encouragea Alnia en le poussant doucement

Malgré sa peur, Bilbon se dirigea vers la compagnie, puis après qu'il se fut fait voir par quelques-uns il commença à trancher les liens, les orcs et les Gazat trop occupés à se disputer sur ce qu'ils devaient faire ne le voyaient pas.

 _ **« Alors pourquoi on reste là à attendre ? On devrait aller les chercher »**_ lança un des orcs

 _ **« Bande d'idiots »**_ grogna un des Gazat _**« Nous n'avons pas à aller les chercher. Ils viendront d'eux même pour tenter de les sauver »**_

 _ **« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire »**_ lança Alnia d'une voix forte dans la même langue

Puis elle s'élança avec Fili et Dwalin sur leurs ennemis tandis que Kili décochait ses flèches avant de se joindre aux autres. L'adrénaline coulait dans les veines d'Alnia. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne, et pourtant elle n'éprouvait aucun remord à tuer ces créatures. Bien au contraire. Les quelques-uns qui avaient été libérés se joignirent vite à eux. Très vite, la compagnie entière fut libérée et se joignit au combat. Alnia se retrouva aux prises avec un Gazat. Elle parvint à le blesser profondément au bras, à telle point qu'il lâcha son épée. Il se retrouva avec l'épée d'Alnia sous la gorge tandis qu'il la regardait avec une rage non dissimulée.

 _ **« Tu devrais être avec nous »**_

 _ **« Plutôt crever »**_ cracha Alnia

Puis elle lui trancha la gorge d'un geste précis et rapide. Alnia était debout, le souffle court. Elle n'était du côté de personne. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était là, c'était qu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Autour d'elle, les nains tentaient de se remettre. Elle vit un peu plus loin

Thorin bander son bras blessé, alors elle se rapprocha de lui.

 **« Vous allez bien ? »** demanda-t-elle

Il hocha la tête avant de la regarder.

 **« Et vous ? »**

 **« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

 **« Vous étiez partis depuis environ trente minutes avec Dwalin quand ils sont apparus de nulle part. Ils nous ont attaqués par surprise et s'en sont pris à Ori, en le menaçant »** expliqua Thorin

 **« Oui, c'est leur façon de faire »**

 **« Vous aviez raison, nous n'aurions pas dû rester »** admit Thorin

 **« Et bien, si j'avais su qu'un jour vous me donneriez raison »** se moqua Alnia en souriant

 **« Bref, vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? »**

 **« Allez-y changez de sujet »** lança-t-elle **« Et pour répondre à votre question, on a trouvé une clairière avec les cadavres de deux trolls. Ces orcs et ces Gazat les ont sans doute tués. Les trolls avaient plusieurs flèches noires plantées dans le corps »** annonça Alnia

 **« C'est étrange »** lui dit Thorin **« Les trolls des montagnes ne s'aventurent pas aussi loin au sud d'habitude »**

 **« Ceux-là l'ont fait »**

Voulant le montrer à Thorin, Alnia le conduisit, lui et le reste de la compagnie vers les trolls. Mais arrivés sur place, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un troisième troll était arrivé et regardait les deux cadavres avec une rage non dissimulée. Alnia voulut s'approcher un peu plus, mais trébucha sur une racine et se retrouva dans la clairière, à la vue de l'immense troll. Ce dernier poussa un cri de rage et l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'échapper. Il la serra si fort qu'Alnia en eu le souffle coupé, elle sentit même des os se briser.

 **« C'est toi qui a fait ça »** grogna le troll

 **« Non »** parvint à dire Alnia dont les poumons peinaient à se remplir

Le troll la serra encore plus fort et la vue de la naine commençait à se brouiller. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux tandis que son sang dans ses veines avait des difficultés à circuler tellement le troll la serrait fort. Elle entendit à peine la compagnie débarquer en poussant des cris de guerre. Ils commencèrent à attaquer le troll quand celui-ci mit la naine à demi-consciente au-dessus du feu.

 **« Lâchez vos armes ! »** ordonna-t-il **« Ou j'en fait un tas de cendres »**

A contrecœur, les nains jetèrent leurs armes au sol tandis que le soleil commençait à se lever sans que le troll ne s'en rende compte. C'est alors que Gandalf apparut.

 **« Que l'aube te saisisse ! »** lança le magicien

Le troll se tourna vers lui en affichant un air stupide (rien de plus normal pour un troll). C'est alors que Gandalf brisa le rocher sur lequel il se tenait, laissant ainsi passer les rayons du soleil. Aveuglé par la lumière, le troll lâcha Alnia qui était à moitié consciente, mais cette dernière fut rattrapée par Thorin qui s'était élancé à la minute où le troll l'avait lâchée. L'ignoble créature se transforma finalement en une grande statue de pierre après un grand nombre de craquement sinistre.

Thorin allongea doucement Alnia au sol qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Gandalf s'approcha vite d'elle et commença à l'examiner.

 **« Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger »** annonça-t-il

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Thorin sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger à cette idée. Gandalf soigna alors la naine qui ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Oh trois fois rien »** lui dit Kili **« Tu as juste manqué de te faire tuer par un troll. Rien de bien méchant »**

 **« Très drôle »** soupira-t-elle

Ses côtes étaient complètement réparées mais elle avait tout même mal, surtout quand elle respirait. Elle se releva, mais elle vacilla et serait probablement tombée si Dwalin n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir.

 **« Restez tranquille quelques minutes »** lui conseilla Gandalf **« Nous allons explorer les environs pour tenter de trouver la caverne de ces trolls »**

Alnia hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur un tronc non loin. Kili vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à côté d'elle.

 **« Tu te sens comment ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Ca va, j'ai mal quand je respire mais ça passera. Pourquoi tu n'as pas été avec les autres ? »**

 **« Thorin m'a demandé de rester avec toi »**

Alnia lui lança un regard surpris

 **« Ne me demande pas pourquoi »** continua le nain **« Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu parlais leur langue »**

Alnia souffla d'exaspération devant sa remarque.

 **« Quoi ? »** demanda Kili

 **« Tu me désespères c'est tout. Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu pendant des années dans les Montagnes Grises et qu'ils parlent tous le Noir Parlé. Alors évidement que je le parle et que je le comprends »**

 **« Bon d'accord, c'était idiot comme remarque »** avoua l'archer

 **« Je ne te le fais pas dire »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Alnia ? »** questionna soudainement Kili

 **« De quoi tu parles ? »**

 **« Je sais pas, tu as l'air bizarre depuis quelques temps. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse »**

A ces mots, Alnia sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer de façon anormale mais ne fit rien paraître.

 **« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »**

 **« Arrête, je vois bien que tu mens. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot »**

 **« Ecoute Kili, tout va bien d'accord ? Alors n'insiste pas »**

 **« Bon, d'accord. Je n'insiste pas. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tout va bien parce que je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe, et crois moi je découvrirai ce que c'est »**

Le reste de la compagnie revenant vers eux, Alnia se leva. Elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était devant Kili, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Elle savait que Kili était têtu et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, et elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre il découvrirait tout, au plus grand malheur d'Alnia. Car à la minute où il saurait, il irait avertir son oncle et quand ce moment-là arriverait, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Elle s'approcha finalement de Bilbon qui tenait une épée courte à la main.

 **« Belle épée »** complimenta-elle en tentant de garder un ton calme

 **« Gandalf me l'a rapportée de la caverne »** expliqua-t-il **« Mais je doute pouvoir m'en servir »**

 **« Ne vous sous-estimez pas Monsieur Sacquet. Tenez, i peine une heure vous êtes allez libérer les autres au risque de vous faire surprendre. Vous êtes bien plus courageux que vous semblez le penser »**

Bilbon lui lança un sourire timide tout en rougissant légèrement.

 **« Je vous remercie, mais je commence sérieusement à douter. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir. Je me suis engagé sans réfléchir comme cambrioleur pour cette compagnie. Je ne serais d'aucune aide pendant un combat, et Thorin semble d'être d'accord sur le fait que je n'ai rien à faire ici »** avoua Bilbon

 **« Oubliez Thorin, ce n'est qu'un vieux grincheux. Vous verrez qu'un jour il sera bien forcé d'admettre que vous avez votre place ici, autant que tous les autres »**

 **« Vous il semble déjà vous considérer comme une des leurs »**

 **« Justement, je ne pense pas. Depuis le départ, il est réticent à ce que je vienne. A la première occasion, je sais qu'il pourrait me renvoyer »**

 **« Vraiment ? »**

 **« Oui. Bien que je lui ai montré de quoi j'étais capable, les nains se font un devoir de protéger les naines tellement il y en a peu. Ils ont du mal à comprendre que les naines peuvent devenir de véritables guerrières. Ils verront tous ce que vous valez, vous verrez »**

 **« Merci Alnia, de croire à ce point en moi »** lui dit Bilbon, d'un ton teinté d'une petite timidité

Alnia hocha la tête quand Thorin les appela.

 **« Nous retournons au camp chercher nos affaires et nous repartons sur le champ »** expliqua-t-il

 **« On devrait peut-être se reposer un peu avant non ? »** proposa Alnia **« On ne s'est pas reposés de la nuit »**

 **« On ne peut pas rester ici »** lui dit Thorin

 **« Pourquoi ? On a plus rien à craindre des trolls et je pense qu'aucuns Gazat ou orc ne repassera par ici avant plusieurs heures »**

 **« Vous voulez vraiment prendre ce risque ? »**

Alnia soupira, mais consentit à continuer la route tout le reste de la journée. Ils allèrent assez doucement, longeant une forêt verdoyante.

Seulement Alnia ne cessait de repenser aux mots de Kili. Il avait remarqué qu'elle cachait quelque chose, et si jamais il découvrait de quoi il s'en retournait… Mais d'un autre côté, ça la gênait de lui mentir. Elle commençait même à se dire si Kili ne pourrait pas comprendre…Non, Alnia secoua la tête. Il ne comprendrait pas, évidemment. Comment pourrait-elle envisager de lui faire le moindre mal ? Ou à son frère ? Tandis qu'elle remuait ces sombres pensées, Thorin la héla en début de file. Elle trotta jusqu'à lui et se plaça à sa droite.

 **« Vous savez parler le Noir Parlé »** dit-il soudainement

 **« Vous êtes aussi perspicace que votre neveu dites-moi »** lança la naine d'une voix sarcastique **« J'ai vécu toute ma vie là-bas, bien entendu que je le parle »**

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et parlez-moi sur un autre ton »** commanda Thorin

 **« Et si vous me disiez plus tôt pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Au lieu de m'agresser pour rien »**

 **« Je ne vous agresse pas, je vous dit juste de ne pas me parler comme ça. Et je sais que vous avez compris ce qu'ils se sont dit »**

 **« Oui »** affirma Alnia

 **« Dites-moi »**

Alnia lui rapporta alors la conversation qu'elle avait entendue.

 **« N'oubliez pas Thorin, votre tête est mise à prix. Vous êtes très recherché. Non seulement celui qui parviendra à vous tuer aura une grande récompense, mais en plus il obtiendra de hautes distinctions »**

 **« Pourquoi ai-je été mis à prix ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Si je le savais, je vous le dirais. Vraiment, mais je ne sais pas »**

 **« Il va falloir être vigilant »**

 **« C'est ce que je vous ai dit il me semble le soir où vous m'avez recruté »** lui rappela Alnia

 **« Je ne pensais pas que le danger était si grand, et que tous les miens était concernés »** rétorqua-t-il

 **« Mais bien sûr que le danger est grand ! Quant à la compagnie, lorsque je suis partie aucun d'eux ne faisaient partie de la mise à prix, mais je suppose qu'il y a un bonus. Et je vous rappelle que même sans cette mise à prix, vous êtes en danger. Les trolls d'hier en sont la preuve, et ce n'est que le début. Sans oublier ce qu'il nous attend à la fin. Le danger est partout, sous différentes formes »**

 **« Je le sais bien. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore à quels périls je les expose. Je ne suis pas idiot »**

 **« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'étiez »** rétorqua Alnia **« Je dis juste que cette mise à prix rend les choses plus difficiles encore. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de suivre les conseils de Gandalf ? »** proposa-t-elle doucement

 **« De quoi vous parlez ? »** demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux

 **« La Vallée cachée dont il parlait. J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que c'est, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, mais si on peut être en sécurité pour quelques temps je p…. »**

 **« J'ai dit que je ne m'approcherais pas de cette endroit ! »** grogna Thorin

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »**

 **« Il n'est pas question que j'aille chez des elfes, leur demander quoi que ce soit »**

 **« Alors c'est ça le problème ? Le fait que ce soit des elfes ? Franchement Thorin, je vous croyais au-dessus de ça ! »**

 **« Vous ne savez pas. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance à ces** _ **iklifumuni inbul habâr**_ **»** cracha le roi nain avec hargne **« Vous voulez savoir ce qu'a fait le grand roi Thranduil de Mirkwood quand Smaug nous a attaqués ? Rien. Il s'est contenté de regarder et a tourné le dos. Et quand on est venu lui demander de l'aide alors que nous étions sans foyer et sans nourriture, nous avons trouvé porte close ! »**

 **« Je comprends votre ressentiment, mais il ne me semble pas que Gandalf est parlé d'un quelconque Thranduil. Ce n'est pas parce que un elfe s'est conduit de la sorte qu'il en sera de même pour les autres »** tenta Alnia calmement

 **« J'ai dit non ! »**

Alnia soupira d'agacement. Elle savait que les nains étaient têtus mais à ce niveau-là c'était juste de la bêtise pure et simple.

 **« Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu ! Avec une attitude pareille vous courrez droit à votre perte ! Et si cet elfe dont a parlé Gandalf était notre seul moyen de trouver la porte ? Vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve ! Vous comptez faire quoi une fois arrivé ? Vous planter devant votre montagne et lui demander gentiment d'ouvrir une porte ! »** s'exaspéra la naine

 **« Il me semble vous avoir dit de me parler sur un autre ton »** grogna-t-il

 **« Je vous parle comme je veux ! Alors vous, vous avez le droit de me parler comme un chien et moi je ne peux pas vous dire ce que je pense ! Non mais je rêve. Ne vous croyez surtout pas tout permis avec moi Thorin parce que ça va mal aller pour vous »**

 **« Je suis le roi je vous rappelle »** gronda-t-il

 **« Oui je sais ! Vous me l'avez déjà dit ! Et même les rois ont le droit de se montrer respectueux ! En plus de ça, je suis venu vous sauver la vie il me semble, avec Dwalin, Kili, Fili mais aussi Bilbon qui vous a libérés. Et vous n'avez même pas daigné de nous remercier. Alors vous pourriez au moins être reconnaissant un minimum, ou juste faire semblant de vous intéresser à notre sort, enfin pour Bilbon et moi parce que pour l'instant on a l'impression de n'être que des obstacles à votre quête. Alors je vous demanderais d'être plus respectueux envers nous parce que sinon moi je vais vite vous faire redescendre de votre trône »** cracha Alnia

Puis elle repartit vers la fin de la file, les yeux encore pleins de colère. Un grand silence avait pris place dans la compagnie, tous ayant été témoins de leur dispute. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle parlerait ainsi à Thorin un jour. Comme quoi, tout arrivait. Ce nain avait vraiment le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Autant elle appréciait les quelques discussions calmes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec lui, autant il pouvait la faire passer de la joie à la colère en un clin d'œil.

Thorin quant à lui resta en début de file. La seule personne qui ne lui ait jamais parlé comme ça était sa sœur Dìs. Mais il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien le caractère d'Alnia. Elle ne se laissait pas faire et d'une certaine manière, ça lui plaisait. La voir en colère avait éveillé quelque chose en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié la manière dont elle lui avait parlé, mais bon il parviendra bien à se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis, il devait l'avouer, sans elle il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Alnia était allé se placer près de Gandalf et de Bilbon.

 **« Alnia, vous vous sentez mieux ? »** demanda Gandalf

 **« Oui, merci pour vos soins »**

 **« C'était un plaisir. Apparemment, vous avez du mal à vous entendre avec Thorin »** lui aussi ayant entendu les éclats de voix

 **« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il est tellement… »** Alnia chercha ses mots, ne voulant pas être trop vulgaire **« …énervant »**

 **« Ah, le légendaire entêtement des Durin »** soupira Gandalf

 **« J'ai essayé de le convaincre d'aller dans cette Vallée Cachée dont vous avez parlé mais rien à faire. Il s'obstine à ne pas vouloir aller chez les elfes »** se désola Alnia

 **« Ne vous en faites pas, Thorin est le nain le plus buté qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Quand il prend une décision, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis »** lui dit Gandalf

 **« Je veux bien vous croire »** acquiesça la naine **« Dites-moi, c'est quoi cette vallée cachée dont vous avez parlé ? »**

 **« Vous la verrez de vous-même »** répondit le magicien

Alnia lui lança un regard surpris tout en disant :

 **« Mais je croyais que Thorin refusait d'y aller. Vous venez de me dire que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis »**

 **« En effet. C'est pourquoi je ne lui demande pas son avis et que je compte le mettre devant le fait accompli. Sachez ma chère que si les nains sont têtus, les magiciens peuvent être bien pires. Nous irons là-bas qu'il le veuille ou non »** annonça le magicien

Alnia n'en revenait pas. Gandalf pouvait se montrer parfaitement sournois quand il le voulait. Ainsi, il les conduisait malgré tout chez les elfes malgré le refus de Thorin. Et elle ne put réprimer un sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait le nain en apprenant ça. Oh ça, ça promettait d'être très amusant et elle avait hâte de le voir.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **Traduction du Khuzdul:**

 ** _iklifumuni inbul habâr : maudits oreilles pointus_**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine! D'ici là, portez vous bien et profitez de ce petit jour de repos en plus ;)**

 **Bisous!**


	5. hommage

**Bonjour à tous. Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et j'avoue ne pas avoir le coeur à écrire après les événements qui ont touchés notre capitale cette nuit. Je tiens à rendre hommage à toutes les personnes ayant perdu la vie pendant ces actes ignobles. J'ai une pensée pour toutes les familles ayant perdu un frère, une soeur, un enfant, un parent, un mari, une femme, un ami. Je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens face à cet acte abominable, aucun n'est assez fort je crois.**

 **Nous avons commencé l'année sur un attentat, et nous la terminons de la même manière, à l'horreur de tous. Quand-est ce que ça s'arrêtera? Alors voilà, je voulais juste vous exprimer combien cet attentat me touche et combien cela m'horrifie comme beaucoup de personne je pense.**

 **Notre pays à encore une fois été touché en moins d'un an. Notre pays est en deuil aujourd'hui.**

 **Alors pensons à toutes ces personnes qui n'ont rien demandé à personne et qui ne sont plus là aujourd'hui, et à tout ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un...**

 **#prayforparis**


	6. Chapter 5

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Désolé pour ce léger retard, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de retard en ce qui concerne l'écriture en ce moment. Mais voilà un tout nouveaux chapitre tout beau, tout neuf.**

 **Pour commencer, merci ma tante Sarah March pour la correction :)**

 **Merci à aliena wyvern, Sarah March et Eilonna pour leur review que j'ai toujours plaisir à lire :)**

 **Et je souhaite la bienvenue à ElodiePotter93 et alexandr'art qui ont rejoint le groupe de ceux qui suive et qui ont mit cette fic en favoris. Merci à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 _Dans les Montagnes Grises…_

Drokl et Drelk étaient chez eux, attendant des nouvelles de leur espion. Très vite, un corbeau se posa sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres. Drelk alla détacher le petit papier attaché à sa patte et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. En lisant le message, il sentit une certaine colère l'envahir.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon frère ? »** demanda Drokl

Son frère lui passa le bout de papier qu'il lut attentivement.

 _« Mes seigneurs,  
Je vous envoie ce message pour vous apprendre que votre sœur Alnia n'a toujours pas rempli sa mission, mais qu'en plus elle a tué un des nôtres. En effet, trois orcs et deux Gazat avaient capturés une partie de la compagnie, mais votre sœur est intervenue avec trois nains pour délivrer les autres. Aucun orc n'a survécu, ni un Gazat dont un qui fut tué par Alnia.  
J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir, en cas d'une quelconque trahison de sa part.  
Haldrof »_

Une fois qu'il eut finit de le lire, Drokl le déchira dans un excès de rage avant de le jeter au feu ronflant dans la cheminée de pierre devant lui.

 **« Il va falloir la surveiller de plus près »** annonça-t-il

 **« Et si elle nous trahi ? »**

 **« Non, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il se passera dans ce cas-là »**

 **« Elle a tué un des nôtres mon frère. Pour moi c'est le signe qu'elle nous a trahi** » expliqua Drelk

 **« Qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce une façon d'obtenir leurs confiances. En tous cas, j'espère pour elle que c'est ça sinon elle se rendra très vite compte qu'il ne faut pas se moquer de nous »** lança Drokl d'un ton menaçant **« Si jamais j'apprends une quelconque trahison de sa part, je jure que je la tuerai de mes mains, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait vu Fornost brûler et tous ses habitants être massacrés »**

Son frère eu un sourire sadique en entendant ses mots. Oh oui, elle n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à les trahir ou alors elle risquerait de s'en mordre les doigts et alors, elle souhaitera n'avoir jamais vu le jour…

. . . .

 _Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de là dans la compagnie de Thorin…_

Le voyage continuait encore et toujours, longeant de grandes forêts. L'air était plutôt chaud, bien que humide. Le soleil accompagnait de sa lumière la compagnie. Les nains discutaient joyeusement entre eux, parlant de batailles anciennes, racontant des légendes, imaginant comment était Erebor. Thorin lui restait en début de file, discutant doucement avec Dwalin. Alnia quant à elle écoutait Balin raconter des histoires du passé. La naine trouvait ça passionnant. Ce nain semblait avoir connu beaucoup de choses et avait un véritable don pour conter les histoires, à tel point qu'Alnia avait presque l'impression de voir les images de ce qu'il racontait devant ses yeux. Elle apprit par la même occasion qu'il avait vu grandir Thorin étant donné qu'il le connaissait depuis sa naissance. Il lui avait parlé aussi du roi Thror, le grand-père de Thorin, son obsession pour l'or et la folie qui le guettait après la découverte de l'Arkenstone.

 **« Thorin a-t-il toujours été aussi froid ? »** demanda Alnia au vieux nain **« Sans vouloir lui manquer de respect »** ajouta-t-elle rapidement **« C'est juste qu'il est tellement distant avec tout le monde »**

 **« Je sais »** soupira Balin **« Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Avant, c'était quelqu'un qui s'amusait beaucoup, plus rieur qu'aujourd'hui, mais il parvenait toujours à être sérieux quand il le fallait. Son rôle de prince héritier l'y poussait. En fait, il était un peu comme Fili est aujourd'hui. Mais l'arrivée du dragon sur la montagne, puis la bataille d'Azanulbizar l'ont changé. Il y a perdu son grand-père, son père mais aussi son frère, Frérin »**

 **« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu un frère »** s'étonna Alnia

 **« Il en parle peu. Si Thorin peut être comparé à Fili, Frérin pouvait être comparé à Kili. Tous les deux étaient inséparables. Thorin aurait tout fait pour son frère »**

 **« Comme Fili ferait tout pour Kili »** souffla la naine

 **« Exactement »** acquiesça Balin **« Il s'est retrouvé du jour au lendemain sans foyer, avec un peuple qui comptait sur lui. Quand son grand-père et son père étaient encore en vie, il n'avait pas à tout penser. Ils étaient là, même si le roi était toujours atteint de cette maladie de l'esprit qui le rongeait. Mais quand Thror et Thrain sont morts, Thorin s'est retrouvé seul avec tout un peuple sous sa responsabilité. Il est devenu peu à peu le nain que nous avons aujourd'hui. Mais malgré tout ça, il a toujours pu compter sur le soutient de sa jeune sœur, Dìs »**

 **« La mère de Kili et Fili ? »**

 **« Elle-même. Si vous trouvez Thorin têtu, sachez que Dìs était cent fois pire »** plaisanta Balin

 **« Etait ? »** répéta Alnia

Balin lui lança un regard triste avant d'hocher la tête.

 **« Oui. Mais cette histoire-là, ce n'est pas à moi de vous la raconter »** lui dit-il

 **« Je comprends »**

Ils restèrent par la suite silencieux. Alnia ressassait tous ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'avait pas compris que Thorin avait vécu tant de choses si difficiles. Elle en était presque triste pour lui. Tandis qu'elle pensait à tout cela, elle ne remarqua même pas que Balin était parti et qu'il avait été remplacé par les deux jeunes princes. Ils continuèrent de marcher tout le jour durant jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à l'abri des arbres. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais Alnia restait perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Fili et Kili ne se placent près d'elle.

 **« Alnia »** entendit-elle soudainement une voix l'appeler, en l'occurrence Kili

 **« Désolé, tu me parlais ? »**

 **« Oui mais apparemment tu ne m'écoutais pas »** dit-il sur le ton de l'amusement

 **« J'ai l'impression qu'on te dérange** » lança Fili

 **« Non, pas du tout. Je réfléchissais à ce que Balin m'a raconté tout à l'heure »**

Voyant leur tête interrogative, Alnia leur expliqua ce dont Balin lui avait parlé.

 **« Je ne pensai pas que Thorin avait vécu des moments comme ça »** dit-elle à la fin

 **« Tu sais, il n'est pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments ou de ce qu'il ressent, même avec nous »** expliqua Fili **« Ou alors très rarement. Mais oui, il a vécu et vu énormément de choses. Et encore, même nous on ne sait pas tout »**

 **« Vous semblez très proches de lui vous deux »** constata Alnia

 **« Il est comme un père pour nous. C'est lui qui nous a élevé** » lui avoua Kili

Alnia hocha la tête, mais ne posa pas de question même si elle voulait en savoir plus.

 **« Alnia »** l'interpella Fili **« Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande-nous »**

 **« Je veux juste ne pas être trop indiscrète »**

 **« Si jamais tu l'es, on te le dira »** la rassura Kili avec un sourire

 **« Et vos parents ? »** demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes d'une voix timide **« Que leur est-il arrivé ? »**

 **« Notre père est mort au combat. J'avais 11 ans, et Kili en avait 6. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il était tout ce que j'aurais voulu être »** commença Fili **« Mais il est mort avant d'avoir pu m'apprendre à manier les armes et le reste. J'ai vu ma mère s'effondrer quand on a appris sa mort. Kili était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir, mais elle est restée sans rien faire pendant presque deux ans. Thorin a tout fait pour l'aider, mais on aurait dit qu'elle était morte en même temps que notre père. Il était son Unique et elle l'avait perdu. Elle est morte trois ans après lui. Une épidémie avait ravagée les Montagnes Bleues et notre mère en a été victime »  
**  
 **« Même si j'étais jeune »** continua son frère **« Je me souviens quand même de la voir assise dans ce fauteuil, sans bouger, le regard dans le vide. Mais je préfère me rappeler d'elle avant la mort de notre père, même si j'en ai des souvenirs très partiels. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir assez de souvenir de notre père. Thorin m'avait alors donné un médaillon dans lequel il y a un dessin de lui »**

Sur ces mots, Kili se mit à fouiller dans ses poches et en sortit un médaillon plutôt grand et le tendit à Alnia. Elle s'en saisit doucement et l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux dessins. Sur la gauche, un nain avec de longs cheveux et une barbe tressée. Ses yeux étaient sombres, les mêmes que Kili avait. Mais quelque chose dans ce visage lui rappelait Fili. En fait, il était le parfait mélange de ses deux fils. Sur le côté droit, il y avait le dessin d'une naine et pendant quelques secondes, Alnia cru que c'était Thorin. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux de Thorin mais aussi de Fili. Elle avait des cheveux ainsi qu'une fine barbe noire et tressée. Alnia trouva qu'elle ressemblait un peu plus à Kili qu'à Fili.  
Elle rendit son médaillon à Kili qui le rangea dans sa poche.

 **« Je suis désolée »** dit-elle **« Ça n'a pas dû être facile »**

 **« C'est vrai »** affirma Fili **« Mais Thorin a toujours été là pour nous. C'est pour ça qu'on a insisté pour venir. Il a tellement fait pour nous qu'on voulait lui rendre la pareille »**

 **« Je vois »** comprit Alnia

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs minutes, s'échangeant des souvenirs, plaisantant ensemble. Alnia s'entendait vraiment bien avec eux. Jamais elle ne pourrait leur faire du mal. C'était impossible. Et puis, de toute façon, ils étaient bien trop forts pour elle. Elle pourrait peut-être en atteindre un, mais les trois ? Elle en doutait fortement.

Tandis que Fili alla rejoindre son oncle qui l'avait appelé, Alnia resta seule avec Kili. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que Kili engage la conversation.

 **« Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ? »**

 **« Non Kili »** soupira Alnia **« Recommence pas s'il te plait »**

 **« Tu sais que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire »**

 **« Fais comme bon te semble. Moi je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit »**

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa couche, consciente du regard de Kili qui la suivait. Elle s'allongea en prenant soin de lui tourner le dos. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui cacher très longtemps ce pourquoi elle était là, mais elle avait réellement besoin qu'il arrête de poser des questions, bien qu'elle en doutait sérieusement.

Quand Alnia partit se coucher, Kili ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Elle cachait quelque chose, il le sentait. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait faire part de ses doutes à son oncle ou non. Il faisait confiance à Alnia, mais en ce qui la concernait elle, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était le cas. Bientôt, son frère vint le rejoindre et s'assit à côté de lui.

 **« Tout vas bien** _ **nadadê**_ **? »**

 **« Oui »** répondit Kili **« Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'Alnia nous cache quelque chose ? »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne nous dit pas** » avoua Kili

 **« Peut-être, mais tu sais elle a le droit d'avoir ses secrets. Elle n'est pas obligé de tout nous dire s'il y a des choses qu'elle préfère qu'on ne sache pas. Elle nous en parlera le moment venu, quand elle nous fera plus confiance ou quand elle sera prête »**

 **« Tu crois que c'est ça ? Qu'elle n'a pas confiance ? »**

 **« Je crois qu'elle a vécu toute sa vie avec des Gazat et des orcs et que depuis elle a du mal à accorder sa confiance. Ce qui est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'elle ne dise pas, ça ne doit pas être très important ou grave, sinon on le saurait »** objecta le blond

 **« Tu as sans doute raison »** souffla Kili

 **« Comme toujours »** plaisanta son frère

 **« Fili ! Kili ! »** Appela Thorin **« Allez-vous coucher. Il se fait tard »**

Les deux jeunes nains acquiescèrent et se couchèrent l'un près de l'autre. Malgré les paroles de son frère, Kili ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Alnia. Il l'appréciait vraiment de plus en plus et il voyait bien qu'elle se livrait à une véritable bataille intérieure. Il voulait l'aider, mais il en était incapable tant qu'elle refusait de lui parler. Puis peu à peu, il se mit à penser à ses parents. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Il donnerait tout pour les revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il avait toujours envié Fili pour ça, parce que lui avait eu le droit à plus de temps avec leurs parents, temps que Kili n'avait pas pu profiter.

Petit à petit, Kili s'endormit tout en pensant à ses parents l'observant de quelque part.

.

Comme d'habitude, le lendemain se fut Thorin qui se chargea du réveil de tout le monde. Alnia pestait allègrement contre lui et ses « douces » méthodes pour les réveiller. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son cauchemar n'était pas apparu dans ses songes. Mais voilà qu'il était revenu, exactement le même et toujours cette voix qui criait « Daelonna ». Jamais elle ne comprendrait ce rêve.

 **« Vous êtes mon rayon de soleil du matin Thorin** » soupira Alnia en se levant péniblement

Kili l'ayant entendu rigola doucement tandis que Thorin lui lançait un regard noir. Ils prirent un petit déjeuné rapide quand Alnia entendit un bruit proche d'eux, se répétant de plus en plus.

 **« Quelque chose approche ! »** annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte

Les nains la regardèrent avant d'entendre eux aussi quelque chose arriver. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes, Dwalin se plaçant devant Alnia ce qui surprit la naine.  
C'est alors que déboula un petit homme, habillé entièrement de marron et une fiente d'oiseau sur le côté droit du visage.

 **« Voleurs ! »** hurla-t-il en arrivant **« Au feu ! Assassins ! »**

Puis il regarda les membres de la compagnie quand la voix de Gandalf résonna :

 **« Radagast »** soupira-t-il **« C'est Radagast le brun »** apprit-il à la compagnie qui rangea ses armes **« Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ? »** demanda-t-il au nouveau venu

 **« Je vous cherchais Gandalf. Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes »**

 **« Mais encore ? »** l'encouragea à poursuivre le magicien gris

Radagast voulu alors répondre, mais quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher. Finalement il retira de sa bouche un long phasme qui arracha un air de dégoût à Alnia. Les deux magiciens s'isolèrent alors pour discuter tandis que les nains attendaient. Tous étaient assis, attendant le retour des deux mages, sauf Thorin qui tournait en rond.

 **« Vous allez arrêter un peu ! »** lui lança au bout d'un moment Alnia exaspérée **« Tourner en rond n'accélèrera pas les choses »**

 **« Il nous met en retard »** grogna-t-il

 **« Votre oncle n'arrête donc jamais de se plaindre ? »** demanda la naine en se tournant vers Fili et Kili, mais d'une voix néanmoins suffisamment forte pour que Thorin l'entende

 **« Rarement »** rigola Kili tandis que son oncle le fusillait du regard, l'archer prit alors soin de regarder ailleurs.

Soudainement, un hurlement terrifiant retentit près d'eux, bien trop près. Un cri qui ressemblait à celui d'un loup, mais Alnia devina que ce n'était pas ça ayant déjà entendu ces cris auparavant.

 **« Des loups ? »** fit soudainement Bilbon **« Est-ce qu'il y a des loups dans les parages ? »**

 **« Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup »** le contredit Bofur

C'est alors qu'une énorme bête, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un grand loup brun, débarqua s'attaquant directement à Thorin. La bête reçut alors une flèche dans la tête avant d'être achevé par Dwalin. Un second arriva, qu'Alnia parvint à blesser profondément au flanc gauche avant d'être tué par Thorin.

 **« Des éclaireurs warg ! »** hurla le chef **« Ca veut dire qu'un bande d'orc n'est pas loin »**

 **« Une bande d'orc !? »** répéta Bilbon légèrement paniqué

Alnia se sentait de plus en plus mal. Les orcs étaient chez elle à ex-aequo avec les Gazat des créatures qu'elle détestait le plus.

 **« A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête à part votre clan ? »** demanda Gandalf à Thorin

 **« Personne »** répondit ce dernier

 **« A qui l'avez-vous dit !? »** s'énerva le magicien

 **« Il ne l'a dit à personne »** intervint Alnia **« Il est pourchassé, voilà tout. Nous le sommes tous »**

Thorin regarda intensément la naine avant de lancer qu'il fallait partir.

 **« Impossible » annonça Ori en arrivant vers eux « Nous n'avons plus de poneys, ils se sont enfuis »  
« C'est pas vrai » soupira Alnia « Si on reste là on est mort »**

Radagast proposa alors de les lancer à sa poursuite.

« Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad »

rétorqua Gandalf **« Ils vous rattraperont »**

 **« Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel »** contra le magicien brun **« Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir »**

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Alnia remarqua en effet que le traineau du mage brun était tiré par plusieurs lapins plus gros que la moyenne. C'est alors que Radagast sortit à une grande vitesse de la forêt. Gandalf menait la compagnie avec Thorin à travers la lande désertique en sortant de la forêt et offrant pour seule cachette d'énormes rochers. Tandis que Radagast attirait les orcs montés sur leurs warg, la compagnie cavalait le plus vite possible. Les wargs poussaient des cris tout autour d'eux. Ils se cachèrent derrière les rochers à chaque fois qu'ils passaient un peu trop près d'eux. C'est alors que l'un des orcs se retrouva juste sur le rocher derrière lequel ils étaient cachés. La créature huma l'air tandis que Thorin faisait un signe en direction de Kili. Ce dernier hocha la tête, empoigna doucement son arc et une flèche, puis il s'avança, se retourna sur le même temps et lâcha sa flèche qui atteignit l'orc avant qu'une deuxième ne se fiche dans son épaule alors qu'il tentait de souffler dans son cor. Le warg et l'orc tombèrent du rocher et Dwalin, Bifur et Gloìn se chargèrent de l'achever. Les os des deux êtres infâmes se brisèrent sous les coups que leur donnaient les nains. Alnia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur en entendant les os se briser. Mais malheureusement, le bruit qu'avaient fait l'orc et le warg en mourant avait attiré les autres dans leur direction.

 **« Courrez ! »** hurla Gandalf

Et les voilà repartis courant à travers la lande désertique. Leurs poursuivants étaient plus nombreux qu'eux et Alnia remarqua même quelques Gazat parmi eux. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent encerclés et ils se rendirent d'ailleurs compte que Gandalf avait disparu. Alnia reconnu un des Gazat, celui-là même qui l'avait insulté lorsqu'elle était sorti de la cité, ce jour où ses frères lui avait dit de s'infiltrer dans cette compagnie.

« Il faut tenir ! » entendit-elle Thorin hurler derrière elle

Elle sortit alors son arme et fixa ce Gazat qui l'avait reconnu lui aussi. Il commença alors à avancer vers elle, avec un sourire mauvais. Il commença à tourner autour d'elle, tel un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie.

Alnia le fixait sans jamais le lâcher une seule seconde.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »**_ grogna-t-il dans cette langue gutturale et désagréable

 _ **« Je t'en pose des questions ! »**_

 _ **« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris le respect »**_ dit-il d'une voix menaçante

 _ **« Et je vois que tu es toujours aussi stupide »**_ cracha Alnia

Il la fusilla du regard avant de lever son épée. Elle para le coup et parvint dans le même temps à trancher le cou de sa monture qui s'effondra.

 **« Alnia ! »** entendit-elle Thorin l'appeler **« Revenez ! »**

Elle se retourna pour voir les nains disparaitre derrière un rocher près du roi nain. Elle commença à avancer quand une main lui saisit le bras. Le Gazat la regarda avec des yeux mauvais et la tira contre lui. Son odeur pestilentielle donnait à Alnia l'envie de vomir. Elle entendit Kili l'appeler avec une voix paniquée. Tout d'un coup, le corps qui la tenait se relâcha, libérant Alnia. Se retournant, elle vit que son adversaire avait reçu une flèche en plein dans la tête.

 **« Alnia ! »** entendit-elle une nouvelle fois Thorin

Remarquant que plusieurs orcs, mais aussi Gazat étaient encore là, elle se retourna et couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers Thorin qui tenait encore son arc à la main. Elle entendit qu'un warg la suivait, mais très vite le bruit d'un corps qui tombe au sol retentit. Thorin avait lâché une seconde flèche. Elle arriva finalement au rocher derrière lequel s'ouvrait un passage. Elle n'hésita pas et sauta d'un coup, roulant sur elle-même jusqu'à atteindre le sol au fond, où la compagnie était déjà. Elle sentit quelqu'un la relever et constata qu'il s'agissait de Dwalin. Thorin les rejoignit vite et pu s'assurer avec soulagement que tout le monde allait bien. Et c'est alors qu'un cor retentit au-dessus de leur tête. Il donnait un son clair et pur, mais qui semblait en même temps être assez menaçant. Soudain, un orc tomba au fond de leur trou, une flèche profondément enfoncée dans son cou. Thorin la retira sans ménagement et siffla avec colère : « les elfes » avant de la lâcher comme si elle lui avait brûlée la main. Il lança un regard noir en direction du magicien qui soutint son regard sans ciller.

 **« Il y un passage par là-bas ! »** annonça Gloìn **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »**

 **« On le suit, évidemment »** lui répondit Bofur en commençant à s'avancer

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** demanda Dwalin à Alnia tandis que tout le monde commençait à suivre le passage

 **« Oui »** affirma la naine

 **« Tu es blessée »** fit remarquer Kili

C'est alors qu'elle vit une longue entaille sur tout le long de son bras. Le sang s'écoulait lentement, tachant ses vêtements et le sol de pierre.

 **« Ce n'est rien »** assura-t-elle **« J'ai connu pire »** ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard complice

Kili comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur les vingt coups de fouets qu'elle avait reçu.  
Alnia s'approcha de Thorin qui continuait de bouder dans son coin.

 **« Je vous remercie »** lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et suivit sa compagnie. Alnia marchait près de Kili le long du passage. Les parois étaient extrêmement hautes, avec au-dessus de leur tête un espace suffisamment large pour laisser passer la lumière. Tantôt le passage était très étroit, ralentissant leur avancée, tantôt il était suffisamment large pour que deux personnes puissent marcher côte à côte sans être gêné. Après plus de vingt minutes à marcher, ils se retrouvèrent finalement sur une corniche assez grande s'ouvrant sur une grande vallée. En arrivant, Alnia ouvrit de grands yeux. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait vu de chose pareil. Sous leur pied, s'étendait une grande forêt verdoyante au pied d'une immense montagne. Et c'est entre cette falaise abrupte et cette forêt que se trouvait une immense demeure, faite de pierre, au sein même de la roche. Elle semblait s'être adaptée à la nature qui l'environnait, la laissant se développer comme bon lui semblait. De multitudes de petites cascades s'écoulaient ici et là, tandis qu'une rivière sortait de la forêt et scintillait d'éclats argentés sous le soleil couchant. Rien qu'à la vue de cet endroit magnifique, Alnia se sentait reposée et apaisée. Comme si rien de mauvais ne pourrais jamais pénétrer dans ce lieu.

Gandalf regardait cette vallée avec une joie non dissimulée tout en annonçant :

 **« La Vallée d'Imladris ! Dans la langue commune on la connait sous un autre nom »**

 **« Fondcombe »** souffla Bilbon

 **« Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'Est de la mer »** continua le magicien

 **« C'était votre plan depuis le début »** grogna Thorin en se rapprochant de Gandalf avec des yeux noirs de colère **« Nous conduire chez nos ennemis ! »**

 **« Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne »** rétorqua l'Istari **« La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez amenée avec vous »**

 **« Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher »**

 **« Sans aucun doute, mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions »** affirma Gandalf tandis que Thorin semblait capituler **« Si nous voulons réussir il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler moi »**

A cette phrase, Alnia ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Kili.

 **« Tu as bien entendu la même chose que moi ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Oui »** répondit le nain en rigolant à moitié **« Je crois qu'on peut rentrer tout de suite s'il faut compter sur son 'charme' »** se moqua-t-il

Alnia et Kili rigolèrent doucement quand ils se prirent chacun un coup de bâton sur la tête venant d'un certain magicien les ayant entendu. Mais Alnia ne manqua le petit sourire moqueur de Thorin, qui lui aussi les avaient entendus. Mais il reprit vite son masque de colère en regardant la vallée. Alnia était plutôt contente de l'effet que ça avait eu sur lui.

 **« Voyons Thorin »** lui dit Alnia en s'approchant **« Ne faites pas la tête. Je suis sûr que ces elfes sont sympathique »**

 **« C'est ça** » grogna-t-il en commençant à avancer à la suite de ses compagnons

 **« Quoi ? C'est vrai. Comment vous pouvez les critiquer sans même les connaitre ? »** demanda-t-elle en marchant près de lui

 **« Tous les elfes sont pareils »**

 **« N'importe quoi »** soupira la naine **« C'est comme si moi je vous avais jugé avant de vous avoir rencontré. Non, j'ai d'abord appris à vous connaitre et après je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez grognon et plus râleur que toute les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer »**

Alnia sentit le regard noir de Thorin mais prit soin de regarder ailleurs, comme si elle trouvait soudainement le pan de montagne particulièrement fascinant.

« Autant que vous vous êtes passablement énervante et la naine la plus irritante que je n'ai jamais vu »  
« Faire de votre vie un enfer est mon passe-temps favori » se moqua Alnia, nullement blessée par ses mots « Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si vous aviez su plus tôt ce que voulait faire Gandalf »

Thorin s'arrêta sur ces mots, si bien qu'Alnia ne le vit pas et le heurta de plein fouet.

 **« Vous le saviez et vous n'avez pas jugez bon de m'en parler ! »**

 **« Et rater la tête que vous avez faite quand on est arrivé ? »** s'offusqua la naine **« Jamais »**

 **« Vous me désespérez »** soupira Thorin

Alnia rigola doucement sous sa remarque et alla se mettre plus à l'avant. Elle en oubliait presque pourquoi elle était là parfois. Et à chaque fois que sa mission se rappelait à elle, un frisson d'horreur la secouait. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle s'amusait à le provoquer. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Des semaines c'étaient écoulées, et elle n'avait pas fait la moindre tentative. Rien.

Et pendant qu'elle remuait ses sombres pensées, ils continuèrent de marcher sur ces longs de pierres qui n'en finissaient pas. Et bien entendu, aucune rambarde. Le vide s'étendait sous leur pied. Un seul faux pas et c'était fini. Après plus de 10 minutes à marcher, ils se retrouvèrent sur une petite place circulaire, encadrée par de grandes statues qu'Alnia ne put s'empêcher de trouver magnifiques. Le lieu était absolument splendide, et tandis qu'Alnia s'extasiait sur ce qu'elle voyait, Thorin parla à voix basse en Khuzdul à Dwalin. Un grand escalier descendait sur la place, d'où un elfe aux longs cheveux bruns, au teint pâle et avec des oreilles pointus ressortant de sa chevelure descendait d'un pas souple et léger.

 **« Mithrandir »** appela l'elfe

 **« Ah Lindir »** le salua Gandalf

L'elfe nommé Lindir dit alors quelques mots dans une langue totalement inconnue à Alnia. Une langue qui semblait chanter et qui était aussi légère qu'une brise d'été. Elle trouva cette langue douce à l'oreille, bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas un mot.

 **« Il faut que je parle au Seigneur Elrond »** annonça le magicien

 **« Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici »** lui répondit l'elfe

 **« Pas ici ? »** répéta Gandalf **« Où est-il ? »**

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, un cor suivit de bruits de sabots frappant la pierre se firent entendre derrière eux. La compagnie se retourna alors comme un seul homme (enfin, comme un seul nain) pour voir arriver plusieurs elfes montés sur des chevaux tous blanc à l'exception d'un arborant une robe sombre. Thorin ordonna quelque chose en Khuzdul et Alnia se retrouva au milieu du cercle formé par les nains avec Ori et Bilbon, tirée par Dwalin. Les elfes cavaliers se mirent alors à tourner autour des nains en les fixant sous leurs casques brillant sous le soleil.

L'elfe juché sur son cheval sombre descendit alors et s'approcha de Gandalf, le saluant. Commença alors un échange entre l'elfe et le magicien dans cette même langue qu'Alnia ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle devinait aisément être de l'elfique.

 **« C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières »** remarqua l'elfe en langue commune tout en tendant une épée à Lindir **« Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici »**

 **« Il se peut que ce soit nous »** avoua le magicien en se tournant de moitié vers la compagnie

C'est alors que Thorin s'avança, toisant l'elfe d'un regard mauvais.

 **« Bienvenue Thorin, fils de Thrain »** le salua Elrond

 **« Il ne me sembla pas vous connaitre »** répondit Thorin de sa voix grave sans lui retourner ses salutations

 **« Vous me faites penser à votre grand-père »** continua l'elfe **« J'ai connu Thror lorsqu'il était Roi Sous la Montagne »**

 **« Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous »**

Elrond regarda alors durement Thorin et prononça quelques mots en elfique sur un ton peu engageant.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »** s'énerva Gloìn en empoignant sa hache **« Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter !? »**

 **« Non »** le calma Gandalf **« Il vient de nous inviter »**

Après s'être concertés pendant quelques secondes, les nains décidèrent d'y aller. Lindir accompagna les nains pour les mener dans leur chambre respective. Elrond remarqua alors Alnia que Gandalf présenta.

 **« Cette jeune fille a été captive pendant des années dans les Montagnes Grises »**

 **« Je vois »** souffla Elrond **« Et bien soyez la bienvenue à Fondcombe mademoiselle »**

 **« Merci »** lui dit Alnia en hochant la tête

 **« Vous êtes blessée »** remarqua-t-il

 **« Ce n'est rien »**

 **« Arielyn »** appela-t-il

Une elfe à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux gris approcha alors.

 **« Emmenez cette demoiselle à la maison des guérisseurs et vous la conduirez ensuite dans sa chambre»**

L'elfe hocha la tête et demanda à Alnia de la suivre. La naine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Elrond la fixait d'un air inquisiteur. Alnia oublia la sensation qu'il la suivait du regard et suivit Arielyn à travers les longs couloirs de la demeure. Les murs étaient décorés de grande peintures représentant différents moments de l'histoire d'Arda. De grandes arches soutenaient les murs de pierre. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte de bois sombre gravée de motifs de forêt.

Elles entrèrent alors dans une grande pièce avec plusieurs lits disposés à différents endroits.

 **« Asseyez-vous »** lui proposa gentiment Arielyn **« Je vais chercher le guérisseur »**

Alnia s'assit sur un des lits aux draps blancs. Des arches s'ouvraient sur un grand balcon, de grandes colonnes soutenaient les hauts plafonds. Au bout de quelques minutes, un elfe brun entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'Alnia.

 **« Bonjour, je suis le guérisseur Lerdrig »  
« Alnia »** se présenta la naine  
 **« Je peux ? »** demanda-t-il en montrant son bras

Alnia acquiesça et le guérisseur prit doucement son bras et l'examina. Il commença par nettoyer la plaie minutieusement.

 **« Vous étiez avec les nains ? »  
« Oui, c'est arrivé quand on a été attaqué par les orcs »** expliqua-t-elle  
 **« Je vois. Ça devrait aller, ce n'est pas très profond »  
**  
Il prit alors un pot de verre dans lequel il y avait une crème de couleur verte claire.

 **« Ça va piquer un peu »** la prévint l'elfe

Il appliqua l'onguent sur toute la blessure et Alnia sentit une étrange chaleur se propager dans son bras, puis sa blessure la piquer là où l'onguent l'avait touchée. La pâte était assez épaisse et dégageait une odeur pas désagréable.  
Une fois que ce fut fait, l'elfe banda son bras et serrant suffisamment mais pas trop.

 **« Evitez de le mouiller. Je vous laisse l'onguent, si vous devez en remettre »**

 **« Je vous remercie »**

 **« Je vous en prie, c'est pour ça que je suis là »**

Alnia hocha la tête quand Arielyn revint dans la pièce.  
 **  
« Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. J'y ai déjà déposé vos affaires »**

Alnia acquiesça et se leva tout en remerciant encore une fois le guérisseur. Puis elle suivit Arielyn à travers les couloirs de Fondcombe. Après avoir marché dans d'innombrables couloirs, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte de bois sombre. Alnia remercia l'elfe et s'engouffra à travers la porte. Une fois qu'elle l'eu refermée, elle se figea. La chambre était très grande, les murs étaient décorés par d'immenses gravures représentant des motifs de la nature. Un grand lit à baldaquin, au cadre de bois clair, était au centre. Des colonnes de style ionique encadraient une arche s'ouvrant sur un balcon dominant la vallée. Une grande cheminée décorée de symbole elfique projetait les rayons du feu ronflant. Juste à côté, une grande porte se tenait. Alnia la passa et découvrit une grande salle de bain dans les couleurs claires avec une grande baignoire creusée à même le sol.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Alnia remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude. Sur son rebord elle remarqua plusieurs flacons. Elle en déboucha un, le huma et reconnu l'odeur de la lavande. Elle en versa un peu dans l'eau fumante, puis elle retira ses vêtements extrêmement salis et entra dans l'eau chaude en prenant soin de ne pas mouiller son bandage. Elle était tellement sale que l'eau autour d'elle devint vite marron. Après qu'elle se fut lavé les cheveux, elle sortit de l'eau, s'enroula dans une grande serviette, vida l'eau et ressortit de la salle de bain. Elle remarqua alors sur son lit une robe couleur perle. Alnia la prit dans ses mains, n'en revenant pas. Jamais elle n'avait vu un vêtement comme celui-là. Le tissu était incroyablement doux au toucher et léger. Elle fut des plus surprises en remarquant que la robe était à sa taille.

Elle la passa et resserra les lacets sur le devant. Les manches étaient longues et en mousseline transparente, la jupe recouvrait ses pieds et le décolleté était léger. Jamais elle n'aurait cru porter un jour un vêtement pareil.  
Soudainement, de léger coup furent portés à sa porte.

 **« Entrez »**

C'est alors qu'Arielyn s'engouffra dans la chambre et sourit à Alnia en la voyant habillé ainsi.

 **« Elle vous va très bien »** lui dit-elle

 **« Comment avez-vous trouvé une robe à ma taille ? »** s'intéressa Alnia

 **« Elle m'appartenait quand j'étais plus jeune »** lui apprit l'elfe

 **« Merci de me l'avoir prêté »**

 **« Ce n'est rien. Le dîner sera servi d'ici peu. Vous êtes prête ? »**

 **« Une minute »** lui dit Alnia

Puis elle se mit face à un miroir posé sur une coiffeuse. Elle tira deux mèches de ses cheveux en arrière et les retint par une pince et brossa le reste de sa chevelure. Elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet et estima que c'était bon. Elle sortit alors de sa chambre à la suite de l'elfe en direction du dîner, qu'elle attendait avec impatience, il fallait se l'avouer, car elle était morte de faim. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils resteraient ici, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour mener à bien sa mission.  
Alnia se moqua d'elle-même mentalement.

 _ ***Tu sais très bien que tu ne feras rien***_ souffla une voix goguenarde dans sa tête

Et Alnia savait bien qu'elle avait raison…

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 ** _nadadê_ en khuzdul veut dire _mon frère_ le petit dialogue en italique est en dit en Noir Parlé**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends vos review pour connaitre vos avis :)**

 **Bisous à tous et à la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 6

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à Sarah March pour la correction et merci à Gin Lise et aliena wyvern pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori et qui la follow et tout ceux qui lisent cette fic en général :)**

 **Aujourd'hui, nous avons un chapitre un peu plus court que je l'espère vous satisfera quand même :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Quand Alnia fut arrivée sur la grande terrasse, le premier nain qui la vit fut Kili qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Très vite, tous les nains la virent tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table où il y avait la compagnie. Elle s'assit entre Kili et Dwalin pendant que les autres la complimentaient sur sa tenue.

Alnia se sentit rougir tout en les remerciant. Ils commencèrent alors à manger tranquillement (du moins, aussi tranquillement que possible avec des nains).

 **« Où est la viande ? »** demanda Alnia après une minute à la chercher sur la table **« Ne me dites quand même pas que vous l'avez déjà mangé ? »  
« J'aimerais bien » **grogna Dwalin **« Mais non. Il y en a pas »  
« Super » **soupira la naine

Donc, ce soir-là, que de la verdure. Ce n'est pas que ça la dérangeait spécialement, c'est juste que elle avait du mal à imaginer un repas sans viande.  
Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix apparemment. Aussi, elle se servit très généreusement de la salade avec plusieurs légumes, même si elle se demandait sérieusement si elle tiendrait toute la nuit avec ça.

 **« Hey »** l'interpella doucement Kili **« Il nous reste un peu de viande. On va aller faire notre propre festin après, si tu veux te joindre à nous »  
« On verra »** répondit Alnia avec un sourire

Kili n'insista pas et retourna à son assiette. Comme toujours, le repas se passa bien malgré le fait que les nains n'appréciaient pas spécialement les elfes, jusqu'à ne pas aimer leur musique. Ce fut à un tel point que Bofur finit par se mettre debout sur la table en chantant une chanson paillarde. Malgré le fait qu'Alnia se sentait un peu gênée pour les elfes, elle ne put réprimer son rire.

Les nains finirent par se lever, ainsi qu'Alnia et se retrouvèrent sur un grand balcon qui leur avait été réservé. Mais quand Alnia remarqua qu'ils étaient en train de détruire des meubles en bois pour pouvoir faire un feu de camp, elle ne put s'empêcher de protester. Malheureusement, elle avait beau crier son désaccord, autant parler à un mur.

Ils continuèrent donc de manger, finissant leur viande dans un grand bruit. Environ une heure après qu'ils se soient installés, Alnia vit Fili et son frère revenir avec un grand baril d'hydromel.

 **« Vous êtes pas sérieux ?! »** les réprimanda-t-elle

Les deux nains prirent des airs innocents et hochèrent les épaules. Alnia soupira en levant les bras au ciel. Elle préféra partir se coucher plutôt que d'être complice de ça. Elle appréciait beaucoup les nains, mais là c'en était trop. Elle leur souhaita donc une bonne nuit à la compagnie.  
Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et croisa Thorin qui semblait tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne la vit pas. Sans le faire exprès il la bouscula, et elle aurait bien fini par terre s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

 **« Si vous voulez me tuer, vous auriez dû laisser ce Gazat le faire »  
« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu »  
« Vous semblez préoccupé »** remarqua Alnia  
 **« Vous savez bien ce que je pense des elfes »** grogna-t-il  
 **« Oui j'avais cru comprendre »  
« Où sont les autres ? »  
« En train de faire un feu de camp avec tous les meubles en bois qu'ils ont pu trouver, et tout ça en en buvant de l'hydromel qu'ils ont été cherché sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit »**

Thorin soupira mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Bien qu'il réprouve leur comportement, il devait bien avouer que ça l'amusait en même temps.

 **« Je dois y aller, Elrond et Gandalf m'attendent »** soupira-t-il  
 **« Ca à l'air de vous réjouir »** se moqua la naine  
 **« Vous n'avez pas idée »** continua Thorin **« Bonne nuit »** lui dit-il avant de continuer sa route

Alnia lui souhaita aussi une bonne nuit et repartit en direction de sa chambre.

 _*Et encore une occasion ratée*_ entendit-elle une voix goguenarde dans sa tête

Alnia ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Si encore il n'y avait que sa vie qui était en jeu, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté. Mais là il s'agissait de la vie de plusieurs personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Tout en pensant à sa meilleure amie tellement loin, elle mit une chemise de nuit blanche et se glissa dans les draps incroyablement doux, non sans ayant tisonné le feu de la cheminée avant.  
Si seulement elle pouvait prévenir Fornost. Elle pourrait leur dire de partir au plus vite, elle n'aurait pas à accomplir cette mission et elle serait libre.

Mais elle n'avait rien pour les prévenir. Alnia était coincée, elle le sentait bien. Et puis elle pensait à tous ces nains. Elle appréciait énormément Fili et Kili. Quant à Thorin, il était un peu prématuré de dire qu'elle l'appréciait énormément, mais il pouvait être agréable de discuter avec lui. Et dire qu'elle devait les tuer. Elle se sentait mal rien qu'en y pensant.

C'est dans cet esprit tourmenté qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

 _Il fait sombre et froid. Une odeur métallique lui monte au nez. Non loin, un feu illumine la noirceur de la nuit, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un feu de camp. Non, c'est un village qui brûle. Elle entend les gens qui hurlent, l'odeur du sang se mélange à celle de la chaire brûlée. Elle n'est plus dans le village, elle bien plus loin. Elle sent un corps près d'elle, mais ce dernier ne bouge pas. Elle tient encore une main dans la sienne, mais cette main est froide et sans vie. C'est alors qu'elle entend des feuilles bouger non loin. Son cœur bat à la chamade._

« C'est pas vrai » entend-t-elle une voix qu'elle connait

La personne s'approche et se penche au-dessus des deux corps. Qui que ce soit, on la retourne sur le dos mais elle ne voit pas le visage, sa vue se brouillant par les ténèbres l'entourant.

« Vivante » souffla une voix féminine près d'elle

C'est alors que des bras la soulèvent doucement et l'emmènent. Elle est incapable de résister ou de se débattre. Elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'inconscient, mais pourtant elle entend distinctement une voix lointaine crier « Daelonna » avant qu'elle ne perde totalement conscience…

Comme toujours, Alnia se réveilla. Ce rêve était différent des autres car pour la première fois, elle avait entendu une voix. Cette voix féminine qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était celle de sa mère, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille. Mais pourquoi était-elle dans ce rêve ? Alnia secoua la tête et se redressa dans son lit. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, le ciel était encore à cheval entre la nuit et le jour. Quand le soleil va apparaitre mais que la lune est encore visible. Alnia alla se mettre sur le grand balcon surplombant la vallée quand quelque chose attira son regard en bas. Elle vit alors Kili assis sur un banc tout seul, lançant des cailloux dans la rivière non loin. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. Elle se lava puis alla passer un pantalon noir et une tunique bleu fendu sur les côtés. Elle attacha ses dagues autour de sa taille.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'attacher ses cheveux, elle sortit de sa chambre dans le but de rejoindre Kili dehors. Passant par les cuisines, elle en profita pour prendre deux viennoiseries. Elle trouva rapidement Kili qui n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier ayant entendu du bruit se retourna et sembla surprit de la voir là.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? »** demanda-t-elle  
 **« Je pourrais te poser la même question »**

 **« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je t'ai vu depuis mon balcon. Il est juste au-dessus »**

Kili lança un regard furtif vers le haut et se retourna vers la rivière.

 **« Tiens, j'ai pris ça dans les cuisines »** lui dit-elle en lui tendant la viennoiserie

 **« Tu as volé ça ? »** dit-il sur le ton de l'amusement

 **« Si ça t'ennuie, je peux aller le remettre là-bas »**

 **«Non mais c'est juste que je ne te pensais pas capable de voler. Vu la scène que tu nous as faite hier à cause du baril »** lança-t-il en rigolant

 **« Mais ce n'est pas pareil »** protesta-t-elle alors que Kili lui lançait un regard éloquent **« Bon d'accord, c'est du vol, mais moi au moins c'est moins visible »  
**  
Kili rigola en croquant dans sa viennoiserie. Ils mangèrent doucement, en silence.

 **« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais là »** remarqua Alnia

 **« Comme toi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Quelque chose me tracasse »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 **« Toi »** répondit Kili

Alnia le regarda avec des yeux surpris alors que Kili gardait son regard vers la rivière.

 **« Comment ça moi ? »** demanda la naine

 **« Tu nous caches quelque chose, je le sais. Et quoi que ce soit, ça te fait souffrir. Je le vois bien. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis rien »**

Un long silence prit place entre eux tandis que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Kili regardait maintenant Alnia d'un air inquisiteur alors qu'elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard. Kili finit par détourner les yeux en soupirant et commença à se lever.  
 **  
« Tu ne pourras rien faire de toute façon »** souffla finalement Alnia

Kili se tourna vers elle en entendant ce qu'elle avait dit.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »**

 **« Je le sais, c'est tout »**

 **« Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi. Laisse-moi t'aider Alnia »** dit-il d'une voix douce

Alnia tourna son regard vers lui alors qu'elle sentait les larmes monter.

 **« J'ai confiance en toi Kili, ce n'est pas ça le problème »**

 **« Alors c'est quoi ? »  
**  
Alnia s'enferma de nouveau dans son mutisme tandis que Kili se rasseyait près d'elle.

 **« Je ne peux rien te dire »** souffla-t-elle

Puis elle tenta de se lever, mais Kili la retint par le bras, la forçant à rester assise.

 **« Non, tu ne t'enfuis pas. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit »** lança-t-il tout en serrant le bras de la naine

 **« Kili, tu me fais mal »**

Le nain relâcha son bras en s'excusant, mais Alnia resta sur le banc, le regard baissé.

 **« J'aimerais pouvoir te parler mais… »**

 **« Alnia, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »**

 **« Pas ça »** dit-elle d'une voix rauque

Les larmes qu'elle avait tant tenté de retenir avaient finalement finit par couler, roulant librement sur ces joues. Voyant dans qu'elle état elle était, Kili ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il la prit doucement dans ces bras, tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer doucement.

 **« Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? Tu as besoin d'en parler. Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi »**

 **« Tu ne comprends pas »**

 **« Alors explique-moi »**

 **« A la minute où tu sauras, tu me haïras. Tu voudras même certainement ma mort** » lâcha-t-elle d'un coup

Choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Kili l'écarta doucement et la regarda dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

 **« De quoi tu parles Alnia ? Pourquoi je voudrais te tuer ? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal »  
« Je suis tellement désolée »** hoqueta-t-elle  
 **« De quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait qui demande des excuses »**

Alnia se sentait déchirée intérieurement. Une partie d'elle voulait tout lui dire, le supplier de la pardonner. Mais l'autre voulait s'éloigner à tout prix, ne rien lui dire. Tout arrêter là. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Elle en avait trop dit, ou pas assez.

 **« On m'y a obligé. Je ne voulais pas »**

 **« De quoi du parles ? »** demanda doucement Kili

 **« Je t'ai menti. Je vous ai tous menti, depuis le début »**

Kili lui lança un regard interloqué tandis qu'Alnia lui avouait tout. Ses origines, ses frères, la véritable raison de sa présence parmi les nains. A mesure qu'elle parlait, elle sentait les mains de Kili la lâcher peu à peu. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, mais elle était incapable de le soutenir. Elle savait qu'il la regardait avec haine, peut-être même avec dégoût et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir la regarder comme ça.

 **« Crois-moi, je suis incapable de te faire quoi que ce soit, ou à ton frère ou ton oncle »**

 **« Tu es ici pour nous tuer »**

 **« Kili, je suis désolé »** dit Alnia qui continuait de pleurer **« On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, et j'ai beau faire, je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer entrain de te faire du mal »  
**  
Kili se leva et lui tourna le dos. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça.

 **« Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi maintenant ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Et après, tu pourras aller voir Thorin. Tu pourras tout lui dire, je ne t'en empêcherais pas »**

 **« Non »** refusa-t-il **« Je ne veux plus rien entendre »**

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et retourna dans la grande demeure, laissant une Alnia complètement déboussolée. Elle pleurait toujours, ses larmes coulant sans retenue. Sa fin était arrivée, Kili allait tout dire à son oncle et c'était certain qu'il allait la tuer. Alnia n'en doutait pas.

Pendant de longues heures, Alnia resta sur ce banc, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne la chercher pour lui dire que Thorin voulait la voir. Ou qu'il vienne directement, peu importe, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que ça aille vite. Elle se sentait misérable, elle avait bien sentit qu'elle avait déçu Kili et c'était normal. L'idée qu'il puisse la haïr lui était insupportable, mais c'était le cas. Il la haïssait certainement, et bientôt toute la compagnie la haïrait et réclamerait sa tête. Elle pourrait s'enfuir, quitter Fondcombe et échapper au courroux de Thorin, mais dans ce cas-là, elle se retrouverait sous celui de ses frères qui eux ne la tueront pas, mais rendrons son existence pire que la mort. Alors à choisir, elle préférait encore attendre que Thorin vienne et l'exécute sur le champ. Pendant plus de trois heures elle était là, quand enfin elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle. Alnia se raidit mais ne se retourna pas. Elle attendit de voir Thorin entrer dans son champ de vision, ou d'entendre sa voix grave mais rien ne vint. A la place, elle entendit la voix chantante d'Arielyn.

 **« Vous êtes là. Voilà une heure que je vous cherche. Le petit déjeuner est servi »**

 **« Je n'ai pas faim »** lui dit doucement Alnia

 **« Vous allez bien ? »** s'inquiéta l'elfe

« Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. C'est tout »

« Allez venez » insista Arielyn **« Il faut que vous mangiez. Vos compagnons sont tous levés et ils vous attendent »**

 **« Non, vraiment. Je vous remercie. Avez-vous un terrain d'entraînement ? »**

 **« Oui, bien sûr »**

 **« Pouvez-vous m'y conduire s'il vous plait »**

Arielyn ne sembla pas trop pour le fait qu'elle ne mange rien mais consentit néanmoins à l'y conduire.

Alnia n'avait aucune envie de faire face à la compagnie pour le moment, et surtout pas à Kili. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, et après avoir été cherché son épée dans sa chambre, elles se retrouvèrent dans un grand espace à découvert avec un abri où les armes étaient déposées, des cibles étaient alignées sur la gauche du terrain.

Alnia remercia l'elfe qui prit congé tandis qu'Alnia commençait à faire quelques mouvements avec son épée. Par la même occasion, elle tentait d'oublier la peur la consumant petit à petit. La peur de voir apparaître à tout moment la compagnie, les yeux emplis de haine. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer qu'ils allaient arriver bientôt et la tuer sans regret. Elle était tellement absorbée par tout ça que ses mouvements n'étaient absolument pas coordonnés, elle était maladroite et avait même réussi à se couper. Elle décida de s'exercer au tir à l'arc et alla dans l'abri chercher un carquois rempli de flèches et un arc adapté à sa taille.

Elle tira d'innombrables flèches sur les cibles, et aucune ne les atteignaient.

 **« Et bien, ce n'est pas ton jour »** entendit-elle une voix grave derrière elle

Elle se raidit instantanément en entendant cette voix, mais ce n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Elle se retourna doucement, l'appréhension lui tordant l'estomac. Dwalin était juste là, la regardant avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux, mais aucune haine. Alnia fut surprise par ce dernier point. Il ne semblait pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit, il était tout simplement lui-même.

 **« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? »** demanda la naine

 **« Tu n'es pas venue au petit-déjeuner et personne de la compagnie ne t'a vue de la matinée. Une elfe ma finalement dit que tu étais là »  
**  
Alnia hocha la tête mais au fond, elle ne comprenait rien. Toute la compagnie avait dit ne pas l'avoir vu, pourtant elle avait vu Kili. Ou bien était-il lui aussi absent au petit-déjeuner ?

 **« Kili était là ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Oui, mais il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il est parti s'allonger un peu. Pourquoi cette question ? »**

 **« Non, pour rien »**

Donc il avait été là, et pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Mais pourquoi ? En toute logique, il aurait dû aller prévenir la compagnie à la minute où il l'avait laissé. Ou alors, avait-il d'abord voulu en parler à son oncle avant d'en parler aux autres ? Alnia ne comprenait plus rien.

 **« Ça va ? »** demanda Dwalin

 **« Oui »** menti Alnia **« Je crois que je vais arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas mon jour »** dit-elle en se forçant à sourire

Elle alla redéposer l'arc et le carquois dans l'abri quand Dwalin l'interpella.

 **« Ecoute, on va rester ici encore quelques temps, alors si ça te dit on peut s'entraîner ensemble de temps en temps »** proposa-t-il

 **« D'accord, si tu veux »**

Puis Alnia sortit du terrain d'entraînement. Elle commença par aller dans sa chambre déposer son épée et se relaver rapidement. Elle refit son bandage, remettant de l'onguent, avant de se rhabiller et de sortir, bien décider à trouver Kili pour lui parler.

Elle se mit à le chercher partout avant de se rappeler que Dwalin lui avait dit qu'il était allé se coucher. Problème, elle ne savait absolument pas où était sa chambre. Elle finit néanmoins par tomber sur son frère qui lui lança un sourire en la voyant. Bon, manifestement lui non plus ne savait rien.

 **« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue manger avec nous ce matin ? »** lui demanda-t-il

 **« Je n'avais pas faim. Comment va ton frère ? J'ai vu Dwalin, il m'a dit qu'il était pas bien ce matin »**

 **« Oui, c'est vrai. Il dort là. T'inquiète pas, il a dû un peu trop boire hier soir, c'est tout »** plaisanta le blond

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Alnia se força à sourire.

 **« Au fait, Thorin veut te voir »** annonça soudainement Fili

A ces mots, la naine sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ainsi, Kili lui en avait parlé. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

 **« Alnia, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle »**

 **« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Où est Thorin ? »**

 **« Ecoute, si tu ne te sens pas bien je pense que Thorin pourra comprendre… »**

 **« Non »** le coupa Alnia **« S'il veut me voir, autant que j'y aille tout de suite »**

 _ ***Inutile de retarder l'échéance. Je ne peux pas y échapper***_ pensa-t-elle

Fili acquiesça, non sans lui lancer un regard inquiet. Il l'emmena alors à travers les longs couloirs pour finalement se retrouver sur une petite place complètement vide, à l'exception d'un nain qui était là, regardant l'horizon par-dessus la balustrade d'un balcon.

Alnia avança d'un pas tremblant vers Thorin tandis que Fili tournait les talons. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire. Après environ une minute elle se racla la gorge, devenue complètement sèche. Thorin se tourna alors vers elle, mais rien chez lui n'exprimait la colère ou la rage. Mais Alnia se rappela que Fili lui avait dit qu'il n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments.

 **« Fili m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir »** dit-elle d'une petite voix

 **« Oui »** affirma-t-il **« J'en ai parlé ce matin aux autres, mais vous n'étiez pas là. Le Seigneur Elrond pourra lire notre carte dans 5 jours. Donc nous allons rester ici jusque-là »**

 **« Je vois »** comprit Alnia

 **« Ça va nous permettre de nous reposer avant de reprendre notre route. Alors profitez-en »  
**  
Alnia hocha la tête et resta là. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise autre chose, mais rien ne vint. Alors là, elle était totalement perdue.

 **« C'est tout ? »** se risqua-t-elle tout de même à demander

Thorin la regarda d'un œil interloqué en répondant :

 **« Oui, mais si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, allez-y »**

 **« Non »** répondit Alnia, un petit peu trop rapidement **« Désolé, mais la manière dont Fili m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, je pensais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave »** tenta-t-elle de se justifier **« Je peux y aller ? »**

Thorin hocha la tête tandis qu'Alnia tournait les talons. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Personne n'était au courant, Kili n'avait rien dit. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Elle devait absolument lui parler.

Mais cela s'avéra difficile. En effet, il passait son temps à l'éviter. Kili avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais d'un autre côté, il avait du mal à comprendre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû tout dire à son oncle, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Enfin si, parce qu'il savait qu'à la minute où son oncle saurait il la tuerait sans chercher à comprendre. Kili appréciait beaucoup Alnia, et il n'arrivait pas à la voir comme une tueuse.

Alnia de son côté, souffrait de cette distance que Kili avait mis entre eux. Bien entendu, elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle ne le blâmait pas pour ça, mais elle voulait comprendre pourquoi elle était toujours là. Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours rien dit ? Fili avait remarqué cette distance entre les deux, dès le premier jour. Le second diner qu'ils passèrent à Fondcombe, Alnia s'était assise entre Bilbon et Fili. Kili quant à lui, avait pris soin de se tenir éloigné d'elle.

 **« Vous vous êtes disputés avec mon frère ? »** demanda Fili au cours de la soirée

 **« C'est trois fois rien »** lui dit-elle

Fili voyait bien qu'Alnia souffrait de cette distance, et que son frère aussi. Mais la raison lui échappait. Cette distance dura deux jours, deux jours durant lesquels Kili fuyait Alnia, ne lui parlait jamais.

Alnia quant à elle passait beaucoup de temps soit avec Dwalin sur le terrain d'entraînement, même parfois avec Fili, soit dans la grande bibliothèque de Fondcombe avec Bilbon, soit toute seule à arpenter les longs corridors, contemplant les splendeurs que Fondcombe lui offrait. Mais malgré tout ça, il y avait toujours cette peur au fond d'elle. Elle commençait à se dire que Kili le faisait exprès. Peut-être ne disait-il rien jusqu'à ce la pression soit trop forte pour elle et qu'elle aille d'elle-même trouver Thorin et tout lui avouer. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, comme si des yeux invisibles l'observaient, la jugeaient.

C'est au cours de l'après-midi du deuxième jour que les choses changèrent. Alnia était en train de s'entraîner avec Dwalin. Comme souvent, elle se retrouva au sol et Dwalin l'aida à se relever.

 **« Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui »** annonça Dwalin légèrement essoufflé

Alnia devait admettre qu'elle l'aimait bien, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait l'écraser en une seconde. Depuis le début, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre. Elle tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre quand elle vit Kili debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Il la regardait, mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Simplement préoccupé. Alnia commença à s'avancer quand il lui attrapa le bras quand elle passa près de lui.

 **« Je peux te parler ? »** demanda-t-il

Alnia acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement au même endroit que lorsqu'Alnia lui avait tout dit. Juste sous le balcon de la naine.

Elle s'assit sur le banc tandis que lui restait debout, le regard fixer sur la rivière. Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Kili ne savait pas par où commencer, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Alnia resta assise, attendant qu'il parle, les yeux fixés dans l'herbe verte et parsemée de quelques fleurs.

 **« Je ne comprends plus rien »** commença soudainement Kili

Alnia tourna alors son regard vers lui, interloquée.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide  
 **  
« Ça fait des semaines que tu es avec nous, tu as eu mille occasions, et tu n'as rien fait »** continua Kili, toujours dos à Alnia **« Depuis que tu me l'as dit, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Plus d'une fois j'ai failli aller voir Thorin pour tout lui dire, quand je me disais que c'était le meilleur moyen de nous protéger de toi »**

 **« Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Pourquoi tu ne lui a rien dit ? »** questionna la naine

 **« Parce que je sais qu'il te tuera, sans se poser de questions »** rétorqua-t-il **« Mais moi, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je n'arrête pas de m'interroger. Tu aurais pu le faire des milliers de fois, plus d'une fois on s'est retrouvés seuls tous les deux, tu n'as rien fait. Tu aurais pu laisser les orcs nous tuer quand ils ont capturés les autres, mais non. La nuit, tu aurais pu dire à celui qui était de garde d'aller dormir pour prendre son tour et en profiter »**

 **« J'y ai pensé »** admit-elle **« Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'est pas moi Kili. Rien que le fait d'y penser me donne envie de vomir »**

 **« Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Une part de moi me dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te tue maintenant, mais une autre veut comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu as accepté »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Kili ? »**

Il se retourna pour la première fois vers elle et dit d'un ton dur :

 **« Tout. J'attends que tu me dise absolument tout »**

* * *

 **Alors, que va-t-il se passer? Et bien rendez vous la prochaine fois pour le savoir ;)**

 **D'ici là, portez vous bien!**

 **Bisous!**


	8. Chapter 7

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Désolé pour ce retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez lol ;)**

 **Bref, voici mon septième chapitre. Au programme: confession, chanson et le retour du nain mystère ^^ (entre étoile et en italique)**

 **Merci à Sarah March pour la correction et merci à aliena wyvern et Gin Lise pour leur review qui me font toujours autant plaisir :)**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Kili ? »**_ _  
Il se retourna pour la première fois vers elle et dit d'un ton dur :  
_ _ **« Tout. J'attends que tu me dises absolument tout »**_

 _ **...**_

Alnia resta à l'observer quelques secondes. Comment pourrait-elle refuser ? Elle lui devait bien ça.

 **« D'accord, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir »** accepta-t-elle

 **« Sans mensonge »** ajouta Kili **« Si je sens que tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je vais voir Thorin sur le champ »**

 **« Très bien »** souffla Alnia **« C'est d'accord, mais avant je voudrais que tu ne m'interrompes pas. Que tu me laisses parler jusqu'au bout, car c'est déjà suffisamment dur pour moi »**

 **« Bien, je te laisse parler »**

Alnia inspira un grand coup en tentant de rassembler ses idées et se lança :

 **« Mon nom est bien Alnia. Mais je ne suis pas née à Fornost comme j'ai pu le dire. Je suis née aux Montagnes Grises, mon père, ma mère ainsi que mes frères sont des Gazat »**

 **« Tes frères ? »** répéta doucement Kili, surprit **« Désolé, continue »** enchaina-t-il face au regard d'Alnia

 **« Oui, j'ai deux frères. Ils sont jumeaux et leur nom est Drokl et Drelk. Je les hais au plus haut point. Je t'ai parlé des humiliations que je subissais, des insultes et des coups »** Kili acquiesça tandis qu'Alnia poursuivait **« Tout cela était vrai. Dans ma famille, la seule qui m'a vraiment aimée c'est ma mère. Mon père a toujours fait comme si je n'existais pas et mes frères se sont toujours montrer odieux avec moi. Quand ma mère était encore en vie, ça allait à peu près, mais quand elle est morte, ça a empiré. Les coups de fouet dont je t'ai parlés, je les ai bien reçus. Je peux même te montrer mon dos si tu ne me crois pas. C'est même mon propre frère qui m'a fouettée »**

Pendant tout le temps où elle parlait, Kili ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle disait la vérité, il le sentait. Personne ne pouvait inventer de telle chose et encore moins en si peu de temps.

 **« Si j'ai accepté d'entrer dans cette compagnie »** continua Alnia **« C'est pour ce village d'Homme, Fornost. Il existe réellement, j'ai mon amie qui y habite. Quand mes frères m'ont dit qu'il fallait que j'infiltre la compagnie pour tuer ton oncle, j'ai tout de suite dit non, qu'ils pouvaient me tuer. Mais ils ont alors menacé d'attaquer Fornost et je sais que s'ils y vont, il n'y aura aucun survivant. Et je ne te raconte même pas ce qu'ils font aux femmes » finit Alnia les larmes aux yeux**

 **« Et pour mon frère et moi ? »** demanda Kili

 **« Tu te souviens, il y a quelque jour tu es venue me chercher quand j'étais près de la rivière »**

 **« Oui, j'avais bien remarqué ce jour-là que quelque chose n'allait pas »**

 **« Un de mes frères était venu. C'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a dit que je devais aussi m'en prendre à toi et à ton frère. J'ai tout de suite dit non, que je refusais de vous faire du mal. Mais il a commencé à me menacer de son épée et il m'a rappelé ce qu'il se passerait si j'échouais »**

 **« Comment a-t-il réussit à te retrouver ? Et comment ont-ils sut pour la quête ? »**

 **« Ils ont des espions. C'est ce que je vous avais dit au Poney Fringuant le soir où j'ai intégré la compagnie. Ça aussi c'était vrai. Un espion a entendu Gandalf parler à Thorin. Et puis, mes frères me font suivre, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont retrouvée. Mais je ne pense pas que leur espion est pu pénétrer ici »  
**  
Kili lui tourna le dos tandis qu'Alnia attendait une réaction de sa part. Elle se sentait comme un condamné, attendant que la sentence de mort soit prononcée. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait cru, mais elle savait que dans tous les cas il devrait aller voir son oncle.

 **« Je suis sincèrement désolée Kili »** s'excusa Alnia **« Je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu peux aller voir Thorin et tout lui dire si tu veux »**

 **« Non »** dit soudainement Kili

 **« Quoi ? »**

Kili se retourna vers elle et s'avança en la regardant dans les yeux.

 **« Je n'irais rien lui dire, parce qu'il te tuera. Et je ne le veux pas »**

 **« Kili, je viens de te dire… »**

 **« Je sais ce que tu as dit »** la coupa-t-il **« Et je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Je sais que tu ne me feras rien »**

 **« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »** demanda la naine

 **« Parce que je le sais. Et puis, regarde, on est seuls tous les deux. Tu sors d'un entraînement et tu as toujours ton épée et tes dagues avec toi, alors que moi je n'ai aucune arme. Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, tu aurais pu essayer depuis cinq minutes. Je t'ai même tourné le dos, et je t'avoue que je ne craignais absolument rien. Je savais que n'étais pas une tueuse »**

Alnia était abasourdie par ce qu'il lui disait.

 **« Quoi, c'était un test ? »**

 **« J'ai confiance en toi Alnia, je sais que tu ne nous fera rien. Et je n'irais pas parler à Thorin, je te le promets »**

Alnia lui sourit alors qu'elle sentait les larmes couler. Kili vint s'asseoir près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

 **« Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui dire »** lança Alnia

 **« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »** demanda-t-il **« Il te tuera Alnia »**

 **« Justement »** soupira-t-elle tandis que Kili la regardait dans les yeux **« Tu dois comprendre Kili, si j'échoue ils attaquent Fornost et tueront tous ceux qui y habitent. Au moins si je meure, ils penseront peut-être que c'est en essayant que j'ai été tuée. Ils laisseront alors la ville »**

 **« Tu y crois vraiment ? »** demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique

 **« La seule raison qu'ils ont d'attaquer Fornost, c'est pour m'atteindre moi. Alors si je ne suis plus là… »**

 **« Non, je ne laisserais pas faire ça »** refusa Kili

 **« Tu ne peux pas me demander de risquer leur vie »** protesta Alnia

 **« On trouvera un moyen de les protéger »**

 **« Comment ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de les prévenir »**

Kili devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Comment les prévenir ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser des gens se faire tuer, et il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse Thorin faire quoi que ce soit à Alnia. Sa décision était prise, il protégerait Alnia, même s'il devait se battre contre son propre oncle pour ça. Il ne lui dévoilerait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il pensait en même temps à tous ces Hommes en danger. Comment les protéger eux ?

 **« Elrond »** souffla soudain l'archer **« On devrait aller lui en parler, il aura peut-être un moyen »**

 **« Kili… »**

 **« Alnia écoute moi, il n'est pas question que j'aille voir Thorin pour qu'il vienne te tuer, c'est compris ? On va aller demander de l'aide à Elrond »**

Alnia était vraiment touchée du fait qu'il se souciait d'elle, même si elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi.

 **« Pourquoi tu veux à ce point me protéger ? Si ton oncle l'apprend et qu'en plus il comprend que tu savait et que tu ne lui as rien dit, il risque de t'en vouloir »**

 **« Je m'en fiche. Tu n'as rien fait Alnia. Tu as été piégée, on ne t'a pas laissée le choix. Si jamais il vient à l'apprendre, on lui expliquera »**

 **« Tu crois vraiment qu'il voudra seulement écouter ? »**

Kili réfléchit à sa question. Au fond, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, Thorin n'écoutera pas mais Kili n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber Alnia.

 **« Ne te soucie pas de ça pour l'instant »** voulu-t-il la tranquilliser **« Il ne sait rien, et il ne l'apprendra peut-être jamais. Maintenant vient, on va voir Elrond »** lui dit-il en lui tendant la main

Alnia lui lança un sourire touché en prenant sa main. Elle était vraiment soulagée de voir que Kili lui faisait toujours confiance, même si elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il faisait. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de naturellement gentil et à qui on pouvait se confier sans problème. Jamais Alnia n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse l'écouter comme ça et qu'il puisse surtout continuer à être comme il avait toujours été avec elle.  
Ils commencèrent à avancer doucement dans la grande demeure elfique. Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte.

 **« Comment tu fais ? »** demanda soudainement Alnia

 **« Comment je fais quoi ? »**

 **« Continuer à me faire confiance. Pour me pardonner »**

Kili rigola doucement avant de répondre.

 **« Parce que je n'ai rien à pardonner. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tout cela n'est pas de ta faute. Et je te jure que tes frères paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait »**

Alnia sourit doucement à sa remarque, mais elle doutait qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre ses frères.

 **« Donc, même à ton frère… »**

 **« Même à lui je ne dirais rien, parce que lui par contre ira voir Thorin »**

Ils continuèrent par la suite à marcher en silence quand ils croisèrent Lindir sur leur route.

 **« Pouvez-vous nous dire où nous pouvons trouver le Seigneur Elrond ? »** demanda Alnia

 **« Dans la bibliothèque. Il doit être dans la pièce au fond à gauche »** répondit l'elfe

Alnia le remercia et continua sa route avec Kili. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la grande bibliothèque où des kilomètres d'étagères s'alignaient, entourant de grande table ronde en pierre sculptée. De grandes colonnades soutenaient le haut plafond en arche. Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers une lourde porte de bois sombre sculptée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et Alnia hésita à frapper. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se décider, elle entendit la voix douce d'Elrond résonner de derrière la porte.

 **« Entrez »**

Les deux nains échangèrent un regard surpris et poussèrent la lourde porte. Une grande pièce, dans le même style que la bibliothèque s'ouvrait devant eux. Une table ronde en pierre était au centre, et derrière de grandes arches s'ouvraient sur un balcon sans rambarde, caché par un rideau d'eau et surplombant toute la vallée.  
Les deux nains saluèrent le grand elfe qui en fit de même avant de les inviter à s'asseoir.

 **« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »** demanda Elrond de cette voix si particulière

 **« Auriez-vous un moyen d'envoyer un message dans un village assez loin d'ici ? »** demanda Kili **« Et de préférence, sans qu'il puisse être intercepté ? »**

 **« Pour quelle raison en avez-vous besoin ? »**

 **« Il faut que je prévienne un village d'hommes qu'ils sont en danger »** répondit Alnia

 **« Fornost »** déclara Elrond

Alnia et Kili lui lancèrent un regard surprit.

 **« Comment… ? »** commença Alnia

 **« J'ai tout de suite su quand vous êtes arrivez ici que vous n'aviez pas tout dit à vos compagnons au sujet de votre présence parmi eux »** annonça Elrond en se levant

 **« C'est vrai »** admit la naine **« Mais je suis incapable de faire ce pourquoi je suis là. Mes frères m'ont choisie parce que je ne ressemble pas aux Gazat, et c'est vrai. Je ne peux même pas tuer, alors que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûre que ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps »**

 **« Vous avez parfaitement raison »** lui dit Elrond **« Vous êtes en tout point différente d'eux, tellement qu'on pourrait se poser la question de savoir si vous êtes réellement une Gazat, ce dont je doute de plus en plus »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** demanda Alnia, inquiète par ce qu'il sous-entendait **« Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'on me mentirait depuis ma naissance ? »**

 **« Pas depuis votre naissance, mais depuis que vous avez un certain âge »** déclara-t-il d'un ton énigmatique **« Je peux vous aider »** informa-t-il finalement

 **« Vraiment ? »** questionna Kili

 **« Oui. Voilà quelques temps que je surveille d'assez près l'évolution dans les Montagnes Grises. J'ai quelques troupes qui sont aux alentour et qui protègeront les villes proches. Mais je peux vous permettre de transmettre un message à Fornost »**

 **« Comment ? »** demanda Alnia pleine d'espoir

Elrond alla ouvrir un placard qui se trouvait sur la droite et en sortit un petit miroir au cadre d'argent et décoré de motifs fleuris.

 **« Grâce à ce miroir »** répondit Elrond **« Il vous suffira d'appeler la personne que vous voulez contacter à travers ce miroir, et alors cette personne pourra vous voir dans n'importe quel autre miroir à proximité »**

Alnia le regarda avec de grands yeux tandis qu'il lui tendait le miroir.

 **« Vraiment ? »** demanda-t-elle en prenant le miroir d'une main tremblante

Elrond hocha la tête quand Kili attira son attention.

 **« Vous ne parlerez de tout ça à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le seul à être au courant, et si mon oncle venait à l'apprendre… »**

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit »** le tranquillisa Elrond

Alnia le remercia d'un mouvement de tête avant de se lever avec Kili. Ce dernier sortit de la pièce alors qu'Alnia restait un peu en retrait.  
 **  
« Vous aussi vous me croyez quand je dis que je leur ferai rien ? »**

 **« Bien sûr »** affirma l'elfe **« Et j'espère que comme votre ami et moi-même, les autres vous croiront aussi »**

 **« Ça, j'en doute »** soupira la naine **« Encore merci Seigneur Elrond »** dit-elle en s'inclinant doucement, avant de sortir de la salle à la suite de Kili.

Ce dernier l'attendait derrière la porte et lui fit un sourire en la voyant apparaitre.

 **« Tu vois. Je t'avais dit qu'il nous aiderait »**

 **« Mmh… »** fit Alnia

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu devrais être soulagée, tu n'auras pas à nous faire quoi que ce soit et tu vas pouvoir prévenir ton amie »**

 **« Je suis soulagée, vraiment »** annonça Alnia **« J'essaie juste de comprendre ce que m'a dit Elrond. Il doute que je sois une Gazat, pourtant j'ai vécu toute ma vie à Ered Mithrin »**

 **« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire »** avoua Kili en commencent à marcher **« On ne t'a jamais rien dit qui sous-entendait que tu n'étais pas de là-bas ? »**

 **« Depuis toujours mes frères font en sorte que je ne me sente pas chez moi dans ces montagnes. Je ne me suis jamais identifiée à ces monstres que sont les Gazat. Et bien que je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir ma place dans ces montagnes, je sais que j'y suis née »**

 **« Qu'est ce qui te le prouve ? C'est vrai Alnia, regarde toi. Tu es complètement différente d'eux, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Tu n'es en rien comparable aux Gazat »**

 **« Tu sous-entends quoi exactement ? »**

 **« Que peut-être, on ne t'as pas tout dit »**

Alnia soupira. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était sûre d'être née dans les Montagnes Grises, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui on remettait ça en doute. Et pourtant, elle savait parfaitement que c'était possible. Elle n'avait jamais ressemblée à son père ni même à sa mère. Cette dernière lui avait dit que le fait qu'elle soit différente des autres Gazat devait venir sans doute d'une branche éloignée de la famille, et jamais Alnia n'avait douté de la véracité de ses propos. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et si on lui avait menti ? Mais alors dans ce cas, qui était-elle réellement ? Et puis, si la famille dans laquelle elle avait été élevée n'était pas la sienne, sa vraie famille l'aurait recherchée non ? Alnia était complètement perdue. Elle aurait tellement voulu voir sa mère là, tout de suite et lui demander de l'éclaircir…

 **. . . .**

 _À Fornost_

Rilasina était chez elle, assise dans son fauteuil un livre à la main. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à lire. Les mots et les phrases s'enchainaient sous ses yeux sans qu'elle n'en saisisse le sens. Voilà des mois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'Alnia, et elle était vraiment inquiète pour elle. Plus ça allait, et plus elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être fini par mourir sous les coups de ses frères et à chaque fois, cette pensée la faisait fondre en larmes. Elle se souvenait à peine de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. C'était en pleine nuit, elle avait avec elle deux dagues et une épée, ainsi qu'un sac sur le dos et une tenue de voyage. Elle était juste venue lui dire qu'elle partait pendant un certain temps et puis elle était partie dans la nuit noire après avoir serré Rilasina dans ses bras. La jeune humaine avait tenté de savoir où elle allait, mais Alnia avait refusé de lui dire. Rilasina soupira et finit par ranger son livre dans sa bibliothèque. C'est en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé qu'elle entendit une voix, tel un murmure.

 **« Il y a quelqu'un ? »** demanda-t-elle à voix haute

Pas de réponse. La jeune humaine se secoua alors la tête, se disant qu'elle avait sans doute rêvé. Mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit de nouveau la voix.

 **« Sina »** souffla cette voix

Rilasina se raidit en entendant ça. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appelait comme ça.

 **« Alnia ? »** demanda-t-elle dans le vide

 **« Oui, c'est moi »** fit la voix de son amie

 **« Où es-tu ? »**

 **« Le salon »  
**  
Rilasina sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle repartie dans son salon en courant presque, mais fut déçue en constatant qu'il était vide.

 **« Regarde le miroir »** fit la voix

 **« Quoi ? »** demanda l'humaine en se tournant vers le dit miroir

Elle se figea alors. Face à elle, dans son miroir, elle ne vit pas son reflet mais l'image de son amie, comme si elle regardait à travers une fenêtre. Rilasina fut choquée de voir ça. Comment était-ce possible ?

 **« Alnia, mais comment… »**

 **« Plus tard »** la coupa Alnia **« Sina, il faut que tu m'écoute attentivement. La ville est en danger, tu dois faire en sorte faire sortir le plus de gens possible et rapidement »**

 **« Attends, comment ça ? Alnia, où es-tu ? Ca fait des mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelle et voilà que tu apparais dans mon miroir et que tu me dis d'évacuer la ville. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques »**

 **« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Là où je suis, je suis en sécurité. Pour le moment. Mais tu dois me faire confiance, les Gazat vont venir d'ici peu. Pas avant plusieurs jours je pense, le temps qu'ils sachent que je refuse »**

 **« Que qui sache quoi ? »** demanda Rilasina, définitivement perdue **« Que refuses-tu ? »**

Alnia soupira et commença à répondre.

 **« Je suis à Fondcombe, dans la cité elfique. Si je suis partie, c'est parce que mes frères m'ont obligée à suivre des nains pour que j'en tue trois, ou alors ils attaquent Fornost. Le problème, c'est que je suis incapable de leur faire du mal, je ne peux pas. Le Seigneur Elrond m'a alors donné un miroir pour que je puisse te contacter et te prévenir. Il m'a dit que des troupes d'elfes étaient aux alentours et qu'ils protègent les villes autour des Montagnes Grises »**

 **« Dans la cité elfique ? »** répéta l'humaine, abasourdie **« Et bien sûr que tu ne les tueras pas, tu n'es pas une tueuse. Ces nains, ils ne sont pas au courant ? »**

 **« Non, enfin il y en a un qui sait mais il me protège. S'il te plait Sina, fait ce que je te dis »**

 **« Je ferai ce que je peux » accepta l'humaine « Mais Alnia… »**

 **« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps Sina, on m'attend »**

Alnia tourna la tête et regarda quelque chose que Rilasina ne pouvait pas voir.

 **« J'arrive Kili »** dit-elle à quelqu'un

 **« Qui est Kili ? »** voulu savoir Rilasina

 **« L'un des nains, je t'expliquerais. N'oublie pas, protège les autant que tu peux »**

Rilasina hocha la tête et avant qu'elle n'est pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Alnia disparut pour laisser place au reflet de la jeune humaine. Avait-elle rêvé ? Rilasina en doutait.  
Elle sortit alors de chez elle en hâte pour réunir le plus de monde possible et faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux pour Fornost.

 **. . . .**

 _A Fondcombe_

Alnia tenait toujours le miroir en main quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Kili était près d'elle et tentait par ce geste de la réconforter.

 **« Ça va ? »**

 **« Oui, ça m'a fait bizarre de la voir, c'est tout. En tout cas, je sais qu'elle va bien »**

 **« Il faut qu'on y aille. Les autres vont nous attendre pour dîner »**

Alnia hocha la tête, rangea le miroir dans le tiroir de la coiffeuse et sortit de sa chambre avec Kili.

 **« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Kili »**

 **« Arrête Alnia. N'importe quel ami ferait pareil »**

 **« Je n'en suis pas si sûre »** répliqua la naine **« N'importe qui d'autre aurait été prévenir Thorin ou m'aurais tuée sur place mais pas toi »**

 **« Bien évidemment que non. Parce que j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, et aussi parce que je voulais comprendre avant de faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté »**

 **« Donc ça ne te fais rien de mentir à ton oncle ? Ou à ton frère ? »**

 **« Je n'aime pas leur mentir, mais si c'est la seule façon de te garder en vie, je le ferai »** déclara-t-il d'une voix assurée

Alnia lui sourit une énième fois et c'est toujours avec un grand sourire qu'elle arriva avec l'archer à la salle du dîner. Tous étaient déjà là et les attendait. Kili et Alnia s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Fili, assit à côté de son frère, les regardait d'un drôle d'air.

 **« Que t'arrive-t-il** _ **nadadê**_ **? »** demanda Kili au bout de quelques minutes

 **« Depuis quand vous êtes réconciliés tous les deux ? »**

 **« Depuis environ deux ou trois heures »** répondit Alnia

 **« Et vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi vous étiez fâchés ? »**

 **« Il m'a fait la tête parce que l'autre matin je l'ai envoyé promener. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et il est venu me déranger. Apparemment il trouvait drôle de m'énerver d'avantage alors j'ai fini par lui donner un coup et ça ne lui a pas plu »** inventa Alnia en souriant légèrement.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à son assiette. Le repas se passa bien, bien qu'il finisse en bataille de nourriture au grand désespoir des elfes. Et oui, Alnia en lançait aussi. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas ri ainsi. C'était comme si son cœur avait été délesté d'un poids trop lourd. Mais elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'un jour elle fasse face au courroux de ses frères qui, elle le savait, serait terrible.  
Cependant, elle ne pensa pas à ses frères ce soir-là. Encore une fois, après le repas, les nains allèrent s'isoler entre eux, et comme la dernière fois, Fili et Kili avaient disparu quelques minutes et étaient revenus avec un tonneau d'hydromel.

 **« Vous savez que les elfes vont finir par s'en rendre compte ? »** expliqua Alnia, mais en rigolant néanmoins

 **« Bah »** répondit Fili en haussant les épaules **« S'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on en prenne, ils n'avaient qu'à mieux le cacher »  
**  
Alnia rigola de plus belle, mais resta néanmoins avec eux ce soir-là. Ils discutaient tous ensemble, racontant des souvenirs ou des blagues, chantant des chansons. Ils restèrent là pendant de longues heures.

 **« Alnia »** appela Bofur

La naine se tourna vers le marchand de jouet, l'écoutant attentivement.  
 **  
« Sais-tu chanter ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas trop »** répondit-elle sincèrement **« Aussi bien que les autres j'imagine »**

 **« Chante-nous quelque chose »** lança Kili

 **« Non, s'il te plait Kili. Ne m'oblige pas »**

 **« Allez, comme ça on te dira si tu chantes bien ou non »** renchérit son frère

Alnia soupira devant l'insistance des nains et se mit à chercher une chanson dans sa mémoire. A vrai dire, elle n'en connaissait qu'une seule qui remontait loin dans son enfance. C'était une chanson que sa mère lui chantait, enfin elle croyait puisque cela semblait remonter à tellement longtemps. Et pourtant, les paroles étaient toujours gravées dans sa mémoire.

 _ **"Minuit, tourne toi vers la lune  
Oublie ton infortune  
Revis tes souvenirs  
Si tu trouves  
Le bonheur au plus profond de toi  
Alors la vie renaîtra**_

 _ **Seule, sous la lune blafarde**_  
 _ **Frissonnant sous mes hardes**_  
 _ **Je songe à mon passé**_  
 _ **J'étais belle**_  
 _ **Et je ne connaissais que la joie**_  
 _ **O mémoire, souviens-toi**_

 _ **Heures d'angoisse et de poisse**_  
 _ **Quand les lampes se meurent**_  
 _ **Dans les fumée de cette aube glacée**_  
 _ **Un autre jour s'est levé**_

 _ **O jour, que ta lumière arrive**_  
 _ **Il faut que je survive**_  
 _ **Je dois lutter encore**_  
 _ **A l'aurore**_  
 _ **La nuit ne sera plus qu'un souvenir**_  
 _ **Un nouveau jour va venir**_

 _ **Ombre et lumière sous les fougères**_  
 _ **Mascarade sans fin**_  
 _ **Comme une fleur qui s'étiole et se meurt**_  
 _ **Mes souvenirs s'effacent**_

 _ **Touche-moi, ne me laisse pas seule**_  
 _ **Seule avec la mémoire**_  
 _ **De mes jours de bonheur**_  
 _ **Si tu oses**_  
 _ **Tu sauras toute la vérité**_  
 _ **Vois... le soleil s'est levé"**_

Une fois sa chanson finie, Alnia sentit tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle ne savait même pas d'où lui venait cette chanson, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir entendue il y avait une éternité de ça et pourtant, elle se souvenait de chaque parole. Elle se souvenait d'entendre une voix féminine la lui chanter, sa mère très certainement.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que pendant qu'elle chantait, Thorin était arrivé et l'avait écouté lui aussi.

 **« C'est une très jolie chanson »** complimenta Dori

 **« Et tu as une très jolie voix »** renchérit Bofur

 **« Merci, c'est une chanson que je connais depuis toujours je crois, mais je ne sais pas vraiment d'où »**

Chacun commença alors à donner son avis sur la prestation d'Alnia. Elle se sentit rougir sous les compliments de ses compagnons. Après ça, leur soirée reprit bon train et tous buvaient plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Quelques-uns étaient partis se coucher, mais certains comme Kili, Fili, Bofur, Nori, Gloìn, Bifur et même Alnia restèrent encore plusieurs heures…

 **. . . .**

 _*Comment peut-elle connaitre cette chanson ? Je la connais, je l'ai entendue presque toute mon enfance. Il faut dire que j'en sais peu sur elle. Quand je pense qu'elle a bien failli être tuée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'avoir vu son sang couler ma rempli d'une rage meurtrière. Je n'avais eu alors qu'une envie : remonter de ce trou et tous les tuer. Mais bon, au moins elle est vivante. Et puis elle avait l'air réellement heureuse ce soir. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je la vois rire, et c'est agréable. Et sa voix était vraiment belle. Mais maintenant, reste à savoir comment elle peut connaitre cette chanson. Chanson qui, la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu, était chantée par ma propre mère. Quelques jours avant sa mort, elle l'avait chanté pour Elle. Il faut que je sache…*_

 **. . . .**

Lorsqu'Alnia se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà tard. Ce matin-là, elle regretta bien vite d'avoir autant bu la veille. Elle avait l'impression que ça tête allait exploser. A chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, c'était comme si son cerveau se cognait à toutes les parois de son crâne. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, tous les rideaux tirés mais la vive lumière que l'on pouvait apercevoir entre les rideaux montrait qu'en effet, il devait être très tard.

Après quelques minutes, Alnia se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème, elle sentait quelqu'un dans son dos. Elle n'était pas seule, quelqu'un d'autre était allongé dans son lit. Autre problème, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Ces derniers s'arrêtaient au moment où elle avait chantée, après c'était le trou noir. Elle se retourna doucement, ouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit alors Kili, endormi profondément à côté d'elle.

 **« C'est pas vrai »** souffla-t-elle

Elle n'avait tout de même pas… ? Avec Kili ? Non pas que l'idée était répugnante en soit, il fallait bien admettre que Kili était un nain plutôt beau, mais jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder de nouveau en face dans ce cas-là. La couverture s'arrêtait à sa taille, et Alnia constata très rapidement qu'il était torse nu, ce qui n'aida pas pour les doutes s'immisçant dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son torse bien fait, des pectoraux bien dessinés sur lesquels il y avait une fine toison noire. Ses abdos semblaient plus que dur et Alnia dû retenir sa main d'aller vérifier si c'était le cas. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ?

 **« Kili réveille-toi »** dit-elle en le secouant par l'épaule

Il se contenta de grogner, avant d'attraper la naine et de la serrer contre lui. Alnia resta pétrifiée.

 **« Kili »** grogna-t-elle en tentant de se libérer de ses bras.

Elle soupira et finit par le pincer au bras. Il se réveilla d'un coup, poussant un petit cri de douleur. Alnia en profita pour se libérer tandis que Kili se tenait le crâne.

 **« Ma tête »** se plaignit-il

Alnia se racla la gorge et Kili la regarda avec surprise.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question »** rétorqua la naine **« C'est toi qui est dans mon lit »**

Kili regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'en effet il n'était pas dans sa chambre. C'est alors que la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

 **« Rassure-moi »** continua Alnia **« Tu as toujours ton pantalon ? »**

 **« Oui, bien sûr »** répondit Kili mais en vérifiant tout de même

Alnia soupira de soulagement

 **« Au moins, il ne s'est rien passé »**

 **« Si il c'était passé quelque chose, crois-moi tu t'en souviendrais »** dit-il d'un ton enjôleur

Alnia leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

 **« Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? »**

 **« C'est toi qui a voulu que je dorme ici. Tu avais beaucoup bu hier soir et je t'ai raccompagné. Quand j'ai voulu partir, tu m'as attrapé et tu m'as demandé de dormir ici et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, tu t'étais endormie dans mes bras. Alors, oui j'ai retiré ma tunique mais rien de plus »**

Alnia se sentit rougir affreusement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête l'alcool.  
 **  
« Ce n'est pas vrai »** se lamenta-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains **« Je suis désolé Kili »**

 **« Ne t'en fait pas. On a tous beaucoup bu, je suppose que la journée va être calme pour la compagnie »**

Alnia hocha la tête et se leva. Instantanément, la tête lui tourna et elle se ressaya.

 **« Ça va ? »** demanda Kili en rigolant

 **« Oui, je dois juste y aller doucement »**

 **« Bon et bien, je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre »**

Alnia acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'elle sentait le lit bouger derrière elle. La porte se referma bientôt, non sans que Kili lui lance un « à tout à l'heure ».

Alnia se releva alors et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et s'immergea totalement dans le liquide qu'elle avait fait couler froid. Cela eu l'effet de la réveiller un bon coup, puis elle sortit et alla s'habiller d'un pantalon blanc et d'une tunique verte feuillage. Alors qu'elle finissait tout juste de s'habiller, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Arielyn de l'autre côté, une tasse fumante à la main.

 **« Bonjour mademoiselle »** salua l'elfe en entrant **« Vous êtes enfin réveillée »**

 **« Qu'elle heure est-il ? »** voulu savoir Alnia

 **« Bientôt 15 heures »** répondit Arielyn **« La tasse est pour vous, pour calmer votre mal de tête »**

Alnia saisit alors la tasse des mains de l'elfe, étonnée de savoir qu'elle avait dormit si longtemps. Cette fois-ci c'était décidé, ne plus jamais boire d'alcool et encore moins avec des nains. La mixture dégageait une odeur de plusieurs plantes. Elle but à petite gorgée et sentit presque instantanément son mal de tête la quitter.

 **« Je vous remercie »**

 **« Je vous en prie. Votre chef demande à vous voir, ainsi que toute la compagnie »**

Arielyn conduisit alors la naine à travers les longs corridors. Alnia se demandait bien pourquoi Thorin réunissait tout le monde, bien qu'elle se doutait que c'était par rapport à leur départ imminent.  
Elles arrivèrent finalement sur le grand balcon qui leur était réservé, là où ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille. Tous étaient là, attendant Alnia qui était la dernière arrivée.

 **« Désolé du retard »** s'excusa Alnia

 **« C'est sûr que lorsque on a la gueule de bois, c'est dur de se lever »** railla Thorin

Alnia décida de l'ignorer et se plaça près de Kili.

 **« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est enfin arrivé »** commença Thorin en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Alnia **« Je dois vous annoncer que l'on part demain. Seul Gandalf est au courant. Comme je le craignais, les elfes s'opposent à notre quête, aussi nous partirons un peu avant l'aube »**

Tous les nains acquiescèrent, y compris Alnia et Bilbon bien que ces derniers soient un peu déçus de partir. Enfin, à vrai dire, Alnia n'était pas déçue, elle était terrorisée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui les attendait dehors. A Fondcombe, ils étaient en sécurité, mais elle savait très bien que ses frères ne la lâcheraient pas. Et elle était vraiment apeurée à l'idée que Thorin découvre tout.

Après leur petite réunion, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations et Alnia préféra aller préparer ses affaires. Tandis qu'elle rassemblait le tout dans sa chambre, de légers coups furent frappés à sa porte.

 **« Entrez ! »**

 **« Alors, tu te sens mieux ? »** entendit-elle la voix de Kili

 **« Oui oui, Arielyn m'a apporté de quoi calmer mon mal de tête »**

 **« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes Alnia, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Thorin ne saura pas… »**

 **« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, mais plutôt que mes frères me retrouvent »**

 **« Dans ce cas, je m'occuperai d'eux avant même qu'ils ne pensent à faire quoi que ce soit »**

Alnia lui sourit tendrement mais resta inquiète tout de même. Bien que Kili veuille la protéger et que c'était un très bon combattant, elle savait très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte face à Drelk et Drokl.

La jeune naine se fit alors la promesse de faire en sorte que ses frères n'atteignent jamais Kili ou qui que ce soit dans la compagnie. Personne ne mourrait par sa faute, et si elle devait se faire tuer pour ça, et bien d'accord. La mort ne l'effrayait pas, plus maintenant.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **La semaine prochaine, on quitte Fondcombe**

 **La chanson est tirée de la comédie musicale _Cats_ , il s'agit de la version française de la chanson Memory (que je vous conseille d'écouter, c'est une très jolie chanson)**

 **Alors, des idées pour ce nain?**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine!**


	9. Chapter 8

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Bonjour!**

 **Oui oui, je suis toujours là ;) Désolée pour cette longue attente. Mais le syndrome de la page blanche m'a atteinte lol**

 **Bref, le voici enfin mon dernier chapitre. Avant ça merci à Sarah March qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record ;)**

 **Merci aussi à aliena wyvern, Gin Lise et AnanasPower pour leur review qui me font toujours autant plaisir ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Comme prévu, ils partirent tôt de Fondcombe. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, le ciel était seulement teinté de touches rosées. Gandalf leur avait annoncé qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent, encore à moitié endormis à l'aube d'un nouveau jour. Alnia eu un petit pincement au cœur en quittant la cité elfique, mais elle savait bien que de toute façon qu'elle n'y serait pas restée indéfiniment. Pendant de longues heures, ils marchèrent près d'une forêt luxuriante au flanc de la montagne. Ils marchèrent toute la journée, s'arrêtant seulement quelques minutes pour manger un morceau. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent le soir venu, Fondcombe avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Ils trouvèrent un endroit suffisamment couvert par les arbres tandis que les vieilles habitudes reprenaient : Gloìn et Oìn s'occupant du feu, Bofur et Bombur préparant le repas chassé par Kili juste avant.

Pendant que tous s'afféraient, Alnia s'éloigna un peu. Elle était sûre d'elle maintenant, elle ne leur ferait aucun mal et ses frères ne pourront s'en prendre à Fornost. Mais cela n'empêchait pas une sourde crainte s'insinuer en elle, lui tordant l'estomac. Thorin pourrait tout découvrir, et là qu'elle ait ou non décidé de le tuer ne changerait rien, car il la détesterait et la tuerait sans hésiter. Mais elle avait confiance en Kili, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien. Elle avait l'étrange impression que ce secret les avait beaucoup rapprochés, non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne. Il était vraiment la personne qu'elle appréciait le plus dans cette compagnie. Elle réfléchissait à tout ça quand elle entendit un craquement. Mais elle ne sursauta pas car elle savait très précisément ce que c'était.

 **« Sors de là ! »** dit-elle à voix haute

Apparut alors devant elle un nain aux cheveux et à la barbe noire. Ses yeux étaient tels des puits sans fond. Une cicatrice barrait son visage, traversant son œil gauche rendant ce dernier aveugle. Il regarda Alnia d'un air méprisant et plein de dégout.

 _ **« Tes frères s'impatientent »**_ grogna-t-il en Noire Parler

 **« Et alors ? »** dit-elle en langue commune, refusant d'utiliser le même langage

 _ **« Tu attends quoi exactement ? Tu as passé des jours avec eux chez les elfes, tu as eu tout le temps et ils sont toujours en vie »**_

 **« Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Je sais ce que je fais »**

 **« J'avais dit à tes frères qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. Je sais que tu ne feras rien »** continua-t-il en langue commune

 **« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »**

 **« Je pourrais te tuer »** lança-t-il en pointant son épée sur Alnia **« Ca règlerait tout, et d'autres se chargeront d'eux »**

 **« Tu seras mort avant d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit »** annonça une nouvelle voix

Alnia tourna la tête et vit Kili à quelques mètres, son arc bandé et les yeux chargés d'éclairs. Le Gazat attrapa alors Alnia par le bras, la colla contre lui et passa son épée sous sa gorge, à ce même moment Kili lâcha sa flèche qui érafla la joue gauche du Gazat. Celui-ci lâcha Alnia qui sentit le sang de l'espion couler dans son cou. Kili se rapprocha vivement d'elle et la tira de sorte à la mettre derrière lui. Il encocha une nouvelle flèche qu'il pointa sur le Gazat. Alnia se plaça près de l'archer et regarda l'espion avec des yeux noirs.

 **« Tu peux aller dire à mes frères qu'ils peuvent toujours attendre. Si quelqu'un doit leur faire du mal, ça ne sera pas moi. Si jamais ils s'approchent, je n'hésiterais pas à les tuer »**

Le Gazat regarda Alnia avec rage tandis que Kili l'avait toujours dans son viseur.

 **« Tu sais que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Ils te tueront avec eux »  
« Dans ce cas je mourrais pour les protéger »** cracha Alnia

 **« Maintenant, dégage d'ici et que je ne te revois pas »** grogna Kili **« Ou alors, je peux te promettre que ma prochaine flèche se retrouvera entre tes deux yeux »**

L'espion se contenta de le regarder avec hargne et tourna les talons. Kili garda son arc bandé encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Alnia ne pose une main sur son bras. Kili baissa alors son arc et se tourna vers la naine.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet

 **« Oui, comment tu as su que j'étais là ? »**

 **« C'est Fili qui m'a dit que tu étais partie par ici. Et heureusement que je suis venu »**

 **« Merci »** souffla-t-elle

Kili hocha la tête avant de regarder quelque chose dans le cou de la naine.

 **« Tu es blessée »** dit-il en approchant sa main

 **« Non »** répondit Alnia **« Ce n'est pas mon sang »**

Kili sortit alors un tissu blanc immaculé sur lequel il versa un peu d'eau de sa gourde. Il entreprit alors de nettoyer le sang sur la peau de la naine. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, un frisson coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale en sentant la main de Kili la toucher. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser son visage et un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

 **« C'est bon »** annonça-t-il au bout de quelques minutes **« Il n'y a plus rien »**

 **« Je te remercie »** dit-elle en tentant de reprendre ses esprits

 **« Pas de quoi »** répondit Kili

Elle resta à l'observer pendant quelques secondes, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard d'un marron intense et profond. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle se surprenait à l'observer d'une manière dont elle ne devrait pas. Elle ne devait pas se laisser étreindre par ce genre de sentiment, car c'était une faiblesse. On lui avait toujours dit ça, et pourtant elle était incapable de se détourner de lui. Elle avait toujours envie depuis quelques temps d'être près de lui.

 **« On devrait y retourner »** annonça-t-elle finalement en détournant le regard

Kili hocha la tête, légèrement déçu qu'elle ait rompu le contact visuel, et ils repartirent en direction du camp. Ils marchèrent en silence, les voix des membres de la compagnie s'intensifiant à chaque pas. Ils débarquèrent finalement dans la lumière du feu et Fili fut le premier à les voir. Il avait son épée à la main et semblait être sur le point d'aller quelque part.

 **« Vous voilà tous les deux »** lança-t-il soulagé et légèrement en colère en même temps **« Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ? »**

 **« Nulle part »** répondit Alnia **« Ne t'en fais pas, on va bien. C'est sans importance »**

 **« Parlez pour vous »** gronda Thorin en s'approchant **« Ca fait une demi-heure que vous avez disparus »**

 **« Excuse nous… »** commença Kili

 **« C'est de ma faute. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose et je me suis un peu trop éloignée. Kili est venu me chercher, c'est tout »** inventa Alnia

 **« A l'avenir, ne vous éloignez pas du groupe »** recommanda Thorin **« Venez plutôt nous prévenir s'il y a quelque chose au lieu de partir seule »**

Alnia hocha la tête tandis que Thorin s'éloignait.

 **« Vous n'auriez pas pu revenir plus vite »** râla Fili **« J'étais inquiet moi »**

 **« Désolé »** s'excusa Kili **« Ce n'était pas notre intention »**

Fili alla rejoindre les autres tandis que Kili et Alnia s'échangeait un regard avant de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre autour du feu. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Thorin leur apprit que la porte cachée d'Erebor ne serait visible qu'à la dernière lueur du jour de Durin.

 **« Demain nous commençons notre ascension dans les Monts Brumeux, c'est un endroit dangereux, donc je vous demanderais d'être prudent »** ajouta-t-il

Alnia tiqua à la mention des Monts Brumeux. Elle avait souvent entendu dire que ces montagnes grouillaient de gobelins. Elle commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de passer par là. Elle mangea doucement en pensant à tous cela. C'était bien connu, les gobelins étaient du côté des orcs et étaient aussi mauvais qu'eux. Après le dîner, elle s'approcha de Thorin dans le but de lui parler de ses craintes.

 **« Thorin »** l'appela-t-elle doucement tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle **« Je peux vous demander quelque choses ? »**

 **« De quoi s'agit-il ? »**

 **« Il n'y a pas un autre chemin qu'on puisse prendre ? A part ce sentier dans cette montagne »**

 **« Pourquoi cette question ? »**

 **« Vous répondez toujours à des questions par des questions ? »** s'exaspéra Alnia **« Ou c'est juste pour m'énerver ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »** répondit Thorin avec un léger sourire néanmoins

 **« Thorin, je suis sérieuse »** s'exaspéra Alnia en levant les yeux au ciel **« Je suis certaine que vous savez très bien ce qui vit dans les Monts Brumeux, autant que moi »**

Le regard de Thorin s'assombrit alors et son sourire disparut

 **« Oui, je le sais. Bien évidemment »** affirma-t-il **« J'aimerais pouvoir passer par un autre chemin, croyez moi. J'ai passé des heures à essayer de trouver, mais rien. La seule option qu'il y a serait de contourner les Monts Brumeux mais ça rallongerait notre voyage de plusieurs jours, si ce n'est de semaine. Notre temps est limité »**

 **« Je comprends »** acquiesça Alnia **« J'espère juste qu'on ne rencontrera pas ces créatures »**

 **« Je l'espère aussi »** admit le roi nain **« Mais si nous restons sur nos garde, il n'y a pas de raison que cela arrive »**

 **« Vous avez sans doute raison »**

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, allez plutôt vous coucher »** lui conseilla Thorin **« Nous avons encore une longue route demain »**

Alnia acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa couche, que Kili lui avait installée près du feu, lui-même s'étant installé près d'elle. Elle s'allongea et resta perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'inquiétait réellement, il faut dire que se retrouver en face des gobelins n'était pas une idée des plus plaisantes.

 **« Vous parliez de quoi ? »** demanda soudainement Kili

 **« De rien. Juste de la suite du voyage. Passer par les Monts Brumeux ne m'enchante pas vraiment »** avoua la naine

Elle sentit alors la main de Kili prendre doucement la sienne dans un geste réconfortant.

 **« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout ira bien »** voulu-t-il la rassurer  
 **« En espérant que tu aies raison »** soupira-t-elle

Kili serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. Il aurait voulu faire plus, il se surprenait même à vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, là maintenant. Et puis, il devait avouer que la voir discuter avec son oncle avait provoqué chez lui une petite pointe de jalousie, comme une brûlure au creux de l'estomac. Et puis il y avait eu ce moment dans la forêt, juste avant qu'ils ne repartent. Leur regard c'étaient croisés et Kili avait plongé dans ses yeux noisettes, clairs et empreint d'une grande douceur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à elle de cette manière. Tournant son regard vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, sa main serrant toujours celle d'Alnia et un inexplicable sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'Alnia se réveilla le lendemain il était encore tôt et elle était une des premières. Elle se rendit compte par ailleurs qu'elle avait toujours la main de Kili dans la sienne et qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle se détacha doucement et se leva. L'air était plutôt frais ce matin-là, le ciel était gris même à cette heure. Devant elle s'étalait des pics plus ou moins haut, recouverts parfois d'une fine couche blanche ou dont le sommet était brouillé par quelques nuages bas. Les montagnes n'étaient pas d'un gris de pierre normal, mais de pierre sombre, presque noir. La vue des Monts Brumeux n'avait rien de charmant, c'était un lieu qui semblait presque mort et désolé. Quelques arbres morts étaient ici et là sur certaines pentes.

 **« Déjà levée ? »** grogna une voix derrière elle

Se retournant, elle vit Dwalin assit non loin, la fixant.

 **« Oui, tu étais de garde ? »  
**  
Il acquiesça avant que Thorin ne se réveille à son tour et commence à réveiller tout le monde avec sa douceur habituelle

Très vite, tous furent levés et prêts au départ. Le début de l'ascension dans la montagne fut plutôt calme mais très vite, les choses se sont compliquées. Le sentier était de plus en plus étroit, si bien qu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de marcher les uns derrière les autres. Un vent froid s'infiltrait et mordait la peau sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucun vêtement. De sombres nuages avançaient doucement vers eux, apportant avec eux quelque chose de funeste. Rapidement, ces nuages noirs se retrouvèrent au-dessus de leur tête, cachant complètement les rayons du soleil, si bien qu'ils auraient pût se croire en pleine nuit. Et comme pour tout arranger, la pluie se mit à tomber. D'abord par de petites gouttes, se transformant peu à peu en un véritable déluge. Le sentier était rendu extrêmement glissant, déjà qu'il était dangereux lorsqu'il était sec mais mouillé c'était encore pire. Leur vision était très gênée et brouiller par la pluie, qui formait comme un rideau d'eau entre chaque membre de la compagnie. Ils continuèrent malgré tout de marcher mais en se collant dos à la paroi et en se donnant les mains les uns aux autres. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un orage éclata au-dessus de leur tête. Il était violent et accompagné d'éclairs illuminant l'obscurité environnante.

Des pans de montagnes dégringolaient sur eux en des rochers plus ou moins gros, cassant leur sentier déjà très mince. Alnia entendit vaguement Thorin hurler quelque chose à propos d'un abri mais n'en entendit pas plus. L'orage était d'une violence telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Entre les coups de tonnerres l'assourdissant ajouté à la pluie qui l'aveuglait, Alnia se sentait un peu perdue.

 **« Ce n'est pas un orage ! »** entendit-elle dire fortement Balin près d'elle **« C'est duel d'orage ! Regardez »**

Alnia leva alors les yeux et vit se détacher du ciel sombre une immense silhouette se détachant de la montagne. Des géants de pierre. Comme pour beaucoup de monde, Alnia pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple légende, mais non. Ils étaient bien là devant elle, se battant avec une rage non dissimulée, se lançant d'énormes morceaux de pierre arrachés à la montagne. Certains atteignaient la roche juste au-dessus d'eux, déversant sur la compagnie une pluie de pierre parfois coupante. C'est alors qu'Alnia sentit la roche sous ses pieds trembler. Baissant son regard, elle constata avec horreur que la roche sous ses pieds se fendait en deux. Fili, qui était près d'elle, la poussa sur le côté, ainsi que son frère. Ils étaient sur les jambes d'un autre géant. Il commença à se battre à son tour, rendant le support de la compagnie très instable. D'un côté il y avait Balin, Ori, Thorin, Bofur, Kili, Dori, Gloìn et Alnia, et de l'autre se trouvait Dwalin, Nori, Bombur, Bifur, Fili, Oìn et Bilbon. Tous s'agrippaient comme il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que le premier groupe ait l'occasion de passer de la jambe du géant au reste du sentier au flanc de la montagne. Kili entraina Alnia avec lui tandis que l'autre groupe était resté sur la seconde jambe. Thorin les encouragea à faire comme eux, mais la distance était bien trop grande. Le géant finit par perdre le combat et s'effondra. Alnia vit avec horreur la jambe sur laquelle était le reste de la compagnie se rapprocher dangereusement de la montagne.

Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'écoulait très lentement, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à faire durer le temps, le ralentir à l'infini. Elle les voyait tomber sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Et puis, c'est dans un grand fracas que la jambe percuta la montagne. Thorin cria le nom de son neveu et Alnia espérait de toutes ses forces qu'ils allaient tous bien. Près d'elle, Kili semblait très pâle et était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Thorin partit dans leur direction, suivit de près par Gloìn et tous les autres, Alnia entrainant Kili en lui prenant le bras. C'est alors qu'elle entendit avec soulagement Gloìn dire que tous allaient bien. Elle s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau et s'approcha rapidement des autres, Kili juste derrière elle. Ils étaient tous là, au sol et tentant de se relever et surtout ils étaient tous en vie. Elle s'approcha de Fili et le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui et tous les autres.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Mais oui Alnia, il en faut plus pour me tuer »** rigola le nain blond

Elle s'autorisa à sourire sans apercevoir le regard noir que lançait un certain nain brun en direction de Fili.

 **« Où est Bilbon ? »** demanda soudainement Bofur

Alnia sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ils se rendirent très vite compte que Bilbon avait glissé et qu'il s'accrochait désormais comme il pouvait à la paroi de la montagne. Plusieurs nains voulurent l'aider à remonter, mais il était trop bas. Thorin finit par descendre à son niveau et le fit remonter. Mais au moment de remonter lui-même, il glissa et se fit aider par Dwalin pour revenir parmi eux.

 **« J'ai bien cru que nous avions perdu notre cambrioleur »** dit Dwalin

 **« Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui »** lança Thorin **« Jamais il n'aurait dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous »**

Ils finirent par trouver une petite grotte dans laquelle ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Alnia trouva un rocher où elle s'assit, complètement épuisée et trempée jusqu'aux os. Ses vêtements étaient tellement gorgés d'eau qu'elle aurait pu approvisionner une ville toute entière pour des semaines. Elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un lui mettre une couverture sur le dos. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit Kili près d'elle.

 **« Merci »** lui dit-elle

Kili se contenta de lui sourire sans répondre. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé la façon dont elle s'était jetée dans les bras de son frère. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il était jaloux de Fili. Après tout, elle s'était juste inquiétée et avait été soulagée en le voyant en vie. Kili aussi bien-sûr avait été soulagé, il s'agissait de son frère tout de même. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il resta assis près d'elle tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur derrière le rocher. Elle ferma les yeux, et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle s'endormit. Elle eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une minute quand elle entendit la voix de Thorin :

 **« Tout le monde debout ! »**

Alnia se réveilla en sursaut et eu juste le temps de voir le sol se fendre en deux. Elle se releva d'un coup et se mit debout sur le rocher et vit avec horreur tous ses compagnons passer à travers le sol en criant. Elle croisa rapidement le regard de Kili, puis le sol se referma et le silence prit place dans la petite caverne. Elle osait à peine respirer. C'était sans doute un fait des gobelins. Et maintenant, elle était censée faire quoi ? Elle décida finalement de descendre de son rocher et sortit de la caverne en rasant les murs, de peur que le sol ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Elle se retrouva finalement dehors, sous un ciel virant doucement au gris. Mais au moins la pluie et l'orage a cessé se dit-elle.

Elle venait tout juste de sortir quand elle entendit des voix dans la grotte.

 **« Ils sont tous passés tu crois ? »** fit une première voix aigu et grinçante

 **« Personne ne peux échapper à ça »** répondit une deuxième voix tout aussi désagréable que la première **« Mais vérifie quand même, moi j'y retourne. Et n'oublie pas de regarder dehors »**

Alnia sentit son sang se glacer à ces mots. Il allait la voir, elle était de retour sur le sentier et il n'y avait rien qui puisse la cacher. Et il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à courir, le chemin était encore glissant et elle pourrait vite tomber dans le vide. Elle entendit les pas du gobelin se rapproché de l'entrée et c'est alors qu'elle eut une idée. Elle sortit ses dagues doucement et se colla le plus possible à la paroi. C'est alors qu'une hideuse créature, plus petite qu'elle, la peau couleur boue, des bras décharnés portant une épée rouillée et encore tachée de sang désormais séché sortit. Le gobelin était d'abord le dos tourné à Alnia. Elle en profita pour lui sauter sur le dos et l'entailla au front. Elle se battit contre lui et réussi à le blesser à l'épaule. Elle lui tordit finalement le bras qui tenait encore son épée, jusqu'à entendre un craquement sinistre. L'épée rouillée vola et dégringola la pente. Le gobelin voulut se jeter à la gorge d'Alnia, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Le gobelin se retrouva finalement dos au vide, une dague d'Alnia sur la gorge et l'autre au niveau du cœur.

 **« Pousse un seul cri, un mot plus haut que l'autre et tu es mort »** menaça la naine

Le gobelin se contenta de la jauger avec dégout, de ses yeux terreux et vide de toute intelligence.

 **« Où mène cette trappe ? »**

 _ **« Tu crois que je vais te le dire chienne ? »**_ cracha-t-il en Noir Parlé

Sous l'insulte, Alnia lâcha la dague que le gobelin avait sous la gorge et l'y attrapa avant de le pencher au-dessus du vide, sa deuxième dague toujours pointée sur son cœur.

 _ **« Je te déconseille de m'énerver »**_ grogna-t-elle dans la même langue _**« Et tu as tout intérêt à me dire où ils ont été emmenés »**_

Les yeux de la naine avaient virés au noir sous la colère, la prise qu'elle avait sur la gorge du gobelin était assurée comme celle qu'elle avait sur sa dague. Le gobelin fut surprit de voir qu'elle connaissait la langue du Mordor et quelque peu apeuré aussi.

 **« Da-dans le royaume du roi »** dit-il difficilement, Alnia l'étranglant à moitié **« I-il vont être con-conduit au roi »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur faire ? »**

Le gobelin se contenta de lui lancer un sourire mauvais ce qui acheva d'énerver Alnia. Elle lui enfonça sa dague dans le cœur avant de le lâcher. Le gobelin tomba alors dans le vide, poussant un faible cri et était déjà mort quand il s'écrasa au sol.

Alnia resta plusieurs minutes, complètement immobile. Ils avaient été capturés par les gobelins. Ils devaient être des centaines là-dessous, à elle seule elle ne pourrait rien faire. Mais où était Gandalf quand on avait besoin de lui ? Elle se secoua mentalement et ramassa ses dagues. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait compris sur ses nains, c'est qu'ils se débrouillent toujours pour s'en sortir. Autant qu'elle continue à avancer sur le sentier étroit. Petit à petit, le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu, mais toujours couvert de nuage. L'air était froid et le vent mordant, elle avançait doucement, faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds. Elle espérait trouver une entrée à cette montagne, il devait forcément y en avoir une, à part passer par une des trappes des gobelins. Elle marcha de longues heures, ne s'arrêtant jamais de peur de croiser une autre de ces créatures. Ses pieds la faisait affreusement souffrir et elle mourrait de faim, ajouter au fait que parfois elle devait presque escalader la montagne pour passer le sentier tellement il était étroit à certains moments. Ses mains étaient toute écorchées et son souffle était court.

Elle marcha pendant longtemps, toute la journée, s'arrêtant juste quelques minutes. L'air lui-même semblait étouffant. Elle finit par trébucher sur une pierre et se retrouva suspendue dans le vide, accrochée seulement par une racine sortant de la pierre. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle aurait voulu crier pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, mais les seuls qui viendraient seraient les gobelins. Elle tenta de remonter par elle-même mais elle en était incapable. C'est alors qu'une ombre se dessina au-dessus d'elle, une silhouette qu'Alnia n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre. La personne l'attrapa par le bras et la fit remonter rapidement. Alnia resta assise contre la paroi, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son cœur. Se rappelant de la personne près d'elle, elle commença à sortir une dague mais une voix l'arrêta.

 **« Voyons Alnia, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Vous le savez »**

Elle releva instantanément la tête à cette voix qu'elle avait reconnue. Gandalf était devant elle, la regardant soucieusement. Elle se releva, soulagée de le revoir et en colère en même temps qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait bon sang ? »** s'énerva-t-elle

 **« Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé »** s'excusa le magicien **« Mais où sont les autres Alnia ? »**

 **« Ils ont été capturés par les gobelins. Moi j'ai réussi à y échapper, alors j'ai continué le chemin espérant trouver une entrée et les aider »**

Le visage de Gandalf prit un masque d'inquiétude.  
 **  
« Venez avec moi, je sais par où nous pouvons passer. Mais avant… »**

Gandalf posa alors sa main sur le front d'Alnia est prononça une incantation et retira sa main. Aussitôt, Alnia se sentit revigorée, sa faim semblait s'être atténuée et sa fatigue disparue.

Ils commencèrent alors à marcher rapidement le long du sentier qui s'élargissait de plus en plus. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant une ouverture, formant un trou noir dans la roche. Gandalf dégaina son épée, imité par Alnia. Tous deux entrèrent alors et Alnia eu une expression de dégout. Une grande chaleur régnait dans cette montagne, une chaleur étouffante en plus des odeurs de moisissure et de pourriture.

Ils allèrent vite, se débarrassant parfois d'un gobelin ou deux sur leur route. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur une grande place, entourant un grand trône grossièrement sculpté. Devant se tenait un gobelin énorme, son triple menton pendouillant lamentablement sur sa poitrine, son ventre plus que proéminant était couvert de furoncles et Alnia remarqua avec dégout qu'il avait une couronne faite d'os sur la tête.

Gandalf montra doucement le trône à Alnia et cette dernière se dirigea doucement vers le trône. Elle vit alors, agglutinée devant le monstre se faisant appeler roi, la compagnie entière avec en première ligne Fili et Kili lançant des regards noirs au roi gobelin, et encore plus à l'avant se trouvait Thorin plus royal que jamais. Une fois qu'elle fut derrière le trône, qui n'était pas en bois comme elle l'avait cru mais en os, elle put entendre la conversation entre Thorin et l'énorme gobelin.  
 **  
« …vous n'êtes pas roi, et vous n'avez pas de montagne. Ce qui fait de vous un moins que rien »** railla le roi gobelin

Alnia serra les poings aux mots de ce dernier. Il pouvait parler lui, il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de Thorin. La naine eu soudainement l'envie de se jeter sur le grand gobelin et de le tuer, de la massacrer même mais elle devait attendre que Gandalf agisse d'abord.

 **« Je connais quelqu'un qui paierait cher pour votre tête »** continua le gobelin **« Juste une tête, détachée du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un orc pâle qui monte un warg blanc »**

Le sang d'Alnia se glaça dans ses veines. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Ou bien, la rumeur disait vraie ? Azog aurait survécu.

 **« Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde »** grogna Thorin **« Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y longtemps ! »**

 **« Alors le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ? »** se moqua le gobelin avant de s'approcher d'un petit gobelin sur une sorte de balançoire attaché à un filin

Alnia risqua à se montrer doucement à Thorin. Ce dernier la vit et ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de bruit et prononça silencieusement le nom de Gandalf quand il fut ramené vers la compagnie. Alnia le vit leur dire quelques mots et elle ne doutait qu'il leur annonçait sa présence.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un cri strident retentit. Un des gobelins avait sorti l'épée de Thorin de son fourreau et la lame lui avait brûlé les yeux. Le roi gobelin remonta sur son trône en criant :

 **« Je connais cette épée ! C'est le fendoir à gobelin ! La mordeuse, l'épée qui a tranchée un millier de tête ! »**

Il ordonna alors à ses sbires de tuer les nains. Ils commencèrent à les fouetter et Alnia, ne pouvant supporter de voir ça sans rien faire se jeta sur les gobelins quand Gandalf intervint enfin, projetant un éclair aveuglant autour de lui.  
Tous se retrouvèrent au sol, sonné par la lumière. La compagnie se releva plus vite que les gobelins, qui eux étaient complètement sonnés. Alnia constata avec soulagement qu'ils allaient tous à peu près bien, certains étaient blessés, mais rien de très grave.

Elle s'approcha d'eux pendant qu'ils se relevaient.

 **« Alnia ? »** lança Nori **« Mais comment… »**

 **« Plus tard »** le coupa Alnia **« On doit sortir d'ici »**

 **« Saisissez-vous de vos armes ! »** ordonna Gandalf tandis que les gobelins commençaient à refaire surface **« Battez-vous ! Battez-vous ! »**

Tous les nains reprirent alors leurs armes, se préparant à un combat sans merci. Toutes les lames étaient levées, prêtes à rencontrer la chair des gobelins qui se lancèrent sur leur prisonniers.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout!**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review en passant ;)**

 **Bisous!**


	10. Chapter 9

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Coucou mes petits lutins (on sent que noël arrive non?)**

 **Bref, voici le neuvième chapitre qui plus court que les précédents. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Merci à Sarah March pour m'avoir corrigé :)**

 **Et merci aussi à mes trois rewieuse AnanasPower, aliena wyvern et Gin Lise**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Les gobelins se jetèrent sur les nains dont les coups d'épée fusèrent aussi rapidement. Leur sang noir éclaboussait leurs vêtements et leur visage mais ils n'en n'avaient que faire. Le plus important était de sortir de là le plus vite possible, et surtout entier.

Alnia donnait de puissants coups, tranchant dans le vif, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Très vite, la petite place de bois sur laquelle ils se trouvaient fut noire de sang. Le roi gobelin voulut attaquer Thorin, mais ce dernier réussit à parer avec son épée et sous la force du coup, le gobelin recula et tomba de l'esplanade.

 **« Suivez-moi ! »** cria Gandalf

Ils commencèrent alors à courir le long des pontons de bois, frappant les quelques gobelins qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin. L'endroit était très sombre et peu d'air passait, si bien qu'ils avaient l'impression d'étouffer. Les gobelins les talonnaient, utilisant des lances ou envoyant des flèches. Alnia fut légèrement blessée, mais rien de grave. Elle continuait de frapper, peu importe la douleur et les coups qu'elle pouvait recevoir. Peu importe le sang qui l'éclaboussait, le plus important était de sortir de là en vie. Et si possible, tous ensemble. Alors ils couraient, frappant, tranchant, sans se soucier du nombre de victime s'entassant ou tombant dans les bas-fonds des Monts Brumeux. Ils avançaient rapidement, suivant Gandalf à travers les longs pontons de bois.

Au bout d'un certain temps à courir, Gandalf détacha un énorme rocher de la montagne que les nains firent rouler devant eux, de sorte à écraser les gobelins se présentant devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'un virage arrive. Ils tournèrent alors tandis que le rocher tombait dans le vide. Thorin frappait sans pitié, Oìn faisait tournoyer son épée au-dessus de sa tête, Dwalin fonçait dans le tas, Kili déviait les flèches avec son épée, les épées doubles de Fili tournoyaient autour de lui dans une danse mortelle.

Combien de temps ont-ils couru ? Alnia n'en savait rien, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Le sortilège de Gandalf commençait à se dissiper. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis près de vingt-quatre heures et son passage au flanc de la montagne n'avait pas arrangé les choses, mais elle continuait à avancer. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent au bout d'un pont, accroché à une corde. Fili coupa la corde et ils furent sur une sorte de balançoire géante. La moitié de la compagnie sauta de l'autre côté quand ils purent tandis que la deuxième moitié, dont Alnia, repartait dans l'autre sens. Des gobelins en profitèrent pour sauter sur la balançoire où ils furent très vite tués par le reste de la compagnie. Ils les rejoignirent avant que Fili ne tranche la corde retenant leur balançoire.  
Ils débouchèrent sur un pont quand soudainement le roi Gobelin surgit devant eux, Gandalf en première ligne.

Ils étaient encerclés, des gobelins derrière, des gobelins devant avec en prime un roi plus que gras. Alnia pouvait sentir leur fin approcher. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

 **« Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? »** railla le gobelin avant d'attaquer Gandalf qui recula sous le coup.

Il fut repoussé sur l'avant par Oìn et Dori tandis que le gros gobelin se penchait sur l'istari.

 **« Que va-t-il faire maintenant le magicien ? »**

Le magicien en question lui mit son bâton dans l'œil avant de lui trancher le gras du ventre. Le gobelin finit à genoux annonçant que c'était peut-être bon maintenant. Dommage que Gandalf n'ait pas été de son avis, puisqu'il lui trancha la gorge d'un geste précis et nette, et le gobelin s'écroula sur le pont.

Alnia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire, mais qui fut de courte durée. Les fixations du pont sur lequel ils étaient cédèrent et dégringola le long des pentes rocheuses. Alnia ne put retenir un cri, couchée au sol et s'accrochant comme elle pouvait. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'elle avait pu faire aux Valars pour en arriver là. Quelqu'un devait lui en vouloir là-haut, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Même si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle doutait de leur existence, car malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aucun Valar ne lui était venu en aide. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant ?

Toujours est-il qu'ils tombaient toujours, pendant un temps qui a semblé durer une éternité. Comme si les secondes s'étaient transformées en minutes et les minutes en heures. Le pont finit par être coincé entre deux pans de roches, amortissant sa chute. Une fois qu'il fut au sol, Alnia émergea de dessous des morceaux de bois qui la couvrait et se releva.

A première vue, tous les nains étaient entier, même si à les voir coincer entre différents niveaux de bois, Alnia avait l'étrange sensation de se retrouver face à un mille-feuille géant.

 **« Ça aurait pu être pire »** annonça Bofur

Finalement, ce n'était pas à elle que les Valars devaient en vouloir, mais à eux tous. Car à peine Bofur eut finit sa phrase que l'énorme corps sans vie du roi Gobelin s'écrasa sur eux.

 **« Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! »** grogna Dwalin

Alnia, malgré une inexplicable envie de rire, alla les aider à se sortir de là. Elle vit Thorin se sortir des décombres tandis qu'elle essayait d'aider Balin.

Tout en faisant, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et constata que tous allaient à peu près bien.

 **« Gandalf ! »**

Alnia se tourna vers Kili qui regardait quelque chose au-dessus d'eux. Levant les yeux, elle vit elle aussi des centaines, voire des milliers de gobelins se diriger vers eux. La panique monta rapidement en elle. Jamais ils ne s'en sortiraient.  
 **  
« Ils sont beaucoup trop »** objecta Dwalin près d'elle

 **« On a aucune chance ! »** continua la naine en aidant Kili à se relever

 **« Une seule chose nous sauvera »** annonça Gandalf **« La lumière »**

Là-dessus il se mit à courir, vite suivit par la compagnie. Ils étaient tous épuisés, blessés et affamés. Kili entrainait la naine avec lui, lui tenant la main. Elle pouvait entendre derrière elle les cris sombres et funestes des gobelins tentant de les rattraper. Bientôt, une lumière au loin se détacha de la roche. Ils coururent encore plus vite dans cette direction, voulant au plus vite sortir de là. Quand enfin ils furent dehors, Alnia sentit ses yeux la brûler mais continua tout de même de courir. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans cette montagne sombre et la lumière vive et soudaine l'aveuglait. Ils couraient toujours le long de la pente, les gobelins restés à l'ouverture, dans l'ombre de la montagne, se contentaient de lancer des flèches qui ne les atteignaient pas. Pendant de longues minutes ils continuèrent de courir, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et cette montagne. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, Alnia s'effondra au sol complètement épuisée. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et ils étaient entourés d'arbres plus ou moins denses.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la relever et la faire s'asseoir sur un tronc. Relevant les yeux, elle vit Dwalin la regarder avec inquiétude.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** demanda-t-il de sa voix grave

 **« Oui, ça va »** répondit la naine **« Et toi ? »** demanda-t-elle à son tour en remarquant son épaule blessé

 **« Rien de grave »** la rassura-t-il **« Il faudra que tu nous expliques comment tu as fait ça »** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

 **« Plus tard si tu veux bien »**

Dwalin hocha la tête avant de partir vers Thorin. Elle sentit alors une autre personne s'asseoir près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Reconnaissant Kili, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des heures.

 **« Ça va ? »** demanda l'archer

Alnia acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'écarter un peu.  
 **  
« Où est Bilbon ? »** demanda soudainement Gandalf d'une voix forte

Alnia releva instantanément la tête et regarda autour d'elle, de même que le reste de la compagnie. Pas la moindre trace du hobbit. Elle commença sérieusement à paniquer. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il était tombé avec les autres.

 **« Il n'était pas avec Dori ? »** demanda Bofur

 **« Eh ne m'accuse pas ! »** s'énerva le nain aux cheveux gris

 **« Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand on nous a conduit à la grande salle »** intervint Nori

 **« Et maintenant, où est-il ? »** demanda Alnia de plus en plus inquiète

 **« Que s'est-il passé au juste !? »** s'impatienta Gandalf

 **« Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé »** gronda Thorin **« Maitre Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui. Il doit être loin désormais »**

 **« Il ne s'est pas enfui »** le contredit Alnia

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »** grogna le roi nain

 **« Parce que moi je n'ai pas été prise avec les gobelins je vous rappelle »** lui dit-elle d'un ton assez froid **« Je vous ai tous vu tomber, Monsieur Sacquet y compris. Alors moi je vous dis qu'il est toujours là-dedans, et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit déjà… »**

Mais Alnia était incapable de finir sa phrase. Imaginer qu'il soit mort lui était insupportable, elle appréciait beaucoup le hobbit.

 **« Qui vous dit qu'il ne s'est pas caché quelque part en attendant que vous vous soyez éloignée ? »** proposa Thorin

 **« C'est pas vrai »** soupira la naine **« Je n'ai jamais vu un nain aussi buté ! Même si il s'était caché comme vous dites, les gobelins l'auraient trouvé puisque deux sont allés dans la caverne quand vous êtes tous tombé. J'en ai même tué un »**

 **« Dans tous les cas, il est perdu maintenant »** annonça Dwalin

 **« Non, il ne l'est pas »** annonça une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous

Alnia se releva d'un coup et vit Bilbon apparaitre de derrière un arbre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
 **  
« Bilbon Sacquet »** lança la voix soulagée de Gandalf **« Je n'ai jamais été si heureux de voir quelqu'un »**

 **« Bilbon, on ne vous espérait plus »** renchérit Kili

 **« Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ? »** demanda son frère

 **« Comment en effet »** fit la voix de Dwalin

Bilbon les regarda tour à tour, toujours avec ce petit sourire avant de lancer un petit « ahah » mystérieux.

 **« Mais qu'elle importance »** intervint le magicien **« Le revoilà »**

 **« C'est très important » insista Thorin « Je veux savoir, pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? »** demanda-t-il au hobbit

Le visage de Bilbon se fit soudainement sérieux tandis qu'il regardait Thorin dans les yeux.  
 **  
« Je sais que vous doutez de moi »** commença-t-il **« Que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac. Mes livres me manquent, et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas, c'est mon foyer. Alors, si je suis revenu c'est parce que vous vous n'en avez aucun de chez vous. On vous l'a pris, et je vous aiderai à le reprendre »**

Il avait dit tout ça d'un calme mais déterminé, sans trembler. Tous les nains regardaient Bilbon avec des yeux tantôt touchés, tantôt reconnaissants tandis que Thorin inclina sa royale tête avec reconnaissance. Gandalf lui regardait le hobbit avec fierté.

Mais ce joli petit moment ne dura pas car très vite un cri se fit entendre non loin. Ce cri qui faisait frissonner Alnia plus que n'importe quoi. Tous tournaient leur regard vers la source des cris et virent arriver au loin des wargs.

 **« Après la peste… »** grogna Thorin

 **« Le choléra »** continua Gandalf **« Courez ! »  
**  
Courir encore et toujours. Alnia commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle ne préférait pas être dévorée par les wargs, mais après avoir entendu une nouvelle fois leur cri, elle décida que non et suivit la compagnie au pas de course.

Et comme elle l'avait pensé un peu plus tôt, les Valars leur en voulaient vraiment car ils se retrouvèrent sur une falaise sans aucune issue, à part celle de sauter, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une chose qui disait à Alnia.

 **« Grimpez dans les arbres ! »** ordonna Gandalf tandis que les hurlements se rapprochaient dangereusement

Ils obéirent au magicien et grimpèrent dans les arbres presque totalement dépourvus de feuilles. Les wargs arrivèrent alors et sautèrent sur leurs fragiles perchoirs.

C'est alors qu'un nouveau venu fit son apparition. Juché sur un warg blanc qui se posa sur un gros rocher, Azog était là, un sourire mauvais sur sa face.

Alnia avait déjà entendu parler de lui, mais il était encore plus terrifiant en vrai. Aussi pâle que le warg sur lequel il était, le visage et le torse scarifié, mais surtout cette espèce de pince de métal, aux doigts tranchants, remplaçant son bras sectionné par Thorin il y avait des années de ça. Ainsi, la rumeur était bien vraie, se dit Alnia, Azog avait survécu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers Thorin qui semblait avoir pâli à la vue de l'orc pâle. Lui qui pensait en avoir définitivement finit avec, lui voilà revenu d'entre les morts.

Alnia remarqua par ailleurs que parmi ceux qui accompagnait Azog, il y avait des orcs mais aussi des Gazat dont certains qu'elle avait déjà vu. Au moins, ses frères n'étaient pas là.

 _ **« Tu sens ça ? »**_ demanda Azog en Noir Parlé, Alnia le comprenant évidemment _**« L'odeur de la peur »**_ continua-t-il en se tournant de moitié vers ses sbires avant de fixer son regard gris sur Thorin chez qui la rage et la haine semblait irradier partout autour de lui.  
 _ **  
« Je me souviens que ton père puait la peur »**_ reprit l'orc avec un sourire sadique _**« Thorin, fils de Thrain »**_

 **« Impossible »** souffla le souverain nain

L'orc se redressa en voyant le magicien et ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer Alnia. Elle ne doutait pas que ses frères étaient à son service, et peut-être avaient-ils parlé d'elle à Azog.

 _ **« Celui-là est pour moi »**_ annonça Azog en pointant Thorin de la masse qu'il tenait de la main droite _**« Tuez les autres ! »**_

Les wargs revinrent alors vers les arbres, sautant pour tenter d'attraper un pied ou deux et donnant de puissants coups de pattes dans les arbres, si bien qu'ils commencèrent à se déraciner et à tomber les uns sur les autres.

Les nains sautèrent d'un végétal à un autre avec plus ou moins de facilité (pensez à Bombur). Ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous sur le même arbre. Alnia ne savait pas si quelqu'un là-haut s'amusait avec eux, mais elle trouvait ça de très mauvais goût. Tandis qu'elle fulminait contre les Valars, une boule de feu passa sur sa gauche, manquant de lui brûler quelques cheveux au passage. Elle s'est alors retourné pour voir Gandalf enflammer des pommes de pin avant de les lancer sur les wargs. Il en passa à chaque membre de la compagnie, chacun enflammant la pomme de pin de son voisin.

Ignorant les brûlures que ça lui causait, Alnia lançait les pommes de pin enflammées sur les wargs, dont un qui en reçut une en plein sur le museau.

 **« Joli tir »** complimenta Kili près d'elle

Les monstres s'éloignèrent en couinant, ne ressemblant plus qu'à des gros chiens tout à coup. Les arbres tombés plus tôt s'enflammèrent, formant une barrière de protection entre les wargs et les nains. Tandis que ces derniers riaient sous le départ des grands loups, le dernier arbre sur lequel ils étaient perchés commença à se déraciner doucement, et bien entendu tomba du mauvais côté, c'est-à-dire du côté du vide.  
Sincèrement, avec le nombre d'insultes que pouvait envoyer mentalement Alnia aux Valars, elle espérait pour eux qu'elle n'allait pas mourir tout de suite. Elle manqua de tombé, mais un bras la retint de justesse, l'aidant se mettre à califourchon sur le tronc. Elle remercia Kili d'un hochement de tête quand elle vit Thorin se levé, l'épée à la main et se diriger vers Azog en courant.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi déterminé. Tous les nains semblaient figés, le regard rivé vers leur chef et souverain. Azog quant à lui l'attendait tout simplement, les bras écartés et un sourire mauvais. Thorin se jeta finalement sur l'orc, mais son warg le percuta de ses lourdes pattes. Thorin se retrouva au sol tandis que toute la compagnie avait cessé de respirer. Tour le monde regardait le combat, même les orcs semblaient absorbé par le duel engagé à cet instant.

Alnia quant à elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du souverain. Il voulut attaquer une seconde fois, mais Azog le frappa avec sa lourde masse faisant voler le nain sur plusieurs mètres. Après une troisième tentative, Thorin fut de nouveau mit au sol et le warg blanc le prit entre ses mâchoires puissantes, rentrant ses crocs dans la chair du nain.

Ce dernier donna un coup sur le museau du loup qui le rejeta plus loin.

 _ **« Apporte-moi sa tête »**_ entendit-elle Azog dire à un de ses sbires

Un des orcs s'approcha, une épée courbée à la main. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Alnia s'était levé sur le tronc, de même que Bilbon. Ce dernier fut le premier à s'élancer et il s'attaqua à l'orc qui avait posé sa lame sur la gorge de Thorin. Un deuxième voulu s'en prendre au hobbit, mais au même moment, Alnia intervint, lui enfonçant son épée dans le dos. Le hobbit et la naine se mirent alors devant Thorin, en bouclier.

 _ **« Le premier qui s'approche, je détache sa tête du reste de son corps »**_ grogna Alnia d'une voix menaçante

Azog sembla surprit pendant quelques secondes de l'entendre parler dans cette langue avant de reprendre un masque de colère.

 _ **« Tu nous trahis Gazat ? »**_ lui dit-il

 _ **« Si vous le dites, alors oui »**_ railla-t-elle

 _ **« Dans ce cas, tu mourras avec eux »**_ grogna le grand orc _**« Tuez-les »**_ ordonna-t-il

C'est alors que trois orcs s'approchèrent, les regards menaçants. Un s'approcha beaucoup d'Alnia et elle donna un puissant coup d'épée dans la tête du warg avant d'enfoncer son épée dans le thorax de l'orc. A ce moment-là, trois nains débarquèrent en poussant des cris de guerre : Kili, Fili et Dwalin.

Alnia se joignit très vite à eux, tranchant dans le vif. Orcs, Gazat, wargs, tout y passait. Même Bilbon s'y mettait. Rapidement, l'odeur du sang se mélangea à celle de la chair brûlée. Soudainement, elle vit un Gazat se rapprocher dangereusement de Bilbon et elle alla se mettre face à lui, l'épée levée.

 _ **« Si tu veux un combat, affronte-moi ! »**_ grogna-t-elle

Le Gazat lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'élancer sur elle. Le combat fur d'une rare violence, les épées s'entrechoquant avec force au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le Gazat était fort et Alnia avait du mal à parer ses coups. En plus de ça, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis environ une journée et elle était blessée. Aussi, ses mouvements n'étaient pas assez fluides et rapide et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le Gazat blessa profondément Alnia au flanc droit qui hurla de douleur, puis il la gifla fortement si bien qu'elle vola et retomba lourdement sur le sol, se cognant la tête.

Elle ne savait plus où elle était, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et sa vue se brouillait. Elle sentait le sang s'écouler de sa blessure, mais aussi derrière sa tête. Elle distingua vaguement la silhouette du Gazat devant elle, levant son épée. Elle tenta d'atteindre la sienne, mais tout ce qu'elle trouvait était la terre ou des cailloux. Sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir, comme si elle avait une troupe de gobelin et de trolls ayant formée une chorale dans sa tête, ajouté à ça sa blessure sur son côté droit en plus des autres et la faim, Alnia se sentait épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter de combattre.  
Soudainement, la forme du Gazat s'effondra alors que sa vue baissait de plus en plus. Elle vit vaguement quelqu'un près d'elle et entendit une voix l'appeler.

Elle se rappela d'avoir vu d'immenses formes ailées au-dessus d'elle avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, on se revoit la semaine prochaine (normalement)**

 **D'ici là, je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël**

 **Bisous!**


	11. Chapter 10

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Bonjour à toux et BONNE ANNEE! :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes :)**

 **Désolé pour ce retard, mais il faut admettre que écrire pendan les vacances de noël, ce n'est pas le plus facile, sans compter mes révisions pour mes partiels (ces derniers étant la semaine prochaine, je ne publierais pas durant cette semaine)**

 **Bref, merci à Sarah March d'avoir corrigé :) et merci à aliena wyvern, AnanasPower et Gin Lise pour leur review :)**

 **Ce dixième chapitre est un peu plus calme que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Aller, à vos marqe, prêt...lisez!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

C'est étrange, cette sensation de voler qu'avait Alnia depuis plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression ? Aucune idée, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ce n'était pas désagréable. Ses douleurs avaient disparu, elle ne sentait rien d'autre que le vent sur son visage. Mais malgré tout ça, elle restait dans une sorte de brouillard blanc dans lequel elle ne voyait rien. Peut-être était-elle morte. Qui sait ? Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un état pareil. Ah oui, son combat contre le Gazat. Il ne l'avait pas raté. Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié Azog, et le fait qu'il soit en vie n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle était consciente ou non, cette impression de voler dura encore et encore pendant un long moment. Elle ouvrit les yeux pendant à peine une seconde et tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut des plumes au-dessus d'elle. Des plumes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-dessous, et cette impression de voler qui persistait. Elle était complètement perdue. Finalement elle finit par s'endormir, ou par perdre à nouveau connaissance, elle ne savait pas trop.

…

Après plusieurs heures à voler, les aigles finirent par déposer l'ensemble de la compagnie au sommet d'un grand monceau de pierre en commençant par Thorin. Une fois que Gandalf fut lui aussi arrivé, il se rapprocha vite du souverain et posa sa main sur son front en prononçant une incantation. Thorin ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, au grand soulagement du magicien.

 **« Le semi homme ? Et Alnia ? »** Furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça

 **« Bilbon va bien, il est sain et sauf »** lui répondit Gandalf

 **« Et Alnia ? »** demanda Thorin une seconde fois quand il vit que Gandalf ne répondait pas

C'est alors qu'un dernier aigle arriva et déposa un corps inerte près de la compagnie.

 **« Alnia ! »** s'exclama Kili en allant près d'elle

Thorin tenta alors de se lever, aidé par Dwalin et Fili, puis il s'approcha avec les autres. Il vit alors Alnia allongée, le visage pâle, son flanc droit ensanglanté et ses cheveux légèrement rougis par le sang. A cette vision, un horrible sentiment de culpabilité tordit les entrailles de Thorin. C'était pour le sauver lui si elle s'était lancée sur les orcs après tout.

 **« Elle va s'en sortir ? »** demanda Kili inquiet à Gandalf qui prononçait des incantations doucement, une de ses mains posée sur la tête de la naine

Après plusieurs minutes, Gandalf se releva. Il semblait fatigué, son visage avait l'air plus vieux.

 **« Ça ira »** dit-il à la compagnie **« Elle ira bien »**

 **« Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? »** s'inquiéta Kili

 **« Ses blessures étaient graves, il lui faut du temps. Elle se réveillera dans quelques heures ne vous en faites pas »**

A cet instant seulement, Thorin s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Puis il se tourna vers le hobbit se tenant juste derrière lui.

 **« Vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous avez failli être tué ! »** Lança le nain **« N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les terres sauvages ? Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ? »  
**  
Personne n'osait parler, et Bilbon évitait le regard de Thorin. Tous ne comprenaient pas le comportement du nain, après tout Bilbon lui avait sauvé la vie.

 **« Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie »** soupira soudainement Thorin en prenant Bilbon dans ses bras sous les rires de la compagnie **« Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous »**

« Non, non » lui dit le hobbit, encore étonné de cette soudaine marque d'affection **« J'aurais aussi douté de moi. Je ne suis pas un héros ou un guerrier, pas même un cambrioleur »** ajouta-t-il en regardant Gandalf

Kili quant à lui restait étranger à tout ça, était resté près d'Alnia. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Il ne regarda même pas la silhouette de la montagne qui se dessinait au loin, pour l'instant c'était elle qui lui importait. Au bout d'une heure, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard bleu de son oncle.

 **« Viens manger quelque chose »** lui dit-il **« Tu n'as rien avalé depuis 24 heures. Tu as entendu Gandalf, elle va se réveiller. Il faut juste être patient »  
**  
Kili hocha la tête et consentit finalement à se lever pour aller manger un peu, mais tout en gardant un œil sur Alnia. Il s'assit entre Dwalin, qui semblait lui aussi très inquiet, et son frère. Il remercia doucement Dwalin d'être intervenue quand ce Gazat était sur le point de la tuer. Il aurait voulu s'en occuper lui-même mais il avait fallu qu'un orc s'en prenne à lui, et juste après ça un aigle le saisissait entre ses serres immenses.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, elle était allongée sur un tissu assez fin, posé sur un sol dur. La sensation qu'elle avait eu de voler avait disparue. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le ciel étoilé, dépourvu de tout nuage. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et elle sentait quelque chose d'enrouler autour de sa taille. Glissant sa main sous sa tunique, elle sentit un bandage. Elle tenta de se lever, mais elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

 **« Restez tranquille Alnia »** entendit-elle une voix

Tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit Bilbon accroupi près d'elle.

 **« Bilbon »** parvint-elle à dire **« Vous allez bien ? »**

 **« Oui, oui très bien »**

Plus loin, Alnia pouvait entendre les murmures du reste de la compagnie. Elle tourna un peu plus la tête et les vit assis autour d'un feu.  
Elle se mit en position assise, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire tourner la tête.

 **« Vous devriez rester allongée »** lui dit Bilbon

 **« Ça va, ne vous en faites pas »**

 **« Je vais chercher Gandalf »**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, Bilbon était partit en direction des autres. Elle le vit leur parler et tout d'un coup, tous les regards se sont tournés vers elle. Le premier à se lever fut Kili et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il fut à côté d'elle, en plus des autres nains agglutinés autour d'elle.

 **« Comment tu te sens ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Je vais bien, j'ai mal à la tête mais c'est supportable. Et puis, c'est plutôt rassurant »  
**  
Kili lui lança un regard perplexe, ainsi que la compagnie, se demandant si le coup qu'elle avait reçue n'avait pas été trop fort.

 **« Quoi, c'est vrai »** leur dit-elle **« Après tout, la douleur ça n'arrive qu'aux vivants»**

Elle vit quelques sourires sur les visages de ses compagnons tandis que Gandalf se rapprochait d'elle.

 **« Vous avez eu de la chance »** lui dit le magicien **« Le coup que vous avez reçu sur la tête a été violent »**

 **« Et Thorin ?** » demanda-t-elle en se souvenant de son combat contre Azog

 **« Je vais bien »** répondit sa voix grave

Elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction et remarqua qu'en effet il avait l'air d'aller bien, à part les hématomes que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage.  
Tous restaient autour d'elle, la regardant comme si elle était revenue d'entre les morts.

 **« Il y en pas un qui veut m'aider à me lever ? »** demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment **« Parce que je meure de faim et je sens d'ici l'odeur du sanglier »**

 **« Je peux t'en amener si tu veux »** proposa Kili, tandis que quelques nains rigolaient doucement

 **« Non, je serais aussi bien là-bas »**

Le nain brun lui sourit doucement et l'aida à se lever. Une fois debout, elle dû se tenir à lui tellement la tête lui tournait.

 **« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »** s'inquiéta-t-il

 **« Oui, je dois juste attendre un peu que le monde s'arrête de tourner »**

Quand enfin ça s'arrêta, elle se dirigea avec Kili vers le feu de camp. Tous étaient assis et leur avait fait une place. Ainsi, elle était assise entre Kili et Dwalin. On lui donna un morceau de viande qu'elle engloutit en quelques bouchées. Et pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle regarda pour la première fois autour d'elle. Ils étaient en hauteur, sur un monceau de pierre plate. La nuit était plutôt fraiche, une légère brise s'amusant avec quelques mèches d'Alnia.

 **« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où on est ? »** demanda-t-elle **« Et surtout comment on y est arrivés ? »**

 **« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »** lui dit Kili

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête (mauvaise idée, puisque cela lui provoqua des carillons sonnant à l'intérieur).

 **« Sur la falaise, il y a eu un combat avec les orcs, et c'est un Gazat qui… »**

 **« Oui, ça je sais. Je m'en souviens »** le coupa Alnia **« Mais après que je sois tombée sur la tête et que j'ai perdu connaissance, c'est le trou noir »**

 **« Ce sont des aigles qui nous ont amenés jusqu'ici »** lui apprit Ori un peu plus loin, d'une voix assez enjoué comme s'il n'en revenait pas

 **« Des aigles ? »** répéta Alnia surprise

 **« Oui, des aigles géants. Ils nous ont transportés jusqu'ici et nous ont rapporté de quoi manger. Tu es restée inconsciente tout le temps »**

 **« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Plus de deux heures »** répondit Gandalf

Puis Alnia se souvint de l'impression de voler, des plumes au-dessus de sa tête. Ainsi, ça n'avait pas été une impression, mais bien la réalité. Elle avait bel et bien volé.

 **« Alnia »** l'appela soudainement Thorin tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui **« Je voudrais vous remercier »**

 **« De quoi ? »**

 **« D'être intervenue face aux orcs, avec maitre Sacquet. J'ai une dette envers vous »**

 **« Bien sûr que non »** lui dit Alnia **« C'était normal »**

 **« Et je voudrais savoir une chose »** continua-t-il

 **« Je vous écoute »**

 **« Est-ce que vous saviez ? Pour Azog, saviez-vous qu'il était toujours en vie ? »**

Alnia le fixa quelques secondes avant d'admettre :

 **« Il y avait des rumeurs aux Ered Mithrin depuis quelques années, mais je n'avais jamais eu la preuve de leur véracité, jusqu'à aujourd'hui »**

 **« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Je lui ai demandé de ne pas en parler tant que nous n'en étions pas sûr »** intervint Gandalf **« Elle m'avait parlé de ces rumeurs le premier soir au Poney Fringuant »**

 **« C'est sans doute lui qui a affiché cette mise à prix sur votre tête »** continua la naine

Thorin acquiesça avant de dire :

 **« Je dois avouer que je ne regrette pas de vous avoir pris dans cette compagnie, vous et maitre Sacquet. Si au début j'ai pensé faire une erreur et que vous n'aviez pas votre place ici, je me rends compte que je me suis trompé comme jamais dans ma vie »**

Alnia lui lança un sourire de gratitude. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Thorin puisse lui parler comme ça un jour.

 **« Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qu'il c'était passé dans les Monts Brumeux quand on est passés à travers cette trappe »** rappela soudainement Fili près de son frère

Elle se lança alors dans son récit, à partir du moment où ils avaient disparus à travers la trappe. Tous l'écoutaient sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Quand elle eut fini, tous la regardait avec de grands yeux, découvrant une facette d'elle assez dangereuse quand elle était énervée.

 **« Promis, j'éviterais de te mettre en colère »** lança Bofur en rigolant

Alnia rigola doucement tandis que le repas se passa dans une bonne humeur générale. Puis elle se souvint qu'avant de perdre connaissance, le Gazat avait été tué par quelqu'un d'autre.

 **« Dis-moi Kili, c'est toi qui a tué le Gazat contre qui je me battais ? »**

 **« Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait. Mais j'étais aux prises avec un orc à ce moment-là, et juste quand j'ai voulu aller t'aider, un aigle m'a attrapé. C'était Dwalin »**

Alnia se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

 **« Merci »  
« Pas de quoi »** dit-il de sa voix grave

Kili n'aimait pas trop l'idée que ce soit Dwalin qui lui ait sauvé la vie. Il aurait préféré que ce soit lui, qu'Alnia lui adresse à lui ce sourire. Fichus aigles pensa-t-il. D'accord, sans eux ils seraient sans doute morts, mais bon. Enfin, qu'importe, au moins elle était en vie et c'est tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant.

Une fois le dîner terminé, tous vaquèrent à leur occupation, discutant entre eux ou fument leur pipe (s'ils l'avaient toujours). Alnia resta assise, son mal de tête partait et revenait, tel des vagues furieuses. Kili était toujours assis près d'elle, et fixait les flammes dansantes.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Non, tout va bien »** dit-il tout en continuant de fixer le feu

 **« Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu le sais au moins ? »**

Elle le vit esquisser un léger sourire avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main.

 **« Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer »**

Alnia saisit sa main et se leva. Sa tête lui tourna, aussi Kili lui laissa un peu de temps pour que ça se calme. Il commença alors à avancer, tout en lui tenant la main. Elle remarqua alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bord du rocher et Alnia s'arrêta.

 **« Tu vas où là ? »**

Il lui lança un sourire rassurant et serra un peu plus sa main.

 **« Fait-moi confiance »**

Elle lui sourit à son tour et continua d'avancer. Il s'arrêta et lâcha sa main avant de s'asseoir au bord et de descendre d'un étage.

 **« Kili ! »** l'appela-t-elle

Elle vit alors sa tête réapparaitre. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et remarqua qu'il était tout simplement debout sur une niche de la roche. A son tour, Alnia s'assit sur le rebord et descendit au même niveau que lui, tandis qu'il l'aidait en la tenant par la taille. Ils finirent par s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre.

 **« Tu voulais me montrer quoi ? »** demanda-t-elle curieuse

 **« Regarde tout là-bas »** lui dit-il en pointant l'horizon du doigt

Alnia obtempéra et ne vit rien d'autre que le noir. Mais au bout d'un certain temps à fixer l'horizon, elle remarqua qu'une forme encore plus sombre semblait se détacher.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 **« Notre foyer »** répondit-il

 **« La montagne ? »**

Kili acquiesça, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

 **« On y est presque »** souffla-t-il

 **« Pas encore tout à fait, on a encore un long chemin »** remarqua Alnia

Kili ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'horizon sombre.

 **« Kili, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** s'inquiéta la naine

 **« Rien, je suis juste… Je suis content que tu ailles bien »** lui dit-il en souriant doucement **« J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas avec nous chez les gobelins et puis quand je t'ai vu attaquer les orcs. J'aimerais que tu évites de te mettre en danger comme ça »**

Tandis qu'il parlait, Alnia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le tourna vers elle.

« Tu es gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas »

Le jeune archer lui sourit doucement et serra sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.  
Alnia se sentait étrangement bien, elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit autant en sécurité de toute sa vie.

 **« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher »** annonça-t-elle finalement, complètement épuisée

Kili acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se leva. Il remonta avant d'aider Alnia à en faire de même. Une fois fait, Alnia retourna sur sa couche et s'allongea, tout en sentant le regard de Kili qui la suivait. Son mal de tête passa et elle finit par s'endormir avec pour seule couverture sa cape.

 _Debout à l'orée d'une forêt, Alnia est immobile. Elle entend au loin des hurlements, et tournant la tête, elle voit un peu plus loin une grande lumière se détacher du ciel sombre. C'est alors que surgit de nulle part une femme, ou plutôt une naine au vu de sa taille. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn clairs et trainait derrière elle une petite fille qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années.  
C'est alors que surgit un orc, attaquant la femme qui avait placé la plus jeune derrière elle, sans doute sa fille. L'orc attaqua alors la plus vieille, la tuant à coup d'épée. La plus jeune pleurait à chaudes larmes près du cadavre sans vie de sa mère. L'orc frappa alors la plus jeune à la tête avant de s'en aller.  
Alnia avait été témoin de toute la scène et elle n'avait pu rien faire. Elle s'approcha des deux corps et remarqua que la plus jeune bougeait encore mais faiblement. De plus, son visage lui rappelait quelque chose.  
Puis derrière elle, elle entendit un craquement et se retourna d'un coup. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, elle rouvrit les yeux…_

Elle était toujours allongée, enroulée dans sa cape de voyage. Bien, au moins il y avait du changement. Son rêve n'était plus le même. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas été acteur de la scène, mais témoin. Néanmoins, cela ne l'aida pas plus à le comprendre.

Elle décida de se lever en entendant des murmures non loin. Elle remarqua alors que quelques-uns de ses compagnons étaient réveillés et discutaient entre eux. Plus loin, elle vit Thorin debout et fixant l'horizon. Elle s'approcha doucement et constata qu'il fixait la montagne au loin, pic sombre se détachant du ciel gris.

 **« Erebor »** souffla Alnia

Thorin hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Il était tellement proche. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour l'atteindre.

 **« Comment vous sentez vous ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Bien, ma tête me fait encore un peu mal mais c'est supportable »**

 **« Vous allez pouvoir tenir le rythme aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Je pense que oui »** lui dit-elle **« Ça devrait aller »**

 **« Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, prévenez l'un d'entre nous. Je vais demander à Kili de rester près de vous »**

Alnia acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sans répondre. De toute façon, elle se doutait bien que même si Thorin ne lui avait pas demandé, Kili serait resté avec elle.

 **« Et faites attention à vous désormais. Evitez de vous mettre en danger inutilement »**

 **« Inutilement ? »** répéta Alnia surprise **« Je vous ai sauvé la vie, je n'appelle pas ça intervenir inutilement. Mais je ferais attention »**

 **« Je ne dis pas que votre intervention était inutile, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience. De plus, mon neveu vous apprécie énormément, je ne veux pas lui causer une nouvelle perte »**

Elle se sentit touchée par ses mots. Elle savait bien que Kili souffrait de la perte de ses parents, et elle ne voulait pas lui infliger ça encore une fois.

Puis Alnia prit congé du roi nain et s'assit près de Dwalin, levé depuis une heure, avec son frère et Gloìn. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils réveillèrent les autres avant de prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide. Une fois cela fait, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à descendre après l'avertissement de Gandalf comme quoi il fallait faire attention, que le chemin était étroit et glissant.  
Ils descendirent par un escalier taillé à même la roche. Les marches étaient très irrégulières, tantôt hautes et mince, tantôt basses et larges. En plus de ça, elles étaient devenues lisses et glissantes à force d'être utilisées. Alnia était juste devant Kili et derrière Dwalin et tentait de descendre avec la plus grande attention.

Au total, il leur avait fallu presque deux heures pour arriver en bas, sur un sol plat au plus grand plaisir de tous. Ils s'accordèrent une petite pause de cinq minutes avant de reprendre leur route. Ils allèrent plus lentement qu'au début du voyage, le fait qu'ils n'aient plus de poneys les ralentissait considérablement. Ils allèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, traversant des petits bosquets, ou encore de grandes plaines. Le ciel au-dessus d'eux était plutôt clair, bien que moucheté de quelques nuages blancs. L'air était doux et le soleil apportait une douce température d'automne.

Ils marchèrent tout le jour durant, ne prenant qu'une courte pause pour manger le reste de sanglier qu'ils avaient. Ils marchèrent encore et encore, mais au moins le sol était plat se dit Alnia.  
Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent le soir venu, Alnia se sentait complètement vidée.

 **« Kili, Fili allez nous chasser de quoi manger »** ordonna Thorin

Les deux plus jeunes acquiescèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans une forêt peu dense. Alnia quant à elle, s'était assise contre un tronc, son mal de crâne revenant à la charge. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux fermés, priant pour que la douleur s'arrête.

 **« Alnia ? »** entendit-elle une voix grave

Elle releva la tête, et vit Dwalin debout devant elle, la regardant avec inquiétude.

 **« Ça ne va pas ? »**

 **« Si, ne t'inquiète pas »** voulut-elle le rassurer

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda absolument pas convaincu.

 **« Pas la peine de mentir »** grogna-t-il **« Tu as mal à la tête. Reste là, je vais chercher Oìn et Gandalf »**

Alnia aurait voulu protester, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Dwalin était repartit, vite remplacer par le hobbit qui s'inquiétait lui aussi.  
Bientôt, Gandalf et Oìn furent près d'elle. Gandalf commença par examiner sa petite blessure à la tête.

 **« Elle ne s'est pas rouverte, mais je pense que vous avez un petit hématome sous durale qu'il va falloir surveiller. C'est sans doute cela qui provoque vos maux de tête. Je peux utiliser un sortilège pour atténuer la douleur, ça vous permettra de bien dormir cette nuit »**

 **« D'accord »** accepta la naine

Il posa alors sa main froide sur son front et prononça une incantation dans une langue étrange. Rapidement, le mal de tête de la jeune naine disparut tandis que Gandalf se reculait.

 **« Ça devrait être bon, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement »**

 **« Je vous donnerais de quoi vous soulager »** intervint Oìn **« Il me reste encore quelques plantes que les gobelins ne m'ont pas pris »**

 **« Merci »**

 **« Venez avec moi maintenant »** continua le guérisseur

 **« Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Je voudrais voir votre blessure sur votre flanc et m'assurer que ça cicatrise bien. Je pense que ça serait mieux s'il n'y avait pas tout le monde autour »**

Alnia acquiesça et se releva, aidée par Dwalin. Elle suivit alors Oìn, s'éloignant un peu du camp. Ils furent finalement au bord d'un petit court d'eau, là où la compagnie ne pouvait les voir, mais tout en restant à portée de voix.  
Alnia souleva sa tunique tandis qu'Oìn commença à défaire le bandage. Elle vit alors une longue estafilade sur son côté droit, du bas de ses côtes jusqu'à l'avant de ses hanches.

 **« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance »** commenta Oìn tout en regardant la blessure **« Ce n'était pas bien profond, mais vous avez quand même perdu pas mal de sang »**

 **« Je suppose que les blessures de Thorin étaient bien plus graves »** remarqua-t-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'il l'entende

 **« En effet, plus profondes mais aussi plus sales. Se faire mordre par un warg est la meilleure façon d'avoir une infection. Mais Thorin est solide, il faut plus que ça pour le tuer »**

Il continua de regarder minutieusement la blessure, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas infectée.

 **« Bien »** annonça-t-il finalement **« Ça ira. Elle va cicatriser, mais vous garderez une marque. Mais vous ne risquez plus rien. Si jamais elle vous fait mal, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, ou Gandalf »**

 **« D'accord »** sourit-elle

 **« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller »**

 **« Je vais juste me laver un peu, partez devant »**

 **« D'accord, faites attention. Pas de gestes trop brusques ou ça risque de se rouvrir. N'oubliez pas de remettre le bandage après »**

Alnia hocha la tête tandis qu'Oìn s'éloignait en direction du camp. Elle attendit qu'il soit bien loin avant se déshabiller, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. Elle entra dans l'eau froide, frissonnant légèrement.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans l'eau, savourant ses quelques minutes de tranquillité. Elle se mit sur le dos et se laissa flotter quelques instants en fermant les yeux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha comme elle put avant de remettre son bandage et de se rhabiller. Elle pouvait toujours entendre les murmures de la compagnie un peu plus loin. Elle commença à retourner au camp quand elle entendit un bruit.  
 **  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? »**

Aucune réponse. Elle continua d'avancer, mais elle sentait bien qu'on la suivait. Elle accéléra et se mit derrière un arbre. Quand l'individu passa à côté, elle tendit sa jambe de sorte à lui faire un croche pied. Il tomba au sol, alors elle lui sauta sur le dos et posa sa dague sous son cou.  
Et seulement à ce moment-là, elle reconnut Kili. Elle le relâcha avant de se relever.

 **« Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas nous tuer »** plaisanta-t-il  
 **« C'est de ta faute, tu m'as fait peur. Tu pouvais pas appeler au lieu de me suivre comme ça, ou juste répondre quand j'ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un »**

Kili rigola doucement avant de s'excuser.

 **« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je m'inquiétais juste de ne pas te voir revenir. Alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien »**

 **« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi »** remarqua gentiment la naine **« Je sais me défendre »**

 **« Je ne mets pas ça en doute, mais tes frères doivent certainement connaitre ta décision maintenant. Ils pourraient très bien envoyer quelqu'un te tuer »  
**  
Alnia réfléchit quelques instants à ses mots. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais pour ça il faudrait que ses frères sachent où elle est. Après tout, elle était presque sûr qu'ils n'envoyaient plus d'espion.

 **« Ils ne savent pas où on est. Mais je t'avoue que celui qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Azog. Il veut détruire la lignée de Durin, alors fais attention à toi aussi »**

Kili lui sourit tendrement avant de l'attirer contre lui, la serrant contre son torse.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi »** souffla-t-il

Puis il l'écarta un peu avant de lui faire face. Alnia était plongée dans son regard brun, son cœur s'engageant dans des rythmes fous. La main de Kili vint se poser sur sa joue, offrant une sensation de brûlure à Alnia au contact de sa peau. Alors qu'il commençait à avancer doucement son visage de celui de la jeune naine, le cœur de cette dernière battant au maximum, un cri retentit non loin d'eux.

 **« Kili ! Alnia ! Vous êtes où ? »**

Alnia s'écarta un peu, les joues plus rouges que les tomates de concours de Bilbon, quand Fili déboula.

 **« Et bien enfin »** souffla-t-il **« Qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez ? »**

 **« J'ai seulement failli tuer ton frère »** annonça Alnia avec une voix qu'elle voulut naturelle et ironique

Fili l'interrogea du regard et lança une œillade vers son frère.  
 **  
« J'étais en train de revenir quand j'ai entendu du bruit, et lorsque j'ai demandé qui était là, il n'a pas eu le bon sens de répondre. Alors j'ai fini par l'attaquer »** expliqua-t-elle

Fili remarqua alors en effet que les vêtements de son frère étaient salis par la terre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tout en rigolant légèrement.

 **« Allez venez, le repas va être prêt »**

Alnia hocha la tête et avança en direction du camp, légèrement gênée. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Kili. Si son frère n'était pas arrivé, ils se seraient certainement embrassés. Non pas que l'idée lui déplaise, loin de là. Elle commençait même à ressentir une petite amertume envers Fili pour être intervenu, elle aurait préféré voir jusqu'où ça aurait pu aller.

Kili de son côté était déçu et il en voulait un peut à son frère d'être arrivé à ce moment-là. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de déception, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Fili.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda ce dernier

 **« Rien »** répondit le brun en commençant à avancer

Mais son frère le retint par le bras, l'empêchant de partir.  
 **  
« Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, alors dis-moi »** insista le blond

Kili se contenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule, sans répondre. Lui-même avait du mal à se l'avouer. Mais il devait l'admettre, Alnia était pour lui bien plus qu'une simple amie aujourd'hui. Et ce soir-là avait été la première fois où il avait été si proche de… Mais il avait fallu que son frère débarque à ce moment-là. Bien qu'il adorait Fili, il devait bien admettre que là tout de suite, il lui en voulait.

 **« C'est à propos d'Alnia ? »** demanda Fili

 **« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »**

 **« Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi »**

 **« Te dire quoi ? »** fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Kili

 **« Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle »** lâcha soudainement son frère, un petit sourire aux lèvres

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »** lança Kili

 **« Fais pas comme si c'était pas vrai »** commença Fili **« Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu es avec elle, et comment tu la regardes. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, s'il y a bien une personne qui te connait Kili c'est moi »**

Kili leva les yeux au ciel avant de se défaire de la poigne de son frère et de se diriger vers le camp, ne remarquant pas le sourire de Fili. Alnia remarqua que les deux frères avaient un peu tardé avant d'arriver. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur Kili. Il fuyait son regard, comme s'il était gêné de la regarder après ce qu'il s'était passé, ou plutôt ce qui avait failli se passer.

Alnia tourna alors son regard vers Fili, qui lui arborait un sourire énigmatique. Les deux frères s'installèrent autour d'elle pour manger. Ils avaient chassé un peu plus tôt trois lièvres et deux renards. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, même si ce n'était plus tout à fait la même humeur qu'avant. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient en danger, où qu'ils soient. Bien que tous tentaient de faire comme avant, la peur et l'inquiétude s'était immiscée dans le groupe.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alnia remarqua que Kili était allé s'isoler un peu plus loin. Elle sentait bien quelque fois son regard sur elle, bien qu'elle ne le voyait jamais clairement la regarder. Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort rien qu'à ce souvenir.

Fili, toujours assis près d'Alnia, avait bien remarqué les regards qu'ils se lançaient, mais sans se regarder directement. Il se mit à sourire doucement dans sa barbe. Son frère pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il voyait bien qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, et qu'elle en avait aussi pour lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'ils mettaient autant de temps à se parler l'un à l'autre. Il prit alors Alnia par les épaules, sentant parfaitement les éclairs que lui lançait son frère.  
 **  
« Va le voir »** dit-il doucement à la naine

 **« Qui ça ? »**

 **« Gandalf »** se moqua-t-il **« D'après toi ? Je te parle de Kili »**

Alnia le regarda avec des yeux surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

 **« Pourquoi je devrais aller le voir ? »**

Fili leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ils ne rendaient pas la tâche facile l'un comme l'autre.

 **« Parce que tu en meures d'envie. Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui lancer des regards, et lui il fait pareil. Alors vas-y »**

 **« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »** dit-elle doucement, ses joues rougissant néanmoins

 **« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? »**

Alnia préféra ne pas répondre, et se contenta de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule. L'épéiste rigola doucement, tandis que les joues de la naine reprenaient peu à peu leurs couleurs naturelles. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Kili, ignorant les ricanements de Fili derrière elle.

 **« Je peux m'asseoir ? »** demanda-t-elle timidement

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'elle prit place près de lui. Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, seulement entrecoupé de leur respiration. Alnia ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se sentait comme une idiote, assise là sans parler et arrachant des brins d'herbe autour d'elle. Commençant à trouver ce silence trop pesant, elle entama la discussion :

 **« Pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… »** dit-elle doucement

 **« Je suis désolé »** la coupa Kili

 **« De quoi ? »**

 **« Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne sais ce qu'il m'a pris, enfin si je sais mais là tout de suite je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que c'est une erreur, je préfère qu'on fasse comme si il ne s'était rien passé »**

 **« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »** demanda-t-elle, sentant doucement les larmes lui monter

 **« Non »** avoua-t-il dans un souffle **« C'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre mais je sais que c'est faux. C'est sans doute ce que toi tu vas me dire, et comme je sais que je ne vais supporter de te l'entendre dire, je préfère le faire moi-même »**

 **« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que j'allais te dire ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu dire d'autre ? »**

 **« Que j'aurais aimé que ton frère vienne plus tard, ou même qu'il ne vienne pas du tout »**

A ses mots, Kili tourna son regard vers elle, surpris de ce qu'elle avait dit.

 **« Vraiment ? »**

 **« Oui »** acquiesça Alnia **« J'adore ton frère, mais à ce moment-là je t'avoue que je l'ai détesté. Enfin, pas détesté mais, je lui en voulais un peu »**

Kili lui sourit doucement avant de l'attirer à lui tandis qu'elle se laissait aller dans ses bras tout en souriant.

 **« Dans ce cas, on est deux »** souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne

 **« Tout ce que je voudrais »** commença Alnia **« C'est qu'on y aille doucement. Ce voyage est encore loin d'être fini, on a Azog à nos trousses, sans compter mes frères »**

Elle le sentit acquiescer avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur la tempe.  
 **  
« Je comprends »** souffla-t-il

Fili avait été témoin de toute la scène, et son sourire se fit plus grand. Enfin, pensa-t-il, il était temps. Thorin ordonna à tous d'aller se coucher et donna le premier tour de garde à Gloìn. Fili regarda son frère s'allonger derrière Alnia, un bras protecteur enroulé autour de sa taille tandis que tous deux souriaient. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire de plus à cette vision. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour son frère, et il espérait toujours pour lui qu'un jour il trouverait son Unique, et Fili ne doutait pas qu'il l'avait reconnu en la personne d'Alnia.

De son côté, Alnia se sentait bien dans les bras de Kili, et la pensée de s'y endormir lui figea un sourire au visage. Elle sentit Kili lui donner un baiser dans le cou tandis qu'elle s'endormait entre ses bras.

* * *

 **Voila!**

 **C'est pas meugnon tout ça? ;)**

 **Et puis Fili qui joue les entremetteurs, c'est pas tous les jours ;)**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, je ne publierai pas la semaine prochaine, mais celle d'après normalement**

 **Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas la petite review en passant ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**UNE VIE DE MENSONGE**

 **Bonsoir!**

 **Olala, absolument désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre et pas eu forcément le temps. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'oubli pas cette fic.**

 **Je remercie comme toujours ma bêta Sarah March pour m'avoir corrigé et aliena wyvern, AnanasPower et Gin Lise pour leur review :)**

 **Je vous laisse à ce onzième chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Ils marchaient, encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes le jour pour manger, et le soir pour établir un campement. Déjà une semaine qu'ils avaient échappé aux orcs et à Azog, mais la peur qu'ils puissent les retrouver était toujours là. Aussi, ils continuaient de marcher, quelques fois ne s'arrêtant même pas la nuit. Ils continuaient d'avancer, un jour sous la pluie et sur un sol boueux, un autre jour sous un soleil bas et nullement réchauffant. L'automne semblait s'être installé pour un long moment, les arbres avaient changé leurs manteaux verts pour un feuillage allant de l'orange au jaune. Sous leurs pieds, les feuilles mortes tombées craquaient tandis que la compagnie avançait en silence la plupart du temps.

Alnia était épuisée par ce voyage. Le soir au moment de manger, elle était amorphe et mangeait ce qu'on lui donnait sans prendre la peine de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Et puis juste après, elle s'écroulait et s'endormait presque instantanément et le plus souvent, lorsqu'elle se réveillait le lendemain, Kili était couché près d'elle, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

Mais voilà qu'une nuit, le sommeil ne parvenait pas jusqu'à elle. Elle restait allongée sur le dos, regardant la voute céleste et réfléchissant une énième fois à ce que lui avait dit Elrond. Elle ne serait pas une Gazat, mais pourtant elle avait toujours vécu là-bas, d'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire. Il est vrai, elle avait très peu de souvenirs de sa petite enfance, mais comme la plupart des gens non ?  
Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de trouver le sommeil en vain, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir près du feu rougeoyant à côté de Nori alors de garde cette nuit-là.  
 **  
« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Alnia ? »**

 **« Non »** affirma-t-elle **« Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je reste là ? »**

 **Pas du tout, ça me fera un peu de compagnie »** répondit-il avec un sourire

Alnia sourit doucement à son tour. La nuit était claire ce soir-là, bien que fraiche. Alnia tisonnait un peu le feu avec une branche qu'elle avait trouvée, tout en continuant de penser aux paroles d'Elrond. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était mise à chantonner tout en fixant les flammes dansantes.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? »** demanda Nori

 **« C'est une chanson qu'une amie m'avait apprise »**

 **« Des Montagnes Grises ? »**

 **« Certainement pas »** rigola doucement la naine **« Je n'avais pas d'amis là-bas. Non, c'est à Fornost que je l'ai apprise »**

 **« Chante-la »**

Elle lui sourit doucement. C'était une chanson qu'elle avait apprise de Rilasina, elle-même la connaissant de sa mère.

 _« Je cueillerais une belle rose pour mon amour  
Je cueillerais une rose rouge ployant sous le vent  
L'amour est dans mon cœur et essaie de prouver  
Ce que votre cœur sait_

Je me piquerais le doigt sur une épine  
Je me piquerais le doigt à en saigner  
Rouge est mon cœur, blessé et mélancolique  
Il a besoin du vôtre

Je garderais un doigt sur mes lèvres  
J'attendrais, en gardant mon secret  
Mon cœur me fera souffrir, tant qu'il ne chantera pas  
En union avec le vôtre »

 **« C'est très jolie »**

 **« Merci »** souffla Alnia

Ils restèrent par la suite silencieux, attendant que le jour se lève doucement. Quand les nuages commencèrent à se teinter de couleurs rosées, Alnia et Nori réveillèrent les autres qui peinèrent à émerger. Tandis que tous rangèrent leurs affaires, Alnia réchauffa la viande qui leur restait pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble.

 **« Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ? »** demanda Kili qui vint s'asseoir près de la naine

 **« Pas beaucoup non »** admit-elle **« Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que m'a dit Elrond »** avoua-t-elle à voix plus basse

 **« On finira bien par comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire. Ne t'inquiète pas »**

Alnia haussa les épaules sans répondre. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

 **« On repart »** annonça soudainement la voix autoritaire de Thorin une fois qu'ils eurent mangé un peu

Depuis le passage par les Monts Brumeux, il semblait un peu parano. Ayant toujours l'impression qu'on les observait, le chef faisait toujours en sorte de quitter leur camp le plus vite possible, tout en effaçant les traces de leur passage.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était chargé de nuage gris et un vent froid d'automne fouettait leurs visages. Ils étaient de nouveau passés par une montagne, bien moins dangereuse que les Monts Brumeux. Le sentier était creusé dans la montagne même, suffisamment large pour laisser passer deux nains côtes à côtes, exception faite à Bombur. Le chemin ne montait pas beaucoup et ils restèrent environ deux jours à marcher dans ce sentier. Quand ils le quittèrent, ils continuèrent tout de même à marcher le long du pan de roche. Ils étaient sur le point d'installer leur campement un soir quand ils entendirent un hurlement non loin, peut-être même bien trop proche pour leur propre sécurité.

A l'entente de ce cri, qu'ils reconnurent tous comme étant celui d'un warg, tous mouvements s'arrêtèrent. Tous regardaient autour d'eux, s'attendant à tout moment voir apparaitre un warg monté par un orc. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, mais le warg était sans cavalier et s'attaqua à eux. Très vite, il fut réduit au silence mais ils pouvaient en entendre d'autres arriver. Ils se mirent à courir quand un autre grand loup se retrouva devant eux. Comme le premier, il ne dura pas longtemps mais d'autres étaient à leur trousse. Plusieurs wargs s'attaquèrent à eux, mais aucun ne survécut. Ils éliminèrent quatre wargs au final puis ils trouvèrent une petite grotte où se mettre à l'abri.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, essayant d'entendre un quelconque son annonçant l'arrivée d'autres warg, mais rien ne vint.  
Personne n'osait parler, ou même respirer. La tension était plus que palpable. Les minutes défilaient d'une lenteur inconsidérée, les secondes s'étirant à l'infini, rendant l'instant encore plus inquiétant. Seul se faisaient entendre les respirations des membres de la compagnie, bien qu'ils tentaient de les calmer. Chacun pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'ils avaient peur que les wargs, e finissent par les entendre.

Après un certain temps à rester dans la grotte, ils ressortirent discrètement. Plus aucun bruit de warg ne se faisait entendre.

 **« Nous ne nous arrêterons pas cette nuit »** annonça Thorin **« On continue d'avancer, mais restez le plus près possible de la montagne ! Nous devons être les plus discrets possibles »**

La compagnie acquiesça et commença à avancer doucement et en silence. Ils marchèrent des heures durant, ne s'arrêtant pas une seule fois. Ils marchèrent, encore et encore mais on a beau faire, une fois que le corps n'en peut plus, il s'arrête. C'est ce qu'il se passa pour Alnia. Son corps était épuisé et n'en pouvait plus. Le fait de n'avoir rien mangé de la soirée et d'avoir très peu dormi, voire pas du tout, la nuit dernière n'aidaient pas. Elle trébucha sur une pierre, et s'écroula sur le sol de tout son long.

 **« Alnia ! »** appela la voix de Kili **« Ça va ? »**

 **« Je n'en peux plus »** dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée **« J'ai besoin d'une pause, et je pense ne pas être la seule »**

 **« On doit continuer, les orcs ne sont pas loin »** refusa le roi nain

 **« Thorin, on ira pas bien loin épuisés comme on est »** objecta-t-elle

 **« Elle a raison »** intervint Gandalf **« Une pause d'une heure ou deux ne nous fera pas de mal »**

Thorin finit par céder, conscient malgré tout qu'ils ne pourraient continuer bien longtemps à ce rythme. Ravie à l'idée d'avoir une pause, la compagnie s'assit à même le sol et Bombur sortit des morceaux de viande séchée qu'il distribua à tout le monde. Quand Alnia eut fini de manger, elle s'endormit quelques instants contre l'épaule de Kili. Elle se réveilla environ une heure plus tard quand elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer par l'épaule.

 **« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie

 **« On va repartir, lève-toi ! »**

Elle acquiesça et se leva tant bien que mal, mais néanmoins reposée.

 **« Maitre Sacquet »** appela soudainement Thorin **« Montez un peu plus haut et regardez si vous voyez quelque chose »**

Le hobbit acquiesça, bien que l'idée d'y aller seul ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, il s'arma de courage et emprunta un petit sentier qui montait suffisamment haut pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait dans les environs. Pendant ce temps, la compagnie resta au même endroit, attendant le retour de leur cambrioleur. Alnia ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le hobbit. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir là-haut, et on l'y envoyait seul. Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas de son courage, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait survivre à un affrontement contre un orc ou un warg.

 **« Vous êtes sûr que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser y aller seul ? »**

 **« D'après le magicien, il n'y a pas plus discret qu'un hobbit »** objecta Thorin

 **« Et donc vous l'envoyer là-bas pour vérifier si c'est vrai c'est ça ? »** lui reprocha Alnia

 **« Bien sûr que non »** rétorqua le nain **« Mais vous devez admettre qu'il est bien plus discret que n'importe lequel d'entre nous »**

 **« C'est vrai mais… »**

 **« Ne vous en faites pas Alnia »** s'interposa Gandalf **« J'ai toute confiance en Bilbon, il ira bien »**

Malgré ses mots, Alnia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le magicien semblait tout de même s'inquiéter pour le hobbit. Ils restèrent alors là pendant plusieurs minutes, à attendre son retour. Ce qui se produisit environ dix minutes plus tard. Il arriva en courant sur le sentier, visiblement apeuré par quelque chose, mais seul Alnia semblait l'avoir remarqué.

 **« Alors ? »** commença Thorin **« La horde est proche ? »**

 **« Trop proche »** affirma Bilbon **« A deux lieues, pas plus. Mais ce n'est pas le pire »**

 **« Les loups ont flairé votre odeur ? »** s'inquiéta Dwalin

 **« Pas encore, mais ça viendra. Nous avons un autre problème »**

 **« Ils vous ont vu ? »** questionna Gandalf

 **« Quoi ? »** fit Bilbon

 **« Ils vous ont vu »** affirma finalement le magicien

 **« Non non »**

 **« Ah qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? »** s'enthousiasma le mage gris **« Plus discret qu'une souris, l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur »**

Les nains autour commencèrent à approuver ses paroles, sauf Alnia qui tentait d'écouter ce que Bilbon essayait de dire.

 **« Mais fermez-là ! »** s'énerva-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener le silence dans le groupe **« Excusez-moi, mais Bilbon n'a pas fini de parler, vous pourriez au moins l'écouter jusqu'au bout »**

Le hobbit lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de poursuivre :

 **« J'essaie de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là-haut de peut-être plus dangereux que des orcs »**

A ses mots, tous les nains se lancèrent des regards inquiets.

 **« Cela avait-il la forme d'un ours ? »** demanda Gandalf très sérieusement

 **« Oui »** affirma Bilbon légèrement surpris par la question **« Mais plus gros, bien plus gros »**

 **« Vous saviez pour cette bête ? »** lança Bofur en direction du magicien **« Il nous faut rebrousser chemin »**

 **« Et tomber aux mains des orcs ? »** rétorqua Dwalin

 **« Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas rester ici »** intervint Alnia

Là-dessus, les nains commencèrent à se disputer quand la voix de Gandalf s'éleva à nouveau.

 **« Il y a une maison non loin dans laquelle nous pourrions trouver refuge »**

 **« La maison de qui ? »** demanda Thorin suspicieux **« D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? »**

 **« Ni l'un ni l'autre »** répondit l'Istari **« Il nous aidera ou il nous tuera »**

 **« Super »** soupira Alnia

 **« Quel choix avons-nous »** grogna le roi nain

 **« Aucun »** affirma Gandalf quand un fort rugissement se fit entendre non loin.

Préférant suivre les conseils du magicien, la compagnie se mit à courir dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Ils se mirent donc à courir une fois de plus à travers les bois. Ils courraient toujours plus vite, tentant d'échapper aux grognements qu'ils pouvaient entendre derrière eux, grognements témoignant de la présence d'une bête assez grosse. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils courraient quand enfin ils aperçurent une maison devant eux. Ils accélérèrent quand soudainement le grognement se fit plus fort et que de lourds bruits de pattes frappant la terre résonnaient derrière eux. Alnia risqua un regard et vit pendant quelques secondes un immense ours noir, bien plus gros que ce qu'il devrait être, courir à une vitesse folle vers eux. Cette vision l'encouragea à accélérer et très vite la compagnie se retrouva devant la grande porte de bois, fermé par une planche qu'il fallait soulever.  
Et aucune nains n'eut l'idée de soulever la dite planche, tous s'énervant sur la porte.

 **« Vous n'êtes pas capables d'ouvrir une porte ou quoi ?! »** s'énerva Alnia en poussant les autres pour se retrouver devant la porte

Elle commença à soulever la planche mais celle-ci était bien trop lourde, et elle pouvait entendre l'animal se rapprocher dangereusement.  
Quelqu'un l'écarta alors et Dwalin et Thorin prirent sa place et ouvrirent la porte. Tous les nains s'engouffrèrent vivement dans la grande maison avant de refermer la porte de justesse sur le museau noir de l'ours. Après ça, les nains restèrent sans bouger, essoufflés et leur cœur tambourinant comme jamais.

 **« C'était quoi ça ? »** demanda Bofur

 **« Ca, c'était notre hôte »** répondit Gandalf comme si c'était quelque chose de normal

 **« Je vous demande pardon ? »** fit Alnia **« Vous voulez parler de ce monstre qui était à deux doigts de nous prendre comme diner ? »**

 **« Exactement »** affirma le magicien **« C'est un changeur de peau. Son nom est Beorn. Parfois c'est un grand ours noir, parfois un homme grand et fort. Si l'ours est imprévisible, l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains »**

« Et vous n'avez pas eu le bon sens de nous en avertir »

grogna Alnia **« Vous nous amenez dans une maison qui s'avère appartenir à un homme qui se transforme en ours et qui déteste les nains. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais la plupart des personnes présentes ici sont des nains »**

 **« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je saurai comment lui parler »**

 **« Il s'éloigne »** annonça Ori collé à la porte

 **« Eloigne-toi de là ! »** gronda Dori en tirant son jeune cousin **« Ce n'est pas naturel, il doit être soumis à un maléfice »**

 **« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement »** lui dit Gandalf

 **« Et donc vous proposez quoi ? Que l'on reste sagement ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne tous nous tuer un par un ? »** railla Alnia

 **« Je ne vous aurais pas amené ici si je n'étais pas absolument sûr d'être en mesure de le convaincre »** lança le magicien d'une voix sévère **« Maintenant allez-vous reposer, vous tous. Vous ne craignez rien ici cette nuit »**

Alnia se détourna du magicien, que peu rassurée par ses paroles. La maison était absolument gigantesque. Même pour un humain, la table était haute. Alnia suivit les autres dans l'étable au fond, où du foin était déposé au sol avant de s'y allonger aux côtés de Kili. Bien que l'idée de s'endormir dans une maison appartenant à quelqu'un d'apparemment assez dangereux ne l'enchantait pas, elle s'endormit rapidement, toujours quelque peu inquiète de ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain et surtout de leur rencontre prochaine avec leur 'hôte'.

* * *

 **Alors, comment va se passer la rencontre avec Beorn? ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je vais m'améliorer pour les prochains. Je ne peux pas vous donner une date de publication, reprenant les cours la semaine prochaine.**

 **Au passage, la petite chanson vient de la série _Poldark_ (avec Aidan Turner *.*), chanté par le personnage Demelza, série que je vous conseille, au même titre qu'une nouvelle adaptation du livre _Les Dix petits nègres_ (encore avec Aidan Turner) (merci aliena de m'en avoir parlé ;) )**

 **Je vous laisse. N'oubliez pas la petite review et à la prochaine! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**UVDM**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **Absolument navrée de ce retard complètement indépendant de ma volonté. Je vous explique: j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur, il m'affiche un message d'erreur et se rallume en boucle et donc ce chapitre que j'avais commencé, je n'avais aucun moyen de le récupérer. J'ai dû donc tout réécrire et utilisant l'ordinateur de mes parents, je n'y ai pas toujours accès. Donc voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, de plus ça risque de durer quelques temps.**

 **Mais il a finit par arriver. Merci à Sarah March de me corriger et à aliena wyvern, Gin Lise et BellatrixStilinskySalvatore pour leur review qui me font très plaisir :)**

 **Allez, ça fait longtemps que vous attendez. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Alnia avait dormi comme cela. Aucun rêve , aucun bruit ne l'avait dérangée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait quand elle vit les poutres de bois au-dessus de sa tête et l'odeur d'écurie flottant tout autour d'elle. Elle remarqua qu'elle était l'une des dernières encore couchée. Elle aperçut non loin Bilbon en train de ronfler doucement avec un énorme frelon volant autour de lui. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente où elle retrouva la compagnie regroupée autour d'une petite fenêtre. Elle s'approcha sans que personne ne la voit et elle les entendit se disputer sur ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant.

 **« On pourrait peut-être sortir par derrière »** suggéra Bofur

 **« Il nous repérera à coup sûr »** objecta Dori

 **« Et bien qu'il vienne »** gronda Dwalin **« Je l'attends »**

 **« Ne dites pas de bêtises ! »** intervint Gandalf **« Vous n'avez aucune chance contre lui, même vous tous réunis »**

Chacun donnait son avis sur la question, entrainant un brouhaha de voix dans la maison. Alnia s'approcha de Fili qui était près de son frère et de son oncle.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

 **« Bonjour Alnia »** la salua le blond **« Notre hôte est dehors et disons qu'il est plutôt imposant »**

 **« Imposant comment ? »** voulut-elle savoir

 **« Vas voir par toi-même »** l'encouragea-t-il

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda au travers. Ce qu'elle vit alors la figea sur place. Un homme immense, peut-être deux fois la taille de Gandalf, se tenait dehors. Il coupait du bois avec une hache aussi grande qu'un nain (et encore, je vous parle d'un grand nain). Elle ne le voyait que de dos, mais cela lui suffisait. Ses cheveux noirs hirsutes ne s'arrêtaient pas à la nuque, mais continuaient de descendre le long de son dos en une épaisse ligne de poils noirs. Sa musculature semblait des plus puissantes et Alnia n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer en train de l'écraser par la seule force de son poing. La naine se tourna vers Gandalf, légèrement en colère contre lui mais aussi apeurée.

 **« C'est une blague j'espère ? C'est lui notre hôte ? »**

 **« Parfaitement »** répondit le magicien le plus calmement du monde

 **« Et vous dites qu'il n'aime pas les nains ? Non mais est-ce que vous l'avez bien regardé Gandalf !? Vous êtes là pour nous apporter un minimum de protection non ? Pas pour nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ! »**

 **« Calmez-vous Alnia. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Beorn peut être résonné et j'y parviendrai »** affirma le magicien d'une voix sévère **« Maintenant écoutez-moi vous tous. Il n'est pas question que nous allions où que ce soit en nous enfuyant comme des voleurs. Je vais aller lui parler, Monsieur Sacquet vous venez avec moi »** ajouta-t-il en direction du hobbit qui était arrivé depuis peu.

 **« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »** demanda ce dernier peu rassuré

 **« Quant aux autres »** continua Gandalf sans répondre à Bilbon **« Vous attendez mon signal, et vous ne sortez que deux par deux. Sauf vous Bombur, vous comptez pour deux alors vous sortirez seul »** fini le magicien avant de sortir avec le hobbit sur ses pas.

Les autres restèrent dans la maison tandis que Bofur regardait dehors, attendant le moindre signe de la part du magicien.

 **« Ce fichu magicien va finir par tous nous faire tuer »** grogna Alnia en retournant près des héritiers de Durin

 **« On doit lui faire confiance »** soupira Fili

 **« Je sais mais j'ai un peu de mal quand je vois l'homme qui est dehors »**

 **« Je te comprends »** acquiesça-t-il

Le silence prit place par la suite. Bofur restait près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors, attendant le signe de Gandalf. Quelques nains tournaient en rond, attendant le-dit signal quand soudainement, Bofur annonça :

 **« Le signal ! Vite »**

Il fit signe à Balin et Dwalin de sortir. Tour à tour, les nains sortirent de la maison plus ou moins rassurés.

 **« Kili, Fili vous êtes les suivants »** annonça Thorin quand Ori et Dori eurent passés la porte

Kili regarda son oncle surpris avant de jeter un regard vers Alnia.

 **« Bofur et Bifur, vous sortirez après et ensuite Nori et Bombur. Alnia, vous viendrez avec moi »**

Cette dernière fut surprise mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Chaque nain sortit alors, tel que Thorin l'avait demandé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Alnia et le prince déchu.

 **« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Parce que je n'ai pas totalement confiance et que les femmes passent avant nous. Alors si jamais il ne nous écoutait pas… »**

 **« Vous voulez que je sois sauvée la première »** termina-t-elle

 **« N'oubliez pas que chez nous les nains, et je parle de vrais nains, pas des Gazat, nous nous faisons un véritable devoir de protéger les femmes »**

 **« Je sais »** dit-elle

Alnia savait parfaitement que pour les nains, la protection de leurs homologues féminins était quelque chose de très important.

Finalement, Thorin sortit suivi par la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à la porte tandis que la naine se postait à côté de lui. C'est alors qu'elle vit leur hôte de face pour la première fois. Ses traits semblaient taillés dans le roc, des sourcils noirs et broussailleux surmontaient ses yeux d'une couleur mordorée.

Quand il aperçut Thorin, il passa d'un masque de colère à celui de la surprise. Surprise qui s'accentua d'avantage quand il vit Alnia. Cette dernière le trouvait encore plus imposant de face, ses yeux semblaient vous détailler de haut en bas, comme s'il essayait de lire dans vos pensées.

 **« Voici Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le chef de cette compagnie. Et juste à côté, il s'agit d'Alnia »** les présenta Gandalf

 **« C'est tout cette fois-ci ? »** demanda Beorn d'une voix grave tout en continuant de fixer Thorin d'un œil inquisiteur

 **« Oui »** répondit Gandalf **« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons eu quelques soucis avec les gobelins de… »**

 **« Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que vous m'avez dit »** grogna le changeur de peau

 **« Bien sûr »** acquiesça le magicien **« Et encore merci de nous avoir offert l'hospitalité hier soir »**

 **« Je ne vous ai rien offert »** le contredit Beorn d'une voix grondante **« Vous êtes entrés de vous-même »**

 **« Certes »** admit l'istari « **Mais si vous pouviez nous accorder quelques instants afin que nous puissions vous expliquer la raison de notre présence sur ces terres »**

Beorn regarda tous les membres de la compagnie tour à tour avant de s'arrêter sur Thorin puis sur Alnia quelques secondes.

 **« Très bien, vous pouvez entrer »** finit-il par accepter **« J'écouterai votre histoire. Si elle est vraie, je vous aiderai. Mais si elle ne l'est pas… »**

 **« Je peux vous assurer que chaque mot que nous vous dirons sera vrai »** affirma Gandalf

La compagnie retourna dans la maison derrière Beorn. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table de bois sculptée. Beorn leur servit du lait dans d'immenses chopes (pour des nains, et même pour Gandalf) et pendant ce temps des chevaux, des ânes et même des chiens sur leurs pattes arrière leur apportèrent de quoi manger. Des tranches de pain, du miel, de la confiture, des fruits, plusieurs gâteaux.

 **« Bien, je vous écoute »** annonça Beorn en s'asseyant sur son immense fauteuil en bois, avec des décorations sculptées en formes d'animaux

C'est alors que Gandalf leur raconta toute leur histoire à partir du jour où ils quittèrent la Comté. Beorn l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Quand le magicien eut fini de parler, Beorn tourna son regard perçant vers Thorin nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur.

 **« Vous êtes donc Ecu-de-Chêne »** lui dit Beorn **« Pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ? »**

 **« Vous connaissez Azog »** comprit Thorin en se tournant vers Beorn **« Comment ? »**

 **« Mon peuple était le premier à vivre dans les montagnes » lui apprit le changeur de peau « Avant que les orcs ne viennent des contrées du Nord. Le profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille, les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. Pas pour le travail, mais pour son plaisir. Torturer des changeurs de peau l'amusait beaucoup apparemment »**

Un lourd silence prit place après son histoire.

 **« Certains étaient à Gundabad, d'autres ont été enfermés aux Montagnes Grises »**

Alnia se raidit à ses derniers mots, certains nains lui lançaient quelques regards gênés mais elle faisiat comme si elle ne les voyait pas.

 **« Vous étiez aux Montagnes Grises »** dit-elle d'une petite voix

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête

 **« Comment vous êtes-vous échappé ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« J'ai réussi à briser mes chaînes et je suis parti sous ma forme d'ours, tuant chaque Gazat que je rencontrais »** raconta-t-il sans le moindre remord

A nouveau, un lourd silence prit place jusqu'à ce que Bilbon demande d'une petite voix s'il y en avait d'autres comme Beorn. Alnia ne prit pas le temps d'écouter sa réponse et se leva de la table avant de sortir, prétextant avoir besoin d'air. Elle sortit à l'arrière de la maison et s'appuya contre la barrière entourant le petit jardin.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler des changeurs de peau, et encore moins qu'il y en avait eu dans les Montagnes Grises. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il détestait tant les nains. C'était plus que compréhensible après tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une présence s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle voyait parfaitement du coin de l'œil que c'était Beorn. Il resta près d'elle, silencieux, seule sa respiration rauque se faisant entendre.

 **« Vous y étiez aussi »** finit-il par dire

 **« Oui »** affirma la naine **« Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? »**

 **« Votre regard. Je l'ai déjà vu sur d'autres captifs là-bas. Des nains, des hommes. Toutes sortes d'esclaves prisonniers »**

 **« J'ai été enlevée quand j'étais jeune et j'ai été contrainte de servir une famille. Je me suis enfuie il y a un an et j'ai rencontré Gandalf, puis je me suis retrouvée avec ces nains »** expliqua-t-elle

 **« Je me doutais que c'était quelque chose comme ça »** souffla-t-il

Le silence reprit place entre eux quelques instants avant qu'Alnia ne prenne la parole.

 **« Vous savez, je pense que de tous ceux qui sont ici, je suis la seule à comprendre ce que vous ressentez. Votre haine envers les nains, je la comprends. J'ai moi-même eu du mal à leur faire confiance, mais maintenant j'ai pleinement confiance en eux. Ce ne sont pas des Gazat. Ils sont même tout le contraire. Tout ce qui a été dit il y a quelques minutes est la stricte vérité, je vous l'assure »**

 **« Je suppose »** poursuivit Beorn **« Que si vous voyagez avec eux c'est qu'en effet ils ne sont pas comme ça. Je ne peux dire si je vais vous aider pour le moment. Je dois aller vérifier certains faits de votre histoire »**

 **« Vous partez ? »**

 **« Je ne reviendrai pas avant demain soir. D'ici là, vous pouvez rester ici. Mes animaux vous donneront de quoi manger, et il y a une rivière juste derrière ce bosquet »** dit-il en lui montrant le dit lieu à quelques mètres **« Vous pouvez sortir le jour, mais restez à l'intérieur une fois la nuit tombée »**

 **« Très bien »** comprit Alnia

 **« Tâchez de bien leur dire tout ça. Je pars sur le champs»**

Alnia acquiesça tandis qu'il sautait par-dessus la balustrade et qu'il se mit à courir avant d'être caché par des arbres. Bientôt, Alnia put entendre quatre pattes fouler la terre pendant quelques secondes avant que le bruit ne s'estompe tout à fait.

Après environ une minute à regarder dans la direction d'où était parti Beorn, elle retourna dans la maison et informa les autres de ce que lui avait dit le changeur de peau. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir près de Kili qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 **« Je suppose que ça t'a fait bizarre de l'entendre parler de ça »** souffla-t-il à son oreille

Alnia acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de répondre :

 **« Maintenant au moins, je le comprends parfaitement quand il dit ne pas aimer les nains… »**

 **« Oui, mais nous on n'est pas comme eux »** fit remarquer le brun

 **« Je sais bien Kili, évidemment que je le sais. Sinon je ne me serais pas jointe à vous et je ne serais pas dans tes bras en ce moment. Mais rappelle-toi au début du voyage quand je te disais que je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir confiance en vous, c'est exactement la même chose pour lui. Mais je pense que le fait qu'il sache que moi aussi j'ai vécu là-bas va lui faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas des Gazat »**

 **« Tu lui as dit que… »** commença-t-il

 **« Bien sûr que non »** le coupa-t-elle **« Sinon je ne serais plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est »**

Kili acquiesça et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il n'avait pas aimé la savoir dehors seule avec cet homme. Bien que Gandalf lui ait assuré qu'il ne lui ferait rien, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Lorsqu'Alnia était revenue, il avait été sur le point d'aller la rejoindre dehors pour voir si tout allait bien.

 **« Alnia »** interpella soudainement Fili, une épée à la main **« Un petit combat ? Je t'ai vu combattre face à Dwalin et j'aimerais voir ça de moi-même »**

 **« D'accord »** accepta-t-elle avec un sourire de défi **« Je te rejoins dehors, je vais chercher mon épée »**

Le prince blond hocha la tête et sortit, vite suivit par la compagnie qui commençait déjà à parier sur l'issue du combat. Pendant ce temps-là, Alnia retourna dans la pièce où ils avaient dormi et récupéra son épée. Kili était resté à l'attendre et tous deux sortirent dans le petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison. La compagnie s'était installée en cercle tandis que Fili faisait quelques mouvements dans l'air avec son épée. Quand il vit Alnia arriver, il lui lança un sourire de défi puis ils se mirent face à face.

Ils se tournaient autour, chacun étudiant les faiblesses et les points forts de l'autre. Alnia remarqua tout de suite que Fili avait une carrure assez imposante, bien moins que celle de Dwalin ou Thorin, mais tout de même. Pour cela, il risquait d'être moins rapide et moins souple dans ses mouvements, bien qu'il était un épéiste hors pair.

Fili finit par l'attaquer en lui fonçant dessus, mais elle parvint sans peine à l'éviter. Le combat commença alors réellement. Tandis que Fili frappait et fonçait direct, Alnia dansait, parait ses coups, l'évitait, le faisait tourner. Son but était de le fatiguer au maximum, mais Fili avait des années d'entraînement et la naine fatiguait bien plus vite que lui. Plus ça allait, et plus les mouvements du nains étaient rapides, si bien qu'Alnia avait de plus en plus de mal à parer. Il y avait une chose qu'Alnia avait oublié de noter sur son adversaire : il était plus jeune que Dwalin, et donc plus vif.

Ses bras commençaient à tirer, ses jambes fatiguaient mais elle tint bon jusqu'au bout. Le combat avait duré plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles l'un ou l'autre avait bien failli plus d'une fois gagner. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment comment, Alnia se retrouva allongée de tout son long, face contre terre et son épée loin d'elle. Elle tenta de récupérer une de ses dagues, mais elle sentit alors un poids sur son dos et quelque chose de froid entrer en contact avec son cou.

 **« Trop tard »** souffla la voix de Fili, apparemment épuisé.

 **« D'accord, d'accord. Tu as gagné »** se résigna-t-elle **« Tu peux t'enlever de là maintenant ? Parce que je suis pas loin de manger la terre »**

Fili rigola avant de se relever et d'aider Alnia à en faire de même.

 **« Beau combat »** la complimenta-il **« Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne passe pas ton temps à parer et à éviter les coups. Attaque quand tu peux, parce que sinon tu te fatigues trop vite et pour rien »**

 **« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir »** dit-elle dans un sourire **« A moi de donner un conseil, et valable pour tout le monde. Les Gazat sont peut-être alliés des orcs, mais ce sont avant tout des nains. Ils ont donc une grande agilité aux forges. Leurs armures sont légères mais solides. Vous aurez du mal à leur transpercer la poitrine, c'est ça qu'ils protègent en priorité avec la tête. Mais les armures ont des faiblesses. Les membres sont assez peu protéger, ainsi que le cou. Je sais que dans un combat c'est dur d'y penser, mais tentez de vous en rappeler tout de même »**

Les nains autour d'elle acquiescèrent, montrant qu'ils l'avaient tous entendue.

 **« Conseil utile »** dit une voix grave derrière la naine

Cette dernière sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas. Se retournant, elle vit Thorin la regarder d'un œil amusé.

 **« Plus jamais vous n'arrivez comme ça derrière moi ! Manifestez-vous d'abord, je sais pas moi ! »** gronda-t-elle

 **« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Mais merci tout de même pour vos conseils »**

 **« J'espère qu'ils vous serons utiles. Et en disant que les Gazat sont avant tout des nains, je ne veux pas dire qu'ils sont comme tous les nains… »** tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer

 **« Je sais »** la rassura le roi nain **« Et vous avez raison, nous avons trop tendance à oublier qu'ils sont des nains au départ. Comme chaque membre de cette compagnie »** ajouta-t-il **« Enfin, presque tous »**

 **« Oui, à deux exceptions près »** rigola-t-elle **« Je peux vous demander de rapporter mon épée à l'intérieur ? J'aimerais aller me laver un peu. Beorn m'a dit qu'il y avait une petite rivière derrière le bosquet »**

 **« D'accord, mais gardez votre épée. Et puis je vais demander à quelqu'un de rester près du bosquet au cas où… »**

 **« Certainement pas »** s'offusqua Alnia **« Je fais peut-être partie de votre compagnie et je voyage peut-être avec des hommes depuis plusieurs mois, mais ça ne change en rien le fait que je sois une femme »**

 **« Je demanderais à Kili si vous préférez »** dit-il sur le ton de l'amusement

A ses mots, Alnia se sentit devenir rouge et tenta malgré tout de rester impassible (autant dire que c'était fichu).

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? »**

 **« Vous le savez très bien »** répondit le souverain **« Allez-y, je vais chercher Kili »**

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la maison tandis qu'Alnia alla vers le bosquet. Elle vérifia qu'elle était bien cachée par les branches et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois la chose faite, elle entra dans l'eau qui n'était pas aussi froide que ce qu'elle s'était attendue. Elle s'immergea jusqu'aux épaules quand elle entendit un bruit de feuille bouger non loin.

 **« Kili, c'est toi ? »** demanda-t-elle à haute voix

 **« Oui »** lui répondit sa voix avant qu'il n'apparaisse. Quand il la vit comme ça, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge d'un coup **« Je..je t'ai apporté de quoi te sécher »** lui apprit-t-il en évitant de regarder dans sa direction

 **« Merci, tu peux l'accrocher sur l'arbre juste là s'il te plait »** lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le dit arbre, légèrement amusée de sa réaction

Il acquiesça puis accrocha ce qui ressemblait à une grande cape blanche à l'arbre qu'Alnia avait désigné.

 **« Je-je v-vais t'attendre un p-peu plus loin »** balbutia-t-il, les joues encore rouges tout en s'éloignant

Alnia commença alors à frotter sa peau, au point qu'elle en devenait rouge. Quand elle eut finit, elle sortit de l'eau et prit dans ses mains le grand tissus que lui avait apporté Kili. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une sorte de serviette faite en laine de mouton. Alnia aurait pensé que cela allait la gratter affreusement, mais le tissus était d'une incroyable douceur, aussi s'y enroula-t-elle avec plaisir. Elle finit par se rhabiller et rejoignit Kili qui avait trouvé un rocher où s'asseoir.

Elle s'assit près de lui et posa la laine sur leurs épaules, l'air commençant à se rafraichir.

 **« Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignon quand tu rougis »** se moqua-t-elle doucement

 **« Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir comme ça »**

 **« Personnellement, je préférais que ce soit toi que quiconque d'autres »** admit-elle avec un sourire

Kili tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparent. Kili leva alors les yeux vers les siens avant de regarder de nouveau ses lèvres. Le cœur d'Alnia n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Finalement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord dans un baiser chaste, puis plus passionnel. Les mains d'Alnia agrippaient le cuir chevelu de Kili tandis que ce dernier la serrait contre lui. Ils mirent fin au baiser quand le souffle commença à leur manquer. Ils restèrent front contre front, un sourire accroché à leurs lèvres. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la naine, ce que Kili sentit.

 **« On devrait rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes froid »**

Elle acquiesça et se leva en même temps que Kili. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de commencer à s'éloigner en direction de la maison. Les nains s'étaient éparpillés ici et là, discutant et fumant leur pipe.

La fin de la journée se déroula lentement, les nains s'occupant comme ils pouvaient. Une fois le soir venu, les animaux apportèrent de quoi manger sur la table, en quantité suffisante pour que tous puissent manger jusqu'à satiété (excepté Bombur évidemment). Après encore une heure à rester près d'eux, Alnia décida d'aller se coucher. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, quelques-uns lui répondirent mais d'autres avaient légèrement trop bu pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Elle se dirigea donc vers la pièce adjacente et reprit sa place. Elle s'allongea, avec pour seule couverture sa fine cape de voyage, mais malgré ça elle n'avait pas froid. La paille sur laquelle elle était allongée l'isolait du froid du sol.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par des petites secousses. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle vit le visage amusé de Fili qui visiblement tentait de lui dire quelque chose.

 **« …est revenu »** fut tout ce qu'elle entendit

 **« Attends, quoi ? »** fit-elle, toujours pas complètement réveillée

Fili leva les yeux au ciel, mais amusé néanmoins.

 **« J'étais en train de te dire qu'il fallait que tu te lèves. Beorn est revenu »**

Alnia se redressa complètement, abasourdis par ce qu'il disait. Elle regarda vers une des fenêtres et constata que la lumière commençait à baisser.

 **« Il est quelle heure ? »** voulut-elle savoir

 **« Presque 7 heure du soir »**

 **« J'ai dormi toute la journée ?! »**

 **« Exact »** affirma le blond **« Mais on venait quand-même te voir de temps en temps, histoire de vérifier que tu respirais toujours »** se moqua-t-il

 **« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ? »**

 **« Parce que manifestement tu avais besoin de repos. Allez, maintenant viens. Ils nous attendent »**

Il l'aida à se relever plus ou moins facilement. Et dire qu'elle avait passé la journée à dormir, c'était bien la première fois. Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la pièce principale, où les nains étaient installés autour de la table et Beorn sur son large fauteuil en bout de table.

 **« Alnia ! »** s'exclama Gandalf **« Vous voilà enfin réveillée. Venez donc vous asseoir, il ne manquait plus que vous »**

La naine prit place entre Bilbon et Bofur, le premier remplissant son assiette avec tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

 **« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis »** commença le changeur de peau **« Je vais pouvoir commencer. J'ai essayé de voir si votre histoire était vraie en demandant à mes amis animaux. Plusieurs vous ont vus, mais j'ai pris bien plus à cœur les propos des aigles. Ils m'ont assurés qu'ils vous avaient sauvés des orcs et d'Azog »**

 **« Donc, vous nous croyiez ? »** demanda Bilbon plein d'espoir

 **« Oui, semi homme, je pense que vous avez dit la vérité »**

 **« Et vous allez nous aider ? »** demanda à son tour Alnia

 **« Ça, c'est une autre affaire »** répondit Beorn

 **« Si je peux me permettre »** continua la naine **« Notre voyage a été rude. Je sais que vous avez des réticences à aider des nains et je vous comprends. Nous sommes deux ici à avoir vécu avec des Gazat. Vous pouvez leur faire confiance. Quant à moi, j'ai une pleine confiance en eux. Je donnerais ma vie pour chacun de ces nains ici présents, ainsi que pour Bilbon biensûr »**

Beorn la regarda intensément. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. La confiance, oui elle avait la sensation qu'il avait confiance en elle. Alnia pouvait sentir les quelques regards touchés que lui lançait la compagnie et elle crut même voir Thorin hocher la tête de reconnaissance. Elle lui sourit, ravie de cette marque de la part du souverain et reporta son attention sur Beorn.

 **« Dans combien de temps devez-vous être à la montagne ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin »** répondit Gandalf

 **« Avant les derniers jours de l'automne donc. Le temps va vous manquer »**

 **« C'est pour ça que nous passerons par la Forêt Noire »** l'informa le magicien

 **« Un mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ces arbres se cachent des créatures féroces. Je ne m'y risquerais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité »**

 **« Nous emprunterons le sentier des elfes. Ce chemin est encore sûr »** affirma Gandalf

 **« Sûr ? »** répéta Beorn d'un ton perplexe **« Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leur semblables. Ils sont moins subtils et plus dangereux. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance »** finit-il en fixant Thorin

 **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »** s'inquiéta ce dernier

 **« Ces terres sont infestées d'orcs. Leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivants »**

Les nains se jetèrent des regards inquiets les uns aux autres. Ils redoutaient que Beorn ne refuse de les aider et qu'il ne les tue.

 **« Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous aider ? »** insista doucement Alnia

Au moment où elle disait ces mots, Beorn s'était levé de son siège et la regarda une nouvelle fois.

 **« Vous avez raison, je n'aime pas beaucoup les nains. Mais pas seulement les Gazat, eux je les hais. Les nains sont cupides, et aveugles »** commença-t-il en attrapant une petite souris que Bofur avait doucement poussé de son bras **« Aveugles face à toutes vies qu'ils estiment moindres que la leur »** continua-t-il

Ses mots ne rassuraient en rien les nains, de plus en plus inquiets et de moins en moins sûrs de rester très longtemps en vie jusqu'aux derniers mots de Beorn :

 **« Mais les orcs je les hais plus encore. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »**

* * *

 **Voilà, terminé pour aujourd'hui**

 **Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain, avec les cours je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire mais la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances donc je vais en profiter. A la prochaine donc et bonne vacances à ceux et celles qui le sont.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé, détesté, pour me maudire d'un tel retard, allez y je prends tout lol :P**

 **Bisous à tous!**


	14. Chapter 13

**UVDM**

 **Bonjour à tous! Oui oui, je suis toujours vivante**

 **Désolée pour ce nouveau retard, mais avec les cours je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire. C'est pour ça que je vous annonce que la suite de l'histoire ne sera pas publiée avant mes vacances d'été. Mais bonne nouvelle, mes vacances d'été commence en mai (la joie d'être à la fac et d'avoir ses partiels la première semaine de mai ^^)**

 **Bref, voilà ;)**

 **Merci à Sarah March pour la correction et à AnanasPower, aliena wyvern, Gin Lise, Anga27 et Alnia pour leur review.**

 **Alnia désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu et franchement, je ne sais pas d'où met venu le prénom de mon héroïne. Grosse coïncidence que tu es le même ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire (malgré que l'héroïne est ton prénom ^^).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Quand Beorn leur avait annoncé qu'il allait les aider, les épaules de chacun semblaient s'être délestées d'un poids considérable. Beorn leur avait fourni des poneys et un cheval pour Gandalf, ainsi que des vivres pour plusieurs semaines. Le lendemain du retour du changeur de peau, ils étaient hors de la maison, se préparant et chargeant les poneys pendant que Gandalf et Beorn discutaient un peu plus loin.

Alnia quant à elle regardait l'immense étendue qu'ils allaient devoir traverser. Une grande plaine verte, parsemée ici et là de quelques arbres et au loin, une longue ligne sombre. Le début de la Forêt Noire. Le soleil se levait à peine ce jour-là, la lune était encore visible tandis que le soleil se levait doucement à l'Est.

 **« On y va ! »** annonça soudainement Thorin juché sur son poney **« Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps »**

Les nains acquiescèrent d'une même voix et chacun monta sur son poney. Gandalf vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, l'ombre de Beorn le suivant. Ce dernier s'approcha d'Alnia et posa une main sur son épaule (épaule qui semblait ridiculement petite tout à coup).

 **« Ne pense plus à la montagne. Oublie la, tu en es sortie alors sors la de ta tête »**

La naine hocha la tête et le remercia avant de partir avec la compagnie. Beorn pouvait se montrer brute au départ, mais elle se rendait compte que lorsqu'on le connaissait un peu, il était bien plus sympathique qu'il n'y paraissait. Faire sortir la montagne de sa tête. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cette montagne coulait dans ses veines. Le sang des Gazat coulait dans ses veines et ça c'était une chose contre laquelle rien ni personne ne pouvait quelque chose.

Ils continuèrent leur route pendant de longues heures, ne s'arrêtant pas une fois de la journée. Les nains semblaient de bonne humeur, ces quelques jours passé dans cette maison avait fait du bien à tous et désormais, leur aventure reprenait. Ils s'approchaient de la montagne à chaque heure, et ça tous le savaient. La tension et l'excitation de bientôt arriver les animait tous. Tension que Thorin ressentait de plus en plus, chaque pas le rapprochait d'Erebor, de son royaume mais aussi de son Arkenstone et rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait maintenant. Non plus rien ni personne...

A Mirkwood, quelques jours plus tôt…

Au cœur de la Forêt Noire, au pied d'une montagne, il y avait le palais du roi sylvain Thranduil : Mirkwood. Un palais taillé dans la roche, parcouru de multitudes ponts de pierres, se mêlant aux épaisses et profondes racines des grands arbres. La Forêt Noire ne fut pas toujours appelé comme ça. Autrefois, c'était Vert-Bois le Grand, mais de sinistres créatures en avait fait leur demeure.

C'est dans ce palais qu'un jour arrivèrent deux nains, appartenant aux Gazat. Ils se présentèrent aux portes du roi Thranduil et où ils furent interceptés par deux gardes.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? »**

 **« Je suis Drelk »** se présenta le premier nain avant de présenter le second **« Et voici mon frère Drokl. Nous sommes venu pour voir votre roi »**

 **« Tiens donc »** rigola le garde **« Vous pensez qu'il suffit d'arriver comme ça et de dire que vous voulez voir le roi et qu'on va vous y emmener comme ça »**

 **« Nous comprenons votre réticence »** acquiesça le dénommé Drokl **« Mais nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Juste vous prévenir que des intrus pourraient arriver sur vos terres d'ici peu. Et nous pensons savoir que la présence de l'un d'eux pourrait intéresser votre roi »**

Le garde les regarda d'un air suspicieux pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son collègue.

 _ **« Va prévenir le roi »**_ lui dit-il en elfique

Le second elfe entra dans le palais tandis que le premier se retourna vers les deux nains.

 **« Je vais vous demander de retirer toutes vos armes et de les laisser ici »**

Les Gazat acquiescèrent et retirèrent toute leurs armes. Quand ils dirent avoir fini, l'elfe vint vérifier que c'était vraiment bon puis celui qu'il avait envoyé prévenir le roi revint quelques instants plus tard et annonça quelque chose en elfique.

 **« Suivez-moi, le roi va vous recevoir »**

L'elfe tourna les talons et entra dans le palais, vite suivit par les deux Gazat qui s'échangèrent un petit sourire. Ils traversèrent les longs ponts de pierre pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur une place circulaire surmontée d'un haut et majestueux trône taillé dans le bois. Sur ce derniers était assis un elfe arborant une longue chevelure blonde et des yeux d'un bleu perçant avec quelque chose de cruel et de froid dans le regard (et notez les immondes et épais sourcils au-dessus des dits yeux).

 _ **« Seigneur Thranduil »**_ s'inclina l'elfe _**« Voici les nains »**_

 **« Laissez-nous »** congédia le roi

L'elfe s'inclina et tourna les talons.

 **« Je vous écoute. Vous avez parlé à mes gardes d'intrus qui allaient pénétrer sur mes terres »** leur dit Thranduil d'une voix veloutée mais qui avait aussi quelque chose d'assez menaçant.

 **« Oui, seigneur »** acquiesça Drelk d'un ton des plus hypocrites **« Une troupe de nains va passer par la Forêt Noire »**

 **« Des nains ? » s'étonna le roi « Pourquoi des nains viendraient par ici ? »** s'amusa-t-il

 **« Ce ne sont pas n'importes quels nains »** l'informa Drokl **« Ce sont les nains d'Erebor, ils sont dirigés par Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne »**

A ces derniers mots, Thranduil se leva et commença à descendre.

 **« Comment savez-vous cela ? »**

 **« Notre sœur s'est enfuie et est partie avec eux. Quand ils passeront par ici, vous pourriez les arrêter et nous prévenir. Nous nous inquiétons pour elle »** mentit Drelk

 **« Et puis, nous savons très bien que vous ne portez pas vraiment ce soit disant roi dans votre cœur »** ajouta son frère **« Vous n'allez pas le laisser passer sans rien dire ? »**

Thranduil eut un sourire sadique après son annonce. Il devait l'avouer, il n'appréciait pas Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne.

 **« Il retourne à la montagne »** comprit l'elfe

 **« Oui »** affirma Drokl **« Et notre sœur s'est fait embarquée. Mais pas de son plein gré. Nous devons bien avouer que nous n'apprécions pas ce Thorin et… »**

 **« Ne me mentez pas »** l'interrompit Thranduil **« Pourquoi votre sœur se serait-elle introduite dans cette compagnie ? Qu'a-t-elle à y gagner ? »**

 **« Elle est partie avec plusieurs armes »** lui dit Drokl

 **« Nous avons appris il y a quelques temps que quelqu'un l'avait engagé pour s'introduire dans cette compagnie. C'est pour tuer les héritiers de Durins si elle est partie avec eux »** continua Drelk

 **« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »**

 **« Nous avons retrouvé celui qui l'a poussé à accepter. Nous devons la retrouver avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable »**

Thranduil continuait à réfléchir tout en les écoutants. Thorin repartait à la conquête d'Erebor. Il pourrait l'en empêcher, mais il pensait aussi aux gemmes blanches de Lasgalen, enfouies là-bas dans cette montagne. Il avait enfin un moyen de les récupérer après toutes ces années. Il se tourna alors vers les deux nains.

 **« Je vous informerai quand je les aurai arrêtés. Vous pourrez donc retrouver votre sœur »**

Les deux nains remercièrent Thranduil et tournèrent les talons tout en se lançant des sourires cruels. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait bientôt les revoir et surtout elle ne leur échapperait pas cette fois-ci…

Retour sur la compagnie…

Déjà une journée était passée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Beorn. Ils continuaient de marcher, la Forêt Noire s'avançant inexorablement. Son ombre menaçante s'approchait, déclenchant des frissons dans le dos d'Alnia à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'orée de la forêt en milieu de journée du troisième jour. Une arche de bois clair ouvrait un chemin de pierre, s'enfonçant dans la forêt sombre.

Tous mirent pied à terre, fixant avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude les ombres de la forêt.

 **« La porte des elfes »** annonça le magicien **« C'est ici que commence le sentier des elfes qui traverse la Forêt Noire »**

 **« Et aucuns signes des orcs »** fit Dwalin **« La chance est avec nous »**

 **« Oui mais pour combien de temps »** lui dit Alnia **« On ne doit pas perdre de temps ici, nous sommes trop à découvert »**

 **« Vous avez raison »** acquiesça Balin près d'elle

 **« Déchargez les poneys »** ordonna soudainement Gandalf

Alnia remarqua alors au loin la silhouette imposante de Beorn sous sa forme d'ours.

 **« Cette forêt semble malade »** remarqua Bilbon **« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de la contourner ? »**

 **« Si »** répondit Gandalf **« En faisant un détour de 200 miles vers le Nord, soit le double de cette distance »**

Puis il commença à s'avancer sur le sentier pendant que les nains déchargeaient les poneys. Alnia tentait tant bien que mal de retirer le lourd sac que portait un des poneys. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à le détacher, elle ne put le porter et faillit tomber sous son poids si elle n'avait pas senti quelqu'un l'aider.

 **« Tu aurais dû demander de l'aide »** entendit-elle la voix moqueuse de Kili

Elle lui sourit doucement tandis qu'il l'aidait à décharger ce qu'il restait sur le poney. Soudainement, Gandalf sortit de la forêt en criant :

 **« Non ! Pas mon cheval »** à l'encontre de Dori et Gloìn qui allaient commencer à s'occuper de la monture du magicien

 **« Vous nous quittez ? »** demanda Bilbon

 **« Si je pars c'est que j'y suis obligé »**

 **« Par quoi ? »** demanda Alnia **« Gandalf, la dernière fois que vous nous avez laissé on s'est retrouvés chez les gobelins et maintenant vous nous laissez entrer dans une forêt qui n'a vraiment pas l'air accueillante et sans vous en plus »**

 **« Je reviendrai »** promit le mage gris avant de se tourner vers le hobbit

Alnia n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, trop inquiète à l'idée de se séparer du magicien maintenant. Même si elle avait eu quelques différents avec lui, elle devait bien admettre que traverser cette sombre et lugubre forêt sans sa magie ne la rassurait pas du tout.

 **« Je vous attendrai sur le promontoire face au versant Sud d'Erebor. Gardez la clé en lieu sûr »** ajouta-t-il en direction de Thorin **« Et n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi » s** ur ces derniers mots, il enfourcha son cheval avant de continuer **« Ce n'est plus le Vert-Bois d'antan. Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement. Surtout ne touchez pas l'eau. Traversez le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air lui-même est chargé d'illusion. Il vous brouillera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas. Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais »**

Puis il se détourna de la compagnie tout en répétant de ne pas quitter le sentier. Les nains étaient tournés vers la forêt, loin d'être rassurés à l'idée d'y entrer. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient eu le choix.

 **« Allez en route »** annonça Thorin **« Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil du jour de Durin »**

Puis il entra dans la forêt, marchant sur le sentier de pierre, vite suivi par l'ensemble de ses compagnons. A peine eurent-ils pénétré la forêt qu'Alnia sentit un poids sur ses épaules.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, l'humidité de la forêt rendait l'air étouffant. Ils avançaient doucement, tentant de ne pas perdre le sentier.

Plus ils avançaient, et plus il faisait sombre. L'air s'alourdissait d'heure en heure, rendant leur traversée de plus en plus dure. De plus, le terrain était assez difficile car des racines jaillissaient d'un coup ici et là, des pierres qui les faisaient trébucher.

Ils avançaient encore et encore, aucun souffle de vent ne se faisait sentir, pas le moindre rayon de soleil ne transperçait entre les branches touffues des arbres. Le sentier semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Thorin était en début de file et guidait les autres en frappant le sol de temps à autre avec le manche de sa hache. Soudainement il s'arrêta.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda Alnia d'une voix fatiguée en s'approchant avec les autres

Le fameux pont de pierre dont avait parlé Gandalf était là, seulement il s'était à moitié effondré et s'arrêtait à mi-chemin de la rivière. Cette dernière ne s'écoulait pas vraiment. Elle stagnait, avec des algues verdâtres flottant à la surface ainsi que du bois mort.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »** demanda Nori

 **« On pourrait traverser à la nage »** proposa Bofur

 **« Non, on ne peut pas »** le contredit Alnia

 **« Toute cette forêt est porteuse d'un maléfice »** rappela Thorin

Pendant ce temps, Kili s'était rapproché du bord et tirait un peu sur des branches qui pendaient au-dessus de l'eau.

 **« Ces branches ont l'air solides »** remarqua-t-il en posant un pied sur une branche

 **« Arrête Kili »** l'en empêcha Alnia en lui tenant le bras

 **« Ca va aller, je suis sûr qu'on peut y aller »**

 **« Le plus léger en premier »** lui dit Thorin

Tous se retournèrent vers Bilbon avec des regards entendus. Ce dernier commença alors à traverser sous les regards plus ou moins inquiets de la compagnie. Il perdit l'équilibre avant de finalement arriver de l'autre côté.

 **« On y va »** annonça Thorin

La compagnie commença à traverser petit à petit, en s'agrippant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était une traversée difficile et dangereuse, les branches étaient fines et très instables. Il leur fallut dix bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre l'autre rive. Quand Alnia posa pied à terre, elle entendit un grand bruit d'éclaboussures. Tous se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir Bombur, flottant sur le dos à la surface de l'eau.

 **« Sortez-le de là ! »** ordonna Thorin

Plusieurs main agrippèrent Bombur par là où ils pouvaient, la barbe, les vêtements, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Quand il fut finalement mis au sec, sur la rive sur laquelle la compagnie était, Dori s'approcha de lui et l'examina rapidement avant de se tourner vers les autres.

 **« Il dort »** annonça-t-il, très surpris

 **« Il quoi ? »** fit Bofur

 **« Il s'est profondément endormi »** répéta Dori

 **« La rivière est enchantée, c'est sans doute à cause de ça »** remarqua Alnia

 **« Dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas le réveiller »** remarqua le guérisseur

Thorin soupira et ordonna qu'une civière en bois et en branchage soit construite. Les nains s'y mirent immédiatement et à peine 30 minutes plus tard, Bombur était étendu sur la dite civière tandis que les nains le portaient avec plus ou moins de facilité. Leur marche dura encore plusieurs heures.

 **« On doit faire une pause »** lança soudainement Bofur d'une voix essoufflée

Les nains s'arrêtèrent, appuyés les uns sur les autres ou sur des troncs d'arbres morts.

 **« Vous entendez ça ? »** demanda Bilbon

 **« Non, je n'entends rien »** répondit Thorin **« Ni vent, ni chant d'oiseau. Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle pas de fin ! »** s'énerva-t-il, faisant résonner sa voix dans la forêt sombre

 **« Je n'en vois pas »** lui dit Gloìn **« Juste des arbres »**

 **« Par-là »** s'écria tout à tout Thorin en s'écartant du sentier

 **« Attendez qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »** demanda Alnia, perdue et d'une voix caverneuse et fatiguée

 **« Suivez-moi, tout de suite »** ordonna de plus belle le chef sans répondre

Les nains commencèrent à suivre le roi, ainsi qu'Alnia, ignorant les pauvres cris que poussait Bilbon pour les retenir. Une fois sortis du sentier, le chemin était encore pire, des arbres apparaissant de nulle part, ou alors un ravin les obligeant à le longer, chose dangereuse puisqu'il fallait porter Bombur toujours profondément endormi. Très vite, les nains comprirent qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas de cette manière. Ils commencèrent alors à chercher le sentier, en vain. Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes pour le trouver, mais rien à faire. Le sentier semblait s'être volatilisé tout d'un coup. Alnia était amorphe, regardait devant elle sans vraiment voir les choses autour d'elle. Elle était juste derrière Ori quand celui-ci s'arrêta.

 **« Regarde ça »** dit-il en direction de Dori

 **« Ca alors »** lui dit ce dernier en la lui prenant des mains **« Une blague à tabac »**

 **« Et des Montagnes Bleues qui plus est »** intervint Bofur en s'approchant **« C'est la même que la mienne »**

 **« C'est la vôtre »** s'exaspéra Bilbon **« Vous ne comprenez pas ? On tourne en rond, on est perdus ! »**

 **« On ne l'est pas, on continue vers l'Est** » le contredit Thorin

 **« L'Est ? »** s'étonna Alnia qui avait les idées un peu plus clair suite à l'intervention de Bilbon **« Et vous savez où est l'Est au moins ? »**

Thorin la regarda intensément.

 **« On ne voit même plus le soleil »** remarqua Dwalin

 **« Sans blague »** soupira Alnia, exaspérée **« Tu viens seulement de le remarquer »**

 **« Tu me parles sur un autre ton »** s'énerva le guerrier

 **« Et pourquoi faire ?!** »

Tout alla très vite à partir de ce moment-là. Les nains commencèrent à se disputer les uns avec les autres. S'insultant et se poussant pour rien.

 **« Stop, ça suffit »** ordonna soudainement Thorin d'une voix forte, ramenant le calme **« Nous ne sommes pas seuls »**

Les nains regardèrent autour d'eux, tout en commençant à sortir leurs armes doucement. Alnia se tenait juste derrière Kili, l'épée levée.

 **« Aïe ! »** s'écria soudainement Alnia après avoir senti une violente douleur au mollet gauche

 **« Alnia ? »** s'inquiéta Kili

Elle s'effondra au sol, la douleur au mollet se rependant dans tout son corps en décharge.

 **« Alnia ! »** appela Kili

 **« Attention ! »** cria Thorin

Soudainement, des tas d'araignée débarquèrent autour d'eux. De gigantesques araignées, plus grosses qu'un cheval adulte. Elles attaquèrent les nains, tous crochets dehors.

 **« Kili, éloigne Alnia de là ! »** lança Fili à son frère

La naine ne pouvait plus marcher et était d'une blancheur cadavérique. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et avait la sensation d'être dans un brouillard permanent. Elle sentit Kili la porter et la déposer doucement un peu plus loin. Elle s'appuya sur un tronc et vit une forme noire s'approcher derrière le nain.

 **« Derrière toi »**

Kili se retourna et commença à combattre l'araignée. Une autre vint se planter devant Alnia. Cette dernière commençait de plus en plus à s'affaiblir. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lever son épée, elle s'écroula au sol et le noir l'entoura.

Combien de temps était-elle restée dans ce noir persistant et d'une certaine épaisseur ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle était serrée dans quelque chose d'incroyablement solide. Elle peinait à respirer. De plus, elle sentait bizarrement qu'elle avait le sang qui lui montait à la tête. Elle pouvait entendre des sons étranges autour d'elle, une sorte de mélange entre des claquements et des sifflements. Et puis elle entendit autre chose, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose qui la rassurait. Elle entendait la voix de Bilbon.

 **« Tout va bien Alnia, je vais vous sortir de là »**

Puis elle entendit le bruit d'une lame qui tranche quelque chose avant de se sentir tomber. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé mais impossible. Elle avait l'impression de tomber pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que finalement elle tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un trancha ce qui l'enveloppait. Elle se redressa d'un coup en respirant à grands poumons.

 **« Doucement Alnia, respire »** entendit-elle la voix de Kili

 **« Elles reviennent ! »** annonça soudainement Thorin

Les araignées les encerclèrent une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, les nains se battirent avec force mais elles revenaient toujours plus nombreuses que les fois précédentes. Tout à coup, une silhouette fine et svelte, auréolé de blond débarqua et tua les araignées. Les elfes avaient débarqués. Ils tuèrent les araignées une à une puis Alnia vit Kili mal en point avec l'une d'elle. Faisant fi de la douleur, elle alla l'aider mais l'araignée était morte avant qu'elle arrive, une flèche dans la tête. Une elfe rousse débarqua et tua les quelques araignées qui restaient. La naine ne manqua pas de remarquer le petit regard que lui avait lancé Kili et une petite pointe de jalousie pointa en elle. L'elfe amena les deux nains avers les autres au moment ou un grand elfe blond aux yeux d'un bleu perçant tenait l'épée de Thorin à la main.

 **« Où l'as-tu eue ? »** demanda-t-il d'une voix dure

 **« Elle m'a été offerte »** répondit le nain, les yeux chargés d'éclairs

 **« Pas seulement voleur mais aussi menteur »** fit le blond en pointant l'épée sur la gorge de Thorin

 **« Retire tout de suite cette épée de sa gorge mon mignon ou tu auras du souci à te faire »** grogna Alnia

L'elfe se tourna vers elle.

 **« Et qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire ? Un seul geste et tu es morte »**

 **« Je me débrouillerai pour t'entraîner dans ma chute »** cracha-t-elle

Il eut un rictus mauvais avant de dire quelque chose en elfique. Alnia ne comprit rien à ce qu'il a pu dire à ce moment-là. Sauf deux mots : Ered Mithrin. Elle sentit quelque chose se glacer en elle à la mention de cette Montagne. Puis ils furent contraints d'avancer, encadrés par les oreilles pointues.

* * *

 **Comment va se passer la rencontre avec Thranduil? Va-t-il prévenir ses frères? Tout ça vous le saurez la prochaine fois ^^**

 **Comme je l'ai dit au début, on se retrouve en mai. D'ici là, portez vous bien, passez de bonnes vacances d'avril et de joyeuses fêtes de pâques ^^**

 **Bisous et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour me dire...ce que vous voulez en fait ^^**

 **A la prochaine!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Me revoilà après une longue absence. Partiel terminé, c'est maintenant les vacances! :)**

 **je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce quatorzième chapitre, j'espère que cette longue absence ne vous a pas fait abandonner mon histoire, sinon et c'est pas grave je comprends ;)**

 **Petit résumé de ce qu'il c'est passé avant? C'est partit: Alnia à vécut toute sa vie aux Montagnes Grises sous le joug de ses frères cruels qui obéissent à Azog. Un jour ils l'obligent à s'infiltrer dans la compagnie de notre cher Thorin dans le but de le tuer lui et ses deux neveux. Mais prise d'affection pour eux au fil du voyage, elle décide de ne rien faire. Elle avoue tout à Kili dont elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée. Ils sont désormais arrêtés par les elfes de Mirkwood alors qu'ils sont dans la forêt.**

 **Résumé très concis, je sais ^^**

 **Je remercie comme toujours Sarah March pour sa correction, Gin Lise pour sa review et tout ceux qui me lisent ^^**

 **Allez, assez de bavardages, vous l'attendez depuis un certain temps maintenant. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Les elfes firent avancer les nains sans ménagement, les poussant plus ou moins violemment. Tandis que les nains ne cessaient de trébucher, les elfes eux marchaient sans faire un seul faux pas comme si le sol était parfaitement droit et égal. Ils semblaient s'agacer de voir les nains perdre l'équilibre sans arrêt. Alnia les entendait parler elfique et rire doucement après, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas un mot de cette langue, il était facile de comprendre qu'ils se moquaient d'eux. De plus, la jambe d'Alnia lui faisait atrocement mal, bien qu'elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre devant les elfes, les entendre se moquer d'eux ainsi avait tendance à l'énerver. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié que le blondinet avait prononcé Ered Mithrin, ce qui était le nom elfique pour Montagnes Grises. Pourquoi cet elfe avait-il parlé de ça ?

Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure quand finalement ils arrivèrent au bout d'un pont de pierre terminé par une haute porte turquoise. Le ciel commençait à s'éclairer. Alnia avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient passé une nuit complète dans cette forêt, le temps semblait s'être allongé et raccourci en même temps à l'ombre de ces arbres. Une fois arrivés à la porte, l'elfe blond qui portait toujours l'épée de Thorin à la ceinture frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement, sans un grincement.

Les nains furent contraints d'entrer dans un vaste hall dont le plafond tenait par de hautes arches de pierre. Les murs étaient gravés des motifs représentant des branches et des arbres, comme si la forêt continuait jusqu'à l'intérieur. L'elfe blond prononça quelques mots en elfique en direction des gardes qui accompagnaient les nains avant de passer une haute porte de bois sombre.  
Les nains commençaient à s'agiter, fatigués de leur longue marche et maintenant de rester debout sans rien faire.

 **« Hey ! Ça serait bien que vous nous disiez ce qu'on fait là ! »** commença à s'énerver Bofur

 **« Taisez-vous »** ordonna un elfe aux cheveux marron **« Vous allez attendre gentiment sans grogner comme un olifant enragé »**

 **« Vous m'avez traité de quoi là ?! »** s'énerva de plus en plus Bofur, rouge de colère

Dwalin dut l'attraper par le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

 **« Excusez-vous »** exigea Alnia

 **« Et en quel honneur ? »** rétorqua l'elfe

 **« Vous l'avez insulté, et nous tous par la même occasion. On ne vous dit pas nous que vous ressembliez à un cul de troll et que vous avez autant de charisme qu'un âne. Et encore, là j'insulte un âne en le comparant à vous »**

Suite à ces mots, l'ensemble des nains se mit à rire en insultant les elfes en Khuzdul. Le visage de l'elfe vira au rouge tomate avant d'armer rapidement son arc.

 _ **« Gilias ! Ta farya ! »**_ ordonna une nouvelle voix

C'était la rousse qui était venue en aide à Kili. Elle aussi avait armé son arc mais en direction du dénommé Gilias.

 **« Capitaine »** commença Gilias **« Elle vient de tous nous insulter… »**

 **« J'ai entendu, mais vous les avez insultés en premier. Maintenant baissez votre arc, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à me servir du mien. Et vous savez que j'aurais atteint ma cible avant même que vous pensiez à tirer. C'est un ordre »**

Gilias baissa son arme, visiblement intimidé par la capitaine rousse. Cette dernière baissa à son tour son arc, les yeux toujours flamboyants.  
C'est à ce moment-là que le blond au yeux bleus revint. Il dit quelque chose en elfique encore une fois. Plusieurs gardes empoignèrent alors les nains et commencèrent à les emmener sauf deux : Thorin et Alnia. Quand un elfe voulut empoigner Kili, celui-ci se débattit.

 **« Et eux ? S'ils restent là, moi aussi »**

 **« Et moi aussi »** renchérirent son frère et Dwalin d'une même voix

 **« Le roi veut les voir tous les deux seuls, vous vous allez aux cachots »** rétorqua un garde

 **« C'est ça, compte là-dessus. Tu vas devoir au moins m'assommer avant que je bouge de là »** continua le nain brun

 **« Ça peut s'arranger »** grogna l'elfe

 **« Maintenant stop ! »** intervint la capitaine rousse **« Vous trois vous allez aux cachots sans discuter, ou c'est moi qui vous assomme ! »**

Les trois nains la regardèrent sans broncher.

 **« Allez-y »** dit Thorin aux trois nains

 **« Oui, c'est bon. Ça ira pour nous »** renchérit Alnia

Dwalin, Fili et Kili les observèrent avant de se laisser conduire par les elfes.

 **« Si jamais il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à moi »** menaça Kili

 **« C'est ça »** soupira la rousse **« Ne t'en fais pas, ta petite amie sera toujours vivante quand elle te rejoindra aux cachots »**

Puis ils furent emmenés à leur tour, laissant Alnia et Thorin seuls dans le hall avec l'elfe blond.

 **« Que nous veut Thranduil ? »** demanda Thorin

Alnia fut surprise de constater que Thorin connaissait le roi des elfes sylvestres avant de se rappeler qu'il avait vécu à Erebor avant le dragon.

 **« Il ne me l'a pas dit, et même si c'était le cas je ne le vous dirais pas. Vous le saurez bien assez vite »**

Puis il passa la porte une seconde fois tandis que les deux nains le suivaient, encadrés par trois gardes : deux sur chaque côté et un derrière.

 **« Comment est-il ? Le roi des elfes »** osa demander Alnia à Thorin

 **« Comme tous les elfes mais en pire »** grogna-t-il **« Je me doutais bien qu'il voulait me voir, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous »**

 **« Je… je n'en ai aucune idée »** souffla Alnia d'une petite voix

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait les mains moites. Elle était totalement paniquée. Pourquoi Thranduil tenait tant à la voir. Ils traversèrent pendant de longues minutes de multiples ponts en bois serpentant à travers d'immenses salles qui semblaient être infinies. Les parois étaient faites de pierre d'où ressortaient de grandes racines d'arbres. En contrebas, une rivière s'écoulait et s'enfonçait loin dans les entrailles de la montagne. La lumière du soleil perçait faiblement à travers quelques trous percés dans la paroi rocheuse mais aussi des multitudes de chandeliers. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur une grande esplanade ronde entourée d'arches avec un escalier de bois surplombé d'un grand trône magnifiquement sculpté sous forme de grands bois de cerf. Sur ce trône était assis un elfe avec une longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche, tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Alnia n'avait jamais vu un elfe aussi dédaigneux. Et son regard était d'un bleu perçant, froid et cruel. Sur sa tête était posé un diadème légèrement sculpté en bois et auréolé de baies rouges sang.  
 **  
« Laisse-nous Legolas »  
**  
Sa voix avait été d'un grand calme, mais un calme qui semblait aux oreilles d'Alnia bizarrement menaçant. Une voix veloutée et froide, aussi froide que la glace. Le blond, Legolas, s'inclina devant le roi et repartit dans l'autre sens. Il n'y avait plus que quatre gardes. Le roi Thranduil resta immobile à regarder les deux nains de le même regard qu'auparavant.

 **« Je me demande bien ce que faisaient des nains sur mes terres »  
« Vous êtes sûr de ça ? »** demanda Thorin d'une voix froide

Thranduil eu un sourire cruel avant de se lever et de descendre doucement.

 **« Vous avez raison »** admit-il **« Je savais que ce jour viendrait, le jour où vous tenteriez de repartir pour la Montagne Solitaire. D'aucun estimerait qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête, une quête pour reconquérir un royaume et tuer un dragon »**

Tout en parlant, il leur tournait autour tel un vautour guettant sa proie.

 **« Pour ma part, je soupçonne quelque chose de plus prosaïque, une tentative de cambriolage ou quelque chose comme ça »**

Puis il approcha son visage de celui de Thorin avant de continuer d'une voix encore plus menaçante, glaçant le sang d'Alnia.

 **« Vous avez trouvé le moyen d'entrer, vous cherchez ce qui vous donnerait le droit de gouverner : le joyau du roi, l'Arkenstone. Il vous est précieux, au-delà de tout »**

Alnia n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais elle savait que Thranduil avait vu juste puisque Thorin avait détourné la tête.

 **« Je comprends cela »** poursuivit Thranduil avec un regard mauvais **« C'est pourquoi je vous propose mon aide »**

 **« Je vous écoute »** répondit Thorin, mais tout en ayant une voix froide

 **« Il y a des gemmes que je convoite moi aussi, des gemmes blanches brillantes comme les étoiles. Si vous acceptez de me rendre ce qui m'appartient, je vous relâcherais »**

 **« Une faveur contre une faveur »** compris Thorin en lui tournant le dos

 **« N'acceptez pas Thorin »** lui souffla Alnia **« Je ne lui fais pas confiance »**

 **« Quoi que puisse dire cette jeune femme, je vous en donne ma parole »** annonça le roi elfe

 **« D'un roi à un autre »  
**  
Thorin lâcha un léger ricanement avant de déclarer d'une voix qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus :

 **« Je ne crois pas que Thranduil, le grand roi, honorera sa parole même si la fin des temps était proche ! Vous ! »** cria Thorin en se tournant d'un coup vers l'elfe **« Vous n'avez pas d'honneur ! J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos amis ! Un jour nous sommes venus, affamés, sans logis, demander votre aide ! Mais vous n'avez eu aucune pitié ! Vous avez tourné le dos aux souffrances de mon peuple ! Et au mal qui nous détruisait ! »**

S'ensuivit une phrase en Khuzdul qu'Alnia ne comprit pas. Thranduil eu un léger sourire cruel.

 **« Croyez-moi Thorin, je suis bien plus un ami pour vous que ne l'est cette demoiselle »** déclara-t-il en montrant Alnia d'un mouvement de tête

 **« Comment osez-vous !? »** s'énerva Thorin **« Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi des membres de ma compagnie »**

 **« Dans ce cas vous donnez votre confiance à n'importe qui »** déclara Thranduil

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »** demanda Alnia de plus en plus inquiète par ce que sous-entendait le roi elfe

 **« Moi ? Mais rien »** lui dit Thranduil d'un sourire mauvais **« Mais ce n'est pas le cas de vos frères »**

A ces mots, le sol se déroba sous les pieds d'Alnia. Ses frères ? Comment Thranduil pouvait savoir ?

 **« Vos frères ? »** répéta Thorin surpris

 **« Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle »** mentit-elle

 **« Vraiment ? Donc les noms de Drelk et Drokl ne vous disent rien ? »** insista Thranduil

Alnia se sentit blanchir rien qu'à la mention de ses frères.

 **« Vu l'expression de votre visage, je suppose que si »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! »** commença à s'énerver Thorin **« Alnia ?! »**

Alnia pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Thorin posé sur lui. Elle ne pouvait ni parler ni bouger, elle était complètement tétanisée.

 **« C'est vrai que vous ne savez pas »** poursuivit Thranduil **« Vous ne savez pas qui elle est. Ses frères sont venus me voir pour me prévenir qu'une jeune femme s'était introduite dans votre compagnie dans le but de vous éliminer vous et vos héritiers »**

 **« N'importe quoi »** grogna Thorin **« C'est faux, je fais confiance à Alnia. Vous mentez… »**

 **« Il a raison »** souffla soudainement Alnia tout en fixant Thranduil d'un regard noir

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« C'est vrai, on m'a obligée à m'introduire dans votre compagnie pour vous empêcher d'atteindre la montagne »**

 **« Vous nous avez menti »** fulmina le roi nain

 **« Oui »** admit-elle **« Mais j'ai pris la décision de ne pas vous faire de mal »** continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui **« Je suis absolument désolée »**

 **« Ne vous en faites pas Thorin, si je vous libère elle ne partira pas avec vous »** intervint Thranduil

 **« Pardon ? »** s'étonna Alnia

 **« En ce moment-même, un message est parti dans lequel je préviens vos frères de votre arrivée ici. Ils devraient arriver dans quelques jours »**

Alnia sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

 **« Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?! Je suppose qu'ils ne vous ont pas dit que c'était eux-mêmes qui m'avaient forcée à entrer dans cette entreprise pour tuer Thorin et ses neveux ? Ils ne vous ont pas dit non plus qu'ils étaient des Gazat, hauts généraux des Montagnes Grises »**

 **« Non »** admit-il

 **« Bien évidemment qu'ils ne vous l'ont pas dit »** sourit Alnia

 **« Peu importe »** intervint Thorin **« Vous nous mentez depuis des mois, et je peux vous assurer que vous allez rester ici, que vos frères viennent vous chercher et fassent ce qu'ils veulent de vous »** puis il se tourna vers Thranduil **« Et sachez que je refuse votre offre »**

 **« Très bien. Vous pouvez rester pourrir ici si cela vous chante »**

Tandis qu'il parlait, il remonta vers son trône et des gardes empoignèrent les deux nains.

 **« Une centaine d'années est un battement de cil dans la vie d'un elfe, je suis patient, j'attendrai »  
**  
Le roi et la jeune femme furent emmenés. Durant tout le trajet, Alnia tenta de s'expliquer envers Thorin mais ce dernier se contentait de l'ignorer avant de finalement lui dire de se taire car il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Ils marchèrent pendant de très longues minutes puis ils descendirent un long escalier de pierre. C'est alors qu'Alnia commença à entendre le murmure des autres membres de la compagnie. Elle fut jetée dans un cachot. C'était un endroit étroit, totalement en pierre, taillé inégalement, humide et avec des traces de moisissures. Les grilles étaient d'un métal froid et rouillé par endroit. Alnia avait été poussée dans la cellule sans ménagement, la paume de ses mains étaient écorchées, sans compter son mollet qui continuait à lui faire mal.

 **« Alnia ? »**

Elle avait tout de suite reconnu la voix de Kili et tournant la tête vers la droite, elle remarqua une petite lucarne barrée par du métal derrières lesquels apparaissait le visage inquiet de Kili. Elle se traina dans cette direction et se leva tant bien que mal et se mit au niveau de la lucarne.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** s'inquiéta le nain **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle raconta alors doucement ce qu'il s'était passé à Kili.

 **« Mes frères vont bientôt arriver, et Thorin sait tout maintenant »** termina-t-elle

 **« Ecoute, calme toi »** voulut la tranquilliser le brun **« Je te protègerai, même si je dois me battre contre mon oncle pour ça »**

La naine ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'écarter de la lucarne et de se recroqueviller dans un coin. De longues heures s'écoulèrent ensuite. Elle voyait parfois des elfes passer devant sa cellule, s'arrêter quelques instants et repartir. On lui apporta deux fois de la nourriture, deux fois le même repas : un bout de viande séché accompagné d'un peu de salade plus ou moins fraiche et un gobelet d'eau. Elle avala sans se préoccuper du gout ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Autour, les nains semblaient s'ennuyer terriblement, tournant en rond comme des lions en cage. Bofur se lamentait en disant que l'aube devait se lever. Ce qui était sans doute vrai se disait Alnia.

 **« Nous n'atteindrons jamais la montagne, n'est-ce pas ? »** déplora Ori dans une autre cellule

 **« Vous n'êtes pas bloqués ici, non »** annonça soudainement une nouvelle voix

A cette voix, Alnia releva la tête instantanément. Elle avait reconnu Bilbon et s'était relevée aussi vite qu'elle avait pu puis s'était approchée de la grille. Bilbon était là, un trousseau de clés en main, ouvrant les cellules une à une. Il libéra Kili et quand il s'approcha de celle d'Alnia, Thorin intervint :

 **« Non, pas elle »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** s'étonna Bilbon

 **« Son voyage s'arrête ici »** continua le roi

 **« Thorin… »** tenta Alnia

 **« Taisez-vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre »**

 **« Thorin on ne peut pas la laisser là »** s'exclama Kili

 **« Maintenant ça suffit, j'ai dit qu'elle ne venait pas. En route, monsieur Sacquet montrez nous le chemin »**

Puis il tourna les talons et partit, vite suivi par la compagnie qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Seul Kili et Bilbon restèrent près de la cellule d'Alnia.

 **« Kili »** appela Fili

 **« Vas-y, j'arrive »**

Le blond hocha la tête et tourna les talons à son tour. Puis Kili se tourna vers Bilbon.

 **« Où est-ce que vous nous conduisez ? »**

 **« Euh, il y a un accès par la cave mais… »**

 **« Comment on y va ? »** le coupa le nain

Bilbon lui expliqua rapidement comment s'y rendre avant que Kili n'intervienne rapidement une fois qu'il est terminé.

 **« Très bien. Donnez-moi les clés et allez-y, on vous rejoint »**

Bilbon sembla hésiter quelques instants, regardant Alnia puis Kili tour à tour. Il déposa les clés dans la main de Kili finalement avant de partir dans la même direction que les autres.

 **« Kili, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

 **« Je ne te laisse pas là »**

 **« Mais Thorin a dit… »**

 **« Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit »** s'énerva le nain en ouvrant la cellule **« Je ne t'abandonne pas, maintenant tu viens »**

Alnia hésita quelques secondes et finit par sortir de sa cellule avant de suivre Kili. Ils partirent au pas de course, courant à moitié le long des corridors sombres, descendant des escaliers plus ou moins étroits. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une vaste salle, avec trois elfes endormis sur une table. Une douzaine de tonneaux fermés étaient entreposés sur ce qu'il semblait être une trappe. Bilbon leur fit signe de se dépêcher.

 **« Montez là-dedans »** leur dit-il en leur désignant du doigt le dernier tonneau restant.

Kili et Alnia obéirent, et grimpèrent dans le tonneau dont les probables fissures étaient bouchées. Bilbon attrapa un couvercle et le fixa sur le tonneau de bois, plongeant les deux nains dans le noir. Puis ils se sentirent basculer pendant de longues minutes avant d'atterrir dans ce qu'il semblait être de l'eau à entendre les nombreux bruits d'éclaboussures résonnant autour d'eux.  
Mais plus que tout, Alnia entendait et sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer la colère de Thorin lorsqu'il verrait qu'elle était sortie des cachots grâce à Kili.

* * *

 **Et voilà :)**

 **J'espère que vous aimez ce petit retournement de situation ^^**

 **Mais comment va réagir Thorin? Ahah, réponse la prochaine fois ;) (qui viendra je ne sais pas quand, je suis très en retard dans mes écritures)**

 **traduction de l'elfique: ta farya = ça suffit**

 **Je souhaite un gros merde à toutes celles et ceux qui passent des examens, bac et autre et vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite ^^**

 **Bisous!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous vous portez bien :)**

 **Voici le prochain chapitre corrigé comme toujours par Sarah March et je remercie Gin Lise au passage pour sa review ^^**

 **Allez bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Les tonneaux avançaient tout d'abord doucement avant de prendre peu à peu de la vitesse. Très vite, ils atteignirent une vitesse folle, se cognant avec plus ou moins de violence contre les parois rocheuses. Alnia était blottie contre Kili, tremblant de tous ses membres, non seulement à cause de l'eau qui s'était un peu infiltrée mais aussi de peur. Thorin savait tout et elle doutait qu'il la laisse vivre en découvrant qu'elle s'était échappée elle aussi. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la colère qui brûlerait en lui, ni même son regard glaçant posé sur elle. Elle était presque sûre qu'il allait la tuer et que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. En effet, personne n'avait pu récupérer ses armes, alors ça n'allait pas être par la lame qu'elle allait perdre la vie. Mais comment alors ? En l'étranglant ? Ou peut-être en la frappant jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Ou bien en la noyant ?

Peu importait, aucune de ces options ne lui disait et jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de la mort. Dans la montagne cela l'importait peu, car elle n'avait rien là-bas, aucune attache. Mais ici, elle avait des amis et surtout Kili. Et les tonneaux qui continuaient leur course sans s'arrêter ou même ralentir. Alnia poussait des cris étouffés à chaque fois que leur tonneau percutait une paroi, son mollet la faisant toujours souffrir. Ils continuèrent à suivre les flots furieux de la rivière pendant de longues, très longues minutes. En fin de compte, ils commencèrent à ralentir peu à peu, jusqu'à simplement flotter doucement à la surface de l'eau.

 **« C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir ! »** annonça la voix grave de Dwalin

Kili donna alors un puissant coup contre le couvercle, puis un deuxième et au troisième coup, le couvercle de bois explosa en morceau. Il sortit la tête et les bras et rama avec ses mains pour diriger le tonneau vers la berge avant de sortir complètement et de se tourner vers Alnia. Cette dernière restait au fond, n'osant pas bouger un muscle. Le moment était venu.

 **« Viens »** lui dit doucement Kili en lui tendant une main

Alnia se contenta de la fixer sans bouger durant quelques secondes puis elle leva finalement une main tremblante avant d'attraper celle du nain. Ce dernier la hissa hors du tonneau et l'aida à tenir sur ses jambes. Alnia ne les sentait plus, à force de rester accroupie, le sang avait eu du mal à circuler et désormais elle avait la sensation de milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans sa chair, sans compter sa blessure au mollet non soignée.

 **« Ça va ? »** demanda Kili

 **« J'ai mal aux jambes, et puis une araignée m'avait blessée au mollet, ça me fait mal mais ça va »**

 **« Tu aurais dû le dire, Oìn t'aurait soignée »**

 **« Et quand ? »** rétorqua la naine **« Quand les elfes nous ont arrêtés ou quand Thranduil a tout déballé devant ton oncle. Tu n'aurais pas dû me sortir de cette cellule Kili, ton oncle ne te le pardonnera pas »**

 **« Peu importe. C'était hors de question que je te laisse chez les elfes. On parlera à Thorin, on va lui expliquer »**

 **« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que… »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »** interrompit soudainement la voix grave et tremblante de colère de Thorin

Kili et Alnia se tournèrent vers le roi. Il était blanc de rage, ses yeux brûlaient comme le feu d'un dragon. Alnia aurait presque pu apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses narines, tel un dragon furieux. En signe de protection, Kili se plaça entre son oncle et la naine.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »** grogna le roi **« Maitre Sacquet ! »** appela-t-il d'une voix forte

Bilbon avait sursauté lorsque Thorin l'appela. Il n'osait bouger ou même parler, comme tous les membres de la compagnie qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Je vous avait dit de la laisser dans sa cellule ! »** continua Thorin

 **« Mais… »** commença Bilbon d'une voix tremblante

 **« Il ne l'a pas libéré »** le coupa Kili **« Je l'ai fait »**

A cette annonce, Thorin se tourna vers son neveu, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

 **« Tu as fait quoi ? »**

 **« Je l'ai sortie de là, pas question que je la laisse pourrir chez les elfes »**

 **« Kili, si je voulais la laisser là-bas c'est parce que j'avais mes raisons »** gronda Thorin **« Tu m'as désobéi »**

 **« Non, tu ne m'as jamais dit à moi de ne pas la libérer, tu l'as dit à Bilbon. Je ne t'ai pas déso… »**

 **« Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Sais-tu que ta protégée est une traitresse ? Qu'elle est ici uniquement sur ordre de ses frères ? Qu'elle est une foutue Gazat chargée de nous tuer, moi ton frère et toi ? »** fulmina-t-il

A cette annonce, toute la compagnie tourna son regard vers Alnia, tous choqués des propos de leur chef.

 **« Elle est là pour ça ! Elle nous ment depuis le début, elle… »**

 **« Je sais tout ça ! »** avoua Kili d'une voix forte **« Je le sais, elle m'a tout dit à Fondcombe »**

 **« Tu le savais ?! »** fit Thorin d'une voix grondante et brûlante

 **« Oui, elle m'a tout avoué »**

 **« Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps et tu n'as rien dit ! »** hurla Thorin

 **« Parce que je savais que tu l'aurais tuée ! Et j'ai promis de la protéger ! »**

 **« Evidemment que je l'aurais tuée ! »**

 **« S'il te plait, écoute-la. Elle n'a pas eu le choix… »**

 **« Ça suffit ! »** le coupa Thorin **« Je ne veux plus t'entendre, c'est compris ? Tu me déçois Kili »**

Le roi lança un regard noir vers Alnia avant de se tourner vers Bilbon.

 **« Votre épée »** ordonna-t-il

 **« C-comment ? »** bégaya le hobbit

 **« Donnez-moi votre épée, maintenant ! »**

 **« Thorin »** voulut le stopper Kili

Mais son frère l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna de la naine. Le brun tenta de se libérer, sans succès.

« Fili lâche moi ! »

Mais rien à faire, Thorin continuait d'avancer vers Alnia, l'épée de Bilbon désormais en main. Il ignorait les cris de son neveu pour l'arrêter, tout ce qui comptait était la traitresse, là devant lui. Il continua d'avancer encore et encore.

 **« Kili, laisse tomber »** annonça finalement Alnia **« C'est bon, je le mérite »**

Le roi continua d'avancer encore un peu, resserrant sa main autour du pommeau de l'épée quand soudainement, la voix de Kili s'éleva à nouveau.

 **« Elle t'a sauvé la vie Thorin ! Tu as une dette envers elle ! »**

 **« Quoi ? »** fit Thorin en se tournant vers le brun **« Je n'ai aucune dette envers cette garce ! »**

 **« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça »** rugit le plus jeune **« Et si, tu en as une. Aux Monts Brumeux déjà elle est venue nous aider alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu nous laisser mourir. Et n'oublie pas que lorsqu'Azog était sur le point de te tuer, elle s'est interposée avec Bilbon, alors oui, tu as une dette envers elle. Et tu m'as toujours dit que tu payais tes dettes, ou alors ce n'était qu'un mensonge »** continua-t-il **« Et tu l'as toi-même dit ce jour-là que tu avais une dette envers elle »**

Thorin fixa son neveu quelques instants, se remémorant ce passage. Les aigles les avaient transportés, c'était le soir et elle venait tout juste de se réveiller et en effet il avait prononcé ces mots : « J'ai une dette envers vous »  
Il détestait l'admettre, mais Kili avait raison. Il avait une dette…

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Alnia, les yeux chargés d'éclairs. Cette dernière sentait son cœur battre comme jamais, elle avait des sueurs froides qui lui coulaient le long du dos. Jamais le regard de Thorin ne l'avait autant effrayée, et cela semblait pire après la déclaration de Kili. Tout à coup, Thorin leva son épée. Alnia tomba à genoux et baissa la tête, reconnaissante envers Kili d'avoir au moins essayer mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle allait quand même mourir.

Le temps semblait s'être allongé tandis qu'elle attendait le coup fatal. Mais au lieu de ça, elle vit la lame scintillante s'enfoncer dans une motte de terre juste devant, lui coupant quelques cheveux au passage. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard brûlant de Thorin.

 **« Une vie pour une vie »** grogna-t-il **« Je ne vous dois plus rien désormais et je ne veux jamais vous revoir. Si je recroise votre route, même par hasard, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer. Quoi qu'en dise mon neveu »**

Puis il s'éloigna quand Kili se précipita vers elle et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

 **« Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir »** lui dit Alnia

 **« J'aurais dû faire quoi selon toi ? Te regarder mourir ? Certainement pas »**

 **« Il va t'en vouloir, il ne te pardonnera pas »**

 **« Peu importe, tu es en vie c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant, tu t'en vas. Loin, retourne à Fondcombe tu y seras en sécurité. Je reviendrai te chercher quand tout ça sera fini, je te le promets »** dit-il avant de prendre le visage de la naine entre ses mains et de l'embrasser

 **« Va-t'en »** souffla Alnia

 **« Dwalin, attache-la »** ordonna soudainement Thorin

Kili se retourna vivement vers son oncle.

 **« Quoi ? Non ! Tu devais la laisser partir ! Tu… »**

 **« Ma dette a été payée ! »** rugit le roi nain **« Je l'ai épargnée ! Je n'ai jamais promis de la laisser aller où bon lui semblait ! »**

 **« Si ses frères la retrouvent… »**

 **« Qu'ils la tuent ! »** cracha Thorin **« Maintenant Dwalin ! »**

 **« Kili, c'est bon ne t'en fais pas »** voulu le rassurer Alnia tandis que Dwalin approchait avec des lianes en main

 **« Dwalin ne fais pas ça »** tenta le brun

 **« Rejoins les autres »** se contenta de lui dire le guerrier

Puis ce dernier s'approcha de Kili et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le nain brun se tourna une dernière fois vers Alnia et l'embrassa.

 **« Amrâlimê »** murmura-t-il avant de se lever et de tourner les talons vers la compagnie

Alnia ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce mot, mais elle en avait une certaine idée. Son coeur se déchirait à l'idée de le quitter comme ça. Elle sentit Dwalin lui saisir les mains et les attacher dans son dos avant de passer devant elle et d'attacher ses jambes. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ces liens.

 **« Que lui as-tu dit ? »** voulut-elle savoir

 **« Que je ne serrerais pas les liens pour que tu puisses te libérer et partir »** avoua-t-il doucement

 **« Pourquoi m'aider ? Je vous ai trahis »**

 **« Pas vraiment, étant donné que tu n'as pas touché à un seul de leurs cheveux. Sinon tu serais morte crois moi. Et puis, tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps maintenant »**

 **« Qui ? »**

Dwalin leva son regard brun vers elle, finissant de l'attacher.

 **« Ma sœur »**

Puis il se releva et partit vers la compagnie, laissant seule Alnia. Elle les regardait s'éloigner, sans rien pouvoir faire. Les voir partir comme ça lui faisait un mal incommensurable. Surtout pour ce qui était de Kili. Quand le dernier d'entre eux eut disparu, elle laissa ses larmes couler lentement sur ses joues.

Elle avait tout perdu. Puis après quelques minutes, elle se souvint de ses frères qui étaient certainement à sa recherche, surtout que Thranduil les avaient prévenus de son arrivée à Mirkwood. Elle devait partir. Elle se libéra des liens lâches de Dwalin et se leva. Elle prit alors la direction opposée de celle de la compagnie, au sein d'un bois verdoyant et humide à côté duquel s'écoulait la rivière. Elle marcha des heures, ne s'arrêtant pas ou peu. Elle ne mangea que des fruits trouvés dans les bosquets et but l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Tout le jour durant, elle marcha. Quand vint la nuit arriva, elle se laissa tomber contre un haut arbre. Il faisait froid entre ces troncs sombres, les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter depuis longtemps. Elle aurait voulu faire un feu, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment si prendre et puis la nuit était tellement noire, une nuit sans lune, qu'un feu aurait rapidement été repéré. Alors elle ne fit pas, se contentant de se réchauffer comme elle pouvait en se serrant dans sa cape.

La nuit fut longue et loin d'être reposante. Elle avait eu froid et avait été incapable de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Sans compter les bruits qui sortaient de la forêt et qui ne l'avait pas rassurée. Elle repartit à l'aube, avant le lever du soleil, sous un ciel gris. Un léger vent soufflait, faisant voleter ses cheveux. Elle continuait à marcher à l'abri des arbres, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle espérait croiser Gandalf sur son chemin, après tout il devait les retrouver à la montagne. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait atteindre Fondcombe. C'était tellement loin, et puis il fallait retraverser la Forêt Noire, ainsi que les Monts Brumeux. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse survivre, surtout sans armes, à part ses deux dagues que les elfes ne lui avaient pas prises. Alors elle marchait, cachée par les arbres mais suivant tout de même la rivière qui à un moment ou un autre la ramènerait à Mirkwood.

C'est alors qu'elle était sortie du couvert des arbres pour boire un peu dans le milieu de la journée qu'elle entendit des pas. Des sabots frappant la terre meuble. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle retourna sous les arbres. Cachée derrière un large tronc, elle vit la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir apparaître. Son frère Drokl juché sur son poney noir comme la nuit. Elle le vit regarder à gauche et à droite. La naine remarqua vite que son deuxième frère était lui absent, ce qui ne la rassurait pas. En entendant d'autres bruits de sabots derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Drelk s'approcher d'elle, l'épée à la main et un sourire sadique sur sa face.

Elle voulut fuir, mais il la rattrapa et la traina par les cheveux jusqu'à Drokl.

 **« Ah, te voilà sœurette »** fit Drokl d'une voix goguenarde

 **« On te cherche depuis des heures »** continua son frère

 **« Et moi je vous fuis depuis des heures »** cracha Alnia

Ses frères tournèrent autour d'elle, chacun ayant une épée à la main.

 **« Tu sais que tu nous déçois »** annonça Drelk **« On t'a demandé une toute petite chose, et tu en as été incapable »**

 **« Je vous avais dit que je ne leur ferais pas de mal. Et vous n'aurez pas Fornost, ils ont été prévenus »**

 **« Oui, qu'elle n'a pas été notre surprise en constatant la ville vide »**

 **« Comment as-tu fait ? »** voulut savoir Drokl

 **« Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ? »** se moqua la naine **« L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes minables et vous ne m'effrayez pas. Vous n'aurez ni Thorin, ni ses neveux. Ils atteindront la montagne et délogeront le dragon. Ils savent tous pourquoi j'étais là grâce à vous »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Parce que toi tu n'en as pas été capable d'autres ne le feront pas ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne et toute sa lignée disparaitra »** déclara Drokl

 **« Ce qui a déjà commencé d'ailleurs »** fit Drelk d'une voix sadique

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** demanda Alnia, apeurée par ses sous-entendus

 **« Ton petit copain, l'archer, a été touché par une flèche noire hier. Quelques-uns des nôtres les ont suivis, c'est d'ailleurs l'un d'eux qui t'a aperçue hier soir. Dans quelques heures, ce nain ne sera plus qu'un souvenir »**

Alnia sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Kili était blessé, une flèche noire l'avait touché, ce qui voulait dire que le poison de morgul était en train de le tuer petit à petit. Elle sentit alors une colère dévastatrice l'envahir. Elle se voyait plonger sa dague dans la poitrine de Drelk et en sortir son cœur, elle se voyait étrangler Drokl à mains nues, jusqu'à ce que son visage blanchisse, que tout lumière s'éteigne dans ses yeux. Jamais une telle rage ne l'avait envahie.

 **« Comment vous avez pu faire ça !? »** hurla-t-elle **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle famille, entre un père qui m'ignorait et des frères qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer ! Je vous jure que vous me le paierez ! Pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait et pour ce que vous avez fait à Kili ! Mes frères ou non, je jure que vous paierez le prix du sang pour ça ! »**

 **« Frères ou non ? »** répéta Drelk en descendant de son poney **« Amusant que tu dises ça »**

 **« En quoi est-ce amusant ? »** fulmina Alnia

 **« Amusant parce que… »** continua Drokl en descendant de sa monture à son tour **« parce que tu n'as jamais été notre sœur. Tu crois que si tu avais été de notre famille on t'aurait traitée comme ça ? Réfléchie deux minutes. Regarde-toi, tu n'as rien à voir avec nous »**

 **« Tu mens »** dit Alnia, se sentant blanchir sous sa déclaration

 **« Non »** poursuivit Drelk **« Notre mère t'as simplement trouvée, à moitié morte à côté du cadavre d'une naine qui devait être ta mère »** dit-il, visiblement ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait **« Tu devais avoir dix ans, et notre mère t'as ramenée et quand tu t'es réveillée, tu n'avais aucun souvenir. Tu n'es pas des nôtres Alnia, qui n'est sans doute pas ton vrai nom d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que nous n'aurons aucun mal à te tuer »**

A ces derniers mots, ils avancèrent vers elle, l'épée levée et un sourire sadique ornant leur visage. Elle dégaina alors rapidement ses dagues, s'apprêtant à les affronter. Ces révélations avaient eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur elle. Son rêve, la sensation de n'être pas comme les autres aux Montagnes Grises, tout devenait clair.

Le premier à s'élancer fut Drelk. Elle lui entailla le bras qui tenait l'épée avant de lui enfoncer la dague dans l'épaule. Drokl s'élança à son tour et d'un mouvement rapide, Alnia évita l'épée et lui entailla le visage du menton au sourcil gauche. Il semblait même qu'elle avait touché l'œil. Drokl poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis qu'Alnia en profita pour s'échapper. Elle donna un coup sur la croupe de l'un des poneys et enfourcha le second. Elle partit au galop en direction de la Montagne solitaire sous les cris de rage de ses frères, mais avec un seul nom en tête : Kili…

* * *

 **Et voilà, la révélation est faite ^^**

 **Comment vous avez trouvez ça? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis par review ou PM**

 **Bisous à tous ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ^^**

 **Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai été absente toute la semaine et n'ai pas pu publier**

 **Bref, voici mon 16ème chapitre mais avant toute chose, je remercie Sarah March de m'avoir corrigée et je remercie mes revieweuses aliena wyvern, Gin Lise et Anga27.**

 **Ensuite, je pars en vacance à partir du 13 juillet normalement et je reviendrais en août, étant donné que je n'aurais pas d'accès à internet durant cette période je ne publierais pas. Mais un chapitre devrait arriver d'ici la semaine prochaine (je suis très en retard dans mon écriture donc je ne peux rien vous promettre)**

 **Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Les arbres défilaient à grande vitesse autour d'elle, les sabots du poney noir frappaient la terre avec violence, retournant des mottes de terre sur leur passage. Tout en galopant, Alnia regardait autour d'elle. Elle cherchait une plante en particulier : de longues et fines tiges vertes agrémentées de fleurs blanches et de petites feuilles, l'Athelas. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait sauver Kili. Elle le savait parce qu'il y en avait toujours un stock aux Montagnes Grises au cas où quelqu'un se blesserait avec une flèche noire. Elle espérait en trouver rapidement, chaque seconde qui passait pouvait être fatale au nain. C'est alors que, après plusieurs heures de course, elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait. La plante était au pied d'un grand et vieux chêne qui semblait avoir vu bien trop d'hivers. Elle descendit rapidement de sa monture, dégaina sa dague restante puis coupa la fleur au ras de la terre. Elle remonta rapidement sur le poney et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'une course effrénée, elle arriva à un long pont de bois enjambant un lac au bout duquel elle pouvait apercevoir les contours d'une ville bâtie sur l'eau. Elle traversa rapidement le pont et arriva à l'entrée de la ville.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville sur pilotis et Alnia descendit rapidement de son poney cherchant où pouvait se trouver les nains. Elle vit alors une femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années humaines à peu près et des cheveux foncés et frisés, la regarder avec surprise. La jeune naine s'approcha d'elle rapidement et l'interpella.

 **« Excusez-moi, des nains sont-ils venus ici ? »**

 **« Oui »** répondit la femme **« Mais vous les avez manqués, ils sont partis à l'aube »**

 **« Oh non » soupira Alnia « Ils sont allés à la Montagne ? »**

 **« Eh bien, oui. Ce sont les nains d'Erebor. Vous les connaissez manifestement ? »**

 **« Oui. Je dois absolument les rejoindre, l'un d'eux est blessé. Où est-ce que je peux trouver un bateau ? »**

 **« Vous n'en n'aurez pas à cette heure »** répondit la femme

Alnia se sentit envahir d'un grand désespoir. Kili serait mort bien avant le lever du soleil si elle n'agissait pas maintenant. Il devait d'ailleurs être déjà mal en point, ce poison agissait rapidement. Tout d'un coup, une lueur s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Alnia. Peut-être Thorin ne l'avait pas emmené, peut-être qu'il avait été trop faible pour ça.

 **« Ils sont tous partis ? Il n'y en a pas un qui soit resté ? Il a les cheveux bruns »**

 **« Euh… »** commença la femme

 **« Si »** l'interrompit un vieil homme qui avait entendu leur conversation **« Ils sont plusieurs à être restés. L'un d'eux avait l'air vraiment pas bien »**

Alnia sentit un petit espoir naître en elle. Il y avait encore une chance.

 **« Où sont-ils allés ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Chez le batelier, Bard. Je peux vous y conduire »**

 **« Oui, merci »** lui dit-elle avant de se retourner vers la femme **« Merci beaucoup madame »**

Puis elle partit sur les pas du vieil homme. Ils traversèrent de nombreux pontons de bois, l'eau clapotant doucement autour d'eux. Les maisons étaient entièrement faites de bois et une odeur de poisson fraîchement péché flottait dans l'air. Le vieil homme semblait être d'une lenteur exaspérante et quand enfin il s'arrêta après ce qui avait semblé à Alnia durer des heures, il lui montra une maison de bois en hauteur. Alnia remercia l'homme et monta l'escalier de bois quatre à quatre. Elle arriva devant la porte et entendit un cri de douleur provenant de l'autre côté. Sentant son sang se glacer, elle entra en ouvrant la porte d'une volée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Kili allongé sur la table, pâle comme la mort. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Fili était devant elle. Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« Fili, je sais que tu m'en veux mais s'il te plait laisse-moi passer. Je peux le soigner »**

 **« Ne t'approche pas de mon frère »** grogna-t-il **« Si tu ne me laisse pas faire il va mourir. J'ai ce qu'il faut, de l'Athelas. C'est la seule chose qui peut le sauver »**

Le nain la regarda, suspicieux, hésitant entre la laisser passer ou la tuer sur place.

 **« Elle a raison, seul l'Athelas peut le sauver désormais »** annonça une nouvelle voix

Alnia regarda dans cette direction et remarqua Tauriel qu'elle n'avait pas vue jusque là

 **« Laissez-la passer »** continua l'elfe

Visiblement à contre-cœur, Fili s'écarta du chemin d'Alnia mais lui attrapa le bras quand elle voulut passer.

 **« Un seul geste de travers, et je te tue. Compris ? »** dit-il doucement mais d'une voix menaçante

Alnia hocha la tête, apeurée par le ton qu'il avait employé, bien qu'elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle s'avança vers Kili et toucha son front. Il était brûlant, sa peau était tellement pâle que ses veines ressortaient et ses yeux étaient sombres et exorbités.

 **« Donnez-moi l'Athelas »** fit Tauriel en tendant la main

La naine s'exécuta et regarda la blessure de Kili à sa cuisse droite. Elle était profonde et le sang était noir et épais. Une odeur âcre s'élevait. Tauriel revint 1 minute plus tard un bol à la main. L'Athelas y était broyé avec de l'eau.

 **« Prenez-en un peu »** fit Tauriel **« De l'aide est toujours la bienvenue »**

Alnia obtempéra et prit de l'Athelas dans sa main. L'elfe fit de même et toutes deux approchèrent leur main de la blessure du nain. A la seconde où elles touchèrent la chair à vif, Kili se mit à hurler et à remuer dans tous les sens. Fili et Oìn le maintenait fermement contre la table, vite aidés par deux jeunes femmes qu'Alnia n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Tauriel commença à prononcer des mots en elfique. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Alnia remarqua que les veines noires autour de la blessure commençaient à reprendre une couleur bleutée.

La blessure fut finalement complètement nettoyée et seine au bout de quelques instants. Le sang était de nouveau rouge.

 **« Je vais bander sa jambe »** intervint Oìn

Alnia le laissa passer et nettoya ses mains rouges de sang.

 **« Alnia ? »**

Elle se retourna et vit Kili, les yeux ouverts et le front luisant de sueur.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« J'ai su que tu avais été blessé et je suis revenue »**

 **« Comment tu as… ? »**

 **« Repose toi »** l'interrompit-elle **« On part pour la montagne demain »**

Le nain ferma les yeux tandis qu'Alnia prenait sa main, sans remarquer le regard déçu de Tauriel quant au fait que Kili n'ai même pas posé les yeux sur elle. Il semblait aller mieux, sa respiration était régulière et tranquille, il n'avait plus de fièvre et il reprenait des couleurs. Face à elle, Fili était assis et la regardait.

 **« Comment tu as su qu'il était blessé ? Tu nous as suivis ? »**

 **« Si c'était le cas, je serais ici depuis bien plus longtemps »** répondit-elle **« Non, ce sont mes fr… Drelk et Drokl qui me l'ont dit »**

 **« C'est donc vrai »** souffla le blond « **Cette histoire dont a parlé Thorin. Je n'y croyais pas, même quand Kili tentait de m'en parler. Tes frères t'ont engagée pour nous tuer »**

 **« Ce ne sont pas mes frères »** grogna-t-elle **« Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux, ils ne sont rien pour moi. Mais oui, c'est vrai »**

Elle commença alors à s'expliquer mais Nori arriva à ce moment-là et fut étonné de voir. Alnia avant qu'un grand bruit résonne au-dessus d'eux. Telle une immense bourrasque. Tout à coup, une lumière aveuglante envahit l'extérieur.

 **« Le dragon »** souffla Alnia

 **« On doit partir »** annonça Tauriel

 **« On ne part pas, pas sans notre père »** fit un jeune garçon qu'Alnia n'avait pas encore remarqué

 **« Si nous restons ici, tes sœurs vont mourir. Est-ce ce que ton père voudrait ? »** rétorqua l'elfe

Le garçon la regarda quelques secondes avant de les suivre. Ils descendirent sous la maison et s'installèrent dans une petite barque. Ils commencèrent à avancer doucement sur les flots, une lourde chaleur pesait à l'extérieur, des cris effroyables résonnaient autour d'eux, une atroce odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air. La traversée était difficile, des personnes enflammées, telles des torches, sautaient dans l'eau. Le dragon frôlait les toits de la ville, lançant de puissants jets de flammes. Il était énorme, d'une couleur dorée avec des yeux rouges flamboyants.

Ils traversèrent assez doucement, tentant d'éviter les flammes. Tout à coup, ils percutèrent un bateau bien plus gros rempli de choses précieuses, de l'or, des pierres. A son bord se trouvait un homme au ventre plus que bedonnant, les boutons de sa veste bien trop colorée menaçant de sauter à tout moment. Ses cheveux étaient gras et tombaient pathétiquement sur ses épaules. A ses côtés se tenait un homme tout de noir vêtu, le dos vouté. Il empêcha de monter un pauvre homme à coup de rame.  
 **  
« Qui c'est celui-là ? »** demanda Alnia

 **« Celui qui se dit le maitre de cette ville »** grogna Kili

Alnia était révolté de voir comment il se comportait  
Soudainement, le jeune garçon sauta hors du bâteau, ignorant les cris des nains pour le retenir.

 **« Laissez le, on ne peut retourner en arrière »** dit Tauriel

Ils continuèrent à avancer, suant à grosses gouttes sous la chaleur intense. La ville s'était transformée en véritable brasier. Ils étaient à peine sortis de la ville qu'un cri effroyable transperça la nuit. Ils levèrent la tête et virent le dragon en suspension dans l'air, poussant un cri de douleur. Tout à coup, il tomba, tout d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Il s'effondra sur la ville d'un bruit retentissant, le bateau bougea au rythme des vagues. Et le silence, un silence qui semblait bien plus angoissant que les cris et les hurlements du dragon.  
Ils restaient là, à regarder la ville encore fumante, le soleil se levant doucement à l'Est. Cette nuit d'horreur était terminée.

 **« C'est fini… »** souffla Kili

* * *

 **Fini pour aujourd'hui ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review ;)**

 **Bisous et bonne soirée ^^**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous ^^**

 **Le voici, avec un peu de retard, le 17ème chapitre de cette histoire. Comme je vous l'avait dit au précédent chapitre, ce sera le dernier avant une longue pause jusqu'en aout (autour du 20). J'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire ^^**

 **Comme toujours, je remercie ma correctrice attitrée Sarah March et je remercie Anga27, GinLise, Cheschire et Mariiie pour leur review.**

 **Cheschire:** **Je suis contente de voir que cette fic te plaise, en espérant que ça continue ^^**

 **Mariiie** **: Coucou, et bien ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices ^^ Ravie que tu aimes mes histoires, j'espère que ça continuera dans cette voie. En tout cas, ta review ma fait très plaisir et je te remercie :)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, nous avons le retour d'un personnage que nous n'avions pas vu depuis longtemps mais dont plusieurs personnes avaient deviné l'identité: j'ai nommé le nain mystère ^^ Alors qui est-il? Je vous laisse le découvrir ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Lorsqu'enfin ils accostèrent une berge jusqu'où de nombreux débris avaient flotté, l'aube commençait à apparaitre. Peu à peu, les survivants de Lacville arrivaient, certains avaient des brûlures plus ou moins graves, les vêtements et les cheveux étaient roussis, les visages rendus noirs par la suie. Sans compter le nombre de corps qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Tout n'était que désolation, la ville au loin fumait encore du passage de Smaug. En face s'élevait la montagne, haute et puissante, projetant sa large ombre sur les pauvres âmes des habitants de Lacville.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »**

Alnia sursauta à la voix de Kili, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.  
 **  
« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je viens avec vous. Drelk et Drokl vont certainement revenir, mais pas seuls. Une guerre se prépare Kili »**

 **« Tu ne peux pas venir, Thorin te tuerait »** intervint Fili

 **« Il me semble que c'est toi qui voulais me tuer il y a quelques heures »** remarqua-t-elle

 **« C'est vrai, mais c'était avant que tu reviennes sauver mon frère. Je commence sérieusement à croire ce qu'il m'a dit »**

 **« Jamais je ne vous ferais de mal. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, ils menaçaient un village d'hommes qui n'y était pour rien mais grâce au Seigneur Elrond j'ai pu les prévenir. Surtout que j'ai appris qu'ils n'étaient pas mes frères »**

 **« Quoi ? »** lança Kili

 **« Oui, j'ai été trouvée par celle que je croyais être ma mère quand j'avais environ 10 ans, j'étais à moitié morte apparemment mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Dans tous les cas, je viens avec vous. Thorin doit savoir ce qui approche »**

 **« De quoi tu parles ? »** demanda Kili

 **« Vous êtes toujours en vie, tous les héritiers de Durin et vous avez la Montagne délogée du dragon. Ils viendront terminer le travail que je n'ai pas fait, croyez-moi. Je dois prévenir Thorin »**

 **« Il a été très clair, s'il te revoit… »** fit Kili

 **« Il me tuera, oui je sais. Mais au moins je l'aurais averti »** le coupa Alnia **« De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Je viens, et puis je pense que la Compagnie mérite d'avoir une explication »**

Les frères se lancèrent des regards perplexes mais finirent néanmoins par acquiescer. Ils trouvèrent un bateau et le préparèrent pour partir. Alnia remarqua Tauriel non loin, les observant. Elle s'approcha doucement et vit qu'elle fixait surtout Kili. La naine avait bien remarqué que l'elfe semblait porter un certain intérêt au nain et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais malgré tout, elle avait quelque chose à lui  
dire.

 **« Je voudrais vous remercier »** dit-elle quand elle fut à côté de la rousse

 **« De quoi ? »** s'étonna cette dernière

 **« D'avoir sauvé Kili, sans vous il serait mort »**

 **« Vous avez apportez l'Athelas, sans ça je n'aurais été d'aucune aide »** remarqua Tauriel **« Il semble tenir à vous »**

 **« Autant que je tiens à lui »** répondit Alnia **« Je mourrais pour lui, et pour tous les autres bien sûr mais Kili est bien plus qu'un ami ou un frère à mes yeux »**

Tauriel reporta son attention sur l'horizon mais Alnia ne manqua pas de remarquer que son regard était devenu triste et légèrement voilé par la jalousie. Ainsi elle ne s'était pas trompée sur les sentiments de Tauriel à l'égard de Kili.

 **« Je dois y retourner, ils m'attendent. Encore merci. Et veillez sur ces pauvres gens s'il vous plait »** demanda Alnia en montrant les habitants de Lacville **« C'est à cause de nous s'ils en sont là »**

Tauriel hocha la tête et Alnia repartit en direction des nains qui l'attendaient dans le bateau prêt à partir. Elle s'en voulait. Tous ces gens avaient perdu quelqu'un au cours de la nuit dernière. Un parent, un ami, un voisin. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Elle pouvait encore entendre les cris de terreur,, sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée, voir les flammes du dragon se déverser avec une folie furieuse. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier…  
 _  
Dans la Montagne_  
 _Voilà qui est fait, le dragon est parti et il est tombé. Mais à quel prix ? Des tas de gens sont morts cette nuit et ça ne semble pas le déranger. Thorin a changé, et pas en bien. J'ai peur que le mal qui s'était emparé de son grand-père ne l'emporte lui à son tour. Sans compter que certains des nôtres sont restés là-bas : Kili, Fili, Oìn, Bofur. Qui sait ? Ils sont peut-être déjà morts… Et ça semble ne lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Il m'inquiète._

 _Bien évidemment, je pense à Alnia. Il l'a abandonnée, elle doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est… Mais non, je ne peux envisager ça. Elle a dû s'échapper, ses liens étaient suffisamment lâches pour qu'elle puisse partir. Quoi qu'en dise Thorin, je lui fais confiance. J'ai entendu Kili expliquer à son frère pourquoi elle en était arrivée là et étrangement je le crois. J'ai l'impression de connaitre Alnia, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit une tueuse sanguinaire. Puis j'ai demandé à Kili de tout me raconter, et il l'a fait. Il m'a dit à propos de ses frères qu'ils l'ont obligée sous peine d'attaquer un village d'hommes, ça ressemblerait bien aux Gazat de faire ça. Puis il m'a dit qu'ils avaient réussi à les prévenir grâce à Elrond et que depuis Fondcombe, elle avait décidé de ne rien faire ni à Thorin ni à ses neveux. Et j'y crois. Je connais Kili, je sais quand il ment et là il ne mentait pas._

 _Elle me fait tellement penser à me sœur, c'est incroyable. Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, je n'ai jamais oublié cette nuit-là d'ailleurs et je sais qu'elle est vivante, je la retrouverai…  
_ **  
« Mon frère »**

Dwalin se retourna et vit Balin s'approcher de lui.

 **« Un souci ? »**

 **« Oui, je m'inquiète pour toi »** confia Balin **« Et pour Thorin, j'ai presque l'impression de voir le masque de son grand père sur son visage »**

 **« Oui, je sais »** fit Dwalin en reprenant sa marche avec son frère à ses côtés **« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ? »**

 **« Depuis…ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alnia tu sembles ailleurs »**

 **« Tu y crois toi ? Qu'elle soit une tueuse ? »**

 **« Personne n'y croit mon frère, moi encore moins que les autres »**

 **« As-tu remarqué ? A quel point elle lui ressemble »**

 **« Bien évidemment »** soupira Balin **« Mais ne commence pas à faire le rapprochement entre elles. Voilà des années que notre sœur a disparu, les chances qu'elle soit en vie… »**

 **« Elle est en vie »** grogna Dwalin « **Je sais qu'Alnia n'est pas elle, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est morte. Daelonna est en vie. J'en suis convaincue »**

Balin soupira doucement et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule massive de son frère, les forçant à s'arrêter.

 **« Il est temps que tu fasses ton deuil, elle n'avait que 10 ans Dwalin. Jamais elle n'aurait pu survivre seule »**

Dwalin se dégagea et continua d'avancer seul. Quoi que pouvait en dire Balin, il sentait que sa sœur était en vie. Sinon, il aurait retrouvé son corps et voilà des années qu'il la recherchait et jamais il n'abandonnerait.

 _Retour sur les autres…_

La traversée fut lente, le soleil chauffait leur peau peu à peu tandis qu'ils approchaient de la Montagne. Ils entrèrent dans sa large ombre et accostèrent au bout d'une heure de navigation. Ils sortirent du bateau et levèrent leur tête vers la montagne. Elle était là, si haute qu'elle semblait toucher le ciel. Tandis qu'ils commençaient leur ascension, Alnia sentit quelqu'un la retenir par le bras. Elle se tourna et fit face à Kili qui la regardait avec inquiétude.  
 **  
« Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Non »** admit la naine **« Mais je dois y aller tout de même, je n'ai pas le choix »**

 **« Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera changer d'avis ? »**

 **« Non Kili, j'irai. Et si Thorin doit me tuer, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi »**

Elle tourna les talons mais Kili se planta devant et l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui. Alnia fut tout d'abord déboussolée mais se laissa faire tout de même. Kili décolla ses lèvres des siennes et la regarda dans les yeux.

 **« Jamais tu ne dis ça, je ne laisserais pas Thorin te faire du mal »**

La naine préféra ne pas répondre et continua d'avancer. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait dans cette montagne mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle devait y aller.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure avant d'atteindre une immense porte de pierres. Un trou béant la perçait, et l'on pouvait aisément deviner la forme du dragon la défonçant aussi facilement que si elle était faite de papier.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall complètement dévasté et sombre. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol tel un tapis gris et vaporeux. D'immenses toiles d'araignées s'étaient tissées au fil du temps un peu partout autour d'eux. Le palais qu'avait été Erebor n'était plus. Et surtout il y avait ce silence. Alnia sentait un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir le dos. Un silence oppressant. Ils commencèrent à avancer en appelant les autres mais seul l'échos de leurs cris leur répondait.

 **« Et s'ils étaient… »** fit Bofur d'une petite voix

Alnia et les autres ne pouvaient envisager une telle éventualité. Ils devaient forcément être là quelque part. Ils venaient tout juste de passer un long pont de pierre quand ils entendirent une voix.

 **« Attendez ! »**

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un coup et virent Bilbon arriver vers eux en courant.

 **« C'est Bilbon ! »** fit Fili

 **« Il est vivant »** continua Bofur

 **« Attendez »** répéta Bilbon avant de s'arrêter devant eux le souffle court **« Vous devez vous en aller, nous devons tous nous en aller »**

 **« Quoi ? »** s'étonna Bofur **« Mais on vient juste d'arriver »**

 **« Il y a un problème ? »** demanda Alnia

 **« Alnia ? »** fit Bilbon surpris **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Vous n'auriez pas dû… »**

 **« Oui, je sais »** le coupa la naine **« On en discutera plus tard. Dites-nous ce qui vous inquiète tant »**

 **« J-j 'ai essayé de lui parler il n'écoute rien »**

 **« De quoi parlez-vous ?! »** demanda Oìn de vive voix

 **« Thorin »** fit Bilbon un peu plus fort **« Il est en bas depuis des jours, il ne dort pas, mange à peine. Il n'est plus lui-même, plus du tout. C'est cette montagne je crois, je crois qu'un mal sévit ici »**

 **« Un mal ? »** répéta Kili **« Quel sorte de mal ? »**

 **« Le mal du dragon »** fit Alnia **« C'est connu »**

Fili commença alors à descendre sans se préoccuper des autres. Ces derniers le suivirent mais au dernier moment, Bilbon se mit en travers de la route d'Alnia.  
 **  
« Il vaut mieux que Thorin ne vous voit pas je pense »**

 **« Il a raison »** fit Kili **« Va rejoindre les autres »**

 **« Mais… »** commença la naine

 **« Croyez-moi, il est encore plus dangereux maintenant que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes quittés. Les autres sont dans la grande cuisine. Retournez sur vos pas et empruntez le pont par lequel je suis arrivé. Ensuite allez à droite et descendez les escaliers et arrêtez-vous au premier pallier. Prenez ensuite le couloir sur la gauche et la cuisine se trouve à la troisième porte à droite »** expliqua Bilbon avant de tourner les talons, suivit par Kili

A contrecœur, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils avaient raison, Alnia suivit les instructions de Bilbon et finit par se retrouver sous une grande arche s'ouvrant sur une grande cuisine. Une longue table de bois était au milieu et trois nains y étaient attablés. Elle s'avança doucement, ayant peur de leur réaction  
 **  
« Alnia ? »** fit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Ori

Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que la surprise et un certain soulagement sur son visage. Tous les nains s'étaient tournés vers elle à la voix d'Ori. Elle vit Nori s'approcher d'elle et eut peur de recevoir une gifle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aussi fut elle surprise quand le nain la prit dans ses bras, visiblement soulagé de la voir en vie. Et alors les questions fusèrent.

 **« Où sont les autres ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« Tu vas bien ? »**

 **« Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire dont parlait Thorin ? »**

 **« Tu es vraiment une Gazat ? »  
**

Les questions venaient toutes en même temps et elle n'arrivait pas à les discerner toutes.  
 **  
« S'il vous plait ! »** dit-elle d'une voix forte **« Je ne peux répondre à toutes vos questions en même temps. Sachez tout d'abord que Fili, Kili, Oìn et Bofur vont très bien. Ils sont avec Bilbon je ne sais où, ils sont allés voir Thorin je crois. C'est Bilbon qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici, il pensait que c'était mieux si Thorin ne me voyait pas et il a sans doute raison. Je suis revenue parce que j'ai su que Kili avait été blessé par une flèche noire et étant donné que je sais comment soigner ces blessures je suis revenue sur mes pas »**

 **« Et l'histoire de Thorin ? Par rapport à toi et tes frères »** voulut savoir Gloìn de sa voix grave

A cette question, Alnia baissa les yeux, honteuse.

 **« Je vais tout vous raconter mais est-ce qu'on pourrait s'asseoir ? »**

 **« Bien sûr »** fit Balin **« Tu dois être épuisée et je vois que tu es blessée. Oìn te soignera quand il reviendra »**

Alnia alla s'asseoir à la longue table, vite imitée par les nains qui s'asseyaient autour d'elle et la regardaient en silence, attendant son récit. Alnia prit quelques instants pour rassembler ses idées et se lança. Elle raconta tout de A à Z, n'omettant aucun détail et finissant par sa dernière rencontre avec ses soi-disant frères. Bizarrement, en racontant toute cette histoire elle se sentait délestée d'un poids considérable et finit même par fondre en larmes, la pression de toute cette histoire de fou retombant et la faisant se sentir vide. Car elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas qui elle était ni d'où elle venait. Tout ce qu'elle avait c'était ce rêve, mais rien de bien concret. Quand elle eut fini de parler, un grand silence prit place autour d'elle. Elle n'osait lever les yeux, de peur de croiser leurs regards pleins de haine et de colère. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se raidit à ce contact. Elle leva doucement les yeux et remarqua que c'était Dwalin.

 **« Calme toi »** fit-il d'une voix étrangement douce **« Personne ne te fera de mal ici »**

Elle fut surprise de cette affirmation. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres et ne vit que de la consternation, de la révolte ou même du dégout mais pas envers elle.

 **« Ce qu'ils t'ont fait… »** commença Nori **« C'est… »**

 **« Révoltant »** finit Dori **« Ignoble »**

 **« Et lâche »** continua Gloìn **« Se servir d'une femme pour faire ça, et menacer un village entier »**

 **« Ça ressemble bien aux Gazat »** renchérit Dwalin **« Tu ne risques rien ici »**

 **« Ça c'est toi qui le dis »** remarqua Alnia **« Donc aucun de vous ne m'en veut ? »**

 **« Non »** répondit Balin **« Tu n'as pas eu le choix, mais tu as eu le courage de te confier à Kili, de lui faire confiance, et d'en parler au Seigneur Elrond, de prévenir ce village pour les sauver. Tu n'es responsable de rien, tu n'es même pas Gazat »**

 **« Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »** voulu savoir Ori

 **« Parce que j'avais peur de vos réactions, et en particulier celle de Thorin. Mais je vous devais bien la vérité et maintenant qu'ils savent que je n'ai rien fait, Azog va certainement marcher sur la montagne avec une armée, c'est ce qui était sans doute prévu dans le cas où vous atteindriez la montagne. Je devais le prévenir »**

 **« Thorin a bien changé tu sais »** fit Balin **« Il… »**

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Bilbon, rouge et complètement essoufflé.

 **« Alnia, Thorin arrive »**

La naine se raidit à ses mots mais elle ne fuirait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq nains manquants entrèrent dans la cuisine et Thorin balaya la salle du regard avant d'apercevoir Alnia. Alors son visage vira au rouge, ses yeux devinrent orageux et lancèrent des éclairs. Rien qu'à le regarder, Alnia voyait qu'il avait changé.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là »** fulmina-t-il

 **« Thorin, attends. Laisse-la parler, écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire »** tenta Kili

 **« Toi, tu te tais »** gronda le roi

 **« Thorin, laissez-moi m'expliquer… »** essaya Alnia

 **« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! »** la coupa Thorin **« Je vous avais prévenu de ce qui arriverait si je vous revoyais »**

Il porta la main à son épée mais Dwalin s'interposa

 **« Attends, elle est venue nous avertir de l'arrivée imminente d'Azog et d'une armée. Réfléchis Thorin, ne la tue pas sans connaitre toute l'histoire. Ecoute… »**

 **« Ça suffit ! »** fit Thorin **« Je n'écouterais pas les mensonges de cette traitresse. Elle sera exécutée demain, jusque-là elle sera enfermée au cachot et c'est toi Dwalin qui la surveillera »**

Ce dernier semblait attrister de voir son ami comme ça, ce n'était plus le Thorin qu'il avait connu.

 **« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »** cria Kili

 **« Bien sûr que je le peux ! »** hurla Thorin **« Je suis le roi et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, c'est moi qui ordonne ! Et si demain Kili je dis qu'elle mourra, elle mourra ! Et s'il le faut je te ferais exécuter la sentence ! Maintenant Dwalin, emmène là au cachot, les autres à la salle du trésor tout de suite et sans discussion ! Quiconque discutera mes ordres se retrouvera dans la même position qu'elle ! »** termina-t-il en désignant Alnia du doigt

Puis il tourna les talons, lentement suivit du reste de la compagnie qui lancèrent des regards désolés vers Alnia. Cette dernière, voyant Kili s'attarder, lui lança un regard lourd de sens avant qu'il ne se décide à suivre les autres.  
 **  
« Viens »** fit Dwalin **« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'empêcher de… »**

 **« Non »** le coupa Alnia en se levant et en commençant à marcher à ses côtés **« Personne ne l'empêchera de quoi que ce soit. Il veut me tuer, soit. Qu'il me tue au moins j'aurais fait ce pourquoi je suis revenue »**

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, suivant les couloirs sombres, éclairés seulement d'une torche tenue par Dwalin. Ils descendirent des escaliers, s'enfonçant de plus en plus avant de se retrouver dans un long corridor où s'alignaient de multitudes de cachots, barrés de fers épais.

Dwalin ouvra une des cages dans laquelle Alnia s'engouffra et il ferma la porte à l'aide d'une planche de métal bloqué par un lourd cadenas dont Dwalin avait récupéré la clé accrochée au mur.

 **« Je suis vraiment désolé Alnia »**

 **« Ne le sois pas »** soupira-t-elle **« Bilbon a raison. Il a vraiment changé »**

Elle vit Dwalin hocher la tête et le silence se fit entre eux. Les cachots étaient un endroit sombre et humide. Les pierres étaient pleines de mousse et le sol était en terre humide elle aussi et collante. Alnia était assise au fond de sa cellule, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Sa blessure à la jambe lui faisait encore mal mais rien de méchant. Elle y jeta un œil et vit une entaille sur son mollet, juste au-dessus de sa tâche de naissance. Ce n'était pas très profond, elle s'en remettrait. Très vite, l'ennui la gagna. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule.  
 **  
« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une sœur »** lança-t-elle

 **« Peu de personnes le savent, à part Balin bien entendu et Thorin »**

 **« Parle-moi d'elle »**

Elle l'entendit soupirer légèrement. Dwalin n'aimait pas trop parler de ça, mais en même temps cela lui permettait de ne pas l'oublier complètement aussi, il se lança dans son récit par :

 **« Elle s'appelait Daelonna… »**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Quoi? Comment ça je vous laisse sur une fin de suspens? Franchement je vous trouve dur :p**

 **Je peux vous assurer que je peux faire bien pire :p**

 **Donc j'espère que ça vous a plus. Vous avez été plusieurs à mettre Dwalin comme étant le nain mystère, et bien oui ^^**

 **Allez, je vous revoit d'ici 1 mois, j'attends vos commentaires. D'ici là, portez vous bien et passez de bonnes vacances**

 **Ah et j'oubliais, félicitations aux bacheliers et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas eu, ne vous en faite pas, ça sera pour la prochaine fois ;) J'ai bien dû m'y reprendre à deux fois moi ^^**

 **Allez, bisous à tous ^^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà après 1 mois d'absence avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ^^**

 **Je vous annonce officiellement qu'après celui-ci, il ne reste que 2 chapitres et que ça sera la fin de cette petite histoire :( Mais rassurez vous, d'autres viendront ;)**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vos vacances se sont bien passées (si elles sont terminées) ou qu'elles se passent bien (si vous y êtes encore).**

 **Comme toujours, je remercie Sarah March qui corrige cette histoire depuis le début et qui me corrige depuis Bienvenue dans l'aventure ^^**

 **Bien évidemment, je remercie Gin Lise et Mariiie pour leur review que j'ai toujours plaisir à lire :)**

 **Marie: Je te remercie pour ta review, et pour ta théorie tu t'imagine bien que je ne vais pas tout te raconter ;)**

 **Cette fois, je vous laisse lol**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **« Elle s'appelait Daelonna »**

Alnia se raidit. A force de l'avoir entendu dans ses rêves, elle connaissait ce nom. Mais cela devait être une simple coïncidence, non ?

 **« Elle était la plus jeune, la seule fille de notre famille, avec ma mère bien sûr. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à notre mère mais elle avait les yeux de notre père. Crois-moi, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Toujours à crapahuter partout, à partir à droite et à gauche, à aller en expédition en forêt. Une fois, j'ai mis plus d'une après-midi à la retrouver. Elle tenait ce côté de notre père. Au niveau du caractère, c'est Balin qui a toujours le plus ressembler à notre mère. Je l'aimais plus que tout, elle était ma petite sœur. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la protéger »**

 **« Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? »** osa demander Alnia

 **« A l'époque, nous vivions aux Montagnes Bleues. Un soir, les orcs ont attaqué. Ma mère s'est enfuie avec Daelonna, elle avait 10 ans. Quand on a réussi à se débarrasser de tous les orcs, je suis parti à leur recherche avec Balin et le père de Fili et Kili, Hildi. Père tentait de s'occuper des blessés. On les a cherchées pendant des heures et des heures. C'est finalement Hildi que j'entendis appeler. J'ai couru vers lui et l'ai vu agenouillé près d'un corps. J'ai senti mon sang se figer. J'ai couru plus vite et j'ai découvert alors le corps de ma mère, le visage en sang et une large blessure sur la poitrine. Mais aucune trace de ma sœur. Je l'ai cherchée pendant des jours, me disant qu'elle s'était peut-être cachée mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée »**

Alnia ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, assimilant tout ça. Cela était-il réellement le fruit du hasard ? Son rêve coïncidait étrangement avec le récit de Dwalin, sans compter que Drelk et Drokl lui avaient dit que leur mère l'avait trouvée quand elle avait environ 10 ans près du corps d'une naine sans vie…  
 **  
« C'était il y a combien de temps ? »** voulut-elle savoir, après tout cela remontait peut-être il y a plus longtemps

 **« Elle aurait 76 ans aujourd'hui »**

La naine avala difficilement sa salive, faisant abstraction des doutes qui l'assaillaient

 **« Tu la cherches encore ? »**

 **« Oui »** répondit Dwalin **« Et je n'arrêterai que lorsque je l'aurai retrouvée, morte ou vive, je la retrouverai »**

 **« Tu penses qu'elle est toujours en vie, après tant d'années ? »**

 **« J'en suis convaincu, j'aurais retrouvé son corps sinon. Mon père a été dévasté par la mort de ma mère, et comme moi il n'a jamais cessé de chercher Daelonna, jusqu'à sa mort. Et je continuerai jusqu'à la mienne »**

 **« Cela fait maintenant plus de 60 ans Dwalin, même si tu la retrouvais, comment tu pourrais être sûr que c'est elle ? Elle a sans doute changé »**

 **« Sais-tu ce que signifie Daelonna ? »** demanda Dwalin

 **« Non »**

 **« Ça veut dire clair de lune. Ma mère lui a donné ce nom à cause d'une tâche de naissance qu'elle avait sur le mollet gauche, en forme de croissant de lune. Je la reconnaitrai grâce à ça »**

Alnia se sentit tressaillir. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, toutes ces coïncidences. Elle ne pouvait pas être la sœur de Dwalin disparue depuis tant de temps, pourtant tout concordait : son rêve où elle entendait ce prénom, son âge puis surtout cette tâche de naissance. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Lui en parler ? Mais comment ? Elle n'allait tout simplement pas lui dire « Hey, mais c'est moi ! » Elle n'avait pas encore répondu à ces questions qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se leva en même temps que Dwalin, légèrement apeurée.

 **« Ce n'est tout de même pas déjà l'aube ? »** demanda-t-elle

Le guerrier fit non de la tête et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Ils virent alors émerger des escaliers Kili escorté de Gloìn.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda la naine

 **« Thorin demande à ce qu'il soit aussi mis en cachot, mais séparé de celui d'Alnia »** répondit Gloìn avec un air montrant clairement sa répugnance à cette idée

Alnia et Dwalin quant à eux étaient choqués d'entendre ça. Thorin était-il devenu si fou qu'il emprisonne son propre neveu ?

 **« Mais ça n'a pas de sens »** fit Alnia **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je dois y retourner »** annonça Gloìn

Dwalin ouvrit une cellule pour Kili, juste à côté de celle d'Alnia

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** demanda la naine

 **« Je ne le reconnais plus, il n'est vraiment plus lui-même »** commença Kili

 **« A quel point ? »** voulut savoir Dwalin

 **« Il nous a fait chercher pendant des heures l'Arkenstone dans la salle du trésor. Puis il a su que les Hommes de Lacville s'étaient réfugiés dans les ruines de Dale. Il a alors commandé qu'on bouche l'entrée avec tous les morceaux de pierres qu'on trouverait. Il s'est mis en tête qu'ils voulaient le voler »**

 **« Quoi ? Mais il leur a promis de l'argent en échange de leur aide »** fit Dwalin **« Ils veulent juste ce qui leur a été promis »**

 **« Ça ne ressemble pas à Thorin de faillir à ses promesses »** remarqua Alnia

 **« Pas du tout, il les a toujours tenues »** acquiesça Kili

 **« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il t'a enfermé ici »** fit Alnia

 **« Il nous poussait à aller toujours plus vite. Que l'on rende Erebor imprenable. Je me suis énervé en lui disant que ces Hommes ne nous avaient rien fait, qu'ils étaient simplement venus chercher de l'aide et qu'ils avaient perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ? "Ne me dis pas ce qu'ils ont perdu. Je sais très bien quelles épreuves ils traversent. Les Hommes de Lacville devraient s'estimer heureux". Et là je me suis énervé, je lui ai dit qu'il devenait complètement fou, qu'il ne faisait plus de différence entre ses amis et ses ennemis. Qu'il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il t'avait traitée Alnia. "Ne me parle pas d'elle ! C'est une traitresse ! " »**

 **« Il ne t'a quand même pas mis au cachot parce que tu lui as dit ça ? »** s'étonna Alnia

 **« Non, il m'y a mis parce que je lui ai dit que dans ce cas moi aussi je suis un traitre puisque je ne l'avais pas prévenu à propos de toi et que dans ce cas, moi aussi je devrais être enfermé. Il a dû comprendre que j'avais raison et il m'a enfermé »**

 **« Tu es un crétin Kili »** fit Dwalin **« A quoi ça t'avance d'être ici ? »**

 **« A rien, c'est vrai. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'on est bien mieux ici que là-haut avec ce nain qui est tout sauf mon oncle »**

Un lourd silence prit place après ça. Si Thorin en était au point d'enfermer son propre neveu, les choses ne pouvaient aller que de mal en pis. Elle comprenait qu'elle soit enfermée. Mais Kili ? Il n'était coupable d'aucune trahison. Soudain elle se rappela que Thorin avait l'intention de l'exécuter le lendemain, il ne réservait tout de même pas le même sort à Kili, si ?  
Et puis, elle repensait à l'histoire de Dwalin. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer être sa sœur. Ça ne se pouvait pas et pourtant, elle avait cette tâche de naissance. Il ne devait pas y en avoir 36 des naines avec une marque pareille. Les heures défilèrent, sans qu'ils aient le moyen de savoir l'heure qu'il était. Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans ses cachots, l'air était empli d'humidité. Alnia était assise au fond de sa cellule, ses jambes allongées, l'une d'elle encore légèrement douloureuse. Kili, dans la cellule voisine, s'était endormi en chien de fusil sur le sol terreux.

Alnia quant à elle, ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Bientôt, Thorin viendrait la chercher et alors… Il fallait avouer que Thorin l'effrayait comme jamais. Il en était même venu à emprisonner son propre neveu. Qui pouvait savoir ce dont il était capable ?  
Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit le dos contre le mur et ses genoux repliés sous son menton.  
Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle paniqua un moment avant que son dos douloureux ne lui rappelle où elle était. L'obscurité était toujours très présente dans ces cachots humides. Elle se leva et eut un gémissement de douleur.

Son dos la faisait souffrir et ses jambes étaient toutes ankylosées. Elle fit quelques pas histoire de ranimer ses jambes. A côté, Kili était lui aussi réveillé. Il était assis et avait les yeux dans le vague avant de porter sur la naine un regard plein de tendresse. Bien que ce regard la fît fondre, même dans un instant comme celui-ci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : crétin. Puis alors, elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et Dwalin se leva.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. C'est Thorin, pensa-t-elle, il vient pour moi. Les pas se rapprochèrent encore et encore, Kili s'était levé et approchait des barreaux et Alnia attendait de voir à tout moment apparaitre Thorin.  
A sa grande surprise, c'est Balin qui apparut au pied de l'escalier. Il portait dans ses mains un plateau sur lequel était posé trois assiettes, une petite cruche de cuivre et trois verres.

 **« On a pensé que vous deviez avoir faim »** dit-il

Inutile de préciser qui était le "On". En voyant les assiettes, elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était affamée à ce point. Dwalin prit deux assiettes et les glissa dans les petites trappes situées en bas des portes des deux cellules. L'assiette ne contenait que deux petits morceaux de viande séchée, un morceau de pain plutôt gros et ce qui ressemblait à du maïs, mais en petite quantité. C'était en soi un maigre repas, mais pour Alnia cela constituait un véritable festin.

 **« C'est ce qu'il nous restait des vivres que l'on nous a donnés à Lacville »**

 **« Merci Balin »** fit Alnia avant de commencer à manger

La viande était salée mais constituait un véritable bonheur sur la langue d'Alnia. Elle mangea ensuite le maïs tiède puis le pain, un peu dur, mais qui lui semblait sur le moment le meilleur qu'elle eut mangé de toute sa vie. L'eau qu'on lui avait donnée apaisait sa gorge sèche. Quand elle eut tout fini, elle se sentait rassasiée et elle vit que Balin était resté là, attendant que les trois nains aient fini leurs assiettes.

 **« On a un problème, c'est grave »** annonça-t-il finalement

 **« Quel problème ? »** demanda son frère

 **« Thorin »** soupira le nain à la barbe blanche **« Thranduil est arrivé tôt ce matin, accompagné d'une véritable armée d'elfes. Et maintenant, les hommes se sont alliés avec eux. Ils étaient tous amassés à la porte, Thranduil demandant ses pierres et Bard ce qu'on lui a promis. Mais Thorin refuse toujours »**

 **« C'est pas vrai »** soupira Alnia

 **« Et ce n'est pas tout. Bilbon… »** commença Balin, comme s'il hésitait **« …leur a donné l'Arkenstone »**

 **« Quoi ? »** fit Kili **« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il ne nous a quand même pas… »**

 **« Trahi ? »** finit Balin **« Non, il l'a fait uniquement par amitié pour Thorin. Il pensait qu'en échange de la pierre, Thorin accepterait de donner ce qu'il avait promis à Bard, ainsi que les gemmes à Thranduil »**

 **« Ça se tient »** remarqua Alnia **« C'est vrai que ça pourrait fonctionner »**

 **« Ça aurait pu, en effet »** affirma Balin **« Mais Thorin s'est persuadé que ce n'était qu'une ruse. C'est là que Bilbon a avoué. Thorin a tenté de le tuer, de la jeter par-dessus le mur »**

 **« Quoi ? »** fit Alnia, choquée de cette révélation

 **« Mais Fili l'en a empêché, et Gandalf est intervenu. Bilbon a pu partir. Et maintenant, Thorin a appelé Dain à venir l'aider, et si Alnia a raison, les orcs ne devraient plus tarder »**

 **« Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »** demanda Dwalin

 **« Rien »** répondit son frère

Tandis que Balin désespérait clairement de l'attitude passive de Thorin, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et bientôt, Bofur débarqua dans les cachots.

 **« Dain est arrivé, et ça chauffe drôlement en bas »** annonça-t-il

 **« Ça suffit maintenant »** grogna Dwalin

Il attrapa les clés des cachots et ouvrit les cellules d'Alnia et de Kili

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** demanda Alnia

 **« Visiblement, Thorin n'est plus lui-même, et pas question que je vous laisse pourrir ici »**

Les cinq nains remontèrent alors les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée qui avait été éventrée par Smaug. Mais quand ils y arrivèrent, Alnia, Kili et Dwalin découvrirent un haut mur fait de pierre venant de murs, de statues. Un escalier longeant le mur montait jusqu'en haut. Dwalin fut le premier à grimper, vite suivi de Kili et Alnia. Ils découvrirent alors un spectacle des plus désolants.

D'un côté, les elfes et les hommes. Les premiers vêtus d'armures dorées qui brillaient au soleil, avec un elfe à la longue chevelure blonde juché sur un élan : Thranduil. Les seconds étaient juste derrière les elfes, armés de fourches, de piques, mais certains avaient des épées ou des haches.

De l'autre côté, l'armée des nains venue des Monts de Fer et dirigés par Dain, un nain à la barbe hirsute et rousse et juché quant à lui sur un énorme porc. Un dialogue s'engagea entre les deux parties. Alnia vit le magicien, qu'elle n'avait vu depuis elle ne savait combien de temps, toujours vêtu de gris, s'avancer vers Dain.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils discutèrent, jusqu'à ce que le nain retourne près de son armée en criant : **« A la bataille »**

Du haut de leur mur, les nains d'Erebor virent les nains des Monts de Fer avancer vers les elfes, ces derniers avançant aussi. Les Hommes quant à eux restaient en retrait. Les elfes commencèrent alors l'offensive en lâchant des flèches sur les nains qui continuaient à avancer. Quelques-uns tombèrent, mais peu.

Alnia vit alors Dain faire des signes vers l'arrière de ses troupes D'énormes machines, ressemblant à des arbalètes géantes avancèrent alors. Lorsque Dain donna l'ordre, d'immenses flèches s'envolèrent en tournoyant, des barres de fer munies de piques tournant autour étant attachées aux flèches géantes. Elles s'abattirent sur les elfes avec une extrême violence, faisant des dizaines de morts.

Finalement, les nains et les elfes s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas d'armes. C'est alors qu'Alnia entendit un bruit. Un lourd vrombissement qui semblait venir de la terre elle-même. Ce bruit venait d'une montagne en face. En bas, les armées durent le ressentir aussi car tout mouvement s'arrêta.

 **« Oh non »** souffla Alnia en comprenant

 **« Quoi ? »** demanda Kili

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, d'énormes monstres surgirent de la terre, des monstres ressemblant à des vers de terre géants pourvus de crocs acérés.

 **« C'est quoi ça ? »** fit Fili

 **« Des Grands Mange Terre »** répondit la naine **« J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais je ne pensais pas que ça existait »  
**  
Des trous qu'avaient creusés les Grands Mange Terre surgirent l'armée d'Azog constituée d'orcs mais aussi de Gazat comme le remarqua assez vite Alnia. Ce qui voulait dire que Drelk et Drokl devaient être là.

Sans hésiter, l'armée de Dain se tourna vers le nouvel ennemi, peu de temps après rejointe par celle de Thranduil au moment où les orcs allaient percuter les nains. La grande bataille commença alors. Nains et elfes s'unissaient face aux orcs et aux nains d'Ered Mithrin. Les Hommes quant à eux retournaient vers Dale lorsque des troupes ennemies se dirigèrent vers la ville.

Les nains d'Erebor étaient là, spectateurs impuissants du macabre spectacle. Les cris se mêlaient au bruit de l'acier contre l'acier. Très vite, l'odeur du sang monta jusqu'à eux.

 **« On doit faire quelque chose »** fit Alnia **« On ne peut pas juste rester là et attendre que ça se termine »**

 **« Thorin ne veut pas qu'on descende »** avoua Fili **« Il refuse qu'on se batte »**

 **« C'est ridicule »** grogna Dwalin **« Je vais le voir »  
**  
Puis il entra dans la montagne. Pendant ce temps, les autres descendirent du mur, attendant le retour de Dwalin. Ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard, le regard sombre signifiant qu'il avait échoué.

Tout ce que pouvaient faire les nains, s'était attendre là, cachés derrière cet immense mur de pierre. Mais ils pouvaient toujours entendre le fracas de la guerre de l'autre côté.

C'est alors que de l'intérieur de la montagne, ils virent la silhouette de Thorin, l'épée à la main. Kili, se leva face à lui, visiblement en colère.

 **« Je ne me cacherai pas derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place ! »** cracha-t-il **« Ce n'est pas dans mon sang Thorin, ni dans le tien »**

 **« Tu as raison »** affirma Thorin **« Nous sommes les héritiers de Durin, et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille. Je suis désolé Kili, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour »**

 **« Si tu pardonnes à Alnia »**

Thorin tourna son regard vers elle. Elle ne vit ni colère, ni dégout, même pas de mépris. Simplement du regret, à la grande surprise de la naine.  
 **  
« Vous êtes avec nous ? »** demanda le roi

 **« Oui Thorin, je vous le jure »**

 **« Je suis prêt à me porter garant d'elle s'il le faut »** fit Kili

 **« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire »** lui dit Thorin **« Si tu lui fais confiance Kili, alors moi aussi »**

Il lui lança un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers le reste de sa compagnie.

 **« Rien ne m'autorise à vous demander cela, mais allez-vous me suivre une dernière fois ? »**

Tous les nains se levèrent tour à tour, empoignant leurs armes. Alnia prit une épée qui se trouvait près d'elle en faisant oui de la tête. Ce Thorin était celui qu'elle connaissait, pas le nain aux envies meurtrières. Thorin leur lança à tous un regard de gratitude et de profonde amitié. Puis son regard bleu se durcit et il ordonna d'une voix sans appel :

 **« Alors détruisez moi ce fichu mur ! »**

* * *

 **Quoi? Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce que je vous donne la bataille tout de suite, si? :p**

 **Pour info, j'ai décider pour la bataille d'utiliser celle de la version longue du film que je préfère (dont la petite partie de l'affrontement entre les elfes et Thranduil fait partie), je vous conseille de regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait ^^**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour ce chapitre ci ;)**

 **Bisous**


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée c'est bien passée ^^**

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard mais le chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie Gin Lise, Maariie et Anga27 pour leurs reviews et aussi une amie, dont je tairais le nom, qui a corrigée ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

Une lourde cloche toute d'or était suspendue dans l'immense hall de la montagne. Les nains réussirent à l'accrocher grâce à une corde de sorte à ce qu'elle soit quasiment parallèle au sol. Bombur fit alors sonner le cor de la montagne. Un son puissant, grave et qui faisait presque trembler la montagne tout entière. Alors les nains lâchèrent la corde retenant la cloche qui alla percuter le mur de pierre dans un fracas formidable. Des morceaux de pierres volèrent en tous sens, une grande poussière s'éparpillait autour d'eux. Alnia sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et se tourna vers Kili.

 **« Reste près de moi »** lui dit ce dernier

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de lui donner un baiser rapide, peut-être le dernier n'a-t-elle pu s'empêcher de penser. Lorsque la poussière fut suffisamment retombée, les nains s'élancèrent en formant un V dont Thorin et ses neveux formaient la tête. Alnia ne vit que le chaos autour d'elle. Ils entrèrent dans la ligne formée par Dain. Les nains des Monts de Fer s'écartaient sur leur passage tandis que leur seigneur leur criait « Tous avec le roi ». Derrière les lignes naines, vinrent les lignes ennemies. Des orcs et des Gazat leur faisaient face, des armures de métal d'un noir de jais les recouvrant et des armes rendues rouges par le sang dans leur main. La peur consumait Alnia, et pourtant elle ne cessait de courir à leur rencontre. Elle ne voyait ni Azog, ni Drelk et Drokl dans les parages. Le temps semblait comme suspendu tandis qu'ils courraient contre leurs adversaires. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures quand Thorin rentra le premier dans les lignes ennemies, frappant les orcs et les Gazat de sa lame, vite suivit de la compagnie et des nains des Monts de Fer.

La bataille ne fut que cris, sang et acier. Alnia frappait les ennemis qui se présentaient à elle. Le sang lui éclaboussait les bras et le visage, sa lame était devenue noire. Autour, des chars tirés par de grands béliers et dirigés par des nains des Monts de Fer fonçaient sur les orcs. Les roues étaient pourvues de lames tranchantes qui coupaient net les jambes de quiconque s'en approchait. Kili et Fili se battaient près d'elle. Cette bataille n'en finissait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle tuait un orc ou un Gazat, deux en surgissait. Elle se retrouvait auprès de Dwalin et des deux neveux de Thorin quand ce dernier monta sur un bélier détaché d'un char aux lames.

« Je vais détruire cette vermine » annonça-t-il

Puis il partit en direction d'une forteresse au Nord qui semblait abandonné. Au sommet de celle-ci, Alnia aperçut vaguement une silhouette pâle près d'un grand mécanisme servant à donner des ordres.

 **« Azog »** souffla-t-elle

 **« Thorin ! »** appela Dwalin **« On vient aussi ! »**

Mais aucun bélier n'était aux alentours. C'est alors que surgit Balin aux commandes d'un char tiré par trois béliers blancs.

 **« Montez ! »** ordonna-t-il

Ainsi, Fili, Kili, Dwalin et Alnia se retrouvèrent sur le char filant à une grande vitesse à travers le champ de bataille, les lames des roues tranchant les jambes des ennemis au passage. Un peu plus loin, Alnia remarqua Bifur dans une fâcheuse position, Bofur et Bombur à ses côtés. Visiblement, Bifur avait voulu donner un coup de tête à un troll mais le morceau de hache dans sa tête s'était planté dans la tête du monstre. Ainsi, tous deux tiraient de leur côté pour essayer de se dégager, leurs deux fronts reliés par la hache. Bofur et Bombur tentaient tant bien que mal de tirer leur cousin de leur côté. Et pendant ce temps, le char filait toujours. De temps à autre, les nains frappaient les ennemis se présentant à eux. Kili avait empoigné son arc et tirait autant que possible sur les formes mouvantes.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent sur un lac gelé. Le char continuait d'avancer, tracté par les béliers qui ne glissait pas du tout sur la glace. Derrière eux, des orcs, des Gazat et un troll les poursuivaient. Dwalin se tenait derrière une machine qui quand on l'actionnait envoyait de grands piques de métal. Bientôt des Wargs se mirent à leur poursuite. L'un d'eux voulut sauter sur le char mais Alnia lui donna un puissant coup, si bien que la bête tomba directement sur la lame de la roue qui tournait et il fut déchiqueté. Un sang noir, auquel se mêlaient les entrailles du loup, vola en tous sens. Le troll les poursuivait à grandes enjambées, brisant la glace sur son passage, si bien que les fissures semblèrent elles aussi les poursuivre. Kili tenta de viser le monstre mais Balin ne cessait de faire des zigzags de sorte à ce que les roues de lames touchent les ennemis et arrachent leurs membres. Il était donc difficile pour Kili de viser correctement.

« Mais tire ! » hurla Dwalin qui continuait avec sa machine tandis qu'Alnia et Fili repoussaient les quelques Wargs qui tentaient de sauter jusqu'à eux.

 **« Où ça ? »** demanda Kili

 **« Dans les roubignolles ! »** fit Dwalin

 **« Ça n'a pas de roubignolles ! »** fit Kili en se tournant vers lui

 **« Attention ! »** cria Alnia

Le troll s'était dangereusement rapproché mais à ce moment-là, un second était apparu et l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Sur le large cou du second monstre se tenait Bofur qui dirigeait le troll avec les chaines qui étaient attachées aux yeux et aux bras du monstre. Ainsi, les deux trolls s'engagèrent dans un combat que Bofur ne tarda pas à gagner.

 **« Bofur tu es le meilleur ! »** cria Fili

Plus en avant, ils virent Thorin sur son bélier qui montait le flanc de la montagne.

 **« Allez-y ! »** fit Balin **« Prenez les béliers »**

 **« Non »** refusa Dwalin

 **« Ne t'en fait pas »** le rassura son frère **« Et puis il y a bien longtemps que je ne monte plus de béliers »**

Alnia lui lança un regard triste quand elle sentit Kili la prendre par la taille et la lancer sur un bélier avant de monter derrière elle. Il brisa les liens qui attachait leur monture au char, puis Fili et Dwalin firent de même. Alnia jeta un regard en arrière et vit Balin tirer piques de métal après piques sur ses assaillants sans jamais manquer sa cible.

Les béliers commencèrent à grimper la montagne derrière Thorin et très vite ils atterrirent sur une petite place de l'autre côté de la forteresse en ruine. La cascade désormais gelée séparait les deux.

Trois s'attaquèrent à eux quand ils arrivèrent, autant dire qu'ils furent vite réduits au silence.

 **« C'est vide »** remarqua Kili **« J'ai l'impression qu'Azog a fuie »**

 **« Non, il est bien trop malin pour ça »** remarqua Dwalin

 **« Il est là, quelque part »** annonça Thorin

Alnia fixait la forteresse en ruine. Azog n'avait pas fui, il était là elle en était sûre. Eux ne pouvaient pas le voir, mais lui les voyait certainement.

 **« Fili, Kili »** appela Thorin **« Allez fouiller les étages. Au moindre mouvement, revenez me prévenir, n'attaquez pas »**

 **« Non Thorin »** intervint Alnia, comprenant soudainement **« Vous, Fili et Kili ne devez pas rentrer là-dedans »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est ce qu'il veut. Vous faire entrez pour mieux vous piéger. Je vous rappelle qu'il veut votre mort à tous les trois »**

 **« Elle a raison Thorin »** fit Dwalin **« C'est sans doute un piège »**

 **« Laissez-moi y aller »** lui dit la naine

 **« Non »** refusa Kili

 **« Je ne risque rien »**

 **« Ça c'est vous qui le dite »** dit Thorin **« Vous les avez trahis, je doute qu'ils vous accueillent chaleureusement »**

 **« Si jamais ils m'attrapent, je leur faire croire que c'est vous que j'ai trahi, que j'ai toujours été de leur côté. Je pourrais le mettre à découvert et vous attaquerez »**

 **« C'est trop dangereux »** fit Kili

 **« C'est vrai »** acquiesça Thorin **« Mais nous n'avons pas le choix »**

 **« Thorin ! »** protesta Kili

 **« Allez-y »** continua Thorin sans prêter attention aux protestations de son neveu **« Si quelque chose bouge, vous n'intervenez pas. Vous revenez ici »**

Alnia acquiesça quand des gobelins arrivèrent derrière eux.

 **« Allez-y ! »** ordonna Thorin **« On s'en occupe »**

La naine descendit sur la glace et commença à traverser la glace doucement, glissant une fois. Elle pénétra dans la forteresse en ruine. Les lieux étaient sombres, et le froid s'insinuait partout. Elle avançait parmi les couloirs, se collant au mur. Elle avait beau regarder, elle ne voyait ni n'entendait personne. Cela faisait bien 20 minutes qu'elle parcourait les ruines quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, l'épée brandie à bout de bras et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kili.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** chuchota-t-elle

 **« Azog est en bas »** lui apprit-il

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Il est descendu, plusieurs orcs sont avec lui ainsi que des Gazat »**

 **« C'est pas vrai »** souffla-t-elle

Elle monta les étages de la forteresse aussi rapidement que possible. Elle se retrouva bientôt en hauteur, une vue plongeante sur la cascade gelée. Elle y vit Dwalin, Fili, Thorin, mais aussi Bilbon à son grand étonnement, se battre contre des orcs. Plusieurs cadavres jonchaient déjà la glace, celle-ci rendue noire par le sang. Thorin se battait contre Azog dans un combat des plus violents, tandis que Dwalin et Fili assuraient ses arrières.

Elle eut beau chercher parmi les Gazat, elle ne vit nulle part Drelk et Drokl.

 **« Il y en a encore ici »** annonça-t-elle

 **« Comment ça ? »** demanda Kili

Elle se tourna vers lui quand elle perçue un mouvement derrière eux. Elle se tourna et découvrit Drelk s'avancer doucement, suivi par trois orcs dont un plus grand que les autres et qu'elle reconnut comme étant Bolg, et de deux Gazat, mais Drokl lui n'était nulle part.

 **« Bonjour sœurette »** fit Drelk d'une voix goguenarde

 **« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça »** grogna Alnia

 **« Un souci sœurette ? »**

 **« Je vais te tuer Drelk, je te le promets »** fit la naine **« Toi et ton taré de frère, je vous tuerais, pour ce que vous m'avez fait à moi et à tous les membres de la compagnie »**

 **« Où est le problème ? Je vois qu'il a survécu »** remarqua-t-il en regardant Kili **« D'ailleurs, je crois que Bolg est très déçu »**

 **« Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rien à foutre ! »** cracha-t-elle **« Crois-moi, il ratera encore jusqu'à ce que lui aussi meure »**

 **« C'est ce qu'on va voir »** fit Drelk, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

Puis il donna un ordre en noir Parlé et sa petite bande s'élança. Kili et Alnia se battaient dos à dos. Frappant de toutes leurs force leurs ennemis. Kili faisait face à Bolg et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal. Tout à coup, deux silhouettes arrivèrent et se placèrent auprès des deux nains. Alnia eut du mal à reconnaitre les deux elfes : Tauriel et Legolas. Ils avaient tous deux des blessures plus ou moins graves. Ils se battirent avec rapidité, Legolas affrontant Bolg dans un combat sans merci. Alnia vit alors Kili commencer à s'avancer vers Drelk.

 **« Non Kili »** l'arrêta-t-elle **« Lui, il est à moi ! »**

 **« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir »** grogna le Gazat

Il dégaina alors une longue épée, d'un métal aussi noir que son armure. Il l'abattit sur Alnia qui para. Il l'attaquait, elle l'évitait. Elle tournoyait tout autour de lui, profitant pour l'attaquer à certains moments. Si Drelk avait semblé croire que cela aurait été facile de la battre au départ, il fut vite surpris de voir son adresse au combat. Ils tournoyèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, dans une danse mortelle dont, tous les deux le savaient, seul un ressortirait. Drelk réussit à bloquer une attaque de la naine. Il bloqua son épée au niveau des jambes d'Alnia et la fit tomber. La tirant alors par les cheveux, il la traina jusqu'au bord du précipice, la forçant à regarder le combat qui se déroulait en bas.

 **« Regarde ça »**

Elle vit Thorin qui se battait toujours pour sa vie, Dwalin le protégeant comme il pouvait, mais surtout Fili. Il se battait contre un Gazat dans un combat féroce. Puis elle remarqua une silhouette s'approchant de ce duo. Elle reconnut tout de suite Drokl et sa face barrée par une cicatrice désormais, s'avançant vers Fili, l'épée à la main.

 **« Non »** paniqua-t-elle **« Fili ! »** hurla-t-elle à pleine voix

Mais trop tard. Au moment même où elle criait, Drokl avait plonger son épée dans le dos de Fili, la lame devenue vermeille ressortant par l'abdomen.

 **« Non ! »** cria-t-elle à plein poumon, sentant son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine

Drokl retira son épée d'un coup sec, elle vit le visage du nain devenir livide avant que son corps ne s'écroule sur la glace, une flaque de sang écarlate s'élargissant autour de lui.

Drokl se tourna vers elle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, et la salua comme s'il saluait un public.

La naine sentit alors son sang bouillir, elle sentit une rage folle s'emparer d'elle, telle les vagues furieuses s'écrasant sur les rochers. Elle resserra la prise sur son épée et se tourna vers Drelk. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, les yeux brouillés par la rage et les larmes. Sous la puissance de ses coups, Drelk recula surpris de cette soudaine force qui envahissait la naine. Elle, elle ne voyait plus rien, seulement son adversaire. Elle entendait à peine le fracas des armes des combats se déroulant toujours près d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle et la haine viscérale qu'elle nourrissait envers Drelk. Elle finit par le désarmer d'un mouvement rapide et puissant avant de lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre, juste sous l'armure lui protégeant le buste.

Drelk regarda l'épée enfoncer dans son corps et releva des yeux surpris vers Alnia. Cette dernière sortit une de ses dagues et l'enfonça dans le cou de son adversaire, juste au niveau de la carotide. Le Gazat s'écroula, ses yeux ouverts encore pleins de surprises. Elle s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui et continua de le frapper. Elle le frappa de sa dague au cou encore et encore, le sang encore chaud lui éclaboussant sur le visage et les bras. Mais elle continuait de frapper, hurlant de toutes ses forces, la haine coulant à flots dans ses veines, les yeux injectés de sang.

 **« Alnia arrête ! »**

Cette voix la fit sortir de sa torpeur, un phare dans le brouillard de rage qui l'aveuglait. Kili avait posé une main sur son épaule et l'avait appelé déjà plusieurs fois. Elle se releva, les mains pleines de sang. Elle les regarda un instant, comme dans un état second. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le corps de Drelk gisait à ses pieds, sa gorge largement ouverte et dégoulinante de sang. Mais elle ne ressentait rien, hormis la rage et la haine.

 **« Il est mort »** la résonna Kili **« C'est fini »**

Ces mots lui faisaient l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle se tourna vers le nain brun. Ses yeux étaient tristes et comme éteints. _*Fili*_ pensa-t-elle _*Ils ont tué Fili*._ Elle voyait encore son corps s'effondrer sur la glace et une nouvelle fois elle sentit la rage bouillir sous sa peau.

 **« Non ce n'est pas fini »** finit-elle par dire, la voix rauque à force d'hurlements

Elle retira sans ménagement l'épée du corps sans vie de Drelk et se plaça au niveau de sa tête. Elle leva son épée et l'abattit sur ce qui restait de cou du Gazat. Elle recommença ce geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se détache du reste. Elle la ramassa et commença à sortir de la forteresse, suivie par Kili.

 **« J'ai encore un salopard à tuer »** dit-elle d'une voix menaçante, glaçant le sang de Kili dans ses veines…

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Euh, je vais aller me cacher dans un trou au fond l'Alaska, je sens une révolte venir lol**

 **Bon, j'attends vos reviews. Allez-y, je suis prête à recevoir vos messages...**

 **Bisous à tous et à la prochaine ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Je dédie ce chapitre à ScottishBloodyMary, une auteure de ce site de talent et qui nous a quitté et qui fut la première à m'encourager et à être ma bêta sur ma précédente histoire Bienvenue dans l'Aventure.**

 **Bonjour à tous! Nous voici à la fin de cette histoire. Je vous remercie tous de l'avoir suivit et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Merci à Sarah March de m'avoir corrigé.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et pour m'avoir suivie.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la fin de cette histoire ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Elle redescendit de la forteresse, tel un automate, sans rien voir autour d'elle. Ni les cadavres jonchant le sol, ni le sang, ni la neige tombant doucement et rougissant dès qu'elle touchait le sol. Elle continuait d'avancer sans s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, la tête de Drelk se balançant lamentablement au bout de son bras. Elle entendait à peine Kili la suivre derrière elle et essayer de la raisonner. Peine perdue, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Drokl était encore en vie et cela ne pouvait durer une minute de plus. Savoir qu'il était en vie alors que Fili lui n'était plus là lui était insupportable. Elle arriva finalement sur la grande cascade glacée.  
Drokl était là, son épée sanglante encore à la main, le cadavre de Fili gisant à ses pieds à côté de lui.

 **« Alnia… »** tenta une dernière fois Kili en la retenant par le bras

 **« Ne t'en mêle pas Kili, c'est entre lui et moi »**

Puis elle se dégagea et s'avança vers son ennemi.

 **« Mon spectacle t'a plu ? »** lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse

Sans sourcilier, elle envoya valser la tête de Drelk aux pieds de son frère.  
 **  
« Autant que le mien, j'imagine »** répondit-elle d'un voix menaçante, ravie de l'effet que cela procurait sur son ennemi.

Drokl releva les yeux vers elle, les yeux noirs de rage, injectés de sang, son visage transformé par la haine. Jamais il n'avait été tant en colère mais Alnia en était ravie, elle aussi n'avait jamais été autant en colère de sa vie. Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. Il fallait que ça s'arrête aujourd'hui.

 **« Tu vas me payer ça »** gronda-t-il d'une voix des plus menaçantes, une voix qui autrefois aurait pu effrayer Alnia.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était une rage folle et meurtrière. Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter de se jeter sur lui, de lui trancher la gorge, lui arracher les membres un à un. Elle avait envie de le voir souffrir, jamais elle n'avait senti une telle violence s'emparer d'elle mais elle se sentait d'une force telle qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

 **« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire »** rétorqua-t-elle **« Tu as pris la vie de Fili, j'ai pris celle de ton frère. Et maintenant, c'est ton tour. Pour ce que tu m'as fait, je vais te tuer. Comme j'ai tué ton salopard de frère. Je n'ai plus peur de toi, tout ce que je ressens en te voyant là, te pavanant fier de ton meurtre, c'est une irrépressible envie de vomir »**

Ils tournaient en rond tandis qu'ils se fixaient, les épées prêtes à l'emploi. Alnia avait l'impression que tout s'était arrêté autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et son adversaire.

 **« Parce que tu crois que tu m'effraies ? »** rétorqua Drokl **« Je vais te dire, tuer ce nain m'a procuré une telle joie, j'ai adoré enfoncer ma lame dans son corps, voir sa vie le quitter, voir son lamentable corps s'effondrer sur le sol et tout ce sang s'écouler. J'ai adoré ça et je pense que je vais encore plus aimer vous tuer, toi et son frère, le brun pour qui tu t'es amouraché. Je crois même que je vais te laisser me regarder le tuer, me voir faire durer sa mort encore et encore. Je vais adorer l'entendre hurler comme un chien »**

N'en pouvant plus, elle se jeta sur lui poussant un hurlement de rage. Le combat qui s'ensuivit fut d'une telle violence qu'il était difficile de décrire leurs mouvements. Seuls se voyaient les éclairs des lames brillantes d'une lueur rougeâtre sous le ciel gris, leurs mouvements étaient rapides, les coups pleuvaient avec une violence telle qu'on aurait pu croire que les épées allaient se briser. On entendait seulement le choc de l'acier contre l'acier, les grognements sourds et les cris des deux adversaires. Pendant un long moment les coups s'enchainèrent d'un côté comme de l'autre. Alnia avait oublié que Drokl était plus fort que Drelk mais elle s'en fichait. Peu lui importait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, elle le tuerait même si ça elle devait y passer aussi.

Elle le frappait fort, à gauche, à droite, de face. L'évitait, parait, dansait autour de lui. Après un long combat, elle sentit quelque chose de froid entrer dans sa chair au niveau de la hanche droite. Baissant son regard, elle vit que Drokl lui avait enfoncé un couteau qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Il en profita pour la désarmer et la faire tomber à genoux. Alnia leva les yeux vers lui, empoignant discrètement sa dague. Il pointait son épée sur sa gorge, juste sous son menton. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ne déviant pas son regard. Les yeux noirs de Drokl la fixaient, la cicatrice barrant son visage lui donnait un air encore plus féroce.  
 **  
« Et bien vas-y »** le provoqua-t-elle « **Tu n'attends que ça depuis des années, depuis que ta mère m'a ramenée »**

 **« J'aurais mieux fait de te tuer ce jour-là, tu as raison »** gronda-t-il

 **« Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas Drokl, tu le sais »**

Il lui lança un sourire mauvais et releva son épée, se préparant à frapper. Alnia entendit alors un cri provenir de sa gauche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle vit une silhouette se jeter sur Drokl et ce dernier poussa un grand cri. Quand la silhouette disparut de son champ de vision, Alnia remarqua Drokl, agenouillé et tenant son bras droit de la main gauche. Elle remarqua très vite que son bras droit avait été coupé net au niveau du coude. Quelqu'un la remit sur ses pieds, puis elle reconnut Dwalin qui se mit devant elle en bouclier. Elle contourna le guerrier et se mit face à Drokl. D'un coup de pied, elle éloigna l'épée du Gazat et pointa la sienne sur sa gorge. Elle le regardait dans les yeux mais aucune peur ne se lisait dans ce regard qu'elle haïssait tant, seulement de la colère mais elle discernait aussi la douleur face à son bras mutilé.

 **« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Trop lâche pour finir le boulot ? »** dit-il d'une voix rauque, son visage palissant à vue d'œil à mesure que du sang s'écoulait de son moignon

 **« Le seul lâche ici c'est toi » répondit-elle « Je te laisserais bien te vider de ton sang mais un de tes sbires risquerait de venir te chercher et tu pourrais être soigné et ça je le refuse »** continua-t-elle appuyant un peu plus sur la gorge du Gazat, un mince filet de sang s'y écoulant **« Et tu veux que je te dise Drokl ? Moi aussi j'ai adoré tuer ton frère, je l'ai frappé encore et encore, là-haut la pierre est pleine de son sang. Et je me sentirais encore mieux une fois que toi aussi tu auras cessé de respirer »**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui trancha la gorge de son épée et regarda son corps s'affaler sur la glace, des flots de sang s'échappant de sa gorge et de son moignon sanglant. Elle lâcha son épée et recula, s'éloignant de ce nain qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir, même mort. Elle buta sur quelque chose et baissant son regard, elle vit le corps de Fili, le visage blanc, ses yeux bleus encore ouverts. Elle sentit quelque chose en elle se déchirer à cette vue. Elle s'en éloigna rapidement, une envie de vomir la prenant aux entrailles.

Elle aperçut un peu plus loin, au bord du vide, Thorin. Elle se sentit légèrement soulagée de le voir debout jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre au sol. Elle sentit son cœur tomber et elle se précipita, aussi vite que lui permettaient ses blessures, vers lui. Il semblait pâle, ses yeux bleus ressortaient plus qu'à l'habitude, une blessure barrait son front et une blessure béait à son ventre. Elle posa sa main dessus, tentant de réduire le flot de sang.

 **« Thorin restez avec moi, ça va aller »**

Elle entendit au-dessus de sa tête les aigles débarquer.

 **« Vous voyez, les aigles sont là »**

 **« Alnia »** fit difficilement Thorin, comme si ça lui demandait un énorme effort.

 **« Non, ne dites rien »** sanglota-t-elle **« Gardez vos forces, on va venir vous soigner »**

 **« Non Alnia, c'est terminé. Je m'excuse de ce que je vous ai dit et fait. Vous avez toujours été des nôtres. Pardonnez-moi »**

 **« Il n'y a rien à pardonnez, votre réaction était normale »**

 **« S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de l'entendre. D'entendre que vous ne m'en voulez pas »**

 **« Promettez-moi de vous battre pour rester en vie »**

 **« Je me suis suffisamment battu »** répondit-il **« Toute ma vie je me suis battu, il est temps d'arrêter »**

 **« Non »** dit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues

 **« Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais retrouver Fili, et ma sœur. Mes parents. Tout ira bien »** lui dit-il en lui souriant **« Kili ? »**

 **« Il est vivant »** répondit-elle, ne l'ayant pas revu depuis son combat avec Drokl

 **« Bien, ma lignée ne s'est pas éteinte. Azog a échoué »** sourit-il « Veillez sur lui, il aura besoin de vous »

« De vous aussi »

« Thorin » intervint une nouvelle voix

La naine vit vaguement Bilbon s'agenouiller près de lui, visiblement paniqué. Elle se releva, laissant le hobbit dire au revoir à Thorin. Il allait mourir, elle le savait. Elle se sentait vide. Elle s'éloigna vers ce qu'il restait de la forteresse. Elle passa près du cadavre d'Azog sans s'en rendre compte. Elle vit rapidement Kili effondrer sur le corps de son frère. Une immense tristesse l'assaillait de toutes parts,

C'était comme si elle était dans une cage dont les barreaux étaient formés par le chagrin qui l'accablait. Thorin, Fili… Elle ne les reverrait plus, elle n'entendrait plus le rire de Fili ni la voix grave de Thorin. C'était terminé. Ils avaient gagné, elle le savait, mais c'était une victoire bien amère. Kili était toujours en vie, certes, et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une grande partie d'elle. Elle s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes et un hurlement déchirant lui sortit de la gorge. Les images de Fili et de Thorin défilaient dans sa tête, elle se sentait vide, abandonnée. Elle s'effondra au sol, en larmes. Elle sentit des bras la prendre doucement.

 **« Alnia »**

Elle reconnut vaguement la voix de Dwalin. Elle se rappela de son histoire, et bizarrement elle se vit à la place de Daelonna. Elle se voyait courir dans les bois, Dwalin la poursuivant, elle se voyait les observer lui et Balin s'entrainer à l'épée. Elle entendait Balin lui raconter des histoires et lui apprendre à lire. C'était elle, elle s'en rappelait désormais. Il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne à un moment pareil, alors qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Toute ces années qu'elle avait perdues dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle sentit Dwalin la porter et il lui resta juste assez de force pour prononcer quelques mots.

 **« Dwalin… »**

 **« Tout va bien Alnia, je te ramène. On va te soigner »**

 **« Pas Alnia »** dit-elle, devenant de plus en plus faible **« Daelonna »**

Puis elle perdit connaissance. Elle se sentit aspirée par un grand tourbillon noir, toutes ses pensées, ses peurs, ses idées noires s'envolèrent. Seul demeurait le néant et une sensation de chaleur, de sécurité. Mais elle était seule, désespérément seule. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir le visage de Kili ou de Dwalin. Elle se souvenait d'eux, de leur compagnie, de ces treize nains. Mais pourquoi la pensée de deux d'entre eux la rendait triste ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle avait la sensation que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait su puis oublié. Peu à peu des images lui revinrent, telles des vagues qui remontaient peu à peu la côte en marée haute.

Elle se souvint de qui elle était, de sa famille, sa véritable famille. Elle se souvint d'avoir vécu une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, d'être partie avec des nains, et d'une guerre. Une affreuse guerre. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du sang, entendre les cris et le fracas des armes. Elle se souvint de Drelk et Drokl et de la rage mais aussi de la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée en les tuant. Elle se souvint de deux nains, allongés sur la glace, les visages pâles et de grandes blessures béantes sur leurs torses. Thorin et Fili se rappela-t-elle. Et à nouveau le chagrin à cette pensée la prit aux tripes, l'empêchant de respirer.  
Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit une grande étendue d'un gris presque noir. Un grand plafond de pierre s'étendait au-dessus d'elle. Elle ressentait la présence de quelqu'un non loin du lit dans lequel elle était couchée.

 **« Alnia »** dit une voix qui lui fut plus que familière

Tournant la tête, elle vit Dwalin assis près d'elle, visiblement soulagé de la voir réveillée.

 **« Tout va bien, tu as été soignée. Nous sommes à Erebor. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**  
 **« La bataille »** répondit-elle, la voix rauque **« Fili, Thorin »  
**  
Elle vit les yeux du guerrier devenir tristes

 **« Oui »** dit-il **« Ils sont… »**

 **« Je sais » le coupa-t-elle**

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre le dire, pas encore. Cela lui paraissait bien trop irréel.

 **« Rendors-toi »**

 **« Non »** refusa-t-elle **« Ça fait combien de temps ? »**

 **« Un peu plus d'une journée »**

 **« J'ai suffisamment dormi »** remarqua-t-elle **« Kili ? »**

 **« Il va bien, enfin ses blessures sont guéries mais mentalement… »**

 **« C'est normal »**

 **« Je vais demander à ce qu'on fasse venir Oìn pour qu'il t'examine »**

La naine hocha la tête. Elle devait lui parler, elle se souvenait parfaitement qui elle était et elle se rappelait très bien ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de perdre connaissance. Dwalin revint quelques instants plus tard avec Oìn et Balin. Le guérisseur examina ses blessures, notamment celle à la hanche.

 **« Comment te sens-tu ? »** lui demanda-t-il

 **« Ça va, un peu perdue c'est tout »**

 **« Tu n'as pas de perte de mémoire ? »**

 **« Je me souviens de tout »** répondit-elle, tournant son regard vers Dwalin et son frère

Ces deux derniers échangèrent un regard, un mélange de joie et de surprise. Oìn finit par sortir la laissant avec les deux frères.

 **« Ce que tu m'as dit avant de perdre connaissance ? »** commença Dwalin  
 **« Je sais que tu l'as vu »** lui dit-elle **« J'étais aussi blessé au mollet gauche. Je sais que vous savez pour ma tâche de naissance. J'ai toujours fait ce cauchemar où je suis allongée par terre, il y a un corps près de moi. Puis je sens quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'au loin quelqu'un appelle Daelonna »** expliqua-t-elle **« Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant ce soir-là »**

 **« Incroyable »** murmura Balin

Dwalin s'assit au bord du lit et prit son visage dans ses mains.

 **« C'est bien toi »** dit-il comme s'il n'en revenait pas, les larmes au bord des yeux

 **« Oui c'est moi, Linlin »** dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres

 **« Tu m'appelais comme ça lorsque tu étais enfant, personne d'autre ne l'a fait, et tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté ça »**

 **« C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours continué »** fit-elle d'une voix moqueuses

Dwalin lui sourit doucement avant qu'elle ne sente les bras du guerrier se resserrer autour d'elle, telle une armure protectrice. Puis deux autres bras se joignirent à eux, ceux de Balin.

 **« On ne pensait pas te revoir »** avoua ce dernier

 **« Je sais, j'ai perdu la mémoire vers mes dix ans, au moment où la Gazat m'a emmenée »** leur expliqua-t-elle

 **« Je savais que tu étais en vie »** fit Dwalin

Elle lui lança un sourire. Bien sûr elle était heureuse d'être près d'eux, mais c'était une sensation encore bizarre que de se dire qu'elle était la sœur qu'ils avaient perdue. Puis elle ressentait le besoin de voir Kili.

 **« J'aimerais voir Kili »**

 **« Bien sûr, je vais le chercher »** lui dit Balin en souriant

Dwalin resta près d'elle tandis que Balin était sorti.

 **« Quand auront lieu les obsèques ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Après demain »** lui dit Dwalin **« Le temps que tu te remettes »**

Elle acquiesça. 2 jours, dans deux jours elle devrait leur dire adieu. Et puis elle pensait à Kili. Son frère et son oncle disparus, c'était à lui que revenait le trône d'Erebor. Après quelques minutes, Balin revint avec Kili derrière lui.

 **« On vous laisse »** annonça Dwalin

Kili vint s'asseoir près d'Alnia et lui pris la main. Elle sentait mieux près de lui. Il semblait fatigué, des cernes sombres se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

 **« Comment tu te sens ? »** demanda le nain  
 **«Ça pourrait être mieux »**

Elle sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le souvenir de Thorin et Fili lui faisait tellement mal, elle sentait sa poitrine compressée.

 **« Je suis désolée »**

Kili vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et la prit dans ses bras.

 **« Tu n'y es pour rien »** répondit-il, la voix tremblant légèrement **« Au moins, tu es vivante »**

Elle se laissa bercer dans ses bras, sentant peu à peu le sommeil alourdir ses paupières. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Kili, se sentant en sécurité malgré la tristesse qui continuait de la tordre de l'intérieur.  
 _  
2 jours plus tard…_

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la crypte qui regroupait tous les rois que regroupait Erebor avant l'arrivée de Smaug. Au centre, placés sur une estrade, deux tables funéraires étaient posées. Sur ces dernières ils reposaient, vêtus de leurs armures. Thorin tenait serré entre ses mains sur sa large poitrine désormais immobile, l'Arkenstone dont les rayons lumineux projetaient une lumière blanche entre ses doigts, juste en dessous une épée était délicatement posée. A sa droite, Fili était dans la même posture, ses bras repliés sur sa poitrine, ses épées doubles dans les mains. Tous deux avaient des visages apaisés, les blessures étaient refermées. Sans ces cicatrices, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils dormaient. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Alnia le savait. Leur poitrine étaient immobile, leurs visages trop pâles. Ils n'étaient plus, l'un comme l'autre. Les membres de la compagnie leur tournaient autour, les visages fermés, les joues baignées de larmes, adressant un dernier mot à ceux qui avaient été leur chef et ami. Alnia se plaça à la gauche de Thorin, les larmes coulant à flot. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses, mais aucuns mots ne sortait. Que dire à un mort ? Comment être sûre qu'il l'entendrait ? Elle ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire, ou dire. Elle n'osait le toucher, elle ne voulait pas sentir la froideur de sa peau, elle avait peur que cela ne la glace jusqu'aux plus profond d'elle-même. Elle finit par trouver quoi dire, une promesse qu'elle lui faisait, ainsi qu'à elle-même :

 **« Je veillerai sur Kili, je vous le promets »**

Puis elle laissa sa place au hobbit qui était aussi pâle que les deux morts que l'on enterrait ce jour-là. Elle s'approcha de la table où Fili était allongé et elle se sentit de nouveau déchirée de l'intérieur. Elle réitéra la promesse faite à Thorin au nain blond, lui promettant de veiller sur son frère.

 **« Tu me manqueras Fili. Fais attention à toi là où tu es, et à Thorin »**

Puis elle s'écarta, regardant une dernière fois ces deux nains. Peu à peu, les nains quittèrent la crypte, lançant un dernier adieu au deux disparus. Alnia s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement quand elle remarqua que Kili ne bougeait pas. Il restait au pied des deux tables, entre ces deux dernières, fixant d'un regard mort ce qui avait été sa famille et qui désormais était partie. Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par le coude et se tourna pour se trouver face à Balin, dont les yeux étaient rougis et les joues mouillées par les larmes.

 **« On devrait le laisser un peu seul »** lui dit-il

Elle acquiesça et suivit son frère, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers Kili toujours immobile. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça. Les nains se retrouvèrent dans la grande cuisine, chacun une chope d'hydromel à la main. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, Dwalin se leva et leva son verre en proclamant :

 **« A Thorin et Fili, deux guerriers et rois sans égal sur cette terre »**

Chacun leva alors son verre, répétant les mots de Dwalin. Alnia ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie. Remarquant Bilbon assis non loin seul, elle s'approcha de lui.

 **« Alnia »** fit-il d'une petite voix **« Ou Daelonna, je ne sais pas vraiment »**

 **« Vous êtes au courant »**

 **« Comme nous tous »** remarqua-t-il

 **« Je ne sais pas encore comment je dois gérer ça, ni pour mon prénom »**

 **« Daelonna vous va mieux »** lui dit le hobbit **« Pour vous, oubliez tout votre passé chez les Gazat, ne pensez qu'à votre passé avec vos frères, et votre futur avec eux et Kili »**

 **« Vous avez raison »** approuva-t-elle **« Vous allez repartir ? »**

 **« Gandalf m'attend, nous partirons en fin de journée. Je ne peux rester ici, c'est trop plein de leur présence »**

 **« Je vous comprends »** avoua la naine

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger ni parler, juste à réfléchir. L'après-midi s'écoula doucement, sans que Kili ne réapparaisse une seule fois.

Alnia partit à sa recherche, mais ne le trouvant pas dans les cryptes, elle alla dans la chambre du nain avant de se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Elle le trouva là, assis sur le lit. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas les yeux rouges, comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à pleurer.  
 **  
« Kili »** fit la naine en s'avançant

 **« Ça n'a pas de sens »** dit-il d'une voix rauque **« Qu'eux soient morts, et moi en vie. Pourquoi moi ? »**

 **« On ne le saura jamais Kili, personne ne décide de son destin »**

 **« Je vais pas y arriver Alnia »**

 **« De quoi tu parles ? »**

 **« Je peux pas rester ici, j'étouffe »**

 **« Tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air ? Tu es resté enfermé toute la journée »**

 **« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne peux pas rester ici, dans cette montagne »** dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'une coiffeuse en bois disposée dans la chambre

 **« Comment ça ? Tu n'envisages quand même pas de partir ? »** paniqua la naine

 **« Et pourquoi pas ? »**

 **« Kili, étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé, tu es l'héritier du trône d'Erebor. C'est à toi de succéder à Thorin »**

 **« Non, c'est Fili qui devait lui succéder, pas moi. Je n'étais pas destiné à devenir roi, Fili oui »**

 **« Kili, tu ne peux pas abandonner le trône de tes ancêtres »** tenta de le résonner Alnia

 **« Ah oui ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? »**

 **« C'est ton héritage, Thorin aurait voulu que tu gouvernes, il aurait voulu que… »**

 **« ET MOI J'AURAIS VOULU QU'IL RESTE EN VIE ! »** hurla-t-il, balançant au sol tout ce qu'il y avait sur la coiffeuse **« J'AURAIS VOULU QUE NI THORIN NI FILI NE M'ABANDONNENT ! QU'ILS SOIENT LA ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! Un putain de trône dont je ne veux pas ! Je veux mon frère ! Mon oncle ! Tu vois ? On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! Et puis tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, tu ne le connaissais pas, ni Thorin, ni Fili ! Ils étaient tous ce qu'il me reste et je n'ai plus rien maintenant ! J'… »**

Il se mit à sangloter avant de s'effondrer au sol. Alnia s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, tandis qu'il s'accrochait à elle. Elle l'enserra dans ses bras, tentant de calmer ses sanglots, elle-même pleurant doucement.

 **« J-j'ai besoin d'eux, j'y arriverais pas tout seul… »**

 **« Tu n'es pas seul Kili, on est tous là pour toi. Moi en particulier. J'ai promis à ton oncle de te protéger, de veiller sur toi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber »**

Elle le sentit se calmer doucement avant qu'il ne s'écarte d'elle, ses yeux marrons rougis par les larmes.  
 **  
« Excuse-moi Alnia, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça »**  
 **« Tu avais besoin de faire sortir ta colère, c'est normal. J'ai moi-même été en colère mais je suis juste triste maintenant. Ça passera »**

 **« Je t'aime Alnia, je ne veux pas te faire de mal »** lui dit-il en lui embrassant une main

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, la naine se sentit revivre. Elle l'embrassa doucement et le regarda dans les yeux.

 **« Moi aussi je t'aime, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Ecoute, quand ça ira mieux, rejoins-nous devant la grande porte. Bilbon va bientôt s'en aller, tu devrais lui dire au revoir »**

« Je vais venir »

promit-il **« Merci Al… »**

 **« Pas Alnia »** le coupa-t-elle **« Daelonna, c'est Daelonna mon nom »**

 **« D'accord »** sourit-il avant de l'embrasser **« J'aime encore plus ce prénom »**

Elle ressortit de la chambre, se sentant bizarrement plus légère. Elle retrouva tout le monde à la grande porte, Bilbon sur le seuil et les présents que la compagnie lui avait offert sur le dos.

 **« Si l'un de vous devait passer à Cul de Sac, le thé est à cinq heures, avec de tout à profusion. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus »** annonça-t-il avant d'ajouter **« Et pas la peine de frapper »**

Les nains rigolèrent doucement, bien que la blague ait échappée à Daelonna.

 **« Bilbon, attendez »** fit une nouvelle voix

Kili passa entre les membres et s'approcha du hobbit.  
 **  
« Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous Bilbon, nous vous serons à jamais reconnaissants »**

 **« Je suis ravi d'avoir rencontré un nain tel que vous Kili. Thorin et Fili seraient fiers de vous** » lui dit Bilbon

 **« Prenez ça »** fit le nain en lui tendant quelque chose d'argenté

 **« Mais c'est… »**

 **« La cotte de Mithril que Thorin vous a donnée avant la bataille, prenez-la»**

 **« Je ne peux pas accepter »** refusa Bilbon **« C'était uniquement pour la bataille et … »**

 **« Thorin vous l'avait donnée, gardez là »**

Bilbon prit délicatement la fine cotte de Mithril et lança un regard plein de gratitude vers Kili. Il lança un dernier regard vers la compagnie et tourna les talons. Daelonna s'approcha de Kili et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

 **« Tu as eu raison de faire ça »** approuva-t-elle

 **« Je sais »** acquiesça Kili

 **« Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? »**

 **« J'étais sérieux »** répondit-il **« Je ne veux pas de ce trône. Thorin devait s'y tenir, puis Fili. Il a été élevé dans ce but là, pas moi. Je ne suis pas de taille pour ça. Et puis, je ne peux m'imaginer m'asseoir sur ce trône de pierre en sachant qu'il ne m'était pas destiné. J'aurais l'impression de l'avoir obtenu avec le sang de mon frère et mon oncle. Je ne peux pas Daelonna »**

 **« Je te comprends »** acquiesça-t-elle **« Que vas-tu faire du coup ? »**

 **« Laisser la place à Dain. Il est le plus proche parent de Thorin après moi »**

 **« Et toi ? »**

 **« Partir »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Je ne peux pas rester ici, je n'y arriverais pas. Je devais explorer la montagne avec mon frère. On avait des tas de projets et maintenant il ne reste plus rien »** expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers elle

 **« Tu viendrais avec moi ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** demanda Alnia

 **« Si je partais, après le couronnement de Dain, tu me suivrais ? »**

 **« Bien sûr que oui »** répondit-elle sans hésiter **« Mais tu es absolument sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »**

 **« Oui »**

 **« Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle aux autres… »**

Le couronnement de Dain eut lieu une semaine plus tard. Dwalin avait eu du mal à accepter que sa petite sœur fraichement retrouvée veuille déjà repartir, mais il avait fini par se faire une raison. Kili et Daelonna avaient décidé de partir le lendemain du couronnement.

La compagnie avait été étonnée d'apprendre la décision de Kili, mais tous finirent par comprendre sa décision et l'accepter. Le jour du grand départ était venu, et comme pour Bilbon, ils étaient tous réunis sur le seuil de la grande porte. Balin et Dwalin avaient tour à tour serré leur sœur dans leur bras, lui demandant de prendre soin d'elle. Puis Balin se tourna vers Kili et le prit lui aussi dans ses bras avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **« Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, pour nous tu es et tu resteras le roi d'Erebor. Personne ne pourra te remplacer. Et sache que Thorin et ton frère auraient été extrêmement fiers de toi »**

Kili hocha la tête, plein de reconnaissance. Il n'osait l'avouer, mais c'était dur pour lui, et pour Daelonna, de quitter ces nains avec qui ils avaient partagé tant de choses. La naine dit au revoir à chaque nain et serra une dernière fois ses frères dans ses bras, non sans verser une larme. Puis elle tourna les talons avec Kili, tournant le dos à la montagne, pensant à Fili et Thorin et leur lançant un dernier au revoir mentalement. Ils partirent tous les deux, quittant la montagne pour de bon, sans regretter un moment leur décision de quitter cet endroit plein de mauvais souvenirs. Ils préféraient s'en aller et s'en créer de nouveau, s'en se douter qu'ils recroiseraient certainement la route d'un vieil ami bien des années plus tard.  
Mais ceci, est une autre histoire…

* * *

 **Voilà**

 **Pourquoi je sens d'énormes ondes de haine venir vers moi?**

 **Malgré ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé, où détesté si vous m'en voulez vraiment beaucoup beaucoup lol**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, d'autres histoires viendront mais je ne sais pas quand. Ayant depuis peu reprit les cours, ça va être difficile de concilier les deux pendant quelques temps.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, par mp ou review.**

 **J'espère vous retrouver très vite sur une autre histoire, d'ici là, portez vous bien :)**

Laclea


End file.
